


Blood's Call

by Apriley



Series: Blood's Call [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragon's Blood, Gen, Magic, Philosophy Elements, Studying, Survival, War, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 71,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apriley/pseuds/Apriley
Summary: Что делать студентке Коллегии Винтерхолда, если вдруг все вокруг начинают твердить, что ты обязана спасти мир? Правильно, продолжать учиться и попытаться хотя бы дожить до того дня, когда этот мир придется спасать - а это-то как раз и оказалось самым сложным!Особенно когда Алдуин и пророчество оказываются далеко не самой крупной проблемой той, кого называют Драконорожденной, а собственная драконья кровь преподносит все новые сюрпризы, грозя перевернуть с ног на голову привычный мир...Попытка "увидеть" сюжет и мир Скайрима глазами мага-ученицы, которая просто хочет выжить в нем. Продолжение Blood's Call: Way of Magic.





	1. Students days.

**Author's Note:**

> Сюжет Скайрима глазами ученицы Коллегии Магов, по совместительству - Довакина.  
Сначала, по мере прохождения и изучения игры это были разрозненные кусочки, небольшие фантазии "на тему". Теперь - не пропадать же труду - начала склеивать их во что-то осмысленное и переписывать набело.  
В основном это попытка придумать толковый обоснуй и объяснение игровым событиям, увидеть их глазами главной героини, которой предстоит в процессе истории узнать много новых и не всегда приятных вещей о себе и окружающем мире.  
Планируется три большие основные части: предыстория, основной сюжет и продолжение, основанное на сюжете DLC Dragonborn.
> 
> Что-то вроде обложки к фику: http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1462617219/85cb30c7/12573239.png  
А вот и прототип ГГ, так сказать:  
http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1462617222/726502c1/12573241.png  
http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1462617223/f611e14f/12573242.png

# Глава 1. Студенческие будни.

_«Легенды Скайрима повествуют о герое, известном как _

_Довакин - воине с душой дракона в смертном теле,_

_чье предназначение сразить злого дракона Алдуина…»_

**The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim**

_Дракон бессильно опустил голову. _

_Поражение. Он никогда не думал, что узнает его вкус! _

_Дракона переполняла ярость. Он ведь был таким сильным, как?! Как смогло одолеть его это ничтожное создание, которое в другое время он раздавил бы, не заметив? Через силу открыв глаза, он увидел ее._

_Маленькая, хрупкая смертная с растрепанными пепельными волосами остановилась прямо рядом с его мордой. _

**_JooR! _**_Но она совершенно не боялась его. И она больше не бегала непредсказуемо по заснеженной вершине горы, уклоняясь от его атак и метко швыряя заряды, жалящие до крови, до кости даже его прочную шкуру. Нет, она просто стояла и смотрела ему в глаза. Чешуя на его шее встопорщилась, когда он встретился с ней взглядом. На него смотрели не глаза **JooR**. На него смотрели глаза могущественного** DOVah**, никак не вязавшиеся с этой нелепой, хрупкой оболочкой. Она?.. Нет!_

**_ \- DOVahKRiiD…_**_ \- рыкнул дракон. – **Roo**_ **_DiR_**_!_

_ \- Когда-нибудь, - тихо согласилась его противница. – Но не от твоего ту’ума. **FO**_ **_KRAH_** **_DIIN_**… - почти одними губами выдохнула та, кого он узнал слишком поздно. Но ее ту’ум, ледяной бурей пройдясь по склону горы Антор, отдался громогласным эхом. Чужой Крик жалил его шкуру, замораживал кровь… и отнимал последние крохи сил.

_Девушка закрыла глаза. Ее руки дрожали от ожидания и… предвкушения? Наверное. Убийства никогда не доставляли ей удовольствия, особенно убийства драконов, но она ничего не могла сделать со своей реакцией на то, что следовало за смертью этих созданий. Иногда она ненавидела себя за это. _

** _ \- DOVahKiiN!_ ** _.. – отозвался на ее ту’ум Голос дракона. И затих навсегда._

** *****

\- Дж’Зарго, зараза пушистая! – завопила я на весь Зал Достижений, он же гостиная при студенческих общежитиях. – Сколько раз я тебе говорила не трогать мои конспекты без разрешения!? Что ты опять с ними сотворил?!

Причина моего негодования сейчас валялась на полу в весьма потрепанном виде и… эм... светилась? Не знаю, что там натворил этот кошак, но мои некогда аккуратно подшитые свитки с конспектами лекций и с заклинаниями теперь были покрыты какой-то переливающейся всеми цветами дрянью, и для полного «счастья» - это не оттиралось, и магией не убиралось! Буквы и руны на пергаменте плыли и были почти неразличимы. А у меня завтра начинаются обязательные зачеты перед экзаменами, между прочим! 

Чьих рук – а вернее, когтистых лап – это дело, я поняла сразу. Наглый представитель рода каджитов уже не первый раз портил выпрошенные у меня конспекты. В первый раз, кстати, он их просто поджег. Кое-как тогда удалось спасти хотя бы часть написанного. 

Сейчас он, видимо, понял, что огребет за очередное вредительство, и наглого кошака и след простыл. Вот попадись он мне – все усы повыщипываю!

Кажется, последнюю фразу я сказала вслух. Данмерка, мимо которой я промчалась кометой, захихикала. Я кисло обернулась к ней.

\- Ну скажи, Бри, он что – издевается?

\- Это же Дж’Зарго, - пожала она плечами, все еще сдерживая хихиканье. – Что у тебя там? Давай помогу.

Я уныло протянула ей то, что когда-то было моими конспектами.

\- Знаешь, даже твой недавний эксперимент бледнеет по сравнению с выходками этой наглой усатой морды.

Брелина фыркнула, и мне даже показалось, что она покраснела. Ну а что, я сама с недавних пор зареклась быть подопытным кроликом у своих друзей. Мир в зеленых тонах и примеренные шкуры животных запомнились надолго. Надеюсь, данмерка все же разобралась со своим заклинанием, и больше ни на ком опыты не ставила. Хотя нет, я бы об этом знала. Надо мной же весь этаж по-конски ржал!

\- На, держи… - протянула она мне обратно мои свитки. Светиться они почти перестали, и буквы вроде бы встали на свои места. Бумага все еще переливалась буйным разноцветием, но разглядеть мою писанину можно было. – Не знаю, чего он там намудрил, но я попыталась убрать хотя бы основной кошмар.

\- Спасибо! Что бы я без тебя делала… - облегченно вздохнула я. Все же как хорошо, что Бри владеет иллюзией куда лучше меня. В том числе и умеет избавляться от вот таких вот побочных эффектов чужой магии.

\- Пришлось бы объясняться завтра на зачете, - хмыкнула она.

Да уж… Но то, что после двух лет учебы в Коллегии я до сих пор не подружилась с иллюзиями, это не есть хорошо. Придется опять дорабатывать на выходных перед экзаменами. Следующий год – последний, и там будет огромная нагрузка и куча практики. А чтобы пойти дальше и получить звание магистра – к чему я собственно и стремилась – нужно очень хорошо владеть хотя бы одним направлением магии и сносно – всеми остальными. Ну а сама магистратура – это уже в основном практика. Прокачка резерва, совершенствование навыков и опыт.

Я, как и ожидалось, попала на отделение боевой магии. Просто потому что в этом направлении у меня имелись хоть какие-то знания. Мастер Фаральда только руками разводит, у нее группа опять набралась в два раза больше, чем у других наставников. Гражданская война переполошила даже молодых магов, и все налегли на атакующие и защитные чары. В своей язвительной манере Фаральда сообщила однажды архимагу, что скоро будет требовать повышения квалификации. Тот в ответ скромно пожал плечами и перераспределил часть группы на мастера Толфдира. Старый маг только повздыхал – и согласился… проводить у нас практикумы.

Вот тогда-то мы и поняли, что нагрузка, которую нам давала Фаральда – это далеко не предел. А ведь она заставляла нас бегать ежедневные кроссы по скользким горным тропам, даже на каникулах (заявляя, что настоящий боевой маг должен быть выносливым, а каникулы – не повод филонить и забрасывать тренировки), и тренироваться с тяжелыми посохами и короткими мечами (отвечая уставшим и недовольным нам, что резерв не бесконечен, а умение защитить себя без магии, или с помощью артефакта, лишним не бывает).

В первое время после каждой такой тренировки я падала замертво в своей комнате, поминая тихим ласковым словом Фаральду, да и собственное упрямство – ведь могла же поступить на бытовую магию, базы у меня хватило бы, но тут же вспоминала про свою "усидчивость" и только тяжко вздыхала – с бытовой магии я вылетела бы в первый же год. К тому же, уже через полгода нам пришлось на практике, так сказать, узнать, насколько правы преподаватели, гоняя нас так. Правда этот же случай больно ударил по самолюбию, показав, что как боевые маги мы пока… в общем с обычной нежитью справимся, а кто посильнее нас в землю закопает без особых усилий.

Так что жаловаться и халтурить я перестала. Ну, почти перестала…

Да и тренировки постепенно стали даваться полегче. Я научилась сносно владеть своим кинжалом, легким мечом, и даже тяжеленным посохом (ну, по крайней мере, руки при его использовании больше не тряслись от напряжения, а мышцы перестали больно жаловаться на нагрузку по утрам), что не так просто, как кажется со стороны. Только вот глядя, что у нас вытворяет, к примеру, ловкий от природы кошак Дж’Зарго с этим посохом, даже наша наставница ставила зачет по физ-подготовке автоматом, а уж остальной группе оставалось только тихо завидовать в сторонке. Еще легко было в нашей компании более тренированному Онмунду, хотя и он иногда жаловался, что даже отец-норд никогда не гонял его так на тренировках.

Только вот оказалось, что физические нагрузки – это еще не самое страшное. На практикумах с Толфдиром мы на собственной шкуре ощутили, каково приходится старшекурсникам, пропадающим на практике с рассвета до заката. Несмотря на возраст, пожилой маг так и лучился энергией, исследовательским энтузиазмом и любопытством. Мне мастер практической магии был симпатичен, он чем-то напоминал меня саму, когда дело касалось магии. Ага, и глядя на него, я могла представить, на кого буду похожа в старости. Прощай спокойная жизнь, называется. Да и кому она нужна, когда вокруг столько интересного – выражаясь словами мастера Толфдира. 

В общем, Коллегия всеми силами поддерживала свою репутацию в том, что образование, получаемое магами здесь – одно из лучших в Тамриэле. Я уже не жалела, что забыла о Магической Академии, потому что сомневалась теперь, что там мне могли предложить что-то получше.

Так-то училась я неплохо, но «хвосты» за оставшиеся дни до конца каникул все же надо бы подтянуть. Те же иллюзии. Да и с бытовой магией пора уже браться за что-то более серьезное, чем светлячки и дымовые фильтры. Недавно нашла практикум по телекинезу – надо будет попробовать.

Н-да, вот что за дурацкая привычка - хвататься за все в последний момент? Хотя и каникулы-то у нас в этот раз были всего две с половиной недели. Сезон потепления в этом году начался поздно и длился всего ничего.

Единственное, с чем я пока не могла определиться – это магия призыва и колдовство. Некромантия меня особенно не интересовала, и я решила про себя, что эту специализацию даже трогать пока не стану. Атромантия, это вообще другое дело. Призыв низших даэдра, дремор, атронахов – нам это все даже не преподавали пока. Рано говорят, да и опасно. Чтобы контролировать призванное существо нужен хороший резерв и отточенное умение опытного мага. Некромантия в этом плане легче. Оживленные мертвецы послушнее щенков. А создания Обливиона постоянно пытаются выйти из-под контроля. Вот если примут в магистратуру, там будет видно. А пока в это даже не лезть не буду, ну его.

И все же – какую бы пакость придумать в отместку каджиту?

***

Я упала прямо в снег, раскинув руки и пытаясь отдышаться. Все, не встану, даже если будут пинать… По красноречивому взгляду Фаральды поняла, что у нее найдутся и более действенные меры борьбы с ленивыми и уставшими студентами. Изверг.

Рядом со мной в такую же «позу звезды» приземлилась добежавшая до финиша Брелина. Более гордые парни культурно уселись кто куда, делая вид, что не устали, украдкой пытаясь отдышаться. Кстати, да, мы с Бри единственные девушки в боевой группе. Так что нам можно немножко посачковать.

Мастер Фаральда оглядела все это безобразие и махнула на нас рукой.

\- Даэдра с вами, возвращайтесь в общежитие и переодевайтесь, а потом марш на свой зачет по защите. Сразу после него жду всех в своей аудитории. Может хоть так у некоторых из вас поубавится энтузиазма влезать в сомнительные истории… 

Н-да, иногда наша боевая группа очень сильно завидует тем же целителям или бытовикам. Они-то на каникулах отдыхают…

Народ облегченно загалдел, а Брелина, Онмунд, Дж’Зарго и я очень внезапно заинтересовались окружающей природой. Криминальный квартет, ага…

Ну а чего, мы просто хотели подзаработать. Деньги предложили неплохие, а полупустой разбойничий форт для четырех боевых магов, даже недоученных, вряд ли представлял большую опасность. Только вот преподавателям наша инициатива категорически не понравилась.

И вот результат. Группа еще должна быть рада, что так легко отделались. Кросс сегодня был почти вдвое длиннее и сложнее обычного, и на махание посохами не хватило бы, наверное, уже никого. Мы знали, что скорее всего придется отрабатывать после занятий, уже нам четверым. Ну… и тролль с ним. Справимся. Может тогда больше возмущаться не будут. В конце концов, не так уж мы и рисковали.

Доплетясь до общежития, мы разбрелись по своим комнатам. Вот как нам сейчас на защитную магию идти – ползком что ли? Но до аудитории мы даже не дошли, по дороге нас поймала Мирабелла – заместитель архимага, или мастер-волшебник.

\- Вы четверо – живо в кабинет архимага, - коротко бросила она и, развернувшись, ушла. Ну да, а чего с нами разговаривать, все равно бесполезно.

Мы уныло переглянулись и сменили направление.

В этом кабинете я бывала уже далеко не в первый раз, но меня все еще поражала сюрреалистическая обстановка. Даже для нашего архимага это все было как-то слишком чудн**о**.

Посреди зала был Источник, чуть поменьше главного, того что находился во дворе. Стены покрывали светящиеся и чуть мерцающие побеги неизвестного растения, а под потолком танцевало не меньше дюжины магических светлячков. Большие разноцветные бабочки порхали по кабинету, оставляя за собой шлейф мелких искр. Эти искорки, кстати – тоже защитная магия. По краям массивного стола из резного дерева были установлены свечи в замысловатых подсвечниках, которые горели круглые сутки и никогда не гасли, а кресло архимага больше напоминало трон. Кстати, при приближении посторонних, стол, кресла, шкафы, и прочие предметы интерьера начинали потрескивать электрическими зарядами, как бы предупреждая не притрагиваться ни к чему. А если все же притронуться, может и током приложить. Не сильно, но ощутимо.

Только было у меня подозрение, что все эти декорации исключительно для того, чтобы произвести впечатление и припугнуть местного ярла и его сторонников, которые практически открыто ненавидели магов. Потому что компания особо пронырливых студентов (ну, вроде нас, например), если бы захотела тут поковыряться… в общем, ущерба от этих наворотов было бы больше, чем пользы. Другое дело, что бы потом сделал сам архимаг с упомянутыми студентами…

Снять все это кто-то кроме нашего архимага не мог в принципе, потому что почти вся защитная магия в Коллегии держалась именно на его амулете. Об этом артефакте среди студентов ходило множество легенд, иногда откровенно абсурдных. Точно известно было только, что камень маны в амулете связан с Источниками Коллегии, и поэтому у его мощности нет предела. Самих Источников в Коллегии было штук восемь, и по крайней мере четыре из них были достаточно мощными, чтобы одного из них хватило держать защиту веками. Так что можно сделать выводы. Никто не знал, как и откуда взялся этот артефакт, но он был.

Когда архимаг рассказывает первокурсникам о Великом Обвале, он обязательно проводит небольшую экскурсию по магическим источникам и объясняет, как устроена защита Коллегии. Обычно тем, кто мог рассмотреть прихотливые узоры защитных чар в каменной кладке, становилось ясно, почему Коллегия не ушла под воду с остальным Винтерхолдом. Тут мог бы пройти метеоритный дождь, а эти стены продолжали бы стоять. Мост был защищен хуже, поэтому маги едва не оказались отрезанными от материка. Теперь все преподаватели и лично архимаг Арен пытались придумать, как это исправить.

Но это я опять отвлеклась, а нас тут уже архимаг сверлит нехорошим взглядом. 

\- Итак, господа студенты… - начал Савос Арен, как только мы вчетвером предстали перед ним, внимательно разглядывая собственную обувь. – Я думаю, вы понимаете, зачем я вас сюда позвал.

Мы почти синхронно кивнули. Еще бы не знать. Сейчас будет выволочка и какаянибудь «особая миссия» вроде недельной отработки на кухне по вечерам. Эх, а мы только хотели сегодня наведаться в таверну, отметить удачное завершение дела на часть честно заработанных денег…

\- Еще вчера до меня дошли слухи от перепуганных местных жителей, что четверо небезызвестных студентов нашей Коллегии учинили ночью недалеко от города. - Эй, а с чего бы это им жаловаться?! – возмутилась Брелина. – Мы избавили их от разбойников! Они сами, между прочем, нам за это заплатили – а теперь еще и возмущаются?!

\- Хочу вам напомнить, юная леди, - сухо ответил архимаг, - что вы еще не являетесь дипломированным магом, а, следовательно, не имеете права брать такие контракты. Неужели за эти два года я вас ничему не научил?! – взорвался Арен. – Вы нарушили все правила безопасности, когда сунулись без поддержки в форт, кишащий бандитами. Вы могли хотя бы поставить в известность кого-нибудь? Вас бы прикрыли, что ли.

\- Ага. Прикрыли. В Миддене, «ради нашей собственной безопасности» … - тихонько проворчал каджит, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

\- И правильно бы сделали. Я понимаю вашу тягу ввязываться в сомнительные истории, но – во имя Магнуса! неужели вы не могли действовать тише и осторожнее?! Вы все прекрасно знаете, что репутация Коллегии в Скайриме оставляет желать лучшего, мягко скажем. А теперь вы – четверо магов-недоучек со второго курса – в одиночку расправляетесь с целой бандой, да еще и устраиваете на месте их форта пепелище с фейерверками! Сейчас нам меньше всего нужна война с местными и их суеверные пересуды.

\- Простите нас, архимаг Арен, - голосом девочки-цветочка попросила я. – Мы больше так не будем. И мы обещаем быть осторожными.

\- Надеюсь, что вы будете, - архимаг взял со стола свиток. – Но из-за вашей детской выходки я не могу допустить вас на боевой полигон на следующей неделе.

\- Что?! – хором отвесили мы челюсти. Нет, этого не может быть!.. Экзамены по боевой магии, наш первый выход на полигон! Да от этого зависит, что у нас будет стоять в дипломе! Нас не могут вот так взять и отстранить!..

\- Именно так. Экзамены за второй курс вы будете сдавать вместе со старшекурсниками, то есть отправитесь на раскопки в Саартал.

\- Ну здорово! – громко возмутился Онмунд. – Вместо соревнований по боевой магии – переписывать камни и разносить гробы по каталогам!.. Всегда мечтал о таком экзамене. Как мы вообще сможем показать себя там?! Мы же боевые маги, а не каталогисты! 

Остальные мудро держали рты на замке, но мы все были согласны с Онмундом. Не так уж сильно мы накосячили, чтобы заставлять нас несколько недель сидеть в пыли под землей и заниматься рутиной, вместо того, чтобы вместе со всеми проходить соревнования по боевой магии.

\- Вы уже показали себя во всей красе и безрассудстве. Может хотя бы рутинная работа остудит ваши головы. А полигоны вам еще на третьем курсе надоесть успеют. Я все сказал, вы свободны. Мастер Толфдир на днях сообщит вам точную дату вашего экзамена.

Мы уже развернулись и понуро поплелись к выходу, когда архимаг окликнул:

\- Акрис! Задержись, пожалуйста.

Ну и что я еще успела натворить? Я же вообще последние полгода сидела тише воды ниже травы! Ну за исключением последнего случая…

Я кивнула друзьям, чтобы шли без меня, а сама вернулась к столу архимага. 

Он что-то искал в своем сейфе. Наконец, он видимо нашел то, что искал и протянул мне сложенный листок плотной шероховатой бумаги, запечатанный красным сургучом. 

\- Сегодня прибыл гонец из Вайтрана. Он сказал отдать это тебе лично в руки, и что это очень срочно. Я, честно говоря, подумал, что это какая-то ошибка, когда он сказал, что послание от ярла Балгруфа.

\- Ярла Балгруфа? – удивилась я. – И зачем я им на этот раз? Я думала, Фаренгар уже во всем разобрался…

Сообразив, что рассуждаю вслух, я извинилась, и отошла в дальней угол кабинета, на ходу разворачивая письмо.

_«Акрис!_

_ Прости, что снова обращаюсь к тебе, но ты очень нам помогла один раз, и… ладно, у меня нет больше ни одного человека, который бы видел нападение дракона своими глазами, и сумел выжить при этом. _

_ Я знаю, учебный год в вашей Коллегии должен скоро начаться, но все же я хотел бы попросить тебя ненадолго вернуться в Вайтран, чтобы помочь нам в одном деле, связанном с драконами. Возможно, это как-то прояснит то, что произошло в Хелгене. Естественно, твоя помощь не останется без награды, и ты можешь рассчитывать на любую поддержку от меня и моего придворного чародея._

_ Надеюсь на скорую встречу, ярл Балгруф Старший.»_

Странно… Что у них там такого могло случиться, с чем не смог разобраться Фаренгар? Хотя, может им просто нужны какие-то точные описания дракона, манера его поведения во время атаки? Я мало что запомнила, конечно, но даже это больше, чем может знать человек, никогда не видевший дракона. Ладно, мне не трудно помочь. Только есть одна большая проблема… Нам тут кажется, собираются устроить комендантский час после нашей выходки. Так что, наибольшая трудность состоит в том, чтобы отпроситься.

\- Архимаг Арен… - начала я, не уверенная, что вообще стоит говорить то, что я собиралась сказать. Но это хотя бы может объяснить наш поступок, который для всех преподавателей Коллегии выглядит детской выходкой. А сейчас не тот случай, когда я могу позволить, чтобы меня считали взбалмошной и безответственной. Ситуация с драконами куда опаснее суеверных бредней местных нордов.

\- Да, Акрис? Ты что-то хочешь сказать? – подтолкнул он меня, видя, что я переминаюсь на месте, не решаясь заговорить.

\- Вообще-то да. Мне много чего нужно рассказать, - решилась я.

Архимаг приподнял брови, видимо удивившись моей серьезности, но кивнул и указал на кресло возле его стола, сам устроившись в своем.

\- Случилось что-то серьезное?

\- Давайте я расскажу все по порядку. Все началось примерно два года назад, за две недели до моего приезда в Коллегию...

Рассказ про Хелген, нападение дракона и побег из горящего города вышел коротким. Я не горела желанием вспоминать все это, поэтому просто сухо изложила факты. Так же я рассказала про Ветреный Пик, драконий камень и странное происшествие со словом «Сила» и пробудившимся драугром. Архимаг слушал меня внимательно, не перебивал, только задавал уточняющие вопросы в некоторых местах.

Только когда я упомянула про стену со странными письменами, Арен напрягся.

\- Что, ты говоришь, было написано на той стене?..

\- Ну, я не знаю всего, что там было написано, только одно слово… Хотя и его я поняла непонятно так.

\- Можешь воспроизвести это слово? Только осторожно пожалуйста! – словно спохватился он. - Не кричи.

Я пожала плечами, глядя на архимага удивленными глазами. Зачем мне кричать?

\- Там было написано слово «**FUS**». Не знаю, откуда я это взяла, но оно точно означает «**Сила**»…

Несколько мгновений мне казалось, что архимаг смотрел на меня как на призрак своей прабабушки, внезапно появившийся перед ним, но потом он взял себя в руки и отвернулся.

\- Это послание… от ярла. Тебе нужно куда-то ехать, да? Прямо сейчас? – странным тоном спросил он.

Кажется, у меня очень неэстетично отвисла челюсть.

\- Ну… вообще-то да. Но не обязательно прямо сейчас. Ведь скоро начинается учебный год. А мне придется уехать недели, наверное, на две… - осторожно уточнила я, не зная какой реакции ожидать.

\- Хорошо, - без промедления кивнул он. – Я поговорю с Толфдиром, чтобы перенес ваши экзамены на осень, и ваши каникулы продляются до конца месяца Последнего Зерна.

Вот теперь моя челюсть точно отвисла. Я поспешно подобрала ее на место. Такого я точно не ожидала.

\- Ээ… архимаг Арен, все в порядке? – осторожно уточнила я. – Что-то не так? - Нет-нет, все хорошо! – преувеличенно бодро отозвался он. – Тебе не стоит медлить, ситуация с драконами очень серьезна.

\- Архимаг Арен, что вы знаете? – не выдержала я. Да что тут вообще происходит?!

\- Если ты еще не знаешь, того, о чем думаю я… значит ты поймешь все в свое время. Но если ты поторопишься, может быть узнаешь все быстрее.

Я ошалело потрясла головой и поплелась к выходу. Ничего не поняла… умеет наш архимаг выражаться так, что извилины морским узлом завязываются. Но насколько я его знаю, из него сейчас клещами ничего не вытянешь. Уже у двери я вспомнила, что так и не рассказала то, что собиралась сказать сначала.

\- И еще одно… - обернулась я.

\- Да?

\- Тот форт взорвала я. Ребята тут не причем. Да и не было там уже никого на тот момент.

\- Но… зачем тогда? – изумленно уставился на меня Арен. – Я думал, вам не хватило сил расправиться со всеми бандитами, и вы взорвали оставшихся на расстоянии. А если нет… это же было глупым привлечением внимания!

Я вздохнула. Это будет сложно.

\- Мы не собирались убивать их. Просто припугнуть. Напомнить, что это город магов, и им тут делать нечего. Но… - вздохнула, набирая в грудь побольше воздуха, как будто это могло придать храбрости. – Это случилось два года назад, как раз перед вступительными экзаменами. Я тогда оказалась на мели, а работу найти в Винтерхолде, полном магами, оказалось очень сложной задачей. Тогда я встретила одного купца, который рассказал, что его младшую дочь похитили бандиты. Он отдал в качестве выкупа почти все свои сбережения, но девочку так и не увидел. Не буду рассказывать подробности, но дочку купца я нашла. Даже смогла живой вытащить из бандитского форта. Но именно только живой. То, что я там видела, и что сделали с тринадцатилетней девочкой… Не важно. Это просто _было_. И когда… когда мы пришли вчера в тот форт, я узнала главаря. Никогда не думала, что у него хватит наглости вернуться в старое логово – я ведь тогда сдала форпост страже. Он меня тоже узнал – видимо, для него было слишком большим унижением, что ему так напакостила мелкая магичка. Он начал издеваться, говорить, что я такая же слабая, как и все женщины, и… что у него всем нам одно применение. В деталях описывал все, что он любит делать с такими, как я, прежде чем убить. В общем, я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я убила его. Быстро, просто остановила сердце, вывернув наизнанку целительское заклинание. Да, это было больно, но тогда я, кажется, вообще не соображала, что творю. Поднялся шум и на нас скопом напали люди из его шайки. Вчетвером мы справились, двое бандитов погибли, а остальные сбежали. А когда все было кончено, я попросила ребят идти без меня, а сама осталась и взорвала форт ко всем даэдра. Сама удивилась, как у меня на такое резерва хватило. Наверное, просто злость… не знаю.

Я отвернулась от архимага, чувствуя, как дрожат руки. Сжала кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони. Так, спокойно, я в полном порядке и НЕ СОБИРАЮСЬ спалить кабинет архимага! Саму же потом прибираться заставят. Я торопливо затолкала поглубже рвущийся к ладоням огонь. А, да чтоб эту стихийную магию… никак не уляжется(1). Говорят, после двадцати лет это проходит, ну так мне уже почти девятнадцать!

\- Я понимаю твой поступок, возможно когда-то даже сам поступил бы так же. Но и ты пойми, что эта твоя вспышка ничем не помогла ни девочке, ни ее отцу. Таких, как тот бандит и его шайка в Скайриме пруд пруди. Всех их все равно не истребишь, - тихо сказал он. – По большей части, этот взрыв не столько напугал бандитов, сколько привлек нежелательное внимание к Коллегии, и поставил под удар не только вас четверых, но и магов в общем.

\- Понимаю. Мне правда жаль. Но в тот момент… просто не знаю, что на меня нашло. Честно говоря, меня саму это испугало… - добавила я уже тише. – Как будто это вообще была не я.

Архимаг некоторое время озабоченно смотрел на меня, будто понимая мои мотивы лучше меня самой, но потом все же заговорил.

\- Могу понять. Но и ты постарайся тоже понять: если ты выбрала для себя будущее мага, неважно – боевого, целителя или просто универсала – тебе еще не раз придется столкнуться с подобными вещами. Просто постарайся в следующий раз держать свои эмоции под контролем. Если ты будешь так остро реагировать каждый раз, у тебя ничего не получится. Маг, не контролирующий собственную силу и эмоциональные порывы – опасен, и для себя, и для окружающих. Мы не имеем права выпускать таких в мир. Да и твои эксперименты с заклинаниями… Чтобы я больше не слышал о подобном использовании целительской магии! Даже не потому что это запрещено – сейчас мало кому можно что-то запретить. Такое искажение сути магии опасно в первую очередь для самого заклинателя. Тебе необычайно повезло, что ты отделалась только болевой отдачей. Подобная выходка вполне могла убить тебя, как убивала десятки самонадеянных и вспыльчивых магов до тебя! Эх, и почему талантливая молодежь всегда норовит использовать свои таланты не в то русло? Ты не знала, что перестраивать плетения заклинаний способны единицы? И далеко не всегда это сильные маги. Для большинства этот талант оказывается бесполезен, потому что они не могут использовать результат. Акрис, ты всегда была хорошей ученицей и перспективным магом. Пусть и несколько своевольной, но сейчас не о том... Я ни разу не пожалел, что принял тебя. Пожалуйста, не давай мне повода считать, что ты можешь использовать эту свою способность во вред. Ты можешь практиковаться в перестройке заклинаний, но выбери для этих целей бытовую магию, ради Богов! Там хотя бы последствия не станут катастрофой! И вообще, вот скажи мне - ты-то зачем в эту авантюру полезла? Нет, ну я понял бы еще если на такую сомнительную подработку пошел Дж'Зарго. Или Онмунд. У них обоих ветер в голове еще гуляет. Но тебе-то чего спокойно не сиделось? Неужели такая нехватка денег? Да и Брелина - такая рассудительная девушка была. Зачем вы вообще сунулись в этот злосчастный форт?!

Я смутилась.

\- Ну... я на ближайших каникулах хотела в Ривервуд съездить, навесить кое-кого. На дорогу там надо... ну и подарков купить. Я там уже год не появлялась, неудобно как-то... Архимаг несколько мгновений только удивленно смотрел на меня, а потом покачал головой.

\- Какой же ты все-таки иногда ребенок, Акрис... Но, я надеюсь, ты осознала всю серьезность ситуации?

\- Я понимаю, и обещаю, что буду работать над контролем, - кивнула я, и добавила под требовательным взглядом алых глаз:

– И не стану больше проводить сомнительных экспериментов.

\- Постарайся. Потому что от этого напрямую зависит твое будущее. Сейчас твои срывы можно понять – быть магом, и уже не начинающим, а имеющим какую-то силу в твоем возрасте очень сложно. Именно поэтому тех, в ком способности открывается в детстве, предпочитают обучать индивидуально, прежде чем отправлять к нам или еще куда-то учиться. Когда ребенок сразу получает какой-то багаж знаний, он быстрее учится контролировать свою магию. Твой же случай был слишком запущенным. Ты очень рано начала практиковать, причем довольно активно, но твои знания были слишком отрывочны и бессистемны. Я даже не знаю, чем думали те, кто обучал тебя! Неужели они не понимали, что самое важное для ребенка – это контроль? Как следствие плохого обучения - в тебе сильна стихийная магия, и ты практически не умеешь ее контролировать. Так что не принять тебя в Коллегию мы не могли, несмотря на весьма неподходящий для учебы возраст. Без надлежащего обучения ты могла навредить себе или окружающим, а учить тебя в Скайриме больше некому. Магам, распределенным в города и с детьми возни хватает, когда попадаются одаренные. Ты же знаешь, норды от таких часто отказываются, и практикам приходится брать их под свою опеку.

Я уставилась в пол. Ну да… вступительные экзамены я едва не провалила, да и по возрасту мне рановато было в Коллегию, тут вообще несовершеннолетних избегали брать. В общем, мне уже пытались ненавязчиво так намекнуть, чтобы возвращалась через пару-тройку лет, а пока шла в ученики к какому-нибудь практикующему магу. Тупик, в общем. В Коллегию - рано, а в ученики к кому-то - поздно, они действительно предпочитают детей брать. Но за меня тогда вступился архимаг Арен, разглядев в перепуганных, на грани слез, глазах экзаменуемой что-то лишь ему ведомое. 

\- Ладно, позже попрошу Толфдира позаниматься с тобой упражнениями на концентрацию, - вздохнул архимаг. – Вы же вроде быстро нашли общий язык, так что будет несложно. Это должно помочь тебе хотя бы взять под контроль твою стихийную магию. И да, хотя я полностью понимаю твои мотивы, но содеянного это не отменяет, а значит и Саартал – тоже.

\- Но ребята…

\- Пойдут за компанию. У них своя голова на плечах есть, знали, куда лезли. Магия не пугало для простолюдинов, кажется я вам это уже говорил. Поверь, Акрис, в молодости все совершают ошибки, совершенно не думая о последствиях. Даже когда при этом страдают другие люди. Но потом этот груз приходится нести всю жизнь. Я сам не исключение. И к сожалению, я слишком поздно понял слова мудрого Шалидора о том, что сила есть ответственность, и чем больше эта сила, тем больше ответственности ложится на тебя. В юности все торопятся стать могущественными магами, не понимая этой простой истины. И те, кто обрел силу, так и не поняв этого, к сожалению, часто встают на неверный путь. Я знаю, сейчас ты меня не поймешь. Поэтому просто запомни мои слова.

Я со вздохом кивнула и вышла из кабинета архимага. Думала я сейчас о другом. Только через месяц я узнала, что найденная мной девочка на следующий же день спрыгнула с утеса Моря Призраков. Тогда я вернула две сотни имперских септимов, заплаченные мне купцом, его старшей дочери, чувствуя, что не заслужила этих денег. 

А только что я разом выложила то, о чем никому, даже друзьям, не рассказывала ни разу за два года. Только легче почему-то не стало. Наоборот, кажется, все еще больше запуталось, и я уже не понимаю саму себя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 – Стихийная Магия, очередная попытка автора разнообразить магический мир Тамриэля. Проявляется в виде неконтролируемых выбросов магии при сильных эмоциях (страх, злость, сильное волнение), обычно у неопытных магов, особенную непредсказуемость имеет у подростков, в связи с гормональной нестабильностью. Так же может быть одной из причин, что родители не-маги в Скайриме часто плохо относятся к собственным детям, в которых проявилась магия. Такие дети практически не поддаются контролю. 
> 
> П.С. Описания Коллегии здесь и далее основаны на неофициальной модификации "Расширенная Коллегия Винтерхолда", превращающей пустоватое и однообразное здание Скайримской Коллегии в настоящее учебно-исследовательское заведение для магов.


	2. Everything upside down and Dragon Rising.

# Глава 2. С ног на голову или Дракон в небе.

Я проснулась от беспокойного сна, чтобы тут же подлететь чуть ли не на локоть над кроватью.

— С Днем Рождения!!! — раздался вопль у меня прямо над головой. Еще не проснувшись, я с перепугу запустила файрболом в сторону звука, вызвав громкий ржач трех поганцев.

Открыла глаза. Села на постели. Мрачно осмотрела свою комнату и три лыбящиеся физиономии у стенки. А заодно дымящуюся дыру в настенном гобелене. Все, вот вернусь, буду ставить на двери магические охранки. Или хотя бы сигналки.

— Ну и какого даэдра? — поинтересовалась я.

— С Днем Рождения, Акрис, — уже нормальным голосом повторила Брелина. — Ты же не думала, что мы отпустим тебя сегодня, даже не поздравив.

— Ребят, спасибо конечно, но еще даже солнце не взошло, — жалобно заныла я.

— Ничего, таверна открыта, собирайся и пошли! — отмел все возражения Онмунд. — А то тебя через несколько часов архимаг уже в повозку посадит.

— Сгиньте, я оденусь, — обреченно ответила я. Поспать мне сегодня все равно не дадут. Те радостно испарились. Кое-как, почти не глядя, влезла в повседневную форму ученика Коллегии и плеснула в лицо прохладной воды. Уф… хорошо. Привычно собрала отросшие пепельные волосы в две свободные косички. Так меньше вероятности, что мне их опять подпалит ктонибудь из первокурсников, да и вообще, привыкла за время учебы. С распущенными волосами тут будет ходить разве что большой любитель риска и оригинальности. И какой-нибудь зеленый оттенок волос в таком случае — это еще самый безобидный результат. Некоторым любительницам покрасоваться потом приходилось наколдовывать себе искусственные волосы.

А что, тут вам не институт благородных девиц, всякое бывает — и у алхимиков опыты часто взрываются, заляпывая все что можно нестандартными оттенками с едким запахом, и боевые маги иногда могут полкрыла разнести нечаянно. Защита ничего, выдерживает, а вот мебель и другие студенты, тут уж кому как повезет. Не успел нырнуть под парту или еще куда-нибудь — ходи лысый и копченый. Хорошо если одежда уцелеет, а то бывали казусы… Нет, до действительно серьезных последствий вроде увечий и смерти от неудачных опытов доходило крайне редко, все-таки основы защиты и техники безопасности — это то, что намертво вдалбливают в голову каждому первокурснику еще до начала обучения. Ну и естественно у всех практикующих магов какой-никакой, но иммунитет к чужим чарам имеется. Но вот от всего остального никто не застрахован.

Хотя, больше всего суматохи бывает когда у кого-то из некромантов или призывателей очередной эксперимент удерет и начнет бродить по Коллеги, вызывая дикий визг новичков, и не совсем адекватную реакцию у боевых магов. Нет, ну реакциято, предположим, вполне адекватная, нас с первого курса учат на нежить так реагировать, только вот паники от свистящих кругом боевых заклятий становится еще больше.

Еще один чудак умудрился на втором курсе криво освоить невидимость. Нет, в заклятии-то он не ошибся, сделал все на отлично. Только чего он там еще нахимичил, что к невидимости прилип еще и эффект полной неслышимости, и почему не смог сам это все с себя снять, никто так и не понял, даже когда совместными усилиями преподавателей и однокурсников разыскивали сего уникума по всей аудитории, чтобы расколдовать.

А я, кстати, первое время в Коллегии еще пыталась вернуть свой нормальный цвет волос, но потом плюнула на это безнадежное занятие. Достигался нужный эффект только иллюзиями, которые мне лень было ежедневно подпитывать и обновлять. Прежнюю структуру волос нельзя было восстановить даже самыми сильными целительскими заклятиями, иначе предприимчивые маги давно бы зарабатывали целые состояния на чарах омоложения, потому как этот процесс очень схож с процессами старения кожи. Другим вариантом была краска, от которой я решительно отказалась. Ну их, мне и так нормально. Тем более, посмотрев на старшекурсников, которые после некоторых своих экспериментов щеголяли синеватыми, зеленоватыми, а то и вовсе сложно-пятнистыми оттенками волос, я поняла, что моя пепельно-рыже-русая шевелюра выглядит совсем неприметно на этом фоне. Мне кажется, в Коллегии никто и не подозревал, что серые пряди — просто седые. Ну так мне же лучше.

Даже норды уже привыкли что их маги могут выглядеть несколько… эксцентрично. Так что, будь у меня хоть синие, торчащие одуванчиком волосы, на фоне формы студентки-мага, это будет восприниматься как должное. Хотя, симпатии к нам наши «странности», понятное дело, не добавляли. Не объяснишь же никому, что пролитое или взорванное по неосторожности недоваренное зелье иногда не сводится месяцами. Причем, если кожу еще можно как-то очистить, то в волосы и ногти эта дрянь въедается намертво. Повезет еще если просто странным цветом и кошмарным запахом отделаешься. А случайно попавшим «под раздачу» почему-то достается обычно больше, чем самим алхимикам.

В конце концов, после пары тройки таких случаев уже обычно перестаешь обращать внимание на свой странный внешний вид или на странности окружающих. Ведь если каждый раз об этом беспокоиться, тут никаких нервов не хватит.

Ребята уже ждали меня во дворе и сразу же потащили в таверну. Ага, то-то Дагур обрадуется нашей компании ни свет, ни заря. Впрочем, разгуляться нам не дали. Уже через полчаса в таверне появилась Мирабелла и в приказном порядке заставила нас вернуться в Коллегию.

Хорошо, что мед нам в этот момент еще не принесли. А то бы получили… кто по ушам, кто по хвостам. А мы с Онмундом — по лбу. Студентам, находящимся на обучении в Коллегии, категорически запрещалось пить спиртное, даже на каникулах. Появился этот запрет еще лет двадцать назад, когда компания магов-недоучек в подпитии чуть не раскатала трактир по бревнышку. Тогда Коллегии и лично архимагу пришлось возмещать убытки и ремонтировать трактир за свой счет. С тех пор студенты изобретали тысячу и один способ, как скрывать употребление спиртного. Один из старшекурсников, предприимчивый эльф Энтир уже давно организовал поставку эля и вина прямо в Коллегию. Как его еще ни разу не поймали преподаватели — это еще одна загадка. Хотя, это все скорее из природной вредности, чем из любви к пьянкам. Действительно напиться могут разве что первокурсники, и то после первого раза обычно это желание пропадает. Маги вообще — трезвенники поневоле. Потому что после пары бутылок эля даже самый талантливый студент гарантированно не сможет сотворить даже простейший светлячок. Нет, ну правда, какая может быть магия, когда перед глазами все плывет и качается, как при морской болезни, а в голове каша? В лучшем случае ничего не выйдет. В худшем… Ну, запрет не на пустом месте возник. Если бы в трактире тогда были люди, все могло закончиться не так безобидно. Я сама не напивалась до такого состояния ни разу, но мне хватило всей гаммы «невероятных ощущений» от сотрясения мозга. И наблюдения за парочкой пьяных однокурсников, которые подожгли собственную одежду и едва не сверзились с моста, причем в том месте, где он даже не был обрушен обвалом. Так что в большинстве случаев преподаватели просто перестраховываются. Адекватные студенты меру знают всегда.

Когда мы добрались до Зала Стихий, где уже готовился учебно-боевой полигон (мы с завистью косились на других однокурсников, которые уже предвкушали соревнования), мастер Толфдир вручил мне мою стипендию за весь месяц вперед и, назвав дату экзаменов, пожелал удачного пути.

Я только вздохнула. Спроваживают. Пока еще чего-нибудь не натворила. Можно подумать, ребята без меня не справятся…

Попрощавшись с друзьями и еще раз извинившись за испорченный экзамен, я отправилась к повозке. Ну, в Вайтране хотя бы сейчас тепло…

***

Я с удовольствием подставила лицо теплому солнышку. В Винтерхолде месяц Последнего Зерна уже считался концом периода потепления и ледяной ветер намекал на скорое возвращение едва успевшего растаять снега. Здесь, в Вайтране это было самым началом осени, и днем было еще по-летнему тепло. Крестьяне работали на полях, зычно перекрикиваясь с соседями, бегала на подхвате юркая детвора, то тут, то там лаяли собаки.

Обратный путь от Винтерхолда до Вайтрана вышел намного короче, меньше двух суток, наверное, потому что почти не было остановок. Почти весь первый день я проспала, а потом пыталась занять себя зубрежкой. Я решила для себя, что за время пребывания в Вайтране должна подтянуть до положенного уровня практическую магию, и до более-менее приличного — иллюзии. В частности, разобраться с телекинезом и добить до вменяемого и более-менее стойкого результата хотя бы простые маскировочно-косметические чары. Но пытаться разобрать собственный кривоватый почерк в трясущейся повозке было удовольствием ниже среднего. Да и с книгами ситуация обстояла не лучше. Ну ничего, вечером спокойно почитаю, в Гарцующей Кобыле комнаты на втором этаже, там не так шумно, как внизу.

Забрав у извозчика свои вещи, я сразу направилась к городским воротам, игнорируя зазывающие крики торговцев из каджитского каравана, обосновавшегося под городскими стенами, и собственный соблазн зайти и посмотреть. У каджитов часто попадались любопытные вещицы. Но я одернула себя, вспомнив, что денег у меня и так немного, а эти торгаши обдерут как липку.

Тут и так хорошо. Раннее утро, сочная зелень, едва подернутая желтизной в некоторых местах; чистый степной воздух с едва ощутимой примесью запахов ближайшей деревни. Легкий ветерок. Красота. А то надоело мне как-то за два года однообразие стылого соленого воздуха Винтерхолда, с его постоянной тяжелой изморозью и почти полным отсутствием солнца. По дороге в Драконий Предел забежала еще и в таверну, сняла комнату на пару дней вперед. А то мало ли, что у них там за дело. А вечером тут не пробиться.

***

Я оказалась права. Фаренгару зачем-то срочно понадобились описания дракона.

Я постаралась припомнить все, что видела: черная, местами просто темная чешуя, красные, будто цвета огня, глаза — почему-то совсем без зрачков, огромный размах крыльев, множество шиповатых наростов на чешуе, длинный мощный хвост. Вел он себя совершенно непредсказуемо, кажется вообще просто развлекался, запугивая людей. Про происшествие в башне я так и не сказала — побоялась. Кто знает, как воспримут люди то, что на меня дракон огнем дыхнул, а на мне и следа не осталось. Если уж к магам такое отношение, то не хочу я выделяться еще больше. Да и собственную странную реакцию на драконий огонь я тоже объяснить не могла. Сначала узнаю больше обо всем этом, а потом уже буду языком трепать.

Внезапно в кабинет Фаренгара влетела Айрилет. Хускарл Балгруфа сейчас была совсем не такой, какой я ее запомнила по прошлой встрече. Данмерка явно очень торопилась, тяжело дышала, багряные волосы торчали во все стороны и привычного оружия при ней не было.

— Фаренгар!.. Фаренгар, ты нам нужен!

Маг оторвался от свитка, в котором что-то упоенно строчил и удивленно уставился на данмерку.

— Неподалеку видели дракона, — наконец выдохнула та.

Кажется, я примерзла к месту от ужаса. По спине толпой промаршировали мурашки. Неужели опять?.. Неужели еще раз повторится огненный апокалипсис Хелгена? И в этот момент я как-то забыла, что вообще-то считаюсь без одного года дипломированным магом, и способна себя защитить. Да, может и способна. Но не от такого… Как вообще можно защититься **от дракона**? В этот момент единственное, чего я хотела — это оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. В безопасных стенах Коллегии, к примеру. И холод меня сейчас волновал меньше всего.

А вот Фаренгар, напротив, заметно оживился.

— Дракон? Поразительно! Где его видели? Что он делал?

— Фаренгар, дело серьезное, брось свои глупости! А ты, — она повернулась ко мне, — ты тоже там понадобишься. Если ты уже видела нападение дракона, то сможешь подсказать нам, чего ждать. Вперед!

— Но… — я только хотела сказать, что ничем помочь там не смогу, да и нет у меня никакого желания снова видеть дракона, но Айрилет меня, кажется, даже не слышала, просто схватила за руку и потащила за собой. Вот ведь медведь, даром что не нордка! Хотя благодаря двухлетней муштре Фаральды я, может, и могла бы вывернуться из железной хватки Балгруфова хускарла, но посчитала за лучшее пока ничего не делать. Похоже, данмерка сейчас тащила меня в сторону ярла, а послушать что он скажет точно лишним не будет.

За хускарлом по пятам следовал молодой, моего возраста примерно, парень в форме вайтранской стражи, бледный и с перепуганными глазами. Он тяжело дышал и непрерывно оглядывался по сторонам. Видел дракона? Может быть.

Слушая сбивчивый рассказ молодого стражника, который действительно видел дракона недалеко от Вайтрана, я пыталась хоть что-то сообразить: что нужно этому дракону, как он себя поведет, нападет ли вообще? Как можно защитить людей? Спрятать не получится, город большей частью деревянный. А если вспомнить, во что превратился почти сплошь каменный Хелген… в общем, шансов мало. Выводить из города может оказаться еще опаснее, ведь дракон непредсказуем.

Вот даэдра! Они меня что, за эксперта-драконолога держат?! Чем я им могу помочь? Единственный раз, когда я видела дракона, у меня было такое сотрясение, что я на ногах еле стояла, молчу уже про слепой ужас того, что творилось в Хелгене! Там здоровый-то человек не особо бы приглядывался.

— Хорошо, сынок, ты молодец, — прервал мои невеселые мысли голос ярла. — Ступай в казармы, поешь и отдохни как следует. Ты заслужил. Айрилет, — Балгруф резко изменился в лице, повернувшись к данмерке. — Собирай отряд, и сходите проверьте, что там. Но запомни пожалуйста — я посылаю тебя не на смерть и не за славой! Мне нужно, чтобы ты вернулась живой и невредимой.

— Не беспокойтесь, мой ярл, я буду воплощением осторожности.

— Да, мы сейчас же отправимся туда! — подхватил Фаренгар с энтузиазмом.

— Я только возьму кое-что из своей лаборатории…

— Нет, Фаренгар, ты нужен нам здесь.

— Но…

— Ты останешься, чтобы вплотную заняться изучением драконов, и поможешь подготовить город к обороне. Я не могу рисковать вами обоими, — голос ярла не предполагал возражений, и маг как-то поник.

Я тихонько фыркнула. Уж очень забавно у мага вытянулось лицо от обиды. Фаренгар выглядел, как ребенок, у которого отобрали новую и интересную игрушку. Меня передернуло, когда я подумала, что до Хелгена отреагировала бы примерно так же. Нда, издержки профессии, что называется…

Но вот как-то не нравится мне, что теперь Балгруф очень странно смотрит на меня. Предчувствие не обмануло, поймав мой взгляд, ярл заговорил:

— Нет времени на церемонии. Ты уже не первый раз помогла нам, и мы тебе очень благодарны, но кажется нам снова нужна твоя помощь. Я понимаю, что многого прошу, но ты не могла бы сходить вместе с Айрилет? Хотя бы потому что никто из них никогда не видел дракона, и я не хочу, чтобы они сделали что-нибудь опрометчивое, что может стоить им жизни. Ты ведь примерно знаешь, чего ждать? Придержи их, пожалуйста, не то эти герои прямо сходу кинутся в пасть дракону.

Я чуть поморщилась. Вот попробуй, откажись при такой формулировке… век себя потом будешь виноватой чувствовать.

— Хорошо. Я присмотрю за вашими людьми. Но вы же понимаете, что практической пользы от меня будет мало. Хелген не слишком удачный пример, чтобы сравнивать. Дракон там появился внезапно и сразу напал. Здесь он летает неподалеку и чего-то выжидает.

— Понимаю. И не жду чуда. Просто в некоторых ситуациях даже самая незначительная мелочь может оказаться решающей. Я буду ждать вашего возвращения.

И новостей.

***

Небольшой отряд вайтранской стражи под руководством Айрилет двигался к Западной сторожевой башне. Я шла рядом с хускарлом, напряженно оглядываясь по сторонам. Коленки не тряслись только потому, что шли мы очень быстро. Но я старалась выглядеть спокойной.

— Похоже, дело скверное, но нам надо выяснить, что произошло. И не затаился ли этот дракон где поблизости, — скомандовала Айрилет, тут же подавая пример действий.

Ага, затаился, прямо в степи, в траве спрятался!

Все-все, ладно, молчу. Не только у меня тут нервы…

И вообще, я не нервничаю. Не нервничаю… Не нервничаю, сказала! — мысленно прикрикнула я на ставшие ватными ноги, когда мы подошли ближе к Западной сторожевой башне. Теперь я нисколько не сомневалась, что здесь был дракон. Сама башня была окутана черным дымом, местами вспыхивал еще не погасший огонь. Людей видно не было. А вот обгоревшие трупы — было. Вместе с тошнотой накатили воспоминания…

_…Пылающий и рушащийся прямо над головой город… Удушливый черный дым, смог, затянувший все в пределах видимости… Обжигающие языки пламени, то и дело вырывающиеся отовсюду… Не все успевали уворачиваться от огня. Или от рушащихся стен, крыш, опор… И тела, везде, куда не посмотри… Обгоревшие, иногда не сильно, иногда почти до скелета. Некоторые из них даже еще живы… Их страшные крики эхом отдаются в ушах… Заглушаются они только страшным ревом и пробирающим до костей **голосом**… Грохочущие с небес слова на языке, который старше, чем этот мир… _

_ И надежды остаться в живых все меньше…_

— Эй, ты в порядке? — выдернул меня чей-то голос из страшных воспоминаний. Один из стражников, самый молодой, лет двадцати, смотрел на меня с сочувствием.

Он, кажется, искренне не мог понять, зачем меня вообще сюда притащили. Но глянув на мою форму студентки Коллегии, которую я даже не успела сменить на обычную одежду, говорить ничего не стал.

— Да, — хрипло ответила я. Без особой уверенности, впрочем. — Я просто…

Я не договорила. Просто не знала, что сказать. Но парень и сам понял.

— В Хелгене было так же жутко, да?

Я неопределенно покачала головой, и ответила тихо, скорее для себя:

— Хуже…

— Ну, мы-то обязательно выживем! — ободряюще улыбнулся он. — Я Хенрик, кстати. Меньше года служу в вайтранской страже, но хускарл ярла уже взяла меня на задание. Капитан говорит, что это хороший знак для меня.

Я немного натянуто улыбнулась в ответ. Мне бы такой жизнерадостный настрой.

— Всем разойтись! — оборвал наш разговор крик Айрилет. — Ищите выживших. Мы должны понять, с чем имеем дело.

Выживших мы нашли. По полуразрушенной лестнице из башни быстро спускались двое.

— Нет, назад! Он до сих пор здесь! Он схватил Хроки и Тора, когда они бросились бежать! — крикнул первый запыхавшийся стражник с мечом наголо.

— Стражник, что здесь произошло? — с ходу потребовала объяснений боевая данмерка.

— Дракон… он был здесь, а потом исчез.

— Храни нас Кинарет!.. — выдохнул второй выживший. — Вон он возвращается.

— Всем приготовиться! — команда Айрилет была исполнена всеми без исключения. — И не тратьте стрелы попусту!

Я резко обернулась в ту сторону, куда указывал стражник… и застыла.

— Что можешь сказать? — цепко спросила данмерка.

— Это не тот дракон, что был в Хелгене, — выдавила я.

— Другой дракон?

— Да…

— О, Боги, значит все правда, драконы действительно возвращаются! — зашептались стражники за спиной.

— Ты уверена?

Я кивнула.

— Тот был больше раза в полтора и другого цвета.

Да, совершенно точно, это не он. Тот был черный, огромный и весь в шипах. Этот — коричнево-зеленый, с более гладкой чешуей, ну и заметно меньше по размеру. Но от этого он не перестал быть драконом.

— Это же наверное, хорошо, раз этот меньше… — неуверенно спросил кто-то из стражников.

Я только поморщилась.

— В Хелгене было пол города солдат, все хорошо вооруженные. Элитный имперский гарнизон. И где они сейчас? Сколько нас здесь, можно не напоминать наверное…

Воцарилась мертвая тишина, которая тут же была вспорота драконьим ревом. Кажется, у меня все волосы встали по стойке «смирно». Он уже был совсем рядом, но летел неторопливо, периодически закладывал виражи и описывал круги. Тут же общий сосредоточенный настрой отряда резко испарился, и все заметались, явно не зная, что делать.

— Айрилет! — позвала я.

— Что?

— Прикажи им держаться поближе к башне, но не подниматься выше первого яруса! — перекрикивая гул крикнула я. — Чтобы можно было в любой момент укрыться за каменными стенами, но если дракон решит обрушить башню, все успели выбраться.

Несколько мгновений данмерка скептично смотрела на меня, но я не отвела взгляда. Если уж притащили меня сюда, как «знатока драконьего поведения», то пусть слушают, что им говорят. Не собираюсь потом быть виноватой ни в чьей смерти. Тем более, что эпизод «Башня и дракон» мне знаком очень хорошо. Надеюсь, этому не приспичит таранить стены башкой. Они тут и так еле держатся.

В конце концов она кивнула и зычным голосом выкрикнула приказ.

В следующую секунду мы с данмеркой едва успели пригнуться — дракон пролетел совсем низко над землей, вызвав локальный ураган из дыма и огня. Почти затухший пожар, словно подкормленный, взвился с новой силой.

Я закашлялась, быстро прикрыв кожу, волосы и одежду магическим щитом. И оглядела весь наш отряд. Ох, даэдра…

Обдумывая следующую мысль, я ругала себя на чем свет стоит, обзывала сумасшедшей и самоубийцей, но это не помогало. В конце концов я решилась.

— Я поднимусь наверх в башню и попробую оттуда прикрыть всех щитом, — на бегу крикнула я Айрилет. — От прямого удара он не защитит, но от пожара или случайного на излете… вполне может.

— Ты спятила, бретонка? — нахмурилась она. — Или жить надоело? Дракон же тебя первую и сожрет!

— А иначе тут никто и пяти минут не проживет!!! — сорвалась я на крик, и тут же сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, как учил мастер Толфдир, чтобы успокоиться. Моей стихийной магии тут еще не хватало, для полноты картины. — Айрилет… ты никогда не видела дракона, ты не была в Хелгене, не видела того, что видела я… Это был самый настоящий Обливион. Сам дракон убил всего несколько человек, остальные погибли, когда начал гореть и рушиться город. Я хочу дать нам всем хоть небольшой шанс выжить, понимаешь?

Взгляд Айрилет смягчился.

— Хорошо. У меня с защитной магией не очень, но я прикрою тебя.

Я покачала головой.

— Ты нужна здесь, — я кивнула на лихорадочно натягивающих луки стражников. — Они никогда не сталкивались с таким. Ты нужна им.

Подумав, данмерка кивнула.

— Эй, Хенрик! — молодой стражник обернулся на зов Айрилет. — Пойдешь со своей подружкой в башню, прикроешь ее, пока она будет колдовать.

— Она мне не подружка, — буркнул парень, но послушно пошел за мной. Я только фыркнула.

Как только мы смогли пробраться на верхний ярус башни и вздохнуть с облегчением, я обернулась к парню.

— Оставайся здесь, на лестнице, не вздумай высовываться наверх, просто будь рядом.

— А если на тебя дракон нападет? — возмутился он. Вот ведь… норд. Вечно бы им геройствовать!

— На мне будет центр общего щита, так что я буду защищена лучше, чем все остальные здесь. Так работает эта магия.

Я, конечно, немножко приврала. В плане того, что прямого удара дракона, если он обратит на меня внимание, не выдержит даже центральное плетение — он его просто сметет не заметив. Постараюсь не высовываться. М-да, и держать всех сразу в поле зрения… Кошмар. Вот сожрут тебя, Акрис, вместе с твоими инициативами, будешь тогда знать. Ну и… ладно! Пусть в безопасности отсиживаются те, кого совесть не беспокоит. А я буду знать, что сделала все, что могла.

Так, ну все… кажется началось…

До сих пор дракон просто летал над башней, закладывая сложные виражи, а теперь он начал атаковать. Рев пламени, ударяющего в землю я ни с чем не перепутаю. Мои цели… Раз, два, три… о, Боги… четыре, пять. Один погиб, еще двое вне моего поля зрения, включая Хенрика. Но он рядом, так что не сложно. А вот второго придется по координатам вычислять. Блин… Дракона там рядом не предвидится, нет? А, вон он, от стрел лениво так уворачивается. Пойдет. Ладно. Сосредоточиться. Сложный пасс, тонкое плетение, напоминающее паучий кокон — слой на слой. Теперь оттолкнуть почти готовый щит от своей кожи, пока плетение еще мягкое и податливое. И растянуть его на несколько мигающих точек-аур. А главное — не отвлекаться, иначе все придется начинать сначала! Одежда прилипла к спине, на лбу и висках выступила испарина, от напряжения и страха. Ох!.. Я практически полностью ушла в собственную магию, забыв следить за драконом.

Его взгляд на себе я даже не увидела — почувствовала — до разума даже не успела добраться мысль, что это все, конец. Единственной мыслью было то, что до конца плетения всего два штриха… Только бы не сбиться, мне нужно всего пару секунд. Руки не должны дрожать — заключительный пасс очень сложный.

Дальше все произошло одновременно: я довела пасс до конца, завершая плетение и закрепляя его на каждом члене нашего отряда индивидуально. И именно в этот момент дракон пронесся в каком-то локте над моей головой, попытавшись уцепить когтями… 

Кажется, если я доживу до возвращения в Коллегию, то должна буду поблагодарить Фаральду за ее тренировки, и за то что она никогда не заботилась об условиях. Сорвался со скалы — лови себя сам. Ну и соответственно, попал под дракона — выкручивайся. Кажется теперь я понимаю, о чем она говорила. Ну я и выкрутилась. Кубарем скатилась по лестнице прямо в руки ожидающего Хенрика.

Но я сделала это… Семь человек, со мной восемь, двое ранены. Но каждый под защитой. Защита, конечно, одно название, но все же. Хоть не от дракона, но от пожара спасет. Резерв ополовинился, но это не страшно. Поддерживать такие щиты не надо. Они держатся сами и распадаются через какое-то время. Надеюсь, моей работы хватит хотя бы ненадолго.

— Эй, ты как?

— Все, щиты на месте… — с облегчением выдохнула я. — Теперь главное, не попадайтесь дракону на пути. Нужно сказать Айрилет, пусть отправит кого-нибудь в Вайтран, за подмогой.

— Так давай сбегаем! Ты здесь что могла сделала, а я прикрою.

— Нет, — покачала головой, утягивая его вниз по лестнице. — Я боевой маг. Я не могу уйти. Ты же видишь, стрелы его не берут.

— Его и магия не берет! Посмотри на Айрилет, она уже все перепробовала. 

— Нужно что-нибудь придумать, — упрямо ответила я. — А ты иди действительно в город. Предупреди ярла и остальных. Пусть готовятся оборонять город.

— Ты уверена?

Я только хотела ответить что-нибудь резкое, как земля содрогнулась, и мы едва не упали.

**— ThuRI DU HiN SiLle ko Sovngarde!** — громовой голос дракона прокатился над землей, заставив нас пошатнуться.

Э-ээ… это он подразумевает, что отправит нас сейчас в Совнгард? Не-не-не, я категорически не согласна! Мне и на этом свете хорошо. Меня туда что-то слишком часто приглашают, а я ведь даже не из нордов. Хотя, кто его знает, кто там затесался у меня в предках…

Я быстро нырнула за камень, уже оттуда запустив в общем направлении дракона парочку молний. Как и ожидалось, они его только разозлили.

Но оставшиеся на ногах стражники вдруг словно взяли себя в руки и стали действовать слаженно. По команде Айрилет в дракона устремилось небольшое облако стрел с разных сторон.

Немыслимая воздушная петля, вызвавшая небольшое землетрясение — и дракону удалось выйти из-под атаки почти невредимым. Но несколько стрел все же застряли в его чешуе. Плюс к тому, его еще и догнали молнии, одновременно и довольно метко пущенные мной и Айрилет.

**— KRiF KRIN. PRUZah!** — закладывая очередную головокружительную петлю, прорычал дракон. Кажется ему… нравится это?

Я попыталась выбраться из-за камня, но поняла, что допустила тактическую ошибку. Между мной и башней приземлился дракон. Земля содрогнулась и я не удержалась на ногах. Я видела, как дракон приближается — куда быстрее, чем я отползаю. Хотя на земле он и казался неуклюжим и неповоротливым, на деле двигался удивительно быстро.

Когда голова дракона уже была всего в нескольких шагах от меня, в его морду внезапно с силой врезался боевой топор, и отскочил, повредив чешую и заставив ящера дернуть головой.

— Беги! — крикнул знакомый голос.

Дракон отвлекся достаточно, чтобы я успела вскочить на ноги и увидеть Хенрика, хладнокровно натягивающего тетиву лука. Три стрелы одна за другой нашли цель. Я даже удивилась — куда вдруг подевался давешний мальчишка, который краснел от очевидной подколки Айрилет и рвался геройствовать. Сейчас перед драконом стоял воин.

— **BRIT GRah!** Я и забыл, как весело с вами, смертные! — теперь внимание дракона было сосредоточено на отступающем норде, который все так же на ходу натягивал и спускал тетиву. Я воспользовалась этим, отбежав на несколько шагов по направлению к башне и уже обернулась, чтобы помочь Хенрику и подтянувшимся к нему стражникам, когда отступающий от громадных челюстей норд внезапно оступился и взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Именно в этот момент дракон атаковал…

Я видела все в деталях, как будто время вдруг замедлилось, но ничего не могла сделать. Вот дракон приподнимается, больше не опираясь на крылья, стоя только на задних лапах. Вот его голова змеиным движением устремляется вниз. Мощные челюсти смыкаются на плече молодого стражника, разрывая легкую кольчугу, кожу, мышцы… С тихим звоном, слышным только мне, рассыпается созданный мной щит. Дракон мотает мордой из стороны в сторону, и обмякшее тело тряпичной куклой описывает дугу и, с силой врезавшись в каменную кладку, безвольно падает на землю. 

Хенрик?.. Молодой, жизнерадостный, гордый, что в первый же год службы его послали на такое важное задание… 

_Ну, мы-то обязательно выживем!_

Мне показалось, что я стояла и смотрела на это целую вечность, но дракон только взмахнул крыльями, отталкиваясь от земли и взлетая. Ударной волной ошеломленных товарищей Хенрика раскидало в стороны. Даже я, стоявшая дальше всех, едва удержалась на ногах. Тогда мой взгляд зацепил еще одно тело в кустах — один из выживших. Бывших. И еще одно, уже человек из нашего отряда…

Шок прошел внезапно, накатила злость. Слепая, бессильная… Хотя злилась я даже не на дракона. На себя. С десяток молний сорвались с моих ладоней почти одновременно. Некоторые даже достигли цели, но что они могли сделать? Что **я** могла сделать? Какая же я идиотка!..

Думала, можешь кого-то защитить? От дракона? Ну да, конечно, еще вызовись теперь убить эту ящерицу с крыльями… дура!

Я не пыталась остановить злые слезы, текущие по щекам. Что бы не сделали Айрилет или я, вряд ли хоть кто-то из нас выберется отсюда живым. Дракон просто перебьет всех по очереди, или решит поиграть, как тот, Хелгенский, давая кому-нибудь из нас призрачную возможность сбежать. Только куда бежать-то? В почти сплошь деревянный Вайтран, ожидая, когда эта огнедышащая ящерица полетит следом? Чтобы прихватить с собой на тот свет еще несколько сотен жизней?

Но неожиданно все исчезло. Страх, боль, злость, разочарование. Эмоции просто отключились. Последний раз я чувствовала себя так в Хелгене, но тогда списала все на свое паршивое состояние. Сейчас было по-другому — сознание просто очистилось, дав возможность действовать. Говорят, на такое способны только опытные маги, достигшие полной гармонии с собственной силой. Или те, кто оказался на грани.

Кажется, теперь я знаю, что означает этот туманный термин. Вокруг бушевал огонь, было не продохнуть от дыма. Людские крики и беготня отошли на второй план. Я стояла с закрытыми глазами, но как будто чувствовала все, что происходит вокруг. И, ощутив опаляющий жар, даже не дернулась. Каким-то образом я знала, что огонь не заденет меня.

Судя по ощущениям, на этот раз дракон приземлился совсем близко. Я наклонилась и подняла меч, за который только что едва не споткнулась. Крепко сжала рукоять. От плохо заточенной железки в моих руках толку немного, но файрболы от драконьей чешуи просто-напросто отскакивают, а молнии едва царапают. Нужно найти слабое место.

Открыв глаза, я встретилась взглядом с драконом. Это было не так, как в Хелгене. Глаза были не алыми, а янтарно-желтыми, но выражали они все то же презрительное любопытство и насмешку. Презрение сильного к слабому. Этот дракон воспринимал нас как… ну, как мы — насекомых. Надоедливых, суетливых, которых легко можно раздавить. И он мог… Но ему, видимо, интереснее было играть с нами, позволяя бороться за свою жизнь.

Склонив голову на бок, он разглядывал меня, а я не могла заставить себя пошевелиться.

— Какая отвага! **BAhLaaN HoKoRON!** — насмешливо рыкнул дракон. — Твое поражение — честь для меня.

Я поняла, что стою и обеими руками стискиваю рукоять меча. Усилием воли взяла себя в руки и приняла более расслабленную позу. Меч, который вообще-то одноручный — в правую руку, на ладони левой руки заиграли бесполезные сейчас искры магии. Если этот ящер думает, что я покорно шагну к нему в пасть, то пусть обломается. Я чувствовала, как внутри постепенно закипает злость. Уже другая, яростная, бунтарская.

— Почему? — тихо и зло спросила я. — Ты мог убить нас всех прежде, чем мы тебя заметили. Что тебе было нужно?

Я поняла, что говорю, и кому говорю только к концу фразы и озадаченно замолчала. Дракон, уже открывший пасть, чтобы выдохнуть пламя — тоже. Устрашающего вида челюсти снова сомкнулись. И именно в этот момент неслышно подошедшая Айрилет с размаху всадила лезвие меча в стык между чешуек на шее опустившего голову дракона. Из раны хлестнула кровь. Огромный ящер дернулся, взревел и выдохнул пламя — по счастью, ни в кого не попав. Двое стражников, которые стояли рядом, повторили удар данмерки, пока дракон не опомнился, основательно разворотив его шею мечами.

— Отлично сработали, парни! — как-то отдаленно слышу голос Айрилет.

Но тут же оба стражника были отброшены мощным ударом, когда дракон с силой мотнул головой. Одному фатально не повезло — он лежал сейчас у стены башни с разбитой головой. Данмерка успела отскочить сразу и даже выдернула меч.

Я отпрянула, выходя из состояния жутковатого оцепенения, и, попутно запутавшись ногой в траве, рухнула на пятую точку. И едва не воткнула меч себе в ногу. Да что за день такой?! Но основательная ругань, с перечислением всех известных даэдра и их слуг, застряла у меня в горле, стоило услышать совсем рядом громкий рык. Я проворно откатилась в сторону. Буквально в нескольких шагах от места моего неудачного приземления метался на земле дракон. Он уже никого не атаковал, но пламя периодически вырывалось из раскрытой пасти, и стражники весьма шустро от него разбегались.

Не особо разбираюсь в анатомии драконов, но, кажется, у него перебита шейная артерия. В горле зияло несколько рваных ран, вся трава вокруг залита кровью, и он не мог издавать никаких звуков, кроме невнятного рыка. Понятия не имею, смертельно ли такое ранение для дракона, но было очевидно, что он не может ни взлететь, ни дохнуть пламенем как следует. Наконец, ослабший дракон рухнул на землю. Кровь все еще толчками выходила из ран, но уже слабее и реже. Если он и не умирал, то был очень близок к этому. И снова я оказалась к нему ближе всех. Хотела попятиться, но посмотрела в янтарные глаза с вертикальными зрачками… и осталась на месте. В них была ярость и… смирение? Он смотрел на нас уже совсем иначе. Вдруг оказалось, что ничтожные насекомые пребольно кусаются. Но даже сейчас, едва живой, он смотрел на нас как будто сверху вниз, не как на противников, победивших его в бою, а как на… ну правильно, как на тех, кто ударил в спину, исподтишка.

**— Roo KRiF vot AKRiiN…** — вырвалось из глотки дракона, вместе с рваным дыханием.

Внезапно мне стало противно. Да, он относился к нам как насекомым, он играл с нами, хотел убить. И убил — не всех, но многих. Но чем мы лучше, если стоим сейчас и радостно наблюдаем за его предсмертными мучениями? Нет, так не пойдет. Неправильно это, и говорите, что хотите. Убийство можно оправдать. Издевательство, пытки и мучение — нет. В Коллегии даже нежить учат убивать сразу, одним-двумя ударами, хотя она не чувствует боли. 

_Твое поражение — честь для меня…_

Честь? Ладно, назовем это так.

Я посмотрела на меч в своих руках, отшвырнула его прочь и сосредоточилась. От затупленной железки против драконьей чешуи толку никакого. В ладони возник сгусток энергии, и постепенно перетекая, принял форму трех длинных изогнутых клинков, наподобие когтей. Невесомые, но бритвенно-острые и прочные, в отличии от того же меча, способные пробить даже тяжелые доспехи. Сложно и тяжело, резерв опустошается с кошмарной скоростью. Долго не продержу. Но долго мне и не надо. Несколько неуверенных шагов по направлению к дракону, за мной неотрывно следили настороженные янтарные глаза. Я все еще не была уверена, что он не бросится на меня, когда я приближусь. Но моя рука даже почти не дрожала, когда я подняла силовые «когти» на уровень глаз дракона.

— Твое поражение — честь для меня… — эхом отозвалась я, тихо-тихо, так, чтобы услышал только дракон, и резким ударом воткнула магические лезвия в более мягкую чешую под нижней челюстью у основания шеи.

Сначала ничего не происходило, и я уже подумала, что моя затея провалилась. Подняла голову и встретилась взглядом с драконом.

Мне снова на какое-то мгновение показалось, что время застыло, но потом узкие щели зрачков в янтарных глазах дрогнули, как будто он только что меня увидел, и громадная голова запоздало дернулась, пытаясь уйти от уже нанесенного удара.

**— DOVahKiiN?!** — взревел ящер. — Нет!

Я отпрыгнула от дракона и замерла. Место для удара я выбрала скорее по наитию, но он дернулся в последний раз и обмяк. Ну вот и все. Мы все-таки сделали это. Мы убили дракона, и даже остались живы. Некоторые из нас. Я опустила глаза и сделала несколько шагов назад. Никакого чувства победы не было. Только свинцовая усталость, хотя я почти не сражалась. Представляю, каково сейчас остальным.

А оставшиеся в живых стражники в количестве трех человек вместе с Айрилет с такими же растерянными лицами бродили неподалеку, не решаясь пока приблизиться к дракону. Похоже, радости от победы не испытывал никто. Ну еще бы… Наш отряд, вместе с Айрилет и мной насчитывал семь человек, и тут еще были двое выживших. Теперь нас осталось всего пятеро. Айрилет, я, двое наших стражников и один выживший из башни. Четверо погибли. Да, по сравнению с Хелгеном — ничтожная цифра, но… Проклятье! Да сегодня вообще не должен был никто умереть, мы ведь шли просто на разведку!

Внезапно один из стражников, который решился подойти к мертвому дракону, резво отскочил в сторону.

— Что происходит?

Я обернулась к огромному телу. И только тогда заметила, что оно начало светиться. Сначала едва заметно, а потом все сильнее.

— Все назад! — крик Айрилет.

Дважды повторять не пришлось, все живо убрались подальше от странного мертвого дракона. Я тоже хотела последовать общему примеру, когда поняла, что дракон начал медленно тлеть. То сияние — это было пламя, разгоревшееся где-то под шкурой дракона и теперь выбирающееся наружу. Я хотела отойти подальше, ко всем остальным, честное слово, но не смогла даже отвести взгляда. Больше того, мне начало казаться, что моя кожа тоже начинает гореть изнутри.

Стало, мягко скажем, жутковато. Я заставила себя отмереть и попятилась. Но странное ощущение не прошло, наоборот усилилось. Что за…?! И тогда тело дракона вдруг вспыхнуло. Резко, в один момент. Я ясно видела, как с костей исчезает плоть, чешуя, будто растворяясь в этом странном огне. Светящемся огне… Я шарахнулась. Те, кто был за моей спиной — тоже. Но, то ли потому что я стояла ближе всех, то ли потому что моей рукой был нанесен последний удар, странное, мерцающее сияние, лучами хлынувшее из огня, обрушилось именно на меня. И я… взлетела?

***

_Взмах крыльев — воздух упруго пружинит и подхватывает меня в полет. Я несусь к облакам с головокружительной скоростью, купаясь в воздушных потоках. Выше! Ворваться в грозовую тучу, почувствовать собственной шкурой напряжение готовой сорваться бури, рассекая собственным телом, крыльями тяжелые сгустки воды и электричества… Еще выше! Вынырнуть из плотной завесы облаков и увидеть солнце… Солнце — это огонь. Огонь — это власть. Власть — это наше неотъемлемое право. Мои глаза не щурятся, смотрят прямо, впитывая жар полуденного солнца, и я ощущаю невероятную силу, переполняющую меня. Достаточно. Пока достаточно. _

_ Несколько мгновений — а может быть часов? — свободного парения, потом я складываю крылья и устремляюсь вниз. Не пытаюсь замедлить свой полет-падение, зачем? Ведь это такое наслаждение — снова чувствовать, как мое тело рассекает воздух и знать, что я могу все. Небо принадлежало мне сейчас. Ветер принадлежал мне. _ _Он подчиняется каждому движению крыла, даже самому незначительному. _

_ Свобода! Наконец-то. После стольких веков, тысячелетий забвения, наконец свобода!.. Больше не надо унизительно скрываться, скоро все будет по-прежнему, я чувствую. Время пришло. Я чувствую это вместе с силой, бурлящей в моей крови. Снова. _ _И я помню собственное имя, когда многие забыли._

_ Голос огнем вырывается из горла, из груди, раскрашивая небо багровыми тонами, когда я слышу свое имя сквозь потоки времени._

_ Тури зовет меня. Снова…_

_ **— MiRMulNiR!..**_

***

Видение яркого неба рассеялось, сменившись пасмурностью над Западной сторожевой башней. После непередаваемого ощущения полета, сила тяжести, кажется, взялась за меня с утроенной силой. Собственное тело показалось слишком тяжелым и немощным, я рухнула на колени и уперлась руками в землю, пытаясь сохранить равновесие. Хватая ртом воздух, я не могла понять — как такое возможно? Только что у меня под кожей бурлила сила, способная сравнять горы с землей, сам ветер подчинялся каждому моему желанию! Как, почему…?

— Ты… Просто не могу поверить! Ты Довакин! — голос за спиной окончательно вернул меня к реальности, я словно вынырнула с большой глубины. Наваждение о полете, силе и свободе вроде бы поблекло и отступило. Но в голове все еще царила полнейшая неразбериха.

Я обернулась и увидела самого старшего из стражников, темноволосого, с усами, но без бороды — как-то даже нетипично для норда.

— Довакин? — тупо повторила я. Смутно вспомнилось, что это слово произнес дракон перед смертью, но что оно значит… может, я и слышала его когда-то, но, елки-палки, пожалейте мои мозги, им и так сегодня досталось!

— Довакин — это значит Драконорожденный. В самых древних сказаниях, когда в Скайриме еще обитали драконы, Драконорожденные убивали их и забирали их силу. Это и произошло не так ли? Тебе удалось поглотить силу дракона?

Я с трудом сглотнула.

_Ветер. Такой родной и податливый под моими крыльями… Чуть повести кончиком крыла — и совершить головокружительный вираж. Играть с ветром, наслаждаться тем, чем Создатель наделил мой род — неповторимым ощущением власти над самим небом… Весь этот мир, небеса и земля, змеящиеся внизу реки и остроконечные пики гор — все принадлежало мне. И это правильно. Так и должно быть…_

Потрясла головой, выныривая из _чужой _памяти, которая, как оказалось, никуда не делась. Боюсь, что _«поглотила»_ я не только силу…

— Я… я не знаю, что со мной произошло…

Но меня, кажется, даже не услышали. Выжившие стражники принялись увлеченно спорить между собой.

— Довакин? Это еще что такое? — встрял скептичный голос дозорного башни. 

— Точно, мне дед рассказывал про Драконорожденных, — с энтузиазмом внес свою лепту один из «наших» стражников. — Это те, кто рождается с кровью драконов в жилах. Как сам Тайбер Септим.

— Что-то я не слышал, чтобы Тайбер Септим убивал драконов.

— Да не было тогда никаких драконов, бестолочь! Они только сейчас появились, в первый раз за… за целую вечность!

— Что скажешь, Айрилет? Что-то ты совсем притихла. Давай, скажи нам, ты веришь в эти сказки про Довакина?

— Хм… А кое-кому лучше бы прикусить язык, вместо того, чтобы трепаться о вещах, в которых вы ничего не смыслите. Перед нами мертвый дракон — вот это я понимаю. Это значит, что их можно убить. А всякие там легенды о людях-драконах меня мало интересуют. Кто-то может убить дракона — и слава Богам!

— Тебе не понять, хускарл… — вздохнул тот, кто назвал меня Довакином. — Ты же не норд.

— Я объездила весь Тамриэль, и видела куда более странные вещи, — сухо ответила данмерка. — Советую вам полагаться на собственные силы, а не на сказки и легенды.

Наконец эти спорщики вспомнили обо мне:

— Есть только один способ проверить, правда ли это. Попробуй крикнуть. Тогда все будет ясно…

Они издеваются что ли? Я скоро действительно последую «совету». В смысле, буду кричать, громко и, вероятнее всего, нецензурно.

— В смысле? — устало спросила я, уже не надеясь на вменяемый ответ.

— Да она же не из Скайрима, откуда ей знать! — вмешался тот, что рассказывал про местные легенды. — Криком у нас называют слова на драконьем языке. Простым смертным он не доступен. Но почти любой норд может научиться Кричать по-драконьи. Только учиться этому нужно всю жизнь. Сказания говорят, что только Драконорожденные могут Кричать без подготовки и обучения. Как драконы. Просто крикни что-нибудь на драконьем языке.

— Ну да, давай, Крикни! А мы посмотрим — получится или нет.

Ага, вот я каждый день с драконами беседую, и непременно на их языке! Откуда мне знать драконий язык?!

Стоп.

Откуда мне знать драконий язык? Нет, я-то может и не знаю, но кто сейчас только что в облаках витал? В прямом смысле слова, между прочим. У людей не бывает крыльев. Сосредотачиваться не потребовалось. Чужие воспоминания вернулись даже слишком охотно.

_…Снова полет, ощущение упругого ветра в крыльях…_

Я дернулась, поспешно приходя в себя, пока не уплыла глубже. Нет, не то. Но, кажется, теперь я поняла… и перестала контролировать собственное тело. Сила, та самая, которая бурлила под кожей, когда я имела крылья, собралась сейчас в упругий шар в моей груди, в самом верху легких — и высвободилась вместе с дыханием. Слово лишь дало толчок.

**— FUS!..**

Волна **_силы _**взметнула небольшой ураган пыли, травы и камней, всколыхнув тяжеленный скелет дракона. К счастью, у нее на пути не было живых.

— Это же был самый настоящий Крик! Будь я проклят… Значит ты точно Довакин! 

Теперь на меня пялились все без исключения, но я только и могла, что смотреть на огромный скелет, уставившийся в пространство пустыми глазницами. Сейчас все кусочки просто сложились в одну картинку, все последние три года моей жизни, но, вместо того чтобы успокоить, это испугало меня еще больше. И теперь я пыталась задавить зарождающуюся внутри истерику. Хотелось кричать — во всех смыслах кричать, хотелось просто уснуть и забыть весь этот день… Слишком много… Слишком. В голове бился всего один вопрос — _кто я_?! Довакин? У меня вырвался истерический смешок. Да, просто человек с кровью дракона. Просто…

Я протянула руку и дрожащими пальцами дотронулась до черепа. Чистого, почти белого, будто бы этот дракон умер много сотен лет назад.

**_Мирмулнир…_**_ Ты уже никогда не обретешь свою долгожданную свободу. Я это просто чувствую. Прости… наверное._

— Эй… — легкое прикосновение к плечу заставило меня задвинуть подальше чужие воспоминания. Рядом со мной стояла Айрилет. Я уже открыла рот, когда поняла, что не знаю, что сказать. То, что сегодня произошло… это правда было слишком.

Я что, правда видела все это, это действительно было? Или, может, я просто схожу с ума, и это такие своеобразные галлюцинации? Но другие ведь тоже видели… что-то. И что-то поняли, в отличии от меня. Что произошло только что? Я сжала ладонями виски и помотала головой. Однако, данмерка, с долей сочувствия смотрящая на меня, заставляла поверить, что это все на самом деле. Она вновь смерила меня оценивающим взглядом, но сейчас в нем было куда больше уважения, чем несколько часов назад. 

— Не знаю, что там с Драконорожденными, но я точно рада, что ты с нами. Пока отправляйся в Вайтран, и возьми с собой кого-нибудь из ребят. Видок у тебя тоже… Но нужно сообщить ярлу Балгруфу, что здесь произошло. Заодно приведешь себя в порядок. А я пока останусь здесь и за всем пригляжу.

Я только кивнула. Догадываюсь, на кого сейчас могу быть похожа, но мне как-то все равно. Но она права. И мне правда лучше будет подальше отсюда.

Не глядя под ноги и несколько раз споткнувшись, пока выбиралась из кустов, я поплелась в сторону дороги к городу.

По мере того, как я отходила все дальше от скелета, чувства стали притупляться, подступающая истерика, кажется, утихла, и я начала проваливаться в вялую апатию. Пусть. Мне однозначно надо отдохнуть. Поспать часов эдак двенадцать, и прекратить дурить. Никаких драконов, никаких битв и приключений! Хватит с меня.

Правда, такой настрой сохранялся ровно до того момента, как земля под ногами содрогнулась и над ней громовым раскатом прокатилось как будто приглушенное, но нереально громкое:

**— DO-Vah-KiiN!**

Ага, наивная я, знаю…


	3. Finde in Yourself.

# Глава 3. В поисках себя.

_Земля проплывает подо мной. Внизу виднеется огонь. Я раскрываю крылья и замедляю полет. Внутри вспыхивает торжество – добыча. Достойная добыча, и хорошая охота. Сильный противник. Древнее человекоподобное существо, почти не уступающее мне размером, а рядом – моя цель. Добыча, достойная дракона. Человекоподобный заметил меня. Медленно и тяжело размахивается своей дубиной – слишком медленно. Отточенным движением крыла ухожу в сложный вираж, уклоняюсь от удара. И наношу собственный. Коготь разрывает горло противника. Слишком просто. В бок неожиданно врезается что-то тяжелое, едва не повредив крыло. Рычу в ярости и атакую нападающего. Добыча не собирается сдаваться. Отлично! Взмах крыльев, подняться чуть выше и… _

_ **\- YOL THOR SHUL!** _

_ Рев раненого животного знаменует победу, которую я завершаю точным ударом когтей. Еще раз дохнуть огнем, но уже по-другому – хорошо прокаленное мясо намного вкуснее сырого. Хорошая охота. Сытная добыча… _

***

Я внезапно проснулась и рывком села, рефлекторно сжав в кулаке сгусток огня. Ответом мне стал удивленно-испуганный возглас, и только тогда я вспомнила, где я, и сообразила, что бояться нечего. Быстро погасила огонь, выдохнула, открыла глаза. Да-да, именно в такой последовательности. И…

\- Лидия?! Ох… Прости, ради всех Богов!

\- Тан? Я… ничего, я в порядке, просто мне показалось, что тебе снится кошмар, я хотела разбудить… Извини.

Я покачала головой. Да, здорово начались мои отношения с собственным хускарлом, нечего сказать. Я же ей чуть волосы не спалила, и это в лучшем случае! И точно напугала до дремор разноцветных. Ну замечательно, просто замечательно…

\- Лидия, я… - покаянно начала я и замолчала, обдумывая, как лучше это сказать. Да как есть, наверное. – Я просто все еще не в себе после случая с драконом. Это был не кошмар. Вернее, не совсем кошмар, это… ох, даэдра! Ладно, это был просто очень странный сон. Я не имею привычки кидаться по утрам огнем, если это то, что ты подумала. Просто не нужно было…

\- Не нужно будить тебя так резко. Я поняла, мой тан. Прости.

Я раздраженно фыркнула. Поняла она, конечно. Скорее, сделала собственные выводы. В чем-то она конечно права. Например в том, что я слишком привыкла жить в Коллегии. Там пущенный невзначай в какого-нибудь нарушителя спокойствия маломощный огненный шарик никого не удивит и не напугает. От такого «подарочка» равнодушно увернется даже первокурсник, и в лучшем случае уберется подальше, пока потревоженный будущий коллега не перешел на более… весомые аргументы. И, как молодые парни выпускают пар, наминая друг другу бока на тренировках или в шуточных драках, так и у нас можно подбить кого-нибудь на несерьезный магический бой и с удовольствием кидаться друг в друга силовыми или стихийными зарядами, пока не надоест. Опять же, практика хорошая. Там обычно присутствует только одно условие - мощность атакующей магии не должна превышать мощность защитной, чтобы избежать травм. Поэтому к старшему курсу многие начинают забывать, как вести себя в обществе не-магов. Что для других людей подобные «шутки» вовсе таковыми не являются, и для них практически любое проявление магии считается опасным по умолчанию.

\- Слушай, Лидия, прекращай эти свои «мой тан» вставлять через каждые два слова. Была бы я еще какого знатного рода, а то… просто представь, как это со стороны смотрится, а? Да и вообще, чем меньше народа будет знать о том, кем мы с тобой друг другу приходимся, тем лучше.

Лидия неуверенно кивнула, все еще стоя навытяжку и боясь отвести взгляд. Я едва удержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза.

\- Ну что ты на меня так смотришь? Ну ладно, я не особенно уравновешенная магичка, признаю. Но что в этом такого? Ты что, с нашей братией до сих пор не сталкивалась? Еще скажи, что ваш Фаренгар ни разу не выкидывал ничего подобного.

Теперь фыркнула Лидия. Даже, кажется, оживилась немного.

\- Как же, не выкидывал!.. Да я вообще удивляюсь, как Драконий Предел до сих пор стоит! Каждую неделю у него какие-то «несчастные случаи» происходят. В прошлый раз напустил полный зал какого-то страшно вонючего дыма бурого цвета, а ярл как раз послов принимал… Единственное, что меня в тот день действительно повеселило – это физиономии Талморских Юстициаров, когда они, зажимая свои высоко задранные носы, толпой ломанулись к выходу. Нет, Фаренгар конечно потом принес официальные извинения, да и вонь из тронного зала еще несколько дней выветрить не могли. Но, по правде сказать, ярл как раз придумывал благовидный предлог, чтобы их выпроводить, так что перед Талморцами отделались только прочувственной речью нашего мага о «жертвах во имя науки».

Я прикусила губу, чтобы не расхохотаться. Жертвы во имя науки? Бурый вонючий дым, да? О да, примерно представляю, что там натворил Фаренгар! Но лучше не буду пока упоминать, что вероятность _случайного_ окисления настойки болотного ореха на трольем жиру с добавлением огненной соли равна примерно нулю. А то еще влетит бедному магу. А Талморцы, видимо, правильно поняли намек.

Хотя с алхимией у меня не очень – так себе, травы различаю на полезные и ядовитые, не более того, благо предмет не профильный и, соответственно, не обязательный. Но этот конкретный настой, а точнее то, что из него получается после небольшой обработки, мне знаком слишком хорошо. Какое там несколько дней – мы две недели женский этаж общежития проветривали после этой гадости, из-за одной эльфийки-экспериментаторши с отделения алхимиков!

\- И почему я не сомневалась, - фыркнула я себе под нос. – Теперь ты меня понимаешь? Нет, мы, конечно, немного странные – издержки профессии и все такое, но не такие страшные, как ты себе напридумывала. Тебя ведь тоже напугай – ты на месте стоять вряд ли будешь.

Я достала из под кровати свою сумку и с независимым видом начала швырять на одеяло свою одежду. Спиной буквально чувствовала любопытный взгляд нордки. Кажется она все-таки немного оттаяла и прекратила меня бояться. Ну и слава Богам! 

\- Зачарованная? – несколько благоговейно спросила она, глядя, как я достаю из внешне небольшого заплечного мешка целую стопку книг.

\- Ага! Подарок от нашего преподавателя зачарования для студентов, сдавших общий экзамен на высокие оценки, - с некоторой гордостью подтвердила я. – А иначе такая поездка закончилась бы проваленным экзаменом из-за не выученного материала. Как бы я с собой кипу учебников и целый воз сменной одежды таскала? Я ж не грузовой мамонт. Гордиться собой я вполне имела право. Хотя предмет тоже был не профильным, я решилась включить его в общий курс – умение зачаровывать вещи и создавать артефакты пригодится всегда. Правда, высокий балл на последнем экзамене я бы скорее отнесла к обыкновенному везению, но все же…

А вот мастеру Сергию, неосторожно пообещавшему каждому, кто хорошо сдаст его экзамен, зачаровать какую-нибудь вещь на любой уровень, пришлось изощряться – а «отличники» (в количестве девяти штук с разных курсов) мелочиться не стали. 

Комплексное зачарование на моей сумке включало в себя увеличение вместимости примерно раз в десять, хотя при желании можно и побольше запихать. При этом сумка всегда выглядела полупустой и весила соответственно. И еще одна немаловажная деталь, в материал сумки было вплетено заклинание против воровства. Разрезать ее было невозможно, а за попытку запустить туда руки любой посторонний вполне мог схлопотать небольшой такой молнией по оным конечностям. На этом заклинании я настояла отдельно, вспомнив, как пришлось по всему Ривервуду гоняться за мальчишкой-карманником, который срезал у меня кошель. Нет, ну не магией же в него кидаться, в самом-то деле… Ему ж лет десять от силы было.

Хотя да, любой из магистров смог бы задержать его и отобрать свои деньги без единой царапины, воришка бы даже понять ничего не успел. Только вот далеко второкурснице до магистра: год базового курса, лет пять магистратуры по общему профилю и еще несколько (в зависимости от способностей) – по основному. Ну а дальше… что дальше? Маг учится всю жизнь, на то он и маг. Потолка здесь нет. Даже если резерв и способности не позволяют стать сильным практикующим магом, можно сделать блестящую карьеру теоретика, да и бытовая магия требует не силы, а скорее опыта, аккуратности и уверенности. Что называется, было бы желание и терпение, а без этого никак. Ведь с каждой ступенью, чем сильнее магия, тем она сложнее, тем дольше нужно учиться. Мало у кого хватает терпения подняться выше магистра общего профиля, а некоторые и до этого уровня не дотягивают, ограничиваясь общей практикой основного курса – это, как правило, универсалы, умеющие всего понемногу, и не имеющие основной специализации. Такие часто оседают в небольших городах и крупных деревнях, а уж там местные, несмотря на показную неприязнь к магам, без работы не оставят. А если повезет, такой маг и вовсе может получить непыльное и, может быть, даже постоянное место при ярле или какой богатой семье. Большую часть же магов-наемников, бродящих по миру составляют магистры средней руки, в основном боевой специализации, способные защитить себя и – при необходимости – нанимателя от опасностей большой дороги. Меня бы вполне устроила последняя роль – свободной наемницы, которая может сама выбирать, соглашаться на предложенную работу или нет. Захотела – отправилась в дорогу, захотела – осела в городе, работу можно найти везде. Хотя бы пару-тройку лет свободы, а там можно вернуться в Коллегию и попросить постоянную работу, если надоест бродить по дорогам.

Лидия хмыкнула, с сомнением оглядела меня – ростом ниже ее почти на голову – видно примеривая на роль упомянутого выше мамонта, и, кажется, спрятала улыбку, отвернувшись. Ну вот, процесс пошел! А то сколько можно – мой тан, да мой тан! Только что в рот не заглядывает. У кровати вон даже дежурить сподобилась. Надо провести с ней подробную разъяснительную беседу. А то ведь так правда может что-нибудь нехорошее выйти. Я как-то совсем не привыкла, что меня охраняют, а на любую опасность руки реагируют раньше, чем мозги. Слишком много у нас было «шутников» на первом курсе. Сегодня обошлось, а в следующий раз что будет? Не, так не пойдет. 

Натянула прямо поверх нижней рубашки кожаную жилетку и штаны, а остальные вещи оставила как есть. Потом разберу, а пока меня из этой комнаты вроде выгонять не собираются.

Ой, да я же еще ничего не рассказала про свой дурацкий титул и Лидию! А началось все буквально вчера вечером…

***

Я брела по дороге от Западной сторожевой башни к Вайтрану. По мере того, как я отходила все дальше от драконьего скелета, чувства стали притупляться, подступающая истерика, кажется, утихла. И я начала проваливаться в вялую апатию. Пусть. Мне однозначно надо отдохнуть. Поспать часов эдак двенадцать, и прекратить дурить. Никаких драконов, никаких битв и приключений! Хватит с меня.

Правда, такой настрой сохранялся ровно до того момента, как земля под ногами содрогнулась и над ней громовым раскатом прокатилось как будто приглушенное, но нереально громкое:

**— DO-Vah-KiiN!**

Звук как будто рассыпался на мелкие осколки и ввинтился под кожу, впитываясь в кровь, в кости. Больше всего это походило на удар током. Я потеряла равновесие и уцепилась за удачно попавшийся под руку дорожный столб. Странные, дикие, и вместе с тем очень знакомые ощущения. Мне даже не пришлось вспоминать, откуда они мне знакомы…

_Голос огнем вырывается из горла, из груди, раскрашивая небо багровыми тонами, когда я слышу свое имя сквозь потоки времени._

_ Тури зовет меня. Снова… _

_ **— MiRMulNiR!..**_

Дракон чувствовал то же самое, услышав собственное имя, но сейчас это было… ярче, что ли. Не разбавлено через чужое восприятие.

Значит, то что я услышала – это было своего рода зовом. Довакин… Может, конечно, это и вообще не про меня, но как-то не верю я в такие совпадения. Смерть дракона, странные видения, перешедшая ко мне Сила, попытки вайтранских стражников убедить друг друга в существовании Драконорожденных и их спор относительно моей принадлежности к оным… Мой Крик, в конце концов. И вдруг это слово – Довакин – проносится ураганом через весь Скайрим. А я не сомневалась, что его услышали везде, от Винтерхолда до Джерольских гор.

Боги, ну во что я опять вляпалась, а?..

У конюшни и близлежащих ферм творилось что-то невообразимое. Короткое землетрясение и громогласное сопровождение явно не остались незамеченными. Люди как будто с ума посходили – выскакивали из домов, бегали, что-то взволнованно обсуждали. Во всеобщей суматохе мне удалось почти незамеченной проскользнуть через городские ворота и добраться до Драконьего Предела. Едва я вошла в тронный зал, как ко мне кинулся Провентус Авениччи, управитель ярла.

\- О, а вот и ты наконец! Ярл тебя уже ждет.

Ну здорово… И тут уже все знают.

Балгруф о чем-то беседовал со своим братом Хронгаром – закованным в доспехи воином огромного роста.

\- Ты слышал призыв, - задумчиво сказал ярл. – Что еще это могло означать? Седобородые.

Точно, все знают. И… стоп, Седобородые?

Додумать мысль мне не дали, пристальное внимание ярла переключилось на меня.

\- Наконец-то ты здесь! Давай, рассказывай, что произошло у башни? Там действительно был дракон?

Можно подумать, они в этом сомневаются! Но я все же кивнула и ответила:

\- Западная сторожевая башня разрушена. Но нам удалось убить дракона.

\- Я знал, что могу рассчитывать на Айрилет, - спокойно ответил Балгруф. – Но я хочу услышать подробности.

Кто бы сомневался… Я покачала головой, постаравшись засунуть свое раздражение куда подальше. Мне просто нужно отдохнуть, и я буду в порядке. Это просто был очень, очень трудный день…

\- Ну… - я попыталась сообразить, как вкратце описать всю ситуацию, но выдала почему-то только одно. – Возможно я... как это называется… Довакин.

\- Довакин?! – ярл подобрался, цепко глядя на меня. – Драконорожденная? Что ты знаешь о Драконорожденных?

Я пожала плечами.

\- Да почти ничего. Меня так стражники назвали.

Балгруф на секунду застыл, потом кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и привычным движением откинулся на троне.

\- Не только стражники. Седобородые тоже так думают.

Да, все интереснее и интереснее. Но давайте побеседуем об этом завтра, а? Я скоро свалюсь тут… Вслух я этого, конечно, не сказала, только вздохнула и спросила: 

\- Что за Седобородые? – на самом деле я знала о Седобородых, слышала и читала о них множество легенд и разнообразных слухов. Это была одна из самых известных загадок Тамриэля. О Седобородых знали вроде бы все, и в Империи, и уж тем более в Скайриме, но ничего конкретного про них никто сказать не мог.

\- Мастера Пути Голоса. Они живут в уединение у самой вершины Глотки Мира.

Ага, и всегда одно и то же.

\- Ты помнишь тот ужасный грохот по дороге в Вайтран? – вмешался Хронгар. – Это был голос Седобородых, призывающий тебя на Высокий Хротгар.

\- И зачем они меня звали? – несколько настороженно спросила я. Просто рефлекс уже. Обычно, когда кто-то начинает интересоваться моими способностями, ничем хорошим это не заканчивается.

\- Говорят, что Драконорожденные обладают особым даром Голоса – способностью направлять жизненную энергию в ту’ум, или Крик, - ответил ярл. – Если ты действительно Довакин, они смогут научить тебя использовать твой дар.

Я застыла. Всю усталость, сонливость и апатию как рукой сняло. Кажется, в этот момент у меня с души свалился не камень, а целый дракон! То, что со мной происходит – это можно научиться контролировать? И Седобородые действительно могут помочь мне разобраться в этом?..

\- Такого не случалось уже… по меньшей мере несколько веков! – снова подал голос Хронгар. – В последний раз призыв получал сам Тайбер Септим, еще в бытность свою Талосом Атморским.

\- Хронгар, успокойся! – оборвал его вдохновенную триаду Провентус. – Какое отношение имеют ваши нордские бредни к современности? Наша подруга конечно молодец, но она определенно не какой-то там… дуракин.

Я закусила губу, пряча улыбку, но вот брату ярла было совсем не смешно. 

\- Нордские бредни?! – взвился норд. – Ах ты, надутый невежа! Да это же наши священные традиции, мы блюдем их со дня основания Первой Империи!

\- Хронгар!.. – добродушно усмехнулся в бороду ярл. – Не будь так суров с Авениччи.

\- Извините. Я никого не хотел обидеть. Но… - робко встрял немного побледневший после вспышки Хронгара управитель. – Что им от нее нужно, этим Седобородым? - Это дело Седобородых, не наше, - Балгруф обернулся ко мне. – Что бы ни произошло во время убийства дракона, в тебе что-то открылось, и Седобородые это услышали.

Ну еще бы, они не услышали! У меня от этого «что-то» до сих пор в ушах звенит.

\- Если они считают, что ты Драконорожденная, - продолжал он, - то кто мы такие чтобы спорить? Тебе стоит отправиться на Высокий Хротгар. Когда Седобородые зовут – медлить не принято, это огромная честь. Знаешь, я тебе завидую… Снова подняться на семь тысяч шагов!.. Однажды я совершил туда паломничество. Высокий Хротгар – очень мирное место. Очень… свободное от всех треволнений этого мира. Удивительно, как Седобородые вообще замечают, что тут внизу творится! Раньше им до нас дела не было.

Я задумчиво кивнула, мыслями уже находясь далеко.

Седобородые. И Высокий Хротгар – древний монастырь у вершины Глотки Мира. Помнится, я когда-то мечтала там побывать? Н-да, вот что называется «берегись своих желаний». Я уже мысленно прикидывала, что попасть туда до экзаменов никак не получится. Значит, нужно собираться и на всех парах лететь в Винтерхолд. Сдать по-быстрому экзамены, и… и что? Что потом? Опять отпрашиваться на неопределенный срок? Третий курс – это серьезно, от этого года зависит и моя специализация, и то, во сколько будет оцениваться моя работа в дальнейшем.

Конечно, только вот способности к драконьей магии – это еще серьезнее, и запускать это… не стоит, прямо скажем. Я бы даже сказала, опасно такое запускать, и совсем недавно у меня была возможность в этом убедиться.

Ладно, в крайнем случае возьму академический отпуск и продолжу учебу через год, если совсем успевать не буду. Я украдкой вздохнула. Размечталась о магистратуре, как же… Кажется, теперь я понимаю, почему не стоит строить планов на такое далекое и смутное будущее. Ну и ладно, что будет, то будет, для учебы у меня еще предостаточно времени впереди.

Ярл кашлянул, привлекая мое внимание. Я рассеянно подняла на него глаза.

\- Я понимаю, что на тебя сегодня и так слишком многое свалилось, и ты устала, но, я думаю, лучше будет закончить все сразу…

Он встал со своего трона и продолжил торжественным тоном:

\- Довакин… Твою помощь не забудет мой город, и не забуду я. По праву ярла я нарекаю тебя таном Вайтрана. Это самая большая честь, какую я могу тебе даровать. Я назначаю Лидию твоим личным хускарлом, а это оружие из моей оружейной пусть будет символом твоего нового звания.

Балгруф кивнул слуге, тот подошел и с поклоном вручил мне небольшой боевой топорик, судя по украшавшей его резьбе и посеребренной, начищенной до блеска поверхности, он служил скорее для украшения, чем для реальной битвы. Я машинально приняла его, все еще находясь в легком ступоре.

Тан? То есть – придворный, владетель, по-местному. Я? Хорошая шутка. У меня в жизни кроме периодически наполняемого кошелька и дорожной сумки ничего своего не было, а моим единственным настоящим домом была Коллегия. Да я и не стремилась обзаводиться домом или хозяйством: планировала, что после учебы выйду на свободную практику, буду ездить по миру. Но выжидающий взгляд ярла убеждал в его серьезности. Я прокашлялась, стараясь вернуть себе голос.

\- Э-э… Благодарю, мой ярл, - я старалась, чтобы это прозвучало торжественно, как подобает случаю, но по-моему у меня это не особо получилось.

Балгруф спрятал в уголках губ понимающую улыбку.

\- Зайди ко мне после того, как отдохнешь, я тебе все объясню. А пока Лидия проводит тебя в свободные покои, где ты сможешь выспаться.

Я благодарно кивнула и направилась к выходу из тронного зала.

Навстречу мне вышла миловидная молодая женщина лет двадцати пяти, высокая и крепкая, настоящая нордка. Более детально фигуру мешал рассмотреть массивный стальной доспех и целый арсенал оружия на поясе и на спине. Остриженные до плеч черные волосы были распущены, только на висках было заплетено по тонкой косичке – видимо, чтобы не лезли в глаза.

\- Ты Лидия? – спросила я.

\- Да, - коротко поклонилась она. – Ярл назначил меня твоим хускарлом. Идем, я покажу твои покои при дворе…

***

Так и бросив свои вещи в комнате на втором этаже Драконьего предела, я спустилась вниз, к тронному залу. Вообще-то я хотела сначала найти Балгруфа, но на месте его не оказалось, а разыскивать ярла по всему Драконьему Пределу мне как-то не хотелось. Лидия мне вчера примерно объяснила, что к чему, и что означает мой титул, но поговорить с самим ярлом все же не мешает. Как-то мне не верится, что меня просто объявили таном, подарили титул, землю, дом… хускарла, в конце концов – а в обмен ничего. Лучше прояснить сразу свои права и обязанности, так сказать.

А сейчас я сидела в библиотеке Фаренгара, и перерывала солидную такую гору книг в поисках хоть какой-то информации о Драконорожденных. Но все, что мне удалось найти было настолько путанным и так дико противоречило друг другу, что найти какой-то общий смысл в этом не представлялось возможным. Я с раздражением сдула с лица лезущую в глаза челку и отложила очередную бесполезную книгу, написанную каким-то малограмотным автором. Зачем вообще такое держать в библиотеке?

Дохлый номер. Ни о драконах, ни о Драконорожденных я ничего толкового таким способом не найду.

\- Может все-таки расскажешь, что ты с таким упорством ищешь? – со смешком поинтересовался маг. Кажется, его забавляла моя недовольная физиономия.

\- Здравый смысл… - буркнула я себе под нос. – Слушай, Фаренгар, вот что ты знаешь о Драконорожденных?

\- Совсем немного, - вздохнул он. – Только старые легенды о древних героях, которые использовали Голос, чтобы одолеть врагов Скайрима. Седобородые в любом случае расскажут тебе больше, чем я. Они мастера Пути Голоса, они учили самого Тайбера Септима. Еще говорят, что все императоры были Драконорожденными, но их род прервался во время Кризиса Обливиона – со смертью Мартина.

\- А о Голосе ты что-нибудь знаешь? – с надеждой спросила я.

\- Тоже только из легенд и книг. Крик – это самая древняя форма волшебства, Магия Голоса. Сейчас ею владеют опять же только Седобородые.

\- Значит я опять вернулась туда же, где была. Нужно идти к Седобородым, только они смогут сказать, что тут происходит…

\- А по какому поводу такое мрачное лицо? – усмехнулся Фаренгар.

\- Да по такому, что я попаду на Глотку Мира в лучшем случае через месяц. И остается только надеяться, что… - я замолчала и отмахнулась.

\- Что? Эй, Акрис, я не претендую на звание твоего лучшего друга, но и слепой заметит, что с тобой что-то не так. Что происходит? Это из-за того дракона?

\- Да. Нет… Я не знаю! - раздраженно смахнула назойливую челку со лба. – Я вижу странные сны. Очень странные. Там я – это не я, а тот дракон, которого мы убили. И воспоминания. Они не мои, это точно! Что ты на это можешь сказать, Фаренгар? Слышал ты когда-нибудь о таком?

\- Я… не знаю. Никто на самом деле не знает, что происходит, когда Драконорожденный поглощает душу дракона. Возможно, причина в этом. Но сейчас тебе этого, боюсь, не скажут даже Седобородые. А если не знают они, то не знает никто. Такого не случалось уже… да наверное, с самой Войны Драконов и не случалось! 

\- Мне страшно, Фаренгар, - тихо сказала я. – Страшнее даже, чем лицом к… э-э… к морде с драконом.

Я замолчала ненадолго, а потом тряхнула головой. Что-то я совсем расклеилась, пора собирать себя в кучку и брать в руки. Тем более, это все сейчас только мои проблемы. - Ладно, забудь. Я придумаю что-нибудь. В конце концов, это просто сны. Может быть я даже к ним привыкну.

Мне удалось почти искренне улыбнуться и маг покачал головой. Он знал, что я вру так же хорошо, как и я сама. Сны может быть и не самая серьезная проблема, только вот вижу я все это не только во сне и, что хуже всего, не могу это контролировать - просто выпадаю из реальности на неопределенное время. Пока этого никто не заметил, но как долго будет продолжаться такое везение? Да и ощущение абсолютной силы и вседозволенности после этих приступов – это действительно пугало. Я не могла с уверенностью сказать, были ли это чувства дракона… или мои собственные?

Хотя... может быть я и правда нагнетаю? И это совсем не так страшно, просто все случилось слишком быстро, а со временем я привыкну? Надеюсь. И в любом случае, ничего не мешает мне жить как раньше. Завтра будет завтра, тогда и буду беспокоиться. 

Я встала и бодро начала собирать разбросанные по полу книги и аккуратно расставлять их по полкам. Фаренгар смерил меня удивленным взглядом и хмыкнул, но промолчал. Сам он, видимо, не утруждал себя наведением порядка в библиотеке. Ага, не сталкивался он с нашим библиотечным орком, наверное! Мастер Ураг кого угодно к порядку приучит. Неизгладимое впечатление с первого же посещения библиотеки группой перепуганных первокурсников обеспечено…

_"Вы находитесь в Арканеуме, и здесь я главный. Это место – словно бы мой собственный маленький план Обливиона. Если кто-нибудь из вас нарушит порядок в Арканеуме, мои злобные атронахи разорвут вас на части. А теперь – чем могу быть полезен?"_

Я хихикнула про себя и составила на полки последние книги. На самом деле, мастер Ураг – один из добрейших преподавателей Коллеги. Просто с ним сложно найти общий язык. Но если найдешь, он никогда не откажет в помощи. Например я, помогая ему в библиотеке, всего за два года вполне прилично выучила четыре языка. Пусть и большей частью в письменной форме, но научиться говорить умея читать значительно проще. Библиотекарь хвалил меня и говорил, что у меня хорошие способности к языкам. В своей манере, конечно, но все равно приятно.

\- Акрис?

Я обернулась на голос. О, а вот и пропажа. В смысле, ярл.

\- Пойдем наверх, в мой кабинет. Нужно поговорить.

Я кивнула и пошла за Балгруфом наверх по узкой деревянной лестнице.

Мы оказались в просторной комнате, большую часть которой занимал огромный стол с картой Скайрима. На карте обильно были понатыканы флажки – где большие, где поменьше – синего и красного цветов. Военные посты? Балгруф, похоже, хоть и не вмешивается в войну, но следит за ходом событий. Разумно. Синий цвет означает Братьев Бури, красный – Имперский Легион. Флажков на карте было примерно поровну, а значит война зашла в тупик. Ясно теперь, почему так тихо. За всю дорогу от Винтерхолда до Вайтрана ни одной стычки не попалось. Только банда мародеров попыталась перекрыть нам дорогу, но со мной в повозке ехал один из старшекурсников – на практику. На нас обоих была традиционная форма Коллегии с отличительными знаками боевых магов, а возница имел такой наглый и самоуверенный вид, что те не стали с нами связываться.

Хотя, в Винтерхолде почти всегда тихо. На моей памяти близ города была всего одна крупная битва, шла почти целый день. Когда вояки подступили совсем близко к городу и началась паника, наш архимаг не выдержал (он в это время как раз пытался настроить защиту вокруг моста, а делать это под свистящие над головой стрелы и лязг мечей не слишком приятно), и сгоряча наложил паралич на большую половину войска, не разбираясь, где красные плащи, а где синие. Видимо, даже Савосу Арену это стоило немало, потому что как только народ сообразил, что что-то не так, и воцарилась мертвая тишина, архимаг предельно спокойно и доходчиво объяснил, что «выяснять свои отношения лучше подальше от Коллегии Магов и прямой видимости его коллег, пока у кого-нибудь из проводивших во дворе практику студентов не сдали нервы, и к постепенно редеющему войску не примешалась нежить, бьющая всех без разбора». Как ни странно, но обе стороны, оттаяв от паралича, без возражений сложили оружие и ушли. Больше к Винтерхолду вояки не лезли. Ну да, они-то не знали, что после такой внушительной демонстрации силы архимаг Арен целый день почти не мог колдовать, потому что сгоряча бухнул весь резерв.

\- Что? – удивленно посмотрел на меня Балгруф. Я спохватилась, что фыркнула вслух, и быстро согнала с лица улыбку.

\- Да так, просто вспомнилось… Так что все же значит титул тана?

\- В твоем случае? Это действительно просто титул с некоторыми привилегиями. Но некоторые формальности все-таки необходимы. К примеру, за каждым таном владения должен быть закреплен отрезок земли с крестьянскими хозяйствами. Считается, что тан должен следить за порядком на указанной территории и за это получать процент от налогов. На самом деле большинство танов слишком далеки от подобного рода дел, либо у них попросту нет времени этим заниматься, поэтому назначают в подведомственном поселении более-менее честного старосту и перекладывают все заботы на него. Процент дохода в таком случае, естественно, чисто символический. У тебя во владении такой староста уже есть, я вас позже познакомлю. Единственное, что тебе нужно, это периодически проверять, как идут дела и сообщать мне. Раз в полгода вполне достаточно.

Я пожала плечами.

\- Свои деньги я могу заработать сама. Тем более, у меня все равно пока стипендия. - Так же в твоем случае тебе полагается дом в моем владении. Но тут, я тебя должен сразу предупредить, многого не жди. Это просто небольшой дом с минимумом мебели, к тому же он нуждается в серьезном ремонте. В нем уже очень давно никто не жил. Других свободных домов внутри стен города пока нет.

Я удивленно воззрилась на ярла. Кажется он это всерьез… Впрочем, откуда ему знать, что когда я впервые пришла сюда, то вообще была бездомной. Позже своим домом я привыкла считать комнату в Коллегии. Там у меня есть бесплатная еда и учеба, даже небольшая стипендия за хорошую успеваемость и помощь в библиотеке. Но, по сути, я жила там на всем готовом, и следовало бы почаще напоминать себе, что так будет только пока я учусь. Как только мне торжественно вручат грамоту об окончании обучения, с указанием моего уровня и специализации, в мою комнату поселят какую-нибудь первокурсницу. Нет, выгнать из Коллегии меня конечно же не выгонят, винтерхолдские маги всегда помогают и поддерживают своих, но я должна буду отрабатывать свое новое место, обучая новичков, либо делая что-то другое полезное для Коллегии. Можно конечно попроситься работать в Арканеум, на постоянное место помощницей библиотекаря, только я сильно сомневаюсь в своей способности долго оставаться на одном месте. Книги и переводы – это конечно хорошо, только вот долго я в библиотеке не усижу, я ж себя знаю… А боевых магов там и без меня хватает. Остаются в основном бытовики и иллюзионисты, то есть, одни из самых востребованных специализаций для простого народа, за которыми часто обращаются прямо в Коллегию. Еще некроманты и призыватели – поскольку Коллегия самое безопасное место для их, скажем так, малосоциальной деятельности и исследований.

А тут – собственный дом! Да каким бы он не был… Вайтран в самом центре Скайрима, что очень удобно для того, кто постоянно в дороге. Появляться тут раз в полгода, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке и сообщить об этом ярлу – небольшая цена за такое.

И еще… на конюшне тебя ждет подарок. От меня лично. В качестве благодарности. Надеюсь, тебе понравится.

\- Благодарности? – опешила я. – Ярл Балгруф, я…

\- Не спорь, Акрис. Считай мой личный подарок благодарностью за то, что самой серьезной травмой у вернувшихся солдат была вывихнутая лодыжка и несколько ушибов. И не смотри на меня так, Айрилет рассказала мне, что ты сделала у башни.

\- Только вот не многих это спасло… - пробормотала я себе под нос.

\- Зато те, кого спасло, наверняка тебе благодарны. Ты же знаешь, что такое ожоги. А в бою даже горящую на себе одежду замечаешь не сразу. Не мне тебе рассказывать, что было бы с моими людьми, останься они калеками. Твои щиты защитили их от этого. Безусловно, всем участникам боя с драконом выдана соответствующая награда. Об Айрилет я позабочусь лично, хотя она и не хочет ничего об этом слышать, а ребятами займется их командир. Он уже подписал у меня несколько приказов о премиях и повышении. Но, тем не менее, они все просто выполняли приказ. С тобой же другой разговор. Ты не обязана была идти туда, ты не обязана была рисковать жизнью, защищая моих людей, но ты это сделала. Поверь, я умею ценить подобные вещи. Считай свой титул и все, что к нему прилагается наградой за мужество.

Я почувствовала, как к лицу и шее приливает жар и опустила взгляд в пол. Вот даэдра… никогда в жизни не краснела! И, как назло, в голове ни одной умной мысли, даже ответить ничего путного не могу.

\- Я… не знаю, что сказать, - выдавила я наконец. – Просто, я делала это не ради благодарности или подарков.

\- Знаю. Поэтому и благодарю. Тем более, есть у меня такое предчувствие, что я еще буду гордиться тем, что среди танов моего владения значится Драконорожденная, - Балгруф ободряюще улыбнулся мне.

\- Просто предчувствие? – прищурилась я с долей подозрения. И почему у меня в последнее время такое стойкое ощущение, что все вокруг знают обо мне больше меня самой, никто не скажет?

\- Ну, должна же быть у правителя хоть какая-то интуиция, - усмехнулся он.

Я хмыкнула и повернулась, чтобы уйти, когда вспомнила еще об одной детали.

\- Могу я спросить, когда похороны?

\- Чрез два дня. Мы должны подготовить обряд. Капитан Кай попросил у жреца Аркея слова на похоронах, так что я думаю, все сделают как полагается.

\- Я останусь, - коротко сказала я. Балгруф только понимающе кивнул.

***

Я перелистнула уже третью страницу, когда поняла, что не читаю, а бездумно пробегаю взглядом по строчкам. Выругалась себе под нос, вернулась туда где была… и в конце концов закрыла книгу. Металлическая фигурка дракона на черной кожаной обложке тускло блеснула. О Драконорожденных. Помнится, эту книгу я прихватила с собой еще из Хелгена, сейчас вот пригодилась. Хотя, и тут было сказано ненамного больше, чем я уже знала. Основной упор был сделан на Драконорожденных императоров, но вот в чем проблема – похоже, о них автор все равно ничего существенного сказать не мог. Все просто привыкли считать аксиомой, что Драконорожденный – значит особенный. А чем особенный… похоже и сами авторы подобных книг этого толком не знали, хотя позиционировали себя как «защитники династии Драконорожденных». Поэтому продолжала я читать чисто из упрямства. 

Только вот сосредоточиться на чтении почему-то не получалось. Н-да… Я конечно ожидала, что похороны будут отнюдь не увеселительным мероприятием, но что меня так выбьет из колеи… А ведь я никого из них толком не знала. Едва ли перекинулась с некоторыми из них парой слов. Ну, за исключением, может быть, Хенрика. Перед глазами тут же встало лицо улыбчивого норда, спасшего мне жизнь и лишившегося в процессе собственной. Сегодня я видела его мать. И с того момента, как она со мной заговорила, желая знать, как умер ее сын, у меня не проходит идиотское ощущение, что это я его убила, собственными руками. Лучше бы я вообще не ходила на эти похороны… 

Да и попытка что-то сказать, когда мне дали слово на обряде, естественно, закончилась ничем. Я видела только его мать, представляла там, в толпе, других матерей, жен, сестер… и не могла сказать ничего вразумительного. Хуже того, я там сама едва не разревелась.

Единственное, что радовало впервые в жизни – у меня нет родственников, которых придется хоронить. И я с абсолютной ясностью осознала, что не хочу их иметь. Одной оно может и тяжелей, но как-то спокойней и привычней.

Так что до полудня сегодня я оставалась на похоронах. Впрочем, там присутствовала добрая половина города, очень многие пришли попрощаться со своими защитниками. События в Хелгене большинству людей до этого дня казались чем-то далеким и нереальным, что «может быть и есть где-то, но не с нами». Последнее нападение дракона отрезвило многих. И напугало, естественно. Поэтому скорбь на лицах людей при проводах погибших была вполне искренней, а выживших буквально носили на руках (я благоразумно ретировалась еще до того, как кому-то пришла в голову сия светлая идея). Вместо этого я устроилась на заднем дворе святилища Аркея, обложившись цветами, и стала плести что-то вроде похоронных венков. Только в традиционные для такого случая бледно-фиолетовые цветы паслена я вплетала и другие. То тут, то там вспыхивали яркими язычками пламени цветы с очень подходящим случаю названием. Язык Дракона. 

Жрец Аркея хотел сначала возмутиться, что я нарушу традиционный обряд пестрыми цветами, но когда он увидел, какие именно цветы я вплетаю в венки, все возражения стихли. Я думаю, он тоже считал, что в этом есть определенная символичность. После Хелгена, эти люди были первыми жертвами дракона. Но было у меня нехорошее предчувствие, что далеко не последними…

Я вздохнула, отложила книгу и встала, разминая затекшие мышцы. Почитать я, кстати, устроилась на втором этаже собственного дома. Ярл был прав, мебели здесь практически не было, а ремонт был жизненно необходим, как и основательная уборка. На всю комнату стоял один покосившийся шкаф, в который я побоялась что-либо складывать, грубая деревянная кровать без матраса и большой сундук. Кровать тоже не внушала доверия, поэтому я бросила несколько шкур на пол и устроилась прямо посреди комнаты, раскидав вокруг себя все имеющиеся у меня книги и придвинув поближе масляный светильник-рожок. Магический свет я зажигать не стала – запахи паленого масла и дыма, от которых я успела порядком отвыкнуть за последние пару лет, успешно справлялись с тем, что не удалось сделать книге – отвлекали меня от мрачных мыслей.

\- Мой та… Акрис?

Я подняла взгляд на тихо подошедшую Лидию.

\- Ты в порядке?.. – неожиданно участливо поинтересовалась она.

\- Уже в порядке. Я просто хотела с тобой поговорить. Пойдем вниз. Там хоть есть, где посидеть.

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Пока нет. Вот чтобы и дальше не случалось, нужно решить несколько вопросов. Кажется, моя хускарл вздохнула с облегчением. Что еще за новости? Или я поторопилась с выводами, решив, что она перестала меня бояться? Ладно, в процессе разберемся.

\- Я слушаю, - прилежно сообщила Лидия, когда мы расселись на ветхих, но вполне крепких деревянных стульях у очага.

\- Завтра утром я выезжаю в Винтерхолд, - без предисловий начала я. – Ты хочешь ехать со мной?

\- Это ведь моя обязанность…

\- Про твои обязанности я уже слышала, я спрашиваю, _хочешь ли ты? _– не особо вежливо перебила я. Мне нужно было или предупредить ее, или просто не тащить туда, где все может закончится плохо. Слишком часто я наблюдала, с каким почти истерическим предубеждением норды относятся к магии; далеко даже ходить не надо, взять хотя бы ярла Винтерхолда, который готов винить Коллегию во всех мировых и своих личных катаклизмах. – Слушай, если ты думаешь, что та пробудка, когда я тебе чуть волосы не спалила – это страшно, то в Коллегии тебе точно делать нечего. Там считается в порядке вещей вышедший погулять во двор очень любопытный скелет и с воплями гоняющийся за ним незадачливый некромант, или рассерженный на неумелого призывателя атронах, решивший проявить самостоятельность, или периодически свистящие над головой молнии и огненные шары, когда боевым магам приспичило выяснить отношения. В общем, жизнь там ни скучной, ни спокойной не назвать. Лидия хихикнула, и я восприняла это как хороший знак. То, что кажется забавным перестает пугать.

\- Бедные преподаватели…

\- Ты думаешь у нас там только студенты так развлекаются? Пфф... Да преподаватели иногда похлеще шутки отмачивают!

Вспомнить хотя бы тот случай, когда мастер Древис по рассеянности забыл снять с себя невидимость, и в таком виде явился на одну из лекций. Сначала ученики только удивленно переглядывались, слушая бесплотный голос у кафедры, потом по аудитории пошли смешки, под конец перешедшие в откровенный ржач. Молодой мастер иллюзии искренне не понимал, что происходит, пока заглянувший на шум архимаг вежливо не поинтересовался, что за необычный практикум происходит в аудитории, и почему мастер выбрал объектом демонстрации самого себя.

\- Единственное, что я могу тебе обещать – это амулет, отводящий подобные случайности, - продолжила я. – Но самое главное здесь не поднимать панику, и не шарахаться от каждой тени. Хотя, жить ты там вряд ли сможешь, придется снимать комнату у Дагура в таверне.

\- Почему?

\- Комнаты в Коллегии распределяются между учениками и магами, работающими в Коллегии. А в последние несколько лет пустые места появляются редко. Сейчас, даже если кого-то отчисляют, его место тут же занимает новичок. Война. Кто-то просто хочет в ней выжить, а кто-то элементарно прячется, или ему некуда идти. Поступающих сейчас в разы больше, чем еще несколько лет назад. Берут, конечно, не всех, но и тех, кто продемонстрировал достаточный уровень способностей для обучения – более чем достаточно. Мне еще повезло, что я попала в затишье…

\- Я думаю, что привыкну, да и…

\- Что? – насторожилась я. Лидия почему-то смутилась.

\- Ну, я просто хочу посмотреть на вашу Коллегию. Фаренгар уже все уши прожужжал про нее. Он сам там учился когда-то, даже получил степень магистра практической магии.

Практик? Я хмыкнула про себя. Ну тогда понятно, почему ярл и слушать ничего не хотел, когда Фаренгар рвался посмотреть на дракона. Каким бы хорошим магом он ни был, практику элементарно может не хватить резерва на затяжной бой. Хотя и у меня того резерва тоже пока кошки наплакали - пригодным для настоящего боя боевой маг становится только после магистратуры. Но я все же была фигурой куда менее значимой, чем придворный маг ярла.

\- То есть, ты обещаешь обойтись без паники в любой странной ситуации?

\- Обещаю! – Лидия торжественно подняла руку, но испортила весь эффект, фыркнув от смеха вместе со мной.

\- Ладно, - все еще улыбаясь, решилась я. – Тогда собирайся, завтра выезжаем.

Я встала, и с колен что-то упало, гулко стукнувшись об пол и едва не угодив в очаг. Книга. Кажется, я машинально прихватила ее с собой, когда спускалась вниз, но за разговором совершенно о ней забыла. Я наклонилась поднять ее, и… застыла в нелепой позе. Книга при падении раскрылась на одной из последних страниц, и я случайно зацепила взглядом несколько строк.

_В завершение я помещаю здесь «Пророчество о Драконорожденном». Зачастую утверждают, что оно происходит из Древнего Свитка, хотя иногда его также приписывают древним акавирцам. Многие пытались его истолковать, и многие также полагали, что указанные в нем предзнаменования уже свершились и следует ожидать скорого прихода __«Последнего Драконорожденного»…_

Я резким движением схватила книгу и с жадностью стала вчитываться в каждую строчку. Текст, который шел дальше, я перечитала раз пять, прежде чем уловила хоть какой-то смысл.

_Когда воцарятся беспорядки в восьми частях света._

_ Когда Медная Башня падет и Время преобразится._

_ Когда Триблагие падут и Красная Башня содрогнется._

_ Когда Драконорожденный Государь утратит свой престол и Белая Башня падет._

_ Когда на Снежную Башню придут раскол, бесцарствие и кровопролитие._

_ Проснется Пожиратель Мира, и Колесо повернется на Последнем _ _Драконорожденном._

Все эти башни… в глазах рябит от такого количества эвфемизмов. Здесь должны быть какие-то известные названия. Если некоторые я еще могу понять, то остальные… Эх, а я еще считала, что неплохо знаю историю! Надо будет зайти к Урагу, он в этом быстро разберется.

Но… пророчество? Серьезно?

И почему мне кажется, что я вляпалась куда серьезнее, чем думала пару дней назад, а?..


	4. Under Saarthal.

**ГЛАВА 4. В ГЛУБИНАХ СААРТАЛА.**

Вдыхая ледяной соленый воздух Винтерхолда и видя впереди знакомый подъем с преграждающим дорогу мрачноватым сторожем, я с удивлением поняла, что успела соскучиться.

— Это оно?.. — донеслось сзади.

— Ага!

Лидия практически всю дорогу совершенно по-детски глазела по сторонам. Она говорила, что почти никогда не выезжала за пределы Вайтрана, так что я могла ее понять. А увидев вблизи Коллегию, она и вовсе остановилась, приоткрыв рот.

О, и кажется я даже знаю — почему… Ну и кто там опять что натворил? И они, наивные, еще были уверены, что, спровадив меня, поживут спокойно хотя бы месяц. Ага, только тут таких как я — еще сотни две!

Хотя обычно считается, что «отличаются» парни. Пфф, глупость какая! Коллегия Винтерхолда чаще всего страдает из-за студентов боевого отделения, и так было всегда. Хотя, конечно, среди боевых магов девушки удерживаются редко, и причина этому вовсе не отсутствие способностей. Чаще всего они просто не выдерживают нагрузки — а она на нашем курсе немаленькая, мягко скажем, парни-то не всегда справляются. Ну и еще есть один фактор — каждый год старшекурсники устраивают своеобразные «проверки» новичкам. Традиция или посвящение, тролль его знает. А у боевых магов это иногда принимает совершенно дикую форму. Особенное отношение у них почему-то к женщинам — пытаются кому-то доказать, что настоящим боевым магом может стать только мужчина. И чтобы пройти через это, девушка должна, во-первых, уметь за себя постоять не хуже парней, а во-вторых, ей должно быть глубоко фиолетово чужое мнение. Дурость это, конечно, такое разделение, но многие не выдерживают и переводятся на какой-нибудь курс поспокойнее. Сейчас на боевом отделении обучаются только семь девушек: мы двое со второго курса, одна девчонка с первого, и четверо из магистратуры разных уровней. Негусто, в общем, особенного если вспомнить, что боевое отделение сейчас самое многочисленное — по крайней мере на первом курсе. После, опять же, многие отсеиваются или переводятся.

Хотя иногда с этими своими играми и сами старшекурсники садятся в лужу. Глубокую такую… Как в случае с Брелиной например. Нет, ну мне правда просто интересно — какому гению пришло в голову напасть исподтишка на наследницу дома Телванни, которую начали учить защищаться от наемных убийц раньше, чем читать и писать? А как иначе, если в гости периодически заглядывают ассасины Мораг-Тонг(1)?

Тот идиот остался жив только благодаря собственной неуклюжести — он не ожидал вообще никакого отпора, и потерял равновесие после атаки.

А огненный шар, пущенный в данмерку другим шутником, описал плавную дугу — и сам скользнул ей в ладонь. Погладив файрбол кончиками пальцев, она просто отпустила его. Кажется, этот самый шар потом и гонялся до конца дня за горе-шутниками, оказавшись самонаводящимся, и отказываясь погасать под любыми встречными заклинаниями. Ну еще бы! Родовые заклятия — штука особая. Малораспространенная, но и защититься от них почти невозможно.

А я… а что я? Во-первых, мне действительно фиолетово и чье-либо мнение, и вообще… они сами напросились. Нет, ну правда…

О моей слабости в отношении иллюзий любого типа старшекурсники прознали довольно быстро, и решили устроить «безобидный розыгрыш». Может быть оно бы так и вышло, если бы ко мне именно в ту ночь не вернулись мои кошмары. Вообще, это случается периодически, от нервов или лишних напоминаний. А в ту ночь я проснулась от кошмарно реалистичного сна, только чтобы обнаружить, что моя комната охвачена огнем. Если бы меня так не напугал сон, если бы я вообще потрудилась осмотреться повнимательнее, я бы поняла, что пламя иллюзорное. Хотя бы потому что деревянной мебели в настоящем огне положено было бы покорежиться и растрескаться. Но все, что я видела — это продолжение своего кошмара. Огонь был везде, кроме мой собственной постели, и мне даже показалось, что я вижу отблески пламени на черной чешуе и горящие багровой яростью глаза прямо перед собой. В тот момент у меня в голове что-то переклинило, остались голые инстинкты, кричащие об опасности, и, вместе с тем, я с кристальной ясностью поняла — если этот огонь для меня опасен, нужно сделать его другим. Безопасным.

Дальше я не помню ни пассов, ни заклинаний, просто вдруг страх и чувство опасности сменились другим — сладким, щекочущим ощущением… власти? Это казалось единственным подходящим словом.

В себя меня привели испуганные вопли шутников, которые спрятались с каким-то артефактом невидимости прямо у меня в комнате, ну и переполох в коридоре за дверью. Эти, видимо, хотели понаблюдать, как «малявка» будет визжать от страха. Ну, они понаблюдали. И послушали. Это я только потом поняла, что каким-то образом превратила иллюзорный огонь в настоящий, замкнув его на себя. Хорошо хоть эти идиоты додумались щиты поставить, а то стали бы похожи на жареных цыплят.

Как результат — старшекурсники перестали меня задирать, и вообще предпочитали обходить по широкой дуге, в моей комнате сгорела до головешек половина мебели (хорошо хоть книги и большая часть одежды были зачарованы от таких случайностей), ну и в заключение меня заставили прибираться не только в своей комнате, но и в коридоре, где все было перепачкано в саже. Шутникам, правда, архимаг придумал отработки покруче — видимо, чтобы мне моя уборка не казалась слишком несправедливой. И еще, я уже с того времени начала ходить на контроль стихийной магии. Правда больше таких эксцессов не случалось, и я быстро забросила занятия. Как теперь выяснилось — зря.

Так о чем это я? Ах да — что там творится в Коллегии, и почему она частично прикрыта мерцающими от обилия магии щитами?

— А что там происходит? — поинтересовалась я у сторожа, поднимаясь к мосту.

— Инициатива Мирабеллы Эрвин. Не вашего ума дело! Проходите живо, пока не доложил архимагу, что вы в учебное время по кабакам шляетесь!

Объяснять что-то нашему, мягко скажем, нелюбезному работнику было бесполезно, поэтому я просто проскочила мимо него к мосту. Лидия неуверенно двинулась за мной, только для того, чтобы тут же быть цепко ухваченной за воротник куртки. Моя хускарл «нехорошим» взглядом покосилась на руку, уцепившую ее за шкирку, как котенка, и я поспешила вмешаться. Драк мне тут только не хватало.

А все дело в том, что круглая металлическая плита-детектор на полу с изображением Ока Мудрости послушно признала меня магом Коллегии, вспыхнув на мгновение голубоватым светом, а вот Лидию равнодушно проигнорировала.

— Она со мной, архимаг в курсе! — скороговоркой выдала я, схватив хускарла за рукав и потащив за собой. Прежде чем сторож успел что-то ответить, мы уже неслись к воротам Коллегии, и ему оставалось только махнуть на нас рукой.

Наш сторож вообще-то слабенький маг, но зато оружием владеет на уровне, вот и поставили его у входа для порядка. Или скорее для видимости. Просто, если ставить магические охранки у самого входа, и кто-нибудь из местных на них напорется — ор поднимется до небес. А если вообще без защиты, так еще хуже может получиться. Вот и стоит у моста мрачный мужик со здоровенным мечом и знаком Коллегии Магов на одежде, отваживает нежелательных посетителей. Нет, сторож наш вообще-то неплохой, просто очень уж дотошный, прямо до ужаса. С нашим орком, и с тем общий язык найти намного проще, честное слово!

Когда мы прошли последний источник на мосту, резные металлические ворота сами открылись при нашем приближении. Лидия продолжала зачарованно глазеть по сторонам, и я, поглядывая на нее и забавляясь ее удивлением, отвлеклась настолько, что когда услышала печально знакомый голос, застыла столбом. Лидия налетела на меня сзади и хотела уже поинтересоваться причиной остановки, но я сильно сжала ее руку, призывая молчать.

— Я хотел бы знать, что все это означает, — нет, точно не обозналась. Эти надменные интонации сложно с чем-то перепутать. Но какого даэдра он тут делает?! Ох, как мы надеялись в прошлом году, что Анкано исчез с концами у себя на родине! Видно, не судьба… придется опять его терпеть до конца года.

— Думаю, это очевидно, — этот прохладный голос явно принадлежал Мирабелле. — Это заклинания, которые блокируют магию.

— Да, конечно. Я просто пытаюсь понять, чем вызвано такое решение, — таким тоном, как будто с умственно отсталыми разговаривает. Я скривилась. Только вот не на ту он напал. С Мирабеллы Эрвин станется, не меняя выражения лица, поинтересоваться у залетного дракона целью визита. Кажется, вывести ее из себя не сможет даже новый Великий Обвал.

— Вы, наверное, привыкли, что Империя склоняется перед каждой прихотью Талмора, но, боюсь, вам придется смириться с тем, что маги не будут терпеть подобного обращения. Вы — гость Коллегии, и вы находитесь здесь с разрешения архимага. Надеюсь, вы цените эту возможность.

Вот-вот, примерно об этом я и говорю.

— Да, конечно. Моя благодарность архимагу, — ой, а сколько яда-то! А вот тон Мирабеллы все еще вполне соответствовал стылой Винтерхолдской погоде. Завидная невозмутимость.

— Очень хорошо. Тогда позвольте откланяться, — она чуть заметно склонила голову, и развернулась к талморцу спиной, всем видом демонстрируя, что разговор окончен.

Анкано поджал побелевшие губы, но скатываться до скандала не стал, вернул на свое лицо привычное высокомерно-презрительное выражение, развернулся и ушел.

Я вздохнула с облегчением. Не буду рассказывать всю историю, но когда я заканчивала первый курс, Анкано меня вывел из себя до такой степени, что я ему чуть глаза не выцарапала. Нет, ну правда… Скандал был грандиозный, вся Коллегия еще месяц потом гудела. После этого меня вызвал к себе архимаг, зачитав пространную лекцию о недопустимости таких открытых конфликтов, попросил придержать свой характер, заявив, что ему и самому не нравится присутствие здесь талморца. Но другого выхода на тот момент архимаг не видел. Так что по Коллегии маги ходили, оглядываясь себе за спину, а все более-менее серьезные исследования приходилось тщательнейшим образом прятать от этого вездесущего типа. Ученики его иначе чем шпионом за глаза не называли, да и многие преподаватели тоже, хотя сам альтмер подобные обвинения яростно отрицал.

Честно говоря, достать за последние пару лет он успел всех, но я была одной из первых, кто не выдержал вечно снисходительного тона и слабо завуалированных оскорблений. На самом деле, меня так и подмывало ответить ему совсем по-другому. На том языке, который точно был бы понятен талморскому юстициару. Но в последний момент я прикусила язык. Хватит мне уже проблем с моим прошлым. Еще не хватало, чтобы в нем начал копаться талморский шпион. Но долго сдерживаться я все равно не смогла. Да, вышла из себя, повела себя как дикая кошка. Никакого воспитания, абсолютно. Ну уж какая есть. Я свободный маг, а не их высокородная леди. Хотя, если у них там принято разговаривать в таком тоне и сыпать двусмысленностями и оскорблениями, тут еще бабушка надвое сказала, чье воспитание хромает больше.

Вскоре после этого инцидента талморца якобы вызвали по срочным делам в Алинор, и его не было целый год. Мы уже начали надеяться, что он не вернется. Зря, как выяснилось.

Я потрясла головой, решительно выкидывая оттуда высокомерного альтмера.

— Пошли, — кивнула я Лидии. — Я заброшу сейчас вещи в свою комнату, покажу примерно, что тут где находится, чтобы ты в крайнем случае смогла меня найти, а потом провожу в таверну.

Лидия кивнула. Этой экскурсии она ждала всю дорогу.

  
* * *

Все-таки как хорошо, что я за полмесяца не растеряла рефлексов!

Привычное неуловимое движение пальцев у дверной ручки, дверь на мгновение вспыхнула — и погасла, пропуская меня в комнату. Уже в следующую секунду я вскинула правую руку в отводящем жесте, а левой сделала быстрый пасс, установив щит на себя и Лидию. Сноп искр, сорвавшийся с потолка безобидно осыпался на пол, громко потрескивая.

С-с-зараза!

Ковер на полу безнадежно испорчен, покрывало на постели — тоже. Гр-р!..

— Э… это у вас всегда так?.. — слегка запинаясь, спросила Лидия, круглыми глазами оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Вроде того, — буркнула я. — Найду, кто мне такое светозвуковое приветствие приготовил — устрою ему дождь с потолка. Под утро. Причем закреплю так, чтобы снять без меня невозможно было. Будет и освежающий душ, и генеральная уборка.

Лидия хмыкнула.

— Похоже, у вас тут весело.

Я пожала плечами.

— В основном так первокурсники развлекаются, для которых магия пока в новинку. Второкурсники уже реже, просто от безделья. А к третьему курсу уже совсем не до того становится, там народ с занятий в состоянии выжатого лимона приползает. Надеюсь, до третьего курса я доживу, — буркнула я уже себе под нос. Потом вспомнила, какие экзамены нас ожидают со дня на день — и настроение совсем сползло вниз. А ведь соревнования по боевой магии еще не закончились. Нет, даже смотреть не пойду. Нечего душу травить.

  
* * *

Мы вчетвером зябко ежились на холодном ветру у входа в Саартал. Хотя тут, среди этих археологических сооружений еще не так дует, как наверху. Брелина вообще завернулась в меховой плащ с капюшоном так, что только нос наружу торчал. Она мерзла больше всех нас. Я наматывала уже не помню какой по счету круг по площадке, и всерьез начинала подумывать, не подбить ли мне ребят на что-нибудь вроде салочек. Хотя нет уж, лучше не надо, эти настилы не выглядят особо надежными или устойчивыми. И, что-то мне подсказывает, археологов не вдохновит выкапывать с нижних уровней четверых великовозрастных детей.

— Все в сборе? Вот и отлично! — нездорово жизнерадостный голос мастера Толфдира заставил нас синхронно поморщиться. — Кто из вас уже бывал в старых гробницах?

Я неуверенно подняла руку. Больше энтузиазма никто не проявил, а я вдруг вспомнила свое последнее посещение нордской крипты и снова поежилась, уже не от холода. Умом я понимала, что сейчас без особого труда разобралась бы со всеми драуграми Ветреного Пика и в одиночку — ну кроме, может быть, последнего — но все равно было неуютно. Хотя, если здесь идут раскопки, значит нежити быть не должно. Вряд ли каталогистам понравилось бы такое соседство.

— Когда спустимся вниз, держитесь рядом со мной, — продолжил Толфдир. — Там должно быть безопасно, но осторожность не помешает. И смотрите под ноги, когда будем спускаться, ради всех Богов. Не хватало еще целителей сюда срывать.

Мы с Бри синхронно щелкнули пальцами, зажигая светлячки. Развернувшись к покосившейся железной двери, мастер практической магии сделал быстрый пасс — и створки со скрипом открылись.

По мере спуска в воздухе становилось все больше пыли и смога от факелов, торчащих в стенах. Наши светлячки едва мерцали в густом, удушающем воздухе. Мастер Толфдир сначала морщился, потом остановился и вздохнул:

— Чем они там занимаются?..

Попросив нас подождать минуту, он стал выплетать сложное заклинание. Я долго вглядывалась в узор, который образовывали магические нити, но в конце концов у меня просто в глазах зарябило от обилия разноуровневых энергетических потоков. Вот это да!.. Однако, учиться, учиться, и еще раз учиться. Как только сияние улеглось, дышать сразу стало легче.

— Ну вот и все, идемте. Как, возможно, известно некоторым из вас, Саартал — одно из самых ранних нордских поселений в Тамриэле. И самое большое из известных. Разграблено эльфами во время знаменитой «Ночи Слез». О том, что случилось в Саартале, известно мало. Для нас это удивительная возможность прикоснуться к истории. Здесь мы можем изучить древнюю цивилизацию и ее магию. Именно в этом и будет заключаться ваша работа. Если найдете что-то полезное — считайте свой экзамен засчитанным.

— А что конкретно мы ищем? — поинтересовалась я.

— Все! Все что только может пригодиться в наших исследованиях. Поэтому мне и нравится это место… Мы понятия не имеем, что тут найдем.

Я хмыкнула. Возможно, это будет интереснее, чем мне казалось раньше. По крайней мере, мы будем работать с магией, а не с каталогами.

— А какая магия тут встречается?

— Самая разная! Больше всего нас интересует сила магических печатей на гробницах. Они сохранились лучше всего, и мы раньше ничего такого не встречали. Акрис, может ты попробуешь чем-нибудь помочь Арнелу Гейну? Он — один из ученых, каталогизирует все наши находки.

Ну вот… допрыгалась. Я вздохнула. Ладно, сама виновата, значит мне и достанется самое скучное.

— Я думаю, он будет рад, если ты найдешь еще какие-нибудь артефакты в этих руинах, — добавил Толфдир с улыбкой. — Подойдут любые зачарованные предметы. Полезность заклятия значения не имеет. Если что-то найдешь, всем ученикам стоит это осмотреть.

Настроение сразу сдвинулось с отметки «скука смертная» до отметки «это может быть интересно». Я кивнула и стала оглядываться с куда большим энтузиазмом.

— Так, посмотрим… Чем займутся остальные? Брелина, дорогая, проверь, пожалуйста наличие охранных чар. Что-нибудь, что должно было отваживать отсюда людей. Не трогай их, просто найди! Итак, господа и дамы… Вперед! Но будьте осторожны.

Что поручили ребятам, из соседнего коридора я уже не услышала, звукоизоляция тут хорошая. Так-с… ну и где тут могут быть артефакты? Начала вспоминать Ветреный Пик, и пришла к неутешительному выводу — где угодно, хоть на полу валяться. А значит придется покопаться в пыли. Вообще, Саартал оказался весьма похож на Ветреный Пик. И не только типично-нордской архитектурой. Хотя, назначения у этих построек, насколько мне известно, были разные. Саартал был первым человеческим городом на материке, его же называли Городом Исграмора. Про Ночь Слез я знала мало, только в общих чертах. Кажется, у Урага была книга об этом, но куда-то она девалась. Не знаю, в общем. Ну а Ветреный Пик, вернее, храм Холодных Водопадов, как он назывался раньше — это был храм Драконьих Жрецов. Насколько могут отличаться руины храма, и руины города, относящиеся примерно к одной эпохе? Ну, вот сейчас и узнаю. Подрегулировав яркость светлячка, я шагнула в один из коридоров.

  
* * *

Ничего сверхинтересного я не нашла. Один странного вида головной обруч, несколько колец и пару шкатулок. Если зачарование шкатулок было почти стандартным — только плетение немного отличалось от привычного — то те, что были на украшениях, я не встречала никогда. Я даже не смогла определить, как они работают. Ладно, покажу Толфдиру — он-то, наверное, знает. При попытке найти выход из этого лабиринта наткнулась на Брелину, рассматривающую глухую стену.

— Ну и как успехи? — поинтересовалась я.

Данмерка пожала плечами.

— Я вообще не вижу следов защитной магии. Либо ее тут нет, либо ее развеяли давным-давно.

— У меня тоже негусто. Ладно, пойду я пока искать Арнела Гейна…

Ученого я обнаружила в маленьком закутке одного из многочисленных коридоров.

— Эй… — осторожно окликнула я чем-то занятого мага.

— А? Что? Ты кто?

— Я Акрис, со второго курса. Толфдир прислал меня помочь тебе.

— Ах да. Ты. Я тебя помню. Ты собираешься помочь? Хорошо. Просто… Просто не мешай мне работать. Я осмотрел только часть этой секции. Ты, э-э, ты можешь поискать в северных комнатах. Только будь осторожнее, ладно? Мы не хотим ничего повредить.

Я удивленно пожала плечами и хотела уже уйти, когда вспомнила про найденные артефакты.

— Это то, что мне пока удалось найти, — я протянула сумку со своими находками. Арнел внимательно рассмотрел ее содержимое.

— Это все?

— Пока да.

— Ладно, добавлю это к другим находкам. Может и пригодится. Можешь идти.

Я кивнула и направилась к северным комнатам. Ладно, посмотрим, что там еще найдется. Если найдется. Все же я надеялась на что-нибудь поинтереснее ковыряния в пыли. Ну тут и лабиринты. А там что? Присмотревшись к одной из стен в маленьком закутке, я обнаружила что-то вроде небольшого постамента. И на нем явно что-то было. И от этого «что-то» за версту фонило магией. Я почувствовала разгорающееся любопытство. Неужели наконец-то что-то стоящее? Я подошла к постаменту и взяла в руки обнаруженную… подвеску, наверное. Грубоватый костяной прямоугольник с «рогами» на плотном обтрепанном шнурке. Вот это сохранность! Интересно, что тут за чары?

Неожиданный скрежещущий звук заставил меня подпрыгнуть на месте и резко развернуться. И только тогда я осознала, какую глупость сотворила. Единственный выход из закутка, в котором я находилась, теперь преграждала решетка.

— Что это еще за грохот? Ты в порядке?

Мастер Толфдир. Слава Богам! Я уж думала, что мне теперь ночевать тут придется, пока не найдут…

— Ну… в стене был какой-то амулет… В общем, теперь он у меня в руках, — я покаянно уставилась в пол, всем видом показывая, что осознаю масштабы собственной глупости.

Но меня, кажется, и не собирались отчитывать за необдуманные действия.

— Хм, правда? Возможно, амулет как-то связан с общей магической сетью здесь. А она есть, хоть и почти не прощупывается. Ну-ка, попробуй надеть амулет.

Я послушалась и накинула шнурок на шею. Сначала мне показалось, что ничего не изменилось, но в следующий момент меня окатила упругая силовая волна, растрепав кое-как заплетенные волосы и заставив прищуриться.

— Стена… как будто резонирует, — протянул Толфдир. — Значит я был прав. Интересно, какой эффект будет у твоей магии? Попробуй!

— А какое заклинание?

— Не имеет значения. Используй то, что получается у тебя лучше всего.

Я пожала плечами и запустила в стену огненным шаром средней силы. И едва успела увернуться от брызнувшей осколками каменной плиты. Ой ё… это из-за амулета, или я просто с зарядом перестаралась?

— Ну вот, — из облака пыли показался мастер Толфдир. Похоже, решетка тоже исчезла. — Кажется, там проход. Что ж, посмотрим, куда он ведет.

Проход? О, а ведь правда. Как только пыль более менее улеглась, стал виден узкий коридор.

— Мастер Толфдир, а можно я тоже посмотрю?

— Конечно. Ведь ты нашла эту плиту. Но что это такое? И зачем здесь нужна была эта печать? Ладно, нужно просто посмотреть. Идем. Только осторожно, кто знает, что там может быть.

Узкий коридор закончился небольшой комнатой, типичной для нордских крипт. В стены были вмурованы саркофаги. Я сразу напряглась. Еще слишком хорошо помнила, как они открываются в самый неподходящий момент, и оттуда вылезают беспокойники.

— Мастер Толфдир… — я хотела предупредить учителя о том, что видела в Ветреном Пике, но вдруг что-то изменилось. Это было похоже на резкий перепад давления, как будто я вдруг провалилась в невесомость. Внезапно я начала терять ориентацию… Стиснула руками виски. Каждая частица окружающей пустоты как будто ввинчивалась в мозг, заставляя видеть и чувствовать в тысячу раз острее. Какого… даэдра…

  
_Гарь и смог, черное небо. Кругом пылает огонь. **YOL**. Правильно. Огонь есть **SULeyK**. Власть. Власть, которую дает нам кровь, текущая в наших жилах. И та, которую я сейчас чувствую на языке. Кровь жалких смертных, решивших, что они могут тягаться с **DOVah**. Эти трусы и предатели еще пожалеют, что восстали против своих хозяев. **ThURI** уничтожит их, и лишит их того жалкого подобия бессмертия, которое они имеют после своей физической смерти._

_...Я летела очень низко над землей, которая была охвачена огнем. Я чувствовала вкус победы на своем языке, как вкус крови. Но внезапно что-то изменилось. Время. И пустота. Потоки времени слились с пустотой, перемешались… и разорвались…_

  
Я вынырнула из _не своих_ воспоминаний, как из воды, пытаясь отдышаться. Давящая пустота никуда не делать, но стала… легче, что ли. Как будто я вдруг научилась дышать под водой. Странное сравнение.

— Подожди, маг, и послушай...

А?.. Потусторонний голос раздался, казалось, прямо у меня в голове, но, оглянувшись я увидела… нет, это был не призрак. По крайней мере, от призрака не должно так тянуть энергией. Вот это да! Никогда не встречала магию такой силы. Что это за…

— Кто… Кто вы? — собственный голос прозвучал глухо, как будто издалека.

«Призрак» поднял голову и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза. Я не могла разобрать черты его лица, но он точно смотрел на меня.

— Знай, что ты запустила цепь событий, которую нельзя остановить. Приговор не вынесен, поскольку ты не могла об этом знать. Приговор будет вынесен за твои будущие дела и за то, как ты справишься с опасностями, что тебя ждут. Это предупреждение ты слышишь потому, что в тебя верит Орден Псиджиков. Ты, маг, и только ты, можешь предотвратить катастрофу. Будь крайне осторожна и знай, что Орден наблюдает за тобой.

Внезапно все закончилось — видение исчезло, я выпала из невесомости и… время, затянув раны, потекло как обычно. Почему-то именно это я почувствовала с особой ясностью.

Мастер Толфдир тряхнул головой и насторожено осмотрелся по сторонам.

— Что это было? Могу поклясться, что только что почувствовал что-то очень странное.

— Вы не видели? Появился какой-то призрак… или видение. И он заговорил со мной.

— Что? Нет. Боюсь, я ничего не видел.

Меня вдруг пробрал озноб. Не бывает такой магии. Ни одному магу не под силу… остановить время! Тем более так избирательно.

— Совсем ничего? — продолжила я хвататься за соломинку. — И не слышали? Он говорил что-то об опасности впереди и об Ордене Псиджиков.

— Орден Псиджиков? Это точно? Очень странно. И опасность впереди? Ничего не понимаю… — Толфдир потеребил собственную бороду, что-то обдумывая. — Псиджики никак не связаны с этими руинами. Их и самих уже давно никто не видел. Наверное, нужно осмотреться здесь внимательнее. А вот теперь, пожалуйста, осторожнее. Эта часть руин еще не обследована, кто знает, что мы тут найдем.

— Мастер Толфдир, а эти Псиджики — кто они такие?

— Это группа магов, которая существовала еще до Империи. Очень могущественные, очень скрытные. Их уже сотни лет никто не видел. Они исчезли вместе со своим святилищем на острове Артейум. Понятия не имею, как они связаны с этим местом.

— Но зачем им пытаться связаться со мной?

— Не имею ни малейшего представления, но это потрясающе. Если это правда, конечно. Остров Артейум исчез много веков назад, и после этого о Псиджиках не было никаких вестей. И теперь они вдруг связались с тобой? Это весьма интригует! Как минимум, это можно считать комплиментом. Псиджики всегда вели дела только с теми, кого считали достойным. Подожди, что…

И тут случилось именно то, чего я ожидала с самого начала — со всех четырех саркофагов разом слетели крышки и мы оказались в крайне теплой компании оживших мертвецов. Впрочем, мастеру Толфдиру драугры явно не показались чем-то необычным. Паралич на всех сразу, несколько сгустков огня — и все было кончено. А я даже не успела сосредоточиться на заклинании. Вздохнула с толикой зависти — вот что значит опыт и мастерство. Ничего, я обязательно научусь.

А один из саркофагов оказался дверью. Толфдир, не слушая возражений в духе «я и сама могу», завернул меня в несколько слоев щита, так что чувствовала я себя теперь покрытой тонким слоем стекла — с поправкой на прочность, конечно. Зато такой щит и прямой удар меча выдержит. А еще его можно отрегулировать на тепло-или холодоустойчивость. С этим я справлюсь и сама по обстоятельствам.

Своеобразная дверь вывела нас в типичную нордскую гробницу — по крайней мере, бесконечные коридоры с похоронными нишами в стенах, саркофагами, ловушками и загадками очень напомнили мне Ветреный Пик. Тут тоже было полно драугров — лежать спокойно не желал чуть ли не каждый третий покойник — но и в этот раз трудностей не возникло. Наконец, коридоры вывели нас к очередной решетке, перед которой возвышался постамент с резным шлемом, какие были приняты у нордов еще, кажется, во времена Исграмора. Рычаг у двери поддаваться не хотел никак. Похоже, что тупик. Ну и куда дальше? Не возвращаться же теперь?

— Посмотри внимательно на этот шлем, — голос Толфдира отвлек меня от размышлений. — Ты заметила это сияние? Оно слабое, но здесь определенно есть кое-что необычное. Видишь?

Я присмотрелась повнимательнее — действительно, слабый красноватый ореол присутствовал. И он не просто окружал предмет, как обычно бывает у зачарованных вещей, а как бы спускался через узкий канал в постамент — и ниже, под пол. Я прищурилась, перестраивая зрение на магический поток (больше года морочилась, чтобы научиться такой полезной штуке, но оно того стоило), чтобы четче различать следы магии. Окружающая картинка немного расплылась, но зато магический след стал четким и очевидным — он уходил не под пол, а к решетке и рычагу, которые теперь тоже подсвечивались. Я протянула руку и чуть было не подняла шлем, когда спохватилась, что нужно осмотреть постамент на предмет ловушек. И правильно сделала — по периметру в полу обнаружились отверстия, из которых выглядывали наконечники копий.

Я прищурилась, отошла на несколько шагов. Практикум по телекинезу я изучила (в процессе выяснив, что использовать для первой практики наполненную чернильницу крайне не рекомендуется, если не хочешь угробить конспекты), но случая по-настоящему испытать его в деле еще не выпадало. Проверять, все ли я правильно запомнила, в присутствии мастера Толфдира я немножко трусила — вдруг опозорюсь? Плакал тогда мой высший бал по практической магии. Ладно, не попробую — не узнаю.

Заклинание получилось, правда с управлением вышла какая-то ерунда — поднятый в воздух, шлем сначала болтался из стороны в сторону, потом взмыл к потолку, и, наконец, врезавшись в стену, безобидно грохнулся на пол. Вокруг постамента с лязганьем скрестились копья.

Мастер Толфдир перехватил мою руку и изменил положение кисти.

— Вот так. И когда уже подняла предмет — не ослабляй контроль, иначе и начнется такая вот болтанка. Ну-ка повтори… И основной узел держи крепче. Как при построении щита. Да, вот теперь правильно.

Я послушно повторила заклинание, и на этот раз все вышло как надо. Ура! Правда, удерживать сосредоточенность на заклинании при правильном построении оказалось несколько труднее, но у меня получилось!

Толфдир подошел к рычагу, и на этот раз тот поддался. Решетка со скрипом поднялась. А в следующую секунду об мой щит тренькнула стрела. Так, все, прекращаю считать ворон! Ешкин свет, да сколько же их тут?! Не ворон, драугров, в смысле. Откуда только повылезли, только что ведь никого за решеткой не было…

После того, как число упокоенных трупов перевалило за дюжину, драугры внезапно закончились. Мы оказались в небольшом круглом зале. По центру, занимая большую половину комнаты, находилось что-то вроде большого колодца, прикрытого сверху фигурной решеткой. Через решетку был переброшен каменный мостик. Мастер Толфдир нетерпеливо обошел отверстие в полу по кругу, а потом и вовсе опустился на колени, разглядывая что-то в глубине.

— Боги всемогущие! — воскликнул он вдруг. — В жизни не видел ничего подобного в нордских руинах. Ты только посмотри на эти гробы!

Я заинтересованно наклонилась над решеткой — и чуть не клюнула ее носом, потеряв равновесие от неожиданности. Дна у этого «колодца» не было. Все что я могла рассмотреть внизу — это непроглядная чернота. А стены напоминали пчелиные соты — и каждая ячейка была нишей с гробом. Да их же здесь сотни… тысячи! Такое впечатление, что здесь захоронены… сразу все жители Саартала? Боги, да что же за бойня здесь была?.. И что могло стать причиной уничтожения целого города людей?

Никогда не была суеверной, но знать, что у тебя под ногами тысячи мертвых людей, да еще в таком месте — это даже у меня вызвало липкий холодок в районе позвоночника. Когда я подняла голову, это чувство только усилилось — в потолке обнаружилось продолжение этого колодца. Тяжелые каменные гробы нависали прямо над головой. Поднявшийся на ноги мастер Толфдир был непривычно серьезен.

— Тут нужен более внимательный осмотр. Не думаю, что сюда следует пускать археологов. Поэтому я сам останусь тут и осмотрю сохранившиеся магические плетения. Возможно, потом нам снова придется запечатать это место. Не нравится мне его энергетика… как будто все эти мертвецы в любой момент могут проснуться. А ты можешь пройти дальше. Попробуй найти что-нибудь связанное с твоим видением. Почему-то это не дает мне покоя. И будь осторожна. Кажется, здесь опаснее, чем мы думали раньше. А я, как только закончу здесь, сразу тебя догоню.

Дверь, прикрытая решеткой, открывалась просто — по бокам обнаружились кольца на вытяжных цепях. Я толкнула тяжелую железную дверь и стала осторожно спускаться, подсвечивая себе магическим огоньком.

  
* * *

Похоже этот город и Храм Холодных Водопадов действительно принадлежали к одной эпохе. В криптах Саартала все оказалось очень знакомым, залы и переходы почти в точности повторяли те, что я видела в Ветреном Пике. Разнилась только специфика — все же в Саартале жили люди, а Ветреный Пик изначально строился как храм.

Несколько ловушек, магических и обычных, несколько тотемных загадок, но ничего особенного. Я специально влезла в одну из магических ловушек, чтобы разобраться, как она работает, благо, щиты Толфдира и не такое выдержат. Выяснилось, что механизм ловушки запускается от гексаграммы с камнями душ в каждой опорной точке и стихийной руны в центре. Нестандартно, но, в принципе, простейшая система — для воспроизведения такого не нужно никаких особых познаний. Достаточно базового уровня и капли собственной магии. Но такой способ построения может очень даже пригодиться, когда нужно экономить энергию, так что запомню на всякий случай.

Кстати, все встретившиеся нам образцы недийской магии, которой пользовались предки современных нордов, имели по крайней мере одну общую особенность — нестандартное построение. То есть, можно, конечно, предположить, что с того времени просто изменилась магическая система в общем, но мне казалось, что дело тут в другом. Нестандартность нордской магии сводилась именно к ее крайней экономности. Современное построение заклинаний позволяет проделать все то же самое быстрее и проще — но затрачивая заметно больше энергии. В то время, как то, что мы увидели здесь, экономит магическую силу и резерв раза в два, хоть и несколько усложняет сам процесс.

Вывод: среди атморцев было мало сильных магов, и большая их часть была ограничена небольшим резервом. Что в общем-то понятно. Среди тех, кто пришел в Тамриэль с Исграмором, были в основном воины. Нет, конечно, можно быть одновременно умелым воином и хорошим магом, но встречается такое крайне редко. Магия обычно требует от обучающегося полной отдачи и огромного количества времени. Так что на совершенствование воинских умений не остается ни времени, ни сил. Ведь недостаточно просто запомнить необходимое, и та и другая область требует постоянных тренировок и упражнений.

Ну а чего далеко ходить — взять хоть нашу Коллегию. В большинстве мест обучения «боевиков» натаскивают исключительно на магический вид атаки и защиты, реальная физическая подготовка у них довольно поверхностная. У нас по-другому, боевым тренировкам уделяется столько же времени, сколько магическим. Нет ни каникул, ни выходных — если мы не на занятиях по магии, значит мы на тренировках, если не на тренировках, значит на практике. Ну и перерывы на еду и отоспаться. Редко выдается свободный вечер, когда можно сбежать в город — в таверну там сходить, или подработку поискать. Выдерживают немногие. Большинство, как я уже говорила, отсеиваются после первого курса. В общем, лучше заниматься либо магией, либо воинским делом. Иначе с ума спятить можно.

Ну вот я, к примеру — каждый день тренирую и выносливость, и умение обращаться с оружием, но все равно, если оставить меня сейчас без магии и выставить против достаточно умелого и ловкого воина, у меня будет мало шансов. Конечно, я только учусь, но… в общем разница понятна. Все-таки боевые маги потому так и называются, что основной упор делают на магическую силу, а все остальное играет скорее вспомогательную роль.

Так о чем это я? Ах да, о нордской магии. Так вот, нехватка ресурсов — в данном случае, магического резерва — компенсируется изобретательностью и гибкостью. Почему люди не пользуются эльфийской магией? Вовсе не потому, что не могут, просто тем от природы дано больше магических сил, и их плетения слишком энергоемки. Но зато просты и быстры в использовании. Современная человеческая магия мне в этом плане кажется золотой серединой. Почти идеальный баланс между удобством и энергоемкостью. А если глубже изучить, к примеру, магию двух цивилизаций — недов и айлейдов, и найти способ синтезировать ее, то можно на порядок расширить даже современную магию!

А чтобы объяснить понятнее… О, приведу пример на том, что мы только что увидели — возьмем два идентичных по действию заклинания-ловушки. Если настраивать ее на эльфийский манер, достаточно будет щелкнуть пальцами и активировать контур. Но магии в это придется вбухать немерено. Норды пошли кружным путем — использовали стихийные руны и гексаграмму как концентрирующее звено. По времени это займет не меньше четверти часа, зато и магии потребуются сущие капли. Да и вообще, в древней магии полно такого, от чего мы сейчас почти отказались, потому что слишком долго/затратно и т.д. Но если смешать магию обоих народов, привести к общему балансу… Все, вот вернусь в Коллегию — закопаюсь в библиотеке!

Так, все, сворачиваю пока лекцию. Что-то мне тут не нравится… Чем глубже спускаюсь в крипту, тем сильнее магический фон. Его уже даже прощупывать не надо, сейчас я его просто кожей ощущаю. Такого даже рядом с нашими источниками не было! Что бы там ни было, но оно сильнее любого накопителя или источника сырой силы.

Я настолько увлеклась изучением магических потоков, что проморгала ловушку. Уже чувствуя, как пол уходит из под ног — а вернее, плита под ногой уходит в пол — я резко отшатнулась, сгруппировалась, заставив инерцию работать в нужном направлении, и еле успела уйти с линии обстрела ядовитыми дротиками. Уф!..

Лежа на полу — а равновесие я все-таки не удержала, довольно ощутимо приложившись об пол тем местом, на которое обычно нахожу неприятности — я пыталась сообразить, что у меня, кажется, с перепугу получился тот акробатический трюк (а иначе назвать это извращение язык не поворачивается), над которым я без толку билась последние полгода на тренировках. То-то Фаральда удивится! Ага, если я такими темпами доживу до следующей тренировки…

Внезапно щит на мне, уже почти рассеявшийся без подпитки (а в этом плетении я так и не разобралась), с негромким звоном восстановился, и я обнаружила у себя… кхм… за спиной, короче, мастера Толфдира.

Он протянул мне руку, помогая подняться с пола.

— Кажется, я догнал тебя как раз вовремя. Удалось что-нибудь обнаружить? — поинтересовался он, пока я отряхивалась от пыли.

Я покачала головой.

— Несколько необычных заклинаний, явно местного происхождения, но никаких упоминаний Псиджиков, или чего-то похожего на их магию.

— Ты запомнила свойства их магии? — немного удивился учитель.

— Да. Она слишком… своеобразна, чтобы с чем-то спутать, — кивнула я в ответ. Говорить, что меня от этой самой магии переклинило на драконью память я, естественно, не стала. В Коллегии пока не знали про всю эту историю с драконами и Драконорожденными. И я бы предпочла, чтобы никто не знал, пока я сама не разберусь в этом. Тем более, я была уверена, что такую энергию, какая просто-таки волнами исходила от Псиджика, я точно не пропущу и ни с чем не спутаю.

— Но вот то, что где-то там, глубже… это весьма похоже, — задумчиво добавила я.

— Ты про эту странную энергию? Я хочу спуститься посмотреть. А ты, кажется, нашла вход, — мастер Толфдир кивнул на металлическую дверь в конце узкого коридора, в котором я едва не напоролась на ловушку.

Мы стали осторожно приближаться к двери, и, когда мастер Толфдир толкнул ее и мы вошли…

_Вдох… достаточно глубокий, чтобы почувствовать дуновение Силы… Выдох, чтобы расслабиться и отрешиться от зрения и слуха… Только чувствовать. Чувствовать направление Силы… Силы, которая зовет меня…_

  
* * *

— Акрис? Акрис, что с тобой?..

С трудом разлепив глаза, я увидела склонившегося надо мной мастера Толфдира. Стоп… склонившегося? Попытка повернуть голову подтвердила мои подозрения — кажется я все-таки отключилась, и тихо сползла по стенке, возле которой сейчас и сидела. Или лежала?

— Я в порядке. Вроде бы… — выдохнула я.

— Уверена? Может, тебе стоит вернуться в Коллегию?

Я покачала головой, поднимаясь на ноги. Вроде бы все в порядке, и чувствую себя хорошо. Даже отлично. Едва удается сдержаться, чтобы не рвануть навстречу зову.

Но что это вообще было сейчас, а? Очень похоже на то, что случилось в Ветреном Пике, но во много раз сильнее. Но, если там все начиналось постепенно, зов сначала едва ощущался, а усиливался только по мере приближения к стене с драконьими словами, то здесь, стоило двери открыться, он обрушился на меня сразу в полню силу. Поэтому я, наверное, и отключилась. Если драконья Сила — это тоже магия, значит… значит этот зал был наглухо запечатан, а мы, открыв дверь, нарушили магический барьер. Стены со словами или чего-то похожего я не вижу, но оно близко, точно чувствую.

И тут я наконец оклемалась достаточно, чтобы чувствовать магию. Вот это да!.. Неудивительно, что зал был запечатан! Здесь даже воздух был настолько насыщен энергией, что рябил и потрескивал.

— Ты только посмотри на это!.. — восклицание Толфдира прервало мои мысли, заставив посмотреть вперед.

Ого! Это вообще — что?.. Я затруднялась даже подобрать описание тому, что мы нашли. Это было похоже… ну, на шар. Сферу, исчерченную странными знаками, и переполненную магией до ощутимой вибрации. Никогда таких не видела. И эту сферу прикрывал столб чистой, концентрированной магической энергии.

Н-да, пользоваться здесь любыми заклинаниями явно рискованно, при такой концентрации последствия могут быть непредсказуемыми. Но откуда это тут?

Неожиданно в голове что-то щелкнуло. Ночь Слез. Внезапное нападение эльфов на человеческий город. Безжалостное уничтожение жителей, разрушение самого города. Как будто захватчики пытались что-то найти…

Я тряхнула головой. Так, все, подумаю об этом потом. Нужно будет зайти в Арканеум, поговорить с Урагом по этому поводу, он наверняка что-нибудь знает. Скоро, блин, уже записывать придется, что и в каком порядке искать в библиотеке.

— Идем, нужно посмотреть поближе… это еще что такое?! — мастер Толфдир осекся на полуслове. И было с чего…

Не зря я Ветреный Пик вспоминала, ох не зря. И драугра того здоровенного, из зала со стеной, тоже.

Внизу, около сферы, куда мы как раз собирались спуститься, обнаружилось нечто вроде каменного стола и полуразвалившегося трона возле него. Мертвец, до сих спокойно сидевший на этом самом троне, вдруг встал, подобрав лежащий на полу меч, и что-то прорычал. Стены содрогнулись, с потолка посыпалась каменная крошка. А меня опять пробрало силовой волной до самых костей. Так, а вот это уже совсем, совсем нехорошо…

Да что ж им не лежится-то спокойно?!

— Мастер Толфдир… — я обернулась к учителю, чтобы предупредить, но тот был уже занят.

— Магия его не берет! — сообщил он, сосредоточенно обстреливая мертвяка всевозможными заклинаниями. — Кажется его защита привязана к этой сфере. Вернее, к защитному полю вокруг нее. Сможешь его отвлечь? Я попробую вытянуть немного энергии, чтобы прервать подпитку.

Я кивнула и швырнула в драугра взрывающийся огненный шар. Вреда он не причинил, зато задачу свою выполнил — внимание нежити теперь было полностью сосредоточено на мне. Н-да, это я хорошо придумала… А дальше-то что?

Сложным кульбитом увернувшись от просвистевшего возле уха меча, я в темпе соображала, что мне теперь делать. Магия не действует, оружия нет, а прыгать и уворачиваться я долго не смогу. Надеюсь, Толфдир справится быстрее…

Ох-х… Грохочущий рык мертвеца едва не сбил меня с ног, заставив вцепиться в край стола. Да чтоб тебя!.. Ну ладно, если хочешь так, то я тоже кое-что могу…

Злость нахлынула внезапно, унося остатки осторожности и страха. Я чувствовала **Силу**, текущую по моим жилам, собирающуюся в верхней части легких, ожидающую даже не команды — легкого выдоха. И я освободила ее.

— **FUS!**

Драугра, который был почти на две головы выше меня, отшвырнуло на несколько шагов, а с потолка посыпалась каменная крошка. Как будто сквозь туман я услышала голос мастера Толфдира:

— Готово! Давай!..

В тот же момент в драугра сбоку прилетела слепящая от избытка энергии молния, а с моей стороны — сплошной поток огня. Не до экономии и сложных плетений сейчас.

Уф, кажется сработало… Закопченный и дымящийся труп больше не подавал признаков жизни.

Я осторожно обошла его вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что он окончательно помер, и заметила, как в куче паленого тряпья что-то тускло блеснуло. Наклонилась и осторожно выудила оттуда нетронутый огнем кожаный шнурок с каким-то… ну, наверное, когда-то это было костяным медальоном, а потом разбилось. На оборотной стороне была немного неровная гравировка, в которой я не без труда опознала древненордский диалект.

  
_Здесь оставайся, Йурик, убийца, предатель,_

Будь проклят за грехи твои перед миром и Лордом.

Да будут имя твоё и деянья твои позабыты

_И амулет твой — под нашей печатью пребудет._

  
Я зашипела, отдернув палец от гравировки. Проклятая печать! Вот уж не думала, что образцы еще сохранились. Надо отнести архимагу, он обожает древнюю магию, аналогов которой в современной нет. Хотя, в этом осколке определенно было еще что-то, но опознать чары, и даже определить их свойства я не смогла. Ладно, в Коллегии разберусь.

Я сунула странный амулет в поясной кошель, и обернулась к мастеру Толфдиру, который внимательно рассматривал сферу. Силовой купол вокруг нее растворился, но магии в воздухе от этого меньше не стало. Похоже, источником энергии была именно эта штука.

— Что это за штука? — поинтересовалась я, хотя, судя по реакции Толфдира, он и сам понятия не имеет.

— Понятия не имею! — тут же подтвердил он, прекратив, наконец, задумчиво меня разглядывать. — Но это поразительно, совершенно поразительно! Нужно немедленно сообщить архимагу. Он должен это увидеть. Мне лучше остаться здесь, на случай возникновения еще каких-нибудь неприятностей, — учитель красноречиво покосился на обугленный труп драугра. — Можешь вернуться в Коллегию и сообщить Савосу об этой находке? Только это нужно сделать как можно быстрее.

— И что ему сказать? — я с сомнением оглядела нашу находку.

— Скажи ему, что мы нашли что-то… Даже не знаю. Я бы сказал, нечто уникальное. Это явление явно магической природы, но ничего подобного я раньше не видел. Его это наверняка заинтересует.

— Эм… мастер Толфдир, вы уверены, что хотите остаться тут в одиночестве? — говорить это было немного неловко, но у меня было нехорошее предчувствие.

— За меня не беспокойся, — улыбнулся он. — Может я и старик, но на что-то еще способен, как показала практика. А просиживая все время в кабинете — так и мхом порасти недолго.

Мне подмигнули, и я засмеялась. Н-да, до беспомощного старика нашему магистру практической магии еще ой как далеко.

— Тем более, что-то мне подсказывает, что основную угрозу мы уже уничтожили, — Толфдир задумчиво потеребил бороду. — Похоже, кто-то хотел, чтобы эта штука хорошо охранялась. Интересно, почему… Ну, за исключением запредельного магического фона, конечно.

— Я проверю ту дверь, — перевела я тему. Зов не стихал, и у меня уже начинало рябить в глазах. Нового обморока совсем не хотелось. Тоже мне, кисейная барышня… А значит, нужно найти источник и прекратить это.

Задумчивого кивка мастера Толфдира я уже не увидела — стоило поддаться этим странным голосам, как меня чуть не силой потащило к двери, обнаруженной за шаром. Зов шел именно оттуда.

  
* * *

Это было похоже на пещеру. И знакомая стена прямо по курсу. Нездешние голоса, пульсирующие у меня в голове, почти оглушали и влекли прямо вперед, к мерцающим знакам.

Это было и так, и не так, как в Храме Холодных Водопадов. Слабый разряд, впитавшийся в кожу после прикосновения к стене, на этот раз не ошеломил, скорее наоборот. По венам растекся холод. Не болезненный, не обжигающий, как обычно бывает, этот холод был просто… _абсолютным_. Моя кровь обратилась в лед и теперь я могла бы, наверное, заморозить все вокруг себя. Если бы захотела…

Наваждение рассеялось так же быстро как и началось. Я распахнула глаза и уставилась на потухающие драконьи знаки. В голове было пусто, я будто бы резко проснулась, и не могла вспомнить только что увиденный сон. Было ощущение что чего-то не хватает. Вроде бы я получила знание, но оно оказалось… неполным. Это сбивало с толку и, почему-то, вызывало дикую обиду. Вроде бы цель была так близко, эти Голоса зачаровали меня, обещая силу — настоящую, могущественную, но в результате я получила только осколок. Я поспешно отгородилась от ощущений, которые были настолько _не моими_, что откровенно пугали. Ну, как смогла, конечно. Немного полегчало, и даже позволила себе слегка расслабиться. Опять драконья память? Может быть. Хотя, спускаться с небес на землю после первого полета в драконьей шкуре было куда как хуже. Или я уже начинаю привыкать? Даже не знаю, радоваться такому повороту или бояться. Все-таки драконье восприятие — это не для человеческих нервов.

  
* * *

Выбравшись наружу, я долго не могла проморгаться. Яркий солнечный свет, отражаясь от снега, слепил глаза. Практически наугад найдя дорогу, я побрела в общем направлении Коллегии. Решив срезать путь, я начала карабкаться в гору, за которой, как я знала, как раз начинался Винтерхолд. Не знакомому с местностью человеку эти скалы могли показаться непроходимыми, снизу они и выглядели так, будто на них вовсе нельзя подняться, но после тренировок с Фаральдой мы изучили тут едва ли не каждую козлиную тропку.

Оступившись на камне, я съехала на добрых десять шагов назад и красочно выругалась. Ну, мне ж как обычно… везет! Только плюхнувшись в сугроб попышнее, чтобы передохнуть, я почувствовала **_это_**…

Нет, я еще не услышала знакомый рев и хлопки крыльев, которые появились чуть позже, в тот момент я это именно _почувствовала_ — приближение чего-то огромного, могущественного, от чего волосы начинали шевелиться.

Медленно, опасаясь подтверждения собственной догадки, я заползла чуть выше по склону, откуда открывался хороший обзор — и испытала острое желание съехать обратно вниз. С запада к Винтерхолду действительно приближался дракон. Он летел вроде бы неторопливо — периодически закладывая петли и ныряя то вниз, то вверх, но все равно приближался пугающе быстро.

В голове бился единственный насущный вопрос — что делать? Бежать в Винтерхолд, предупредить жителей и стражу? Вряд ли успею, да и стражи в городе сейчас хорошо если с десяток воинов наберется. Если бы я только могла связаться с архимагом!.. Маги сейчас единственные, кто хоть что-то может противопоставить дракону.

А в следующий момент я поняла, что о сохранности остатков города можно не беспокоиться... Причем, я снова почувствовала взгляд дракона раньше, чем он фактически сменил направление на новую цель.

Он заметил меня.

Уж не знаю — как, потому что видеть меня, забившуюся в трещину между скалами, он вряд ли мог. Возможно… может быть, он чувствовал меня так же, как я его? От такой перспективы мне сделалось нехорошо.

И следующий вопрос из разряда гениальных — что мне теперь с ним делать-то?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 — Мораг-Тонг, секта наемных убийц, после раскола которой образовалось Темное Братство. Несмотря на разрозненные слухи, все еще активна на территории Морровинда.


	5. From Blood of the Dragon.

**ГЛАВА 5. ОТ КРОВИ ДРАКОНА.**

  
Дракон был не таким, как я видела раньше. Самый первый, которого я наблюдала в Хелгене, был угольно-черным, с глазами, напоминающими багровое пламя. Он выглядел так, будто был целиком вырезан из огромной скалы черного гранита. Второй — Мирмулнир — отличался темно-зеленым окрасом с коричневатыми подпалами на костяных пластинах и янтарно-желтыми глазами. Он был гибким, быстрым и подвижным, как ртуть.

Этот же напоминал глыбу полупрозрачного льда, причудливо застывшую в форме дракона. Слепяще белый, с темно-синими разводами на спине и крыльях, казалось, будто дракон сверкает, подобно драгоценному камню. Я понимала, что это просто игра солнечных лучей, отражавшихся на отполированной до зеркального блеска чешуе, но зрелище все равно было ошеломляющим.

Дракон приземлился всего в десятке шагов от меня, заставив практически влипнуть в камень. Бежать было некуда. Так же как в Вайтране — даже если мне каким-то чудом удастся добежать до города, я только прихвачу с собой еще несколько десятков жизней. Только здесь не было Айрилет и десятка воинов. Я была одна. И видимо на нервной почве мне в голову стукнула дурная мысль — вспомнилось вдруг, что оба дракона, которых я видела до сих пор, были разумны. По крайней мере они понимали человеческую речь и даже способны были ее воспроизвести. Тот, у Вайтрана точно меня понимал, он даже говорил со мной. Хотя, образ мыслей у него был совсем не человеческим. Если конечно то, что я видела потом, действительно было его воспоминаниями.

Я неуверенно поднялась и спросила, стараясь говорить погромче:

— Что тебе нужно? Ты хочешь меня убить, да?

Меня не заботило, насколько глупо прозвучали мои слова, мне нужно было просто удостовериться…

Дракон приблизился, и явно не с намерением ответить на мой вопрос. Когда я увидела его глаза, сразу поняла, что все бесполезно. Сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки. Он меня не понимал. В льдисто-голубых глазах с вертикальными зрачками вообще не было ни капли разума.

То, что я не доживу до возвращения в Коллегию, я поняла как-то сразу. Как ни странно, это помогло успокоиться и загнать панику поглубже. Не то, что бы я надеялась договориться с ним, но… Разница была примерно та же, что межу нападением человека и нападением волка или медведя. Если от первого еще есть шанс спастись, заговорить ему зубы, то второй просто хочет жрать.

В следующую секунду дракону снова удалось меня огорошить. Он атаковал. Но выдыхал он не пламя, а струю пронизывающего холода, вымораживающего до костей. Щит Толфдира, все еще державшийся на мне, со звоном рассыпался, но он, по крайней мере, дал мне время нырнуть за скалу и выставить вокруг себя огненную завесу. Она, может, и не сильно защитит меня, но смягчит удар. Вероятно, именно поэтому я, вместо того, чтобы на месте превратиться в ледышку, просто окоченела от холода до такой степени, будто сдуру решила прогуляться голышом по берегу Моря Призраков.

И, что самое паршивое, руки закоченели почти до полной потери чувствительности. Значит, о магии можно было забыть. А пытаться воспроизвести заклинания вслух лучше вообще не пытаться — зуб на зуб не попадает, так я скорее сама себя покалечу, чем дракона. К счастью, огонь — это мой элемент, не зря же все мои стихийные выплески прорывались именно им. Так что поддерживать слабое огненное марево вокруг себя я могла и просто усилием мысли, но… надолго ли такая защита? Да и не спасет она меня от драконьих когтей и зубов.

У меня оставалось только одно оружие, и тем я толком не умела пользоваться. Но я честно попыталась вызвать в себе то же самое, что было недавно с драугром. Кажется, даже получилось, я снова почувствовала упругую волну силы, собравшуюся в груди.

К счастью, слово **"ФУС"** само по себе короткое и простое, и сильно исказить его стучащими зубами и плохо слушающимся языком нельзя. Иначе вышло бы еще хуже. А так — меня «всего лишь» тряпичной куклой швырнуло в сторону, пребольно приложив плечом о промерзший наст и кубарем прокатило вниз по склону. Я от всей души надеялась, что противный липкий хруст мне померещился, вот только зверская боль в плече убеждала в обратном.

Глотая невольные слезы, я пыталась подняться и костерила себя на чем свет стоит. Ну как можно быть такой дурой?! Неужели сложно было догадаться, что если искажение обычных заклинаний так опасно, то с драконьей магией может быть еще хуже?!

Впрочем, как я поняла минутой позже, плюсы в ситуации все равно были — дракону тоже досталось. Из-за бесконтрольного выброса силы он мотнул головой, да так удачно, что со всего маха приложился ею о скалу. Камень брызнул осколками, а дракон теперь тряс головой, видимо слегка оглушенный. На морде отчетливо виднелась темно-красная кровь. Хорошие тут, однако, скалы… Крепкие.

Тут дракон прекратил трясти башкой и злобно уставился на меня, глаза полыхнули яростью и безумием. Яростно взмахнув крыльями, он в одно движение оказался возле меня. Кажется, он хотел схватить меня зубами, но помешал сам себе.

Кожистым крылом с шиповатыми костяными наростами меня задело вскользь и уже на излете взмаха, иначе мне бы, наверное, просто снесло голову. А так я просто отправилась в очередной кратковременный полет вниз по склону. В голове звенело. Уже даже не пытаясь подняться, я просто судорожно всхлипывала, а дотронувшись до лица, левая половина которого, казалось, превратилась в сплошную рану, вообще начала подвывать на одной ноте. Боль была дикой и какой-то обидной, и еще я никак не могла сообразить — я ничего не вижу, потому что глаза залило кровью или…

Охваченная слепой паникой, я начала тереть глаза, еще больше разбередив раны, но облегчение было несоизмеримым — глаза теперь нещадно щипало, но, по крайней мере, я теперь могла различить верх и низ. И дракона.

Тот был всего в нескольких шагах от меня и смотрел… озадаченно, наверное. И почему-то принюхивался. Тяжелая драконья голова была совсем близко, и эти глаза…

Вдруг боль отступила. Или я просто перестала ее ощущать. Но я не обольщалась, потому как была достаточно хорошо знакома с целительством, чтобы понять, что значит внезапное прекращение боли.

Я опустила взгляд на собственные руки, перемазанные в крови. И снова посмотрела на дракона. На его морде тоже багровела темная кровь. Едва удалось сдержать истерический смешок — раны у нас оказались похожими, с одной и той же стороны. Только вот человеческая кожа явно проигрывает в прочности драконьей чешуе. Не соображая, что творю, я неуклюже поднялась, сделала несколько шагов вперед и, протянув руку, дотронулась до холодной чешуи. Моя кровь на мгновение смешалась с драконьей. Внутри меня как будто кто-то рыкнул. Ледяной дракон тоже зарычал, но как-то неуверенно, и отпрянул от меня, почему-то не попытавшись даже откусить руку обнаглевшей смертной. А я продолжала смотреть на свои руки. Кровь на них смешалась, но никакой разницы не было. Кровь дракона. Темно-красная, будто переливающаяся. Такая же, как моя. Но тогда почему?..

То неясное, но непреодолимое, что подталкивало меня к дракону, окончательно вытеснило мое сознание на роль зрителя в собственном теле. Я успела только заметить, как еще чудом не погасшая пелена огня вокруг меня неожиданно потемнела и взвилась столпом яростного пламени. Стало тепло, к рукам мигом вернулась чувствительность, но сейчас это было уже не важно. Зачем мне слабая человеческая магия, если сейчас сами кости земли подвластны каждому моему желанию?

Приглушенный рев боли вызвал нечеловеческую улыбку — победный оскал. Тот, кто посмел напасть на меня, получит по заслугам. Огонь был послушен, как верный охотничий пес, не давая добыче уйти. Я не позволяла напавшему взлететь, потому что каким-то инстинктом ощущала — в воздухе я его не достану. Охотничий, боевой азарт накрыл с головой. Ледяное дыхание противника уже почти не жалило. А чтобы достать меня когтями или зубами, он был слишком медлителен. Да даже если бы и достал, ему бы пришлось сунуться в испепеляющий огонь, который я не подумала отпускать. Чистый восторг боя и близкой победы охватил меня, ведь я уже понимала, что сильнее противника. Последний небрежный взмах рукой — и узкая огненная стрела прошила ледяную чешую и поразила сердце. Предсмертный рев стал подтверждением моей победы. Я закрыла глаза и открылась волне **_силы_** поверженного противника, хлынувшей сквозь меня. Она наполнила меня, возвращая потраченные силы, и вознося все выше и выше. Изнутри рвался то ли смех, то ли восторженный, победный рык, пока я купалась в сияющих лучах энергии… а потом все оборвалось.

Боль накатила внезапно, оглушающим набатом отдалась в голове, заставив упасть на колени. Тело снова вернулось в мое единоличное владение, но только так, что... лучше бы не возвращалось. Лучше бы этот дракон сразу меня убил.

Уже почти отключившись от боли, я как-то отстранено заметила, что, кажется, нашла ответ на вопрос Айрилет.

Дракона убить можно. Только для этого нужно самому стать драконом.

  
* * *

_… — Мастер Толфдир, скорее сюда!_

_… — Пресветлые Боги!.. Онмунд, приподними ее, только осторожнее, прошу…_

_…Сильнейшее истощение, физическое и магическое, несколько переломов, возможно внутреннее кровотечение…_

_…Держись, девочка…_

_… — Кости Шора! Да это же…_

_… — А он точно мертвый?.._

_… — Плохо дело… Кто у вас тут самый быстрый? ДжʼЗарго, бегом в Коллегию, приведи сюда кого-нибудь из целителей. Брелина, помоги мне. Нужно остановить кровь и зафиксировать переломы, иначе до помощи она не доживет…_

_… — Вот так, а теперь влей в нее немного магической силы…_

_… — Да она ведь…_

_… — Акрис!.._

_…Слышишь меня?.._

_…Ты меня слышишь?.._

_…Слышишь…_

  
* * *

Я очнулась, но почему-то никак не получалось ни глаза открыть, ни повернуть голову. Не могла даже вспомнить, где я, собственно, нахожусь, и что случилось. Последнее связное воспоминание — как мы с мастером Толфдиром пришли в Саартал. А что дальше? Может, мы угодили под обвал? Такой, что даже не успели понять, что случилось? В таком случае, если даже я еще жива, то это ненадолго.

Мысли плавали, как летние облака, лениво и неспешно, на них с трудом получалось сосредоточиться, поэтому я даже испугаться как следует не смогла. Ну помру и помру, главное, чтобы никто не трогал. Свинцовая усталость была намного сильнее любого страха, и хотелось только одного — спать. Только уснуть, как назло, не получалось, хоть ты плачь.

Из полузабытья меня вырвал смутно знакомый пронзительный голос:

— Не вздумай шевелиться, юная леди! Если ты конечно не хочешь, чтобы швы снова разошлись. Эх, что за беспокойные пациенты, так и норовят сами себе навредить…

В голове немного прояснилось и мне даже удалось насилу разлепить глаза. Впрочем, Колетту Маренс, нашу преподавательницу основ целительства, я узнала сразу — по голосу. Спекшиеся губы отказались слушаться, поэтому я предпочла сделать вид, что отвечать не очень-то и хотелось. Я все-таки решилась осторожно повернуть голову, чтобы понять сразу две вещи — во-первых, я уже в крыле целителей, а во-вторых, со стороны, наверное, напоминаю свеженькую мумию. По крайней мере голова была забинтована так, что наружу торчал только кончик носа, да выглядывал из повязки один глаз.

Память возвращалась постепенно, толчками. Я вспомнила и дракона, и удар, мало не снесший мне голову. И кровь, которая разбудила во мне… нечто. Это был не Мирмулнир, хотя в драконьем происхождении неведомой сущности сомневаться не приходилось — слишком уж «по-драконьи» она мыслила. Но она была странным образом похожа на меня. Тогда, на горе (кстати, а когда это было-то? Надо поинтересоваться, сколько я уже тут отдыхаю) я не задумываясь выпустила на свободу то, что приняла сначала за боевой азарт. Но, чем дольше _это_ управляло мной, чем больше входило во вкус боя и победы — тем отчетливее я понимала, что это не мои мысли, не мои чувства, и что загнать _это_ обратно я уже не могу. От одного воспоминания по спине прошелся озноб. Да, я убила дракона, вот только… я ли? Ой, сомневаюсь… Сама бы я точно не была так уверена в победе, и скорее всего отпустила бы дракона на все четыре стороны, когда он попытался сбежать. А я точно знала, что, если прекратить нападение, он удерет — он не был разумным, просто животным, а любой хищный зверь, нарвавшийся на хищника сильнее себя, скорее всего уберется восвояси. Но то, что управляло мной, не собиралось отпускать противника, оно хотело именно убить. Более того, оно наслаждалось процессом. И мне нравилось это — ощущение силы и власти, ощущение всемогущества. Меня передернуло. Конечно, я и раньше убивала, но чтобы так… Нет, не хочу!

Все, сворачиваюсь и топаю к Седобородым! Даже если на эту гору мне придется карабкаться вообще без отдыха.

О том, что у них может не быть ответа на вопрос, что со мной происходит, я старалась не думать.

  
* * *

Я вздохнула и отвернулась от зеркала. К этому еще придется привыкнуть. Когда с меня только-только сняли повязки и я в первый раз увидела свое лицо, это был шок. Обычно одним из главных плюсов магического лечения было то, что после него не остается шрамов. Исключение — только раны, нанесенные зачарованным оружием и определенным видом магии. Похоже, драконьи когти и чешуя обладали сходным действием.

Целители наперебой успокаивали меня, что через пару недель это будет выглядеть совсем не так страшно. Мне хотелось им верить, потому что левая половина лица превратилась в один сплошной шрам — опухшая, покрасневшая, со следами только что снятых швов. Не то что бы я раньше считала себя такой уж красавицей, но сейчас… Не слишком хочется до конца жизни видеть в зеркале ярморочного уродца. Радовало только одно — глаз все-таки уцелел, несмотря на все мои страхи.

Еще одной «новостью» стали мои волосы. Раньше седых прядей на голове было ненамного больше, чем моего родного цвета, а теперь вся шевелюра приобрела ровный пепельный оттенок. Их общий вид был и вовсе плачевным. Если сзади волосы уже прилично отросли после того, как меня «подстриг» дракон (в основном потому, что обычно я собирала их на затылке в пучок или в косу), то спереди творилась сущая ерунда, особенно после последнего практикума по зачарованию с применением огненной соли. Челки как таковой там уже не было, зато были невнятные космы разной длины на полголовы. Подравнять я их уже не пыталась, проще было совсем остричься на солдатский манер, поэтому я давно махнула на них рукой, позволяя им обрастать, как вздумается. Шарахаться вроде пока никто не начал, а мне самой эта вечная полу-лохматость не особо мешала. Собираются кое-как в косу, и ладно. Возможно, когда-нибудь мне это надоест, и я обрежу это безобразие совсем, но пока еще остается наивная надежда, что сумею привести их в порядок. Ну или хотя бы перестану поджигать.

А вообще я выздоравливала на удивление быстро, даже учитывая магическое лечение. Швы и повязки сняли на следующий же день, да и переломы уже практически не беспокоили, но, несмотря на все мое возмущение, из лазарета меня отпустили только через два дня. Из меня все-таки сделали практическое пособие на экзамене целителей-третьекурсников. Вот тогда-то я и поняла, как чувствуют себя подопытные злокрысы… И что все эксперименты Брелины — это так, небольшая шалость. После того, как мне чуть не срастили вместе все пальцы на правой руке, я просто закрыла глаза и попыталась представить, что меня тут нет. Жутко хотелось провалиться сквозь пару этажей, куда-нибудь в Мидден, где тихо, спокойно, и никто, кроме некромантских пособий, не шастает. Что-то мне подсказывает, что на поправку я пошла скорее вопреки стараниям этих извергов.

В конце концов я выяснила, что раны-то мои на самом деле были не особенно серьезными: несколько ушибов, перелом ключицы, перелом руки, ну и страшненькая рана на лице. Уж точно не смертельно. А на тот свет я едва не отправилась благодаря истощению. Я вспомнила ту нечеловеческую скорость и ловкость, с которой уклонялась от атак дракона, вспомнила послушное каждому моему желанию темное пламя — и передумала удивляться. Действительно — чудо, что жива осталась. Похоже, то, что мной управляло, не было осведомлено о том, что у человеческого тела есть свой предел. Драконья сущность до дна вычерпала мой магический резерв, а потом принялась за физические силы.

И еще мне вдруг пришло в голову, что эта стычка с драконом вряд ли была последней. Что, если в следующий раз мне повезет меньше? Победить дракона, и умереть от истощения — воистину великий финал! Значит, нельзя больше выпускать _это_ наружу. Или хотя бы не давать столько свободы. Н-да, легко сказать…

Я глянула на связку амулетов, болтавшихся на моей шее. Знак Акатоша был очень теплым, теплее кожи, и я вдруг поняла, кого следует благодарить за то, что осталась живой. Похоже, благословение Дракона Времени все еще со мной.

Как я не стремилась «на свободу», но, выйдя из лазарета, сразу успела пожалеть, что не осталась там еще на пару дней. Меня встречали три пары укоризненных глаз. Голубые, алые и желто-зеленые, кошачьи. Меня тут же сгребли под ручки и утащили куда-то в сторону женского этажа общежития.

— Ты ничего не хочешь нам рассказать? — начала за всех Брелина, пока я уже вторую минуту внимательно изучала пол в своей комнате.

Я подняла на них жалобные глазки.

— Ну ребят… ну как вы это себе представляете, а? Как бы я вам это сказала?

— Да хотя бы так, — вставил Онмунд обиженным тоном. — «Эй, ребята, а я, между прочим, Довакин, убиваю на досуге драконов, меня тут Седобородые к себе позвали».

— Вот поэтому и не сказала, — вздохнула я. — Я вообще не хотела, чтобы кто-то знал, пока я не буду уверена. Мне сначала нужно сходить к этим Седобородым, а потом уже делать какие-то выводы.

— То есть, мертвый дракон — этого тебе недостаточно для уверенности?! От него ж одни кости остались! — ДжʼЗарго даже мяукнул от удивления.

— Этот был первым… то есть, первым, кого я убила сама… в общем — это долгая история и очень сложная, я не могу пока всего рассказать. Я сама ничего не понимаю. Знаю только одно — мне нужно идти на Высокий Хротгар. Там все объяснят. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь. Потому что если не они, то кто?

— Мы можем тебе как-то помочь? — сменил гнев на милость норд. Видимо, у меня был совсем уж несчастный вид. Я слабо улыбнулась.

— Ну, разве что дадите мне списать все лекции через месяц-другой.

— Заметано! — фыркнул он, и напряжение в комнате как будто бы спало.

  
* * *

Я уже занесла руку, чтобы постучаться, но в последний момент передумала, просто толкнула дверь и вошла.

— Архимаг Арен? К вам можно? — неуверенно позвала я. Кабинет был немаленьким, и с таким количеством перегородок, отделяющих от основного рабочего кабинета, к примеру, мини-библиотеку, алхимическую лабораторию, лабораторию для зачарования и даже собственную спальню архимага, что хозяин этих покоев мог быть где угодно.

— Да? — донеслось откуда-то слева. Я пошла на голос.

Архимаг вышел мне навстречу, пропахший каким-то едким раствором. На его рабочей мантии уже зияла одна обугленная дыра, которая все еще курилась странным зеленоватым дымком.

— Акрис… — против обыкновения архимаг не стал начинать разговор первым, а просто изучающе смотрел на меня.

А я не выдержала.

— Вы знали? Вы все это время знали, да?! Еще когда отправляли меня в Вайтран!

— Скорее догадывался… Пойдем присядем, это долгий разговор, — уцепив за запястье, он повел меня в глубь кабинета, пока мы не оказались… ну, это было похоже на гостиную. Архимаг усадил меня в кресло, а сам устроился напротив. Я не сопротивлялась, к своему удивлению чувствуя, что готова разреветься.

— Почему вы мне сразу не сказали? — глупая, детская обида никак не хотела отпускать.

— Во-первых, потому что я ни в чем не был уверен, а во-вторых — это очень давняя история. И… непростая, скажем так. Возможно, я когда-нибудь тебе ее расскажу. Пока тебе рано это знать. Могу только сказать, что некогда я был знаком… не с человеком, скорее с существом, подобным тебе. Не таким как ты, а именно подобным. Понимаешь, кровь дракона — непредсказуемая штука. Она может изменить человека до неузнаваемости — или укрепить его собственные черты и убеждения. В твоем случае еще слишком рано судить. Я знаю, что тебя сейчас мучит, но, к сожалению, ничем не могу помочь. Могу посоветовать только одно: никогда не иди против себя. Инстинкты инстинктами, но, когда предаешь собственные убеждения, ничего хорошего из этого не выходит. Ты будешь меняться, будешь расти, но только тебе решать, что привнесет в тебя эта кровь, и что она в тебе изменит. Пока ты сама контролируешь этот баланс, все будет хорошо.

— А я смогу его контролировать? — с сомнением спросила я.

— Сможешь. Просто ты должна поверить в себя и перестать бояться. Тогда все получится. И еще — не пренебрегай призывом. Седобородые действительно могут тебе помочь. Я отпущу тебя на необходимое время. Не сомневаюсь, что ты потом догонишь свой курс.

Я задумалась. А если правда? Если то паническое ощущение подступающего безумия и чужого присутствия в моей голове — все это из-за того, что я, перепугавшись в первый раз, спряталась в свою раковину и даже не попыталась… понять? Ведь если и чужие воспоминания, и драконьи замашки — это уже часть меня, то сопротивляться здесь бесполезно. Можно только научиться контролировать. Так же, как я научилась контролировать магию. Внезапно мне впервые захотелось сознательно вызвать драконьи воспоминания, просто чтобы проверить, смогу ли я получать из них только то, что нужно мне, и не тонуть в них при этом, не выпадать из реальности.

Я вскочила с кресла.

— Спасибо, архимаг Арен! — и я уже сорвалась к двери, когда вспомнила о поручении и хлопнула себя по лбу. — Ой, чуть не забыла! Мастер Толфдир просил передать о нашей находке в Саартале.

— Я уже в курсе, — хмыкнул он. — Это Толфдир нашел тебя и принес сюда. Он и твои друзья. Мы пока не знаем, что это такое, но я собираюсь отправиться в Саартал и лично осмотреть то, что вы нашли. А ты, пока есть время до отъезда, можешь сходить в библиотеку, вдруг найдешь что-нибудь полезное. В конце концов, тебе удастся договориться с Урагом лучше, чем любому из нас, — буркнул он уже себе под нос, заставив меня прыснуть от смеха. По-моему, нашего орка даже архимаг… побаивается.

  
* * *

В Арканеуме было тихо, как всегда. Первокурсники нового набора шугаными мышами шуршали страницами книг и конспектов. Похоже, тоже впечатлились нашим библиотекарем. Ураг что-то строчил за своей конторкой.

— Даже не вздумай ко мне подкрадываться, — не поднимая головы проворчал старый орк, и я разочарованно вздохнула. Впрочем, незаметно подойти к нему у меня не получилось ни разу. Что не удерживало меня от попыток. Но в который раз убеждаюсь, что против звериного орочьего чутья не попрешь.

— Тебе, мелочь глазастая, вообще голову бы следовало оторвать за твои выкрутасы!

— Я тоже рада тебя видеть, Ураг! — рассмеялась я, ныряя за конторку, чтобы повиснуть у библиотекаря на шее. Ну соскучилась я, чего тут такого?

— А ну-ка брысь отсюда, — с напускной строгостью возмутился орк. И добавил уже тише, — Всю репутацию мне испортишь… девчонка.

Я фыркнула, но все же отцепилась от него.

— Ну и во что же ты вляпалась на этот раз?

— Ой, не спрашивай, сама еще не знаю! Но мне нужен совет. А еще — целая гора информации.

— И почему я не удивлен?.. — вздохнул он и махнул на меня рукой. — Ладно, выкладывай, что у тебя там стряслось?

— Ага, начнем по мере возрастания… Ты уже в курсе про Саартал?

— Еще бы, новости тут разносятся быстро. Нашли что-то таинственное, да?

Я в общих чертах обрисовала нашу находку и изложила свои догадки по поводу «Ночи Слез» и причины нападения эльфов на Саартал. Выжидательно уставилась на Урага — что скажет? Он должен знать об этом всяко больше меня.

— Я знаю, что тебе нужно, — сказал он наконец. — Но можешь даже не спрашивать — у меня для тебя ничего нет. По крайней мере, уже нет.

— Как так? — удивилась я.

— Ну помнишь, я тебе говорил, что меня обокрали? Стащили несколько раритетов, и с концами.

— Обокрали? Тебя? — я подобрала отвисшую челюсть на место. — Ничего ты мне такого не говорил! Ты говорил, что у тебя пропала пара книг, и… Как они вообще умудрились?

— Не спрашивай, — махнул рукой орк. — Найду этого поганца — руки повыдергаю и в уши вставлю.

— Ты знаешь, кто это сделал?

— Еще бы мне не знать! Орторн, второкурсник с факультета призыва и колдовства.

Я вспомнила, о ком он говорил — немного неуклюжий норд был не особенно талантливым магом. Его способностей едва хватало, чтобы не вылететь из Коллегии. Мы с ним поступили в один год, на боевой факультет. Но к середине первого года он не выдержал нагрузки и перевелся на факультет призыва. Больше мы с ним практически не пересекались.

— Но зачем ему эти книги?

— Он спутался с группой излишне амбициозных магов из магистратуры. И, когда те сбежали из Коллегии, он ушел вместе с ними, и книги мои прихватил. Видимо это была такая мзда за вступление в их ряды. Теперь они называют себя Призывателями. Никогда ничего хорошего из подобных сект не получалось, — ворчливо добавил библиотекарь.

— А почему они сбежали?

— Назовем это «расхождением во взглядах» с Коллегией. Они хотели проводить исследования, которые выходят за границы дозволенного здесь, так что их… убедили уйти. Все поисковые маячки эти дреморовы дети пока блокируют, но ничего, я их найду! Есть у меня одна мысль, как использовать атронаха в качестве поисковика. Хотя, менее агрессивные духи Обливиона подойдут для этой цели лучше, наверное. Особенно, если прикрутить невидимость первого уровня…

— А архимаг? — прервала я увлеченное изобретательство библиотекаря.

— Что — архимаг? Савос Арен обычно пускает такие дела на самотек. Сама видишь, он сейчас по самые кончики ушей чем-то занят. Как, впрочем, и всегда. Мирабелле тоже не до моих забот. Что для нее несколько старых книг! Эх… Ладно, чего у тебя там дальше?

— Ну… У тебя ведь есть что-нибудь о драконах?

Ураг долго молчал.

— Вообще-то, сейчас многих интересует эта тема, но тебе, я так понимаю, нужны не досужие выдумки и предположения?

Я кивнула.

— Как ты понимаешь, сейчас почти не осталось достоверной информации с тех времен, когда о драконах действительно что-то знали. Есть у меня кое-что… — орк выбрался из-за конторки и поманил меня за собой. — Но, сама понимаешь, в открытом доступе я такие редкости не держу. Тем более, что содержание этого собрания подняло бы большую шумиху среди нордов и прочих потомков первых людей в Скайриме. В общем, сама увидишь…

Мы долго шли между стеллажами, пока не свернули в почти неприметный закуток. Там обнаружилась дверь. Когда Ураг ее открыл, у меня снова отвисла челюсть. Ее я подобрала, но, судя по снисходительной усмешке библиотекаря, с загоревшимися глазами ничего сделать не удалось.

Книгохранилище. Личный архив Урага, его собственное собрание, которым он так гордится. Сомневаюсь, что даже у архимага есть сюда свободный доступ.

— Ты слышала легенду о Страже и Предателе?

Я наморщила лоб.

— Это ведь о Драконьих Жрецах, да? Там, где один из них предал своих покровителей-драконов, а второй стал его за это преследовать, и преследовал до самого Обливиона, где Предатель укрылся? В общих чертах помню, но надо бы перечитать.

— Так вот, даже после Войны Дракона и у Стража, и у Предателя остались последователи. Ведь, по слухам, Жрецы Драконов бессмертны. Несколько десятилетий назад ко мне — не спрашивай, как — попали собрания заметок, сделанных этими самыми последователями. Обладали ли они сами способностями Жрецов, я не знаю. Но об их природе, и о природе драконов они знали невероятно много. Последователи Предателя особенно досконально изучили драконов, все их сильные и слабые стороны, кажется они даже знали, как можно забрать себе силу дракона, проведя специальный ритуал, и как для этого обезвредить, собственно, самого дракона. Понимаешь, они не просто восстали против своих повелителей, они превратили их в источник силы, причем очень могущественной силы.

— Стоп…, но как могли Жрецы, а тем более — их последователи, выкачивать силы у драконов? Какими бы сильными магами они не были — это же совершенно разный уровень! Для людей такая сила бесполезна!

— Из разрозненных источников можно заключить, что Жрецы Культа Дракона получили особый дар от своих повелителей — дар крови. В жилах каждого Жреца в той или иной степени текла драконья кровь. А многие их последователи — это их потомки, прямые и не очень. Эта самая капля драконьей крови и помогала им перерабатывать чужеродную для обычных смертных силу. Поэтому можно… Акрис!.. Акрис, да что с тобой?

— А? Что? Я в порядке… — дернулась я.

— В порядке? Да ты даже не побледнела, а посерела! Что случилось?

— Н-не знаю… — помотала я головой. — Ничего. Правда. Мне просто нужны будут эти заметки. Очень нужны, Ураг! Обещаю, верну в целости и сохранности!

Я глянула на орка таким умоляющим взглядом, что он только вздохнул и махнул на меня рукой.

— Успокойся, выдам я их тебе ненадолго. Сейчас, только найдем нужную полку. Где-то они были здесь…

Ураг некоторое время копался на полках, чтобы в конце концов протянуть мне два свертка из плотного вощеного пергамента.

— Вот, держи. Только — ради всех даэдра и аэдра! — осторожнее с ними. Записи неплохо сохранились, но бумага уж очень ветхая, эти заметки явно не предназначались для долгого хранения.

— Верну в целости и сохранности! Спасибо!

— К слову, здесь же ты найдешь ответ на следующий свой вопрос.

— А?.. — я чуть не рассыпала бережно прижимаемые к груди листы пергамента.

— Я же говорю — новости тут разносятся быстро, — хмыкнул орк. — В заметках последователей Стража есть немало сведений о драконьей крови и ее носителях, там описываются даже весьма известные исторические личности. Еще на эту тему тебе могут помочь старые акавирские хроники. Эти змееподобные в свое время изучили драконов и драконорожденных не хуже, а может даже и лучше, чем последователи культа. Только ищи записи времен первой эры или начала второй. Дальше ты уже ничего интересно не найдешь. Хотя, думаю, тебе и этого пока хватит. Ну все, а теперь брысь отсюда! Иначе эти юные дарования там скоро стоя на ушах заклинания зубрить начнут.

  
* * *

Я стояла на крыше над жилыми этажами и пыталась собраться с духом. Заметки, выданные Урагом, я оставила в комнате, все равно сосредоточиться на чтении не получалось, так что я решила больше не откладывать неизбежное и забралась сюда. Внизу бушевало готовое сорваться штормом Море Призраков, но разошедшаяся стихия странным образом успокаивала. Даже бешеного ветра я практически не ощущала, сосредоточившись на том, что мне предстоит сделать.

Сначала я обратилась к собственной памяти — так мне показалось безопаснее. Первым ожидаемо всплыло уже знакомое мне "**FUS"**. Я постаралась расслабиться и, не обращаясь к драконьей памяти, воспроизвести силовой удар самостоятельно. Два года обучения магии даром не прошли — у меня получилось, только вот удар вышел намного слабее, чем раньше и… каким-то пустым, что ли. Сильной магией, но обыкновенной, не драконьей. Кажется, я просто запомнила принцип действия и машинально составила на его основе матрицу заклинания. Это конечно перспективное открытие, но меня сейчас интересует совсем другое. А вывод получается такой: не только для того чтобы убить дракона нужно стать драконом. Для того чтобы использовать драконью силу, это тоже необходимо.

Значит, вернемся к первоначальному и единственному теперь варианту. Мне нужно сообразить, cмогу ли я управлять памятью погибших драконов и брать из нее только то что нужно мне, не выпадая при этом «в астрал».

Закрыв глаза, я осторожно попыталась обратиться к памяти Ледяного. В голове замелькали смутные образы, от которых немедленно начало мутить. Поспешно отгородившись от чужой памяти, я потрясла головой. Дракон, лишенный разума, мыслил совсем уж непостижимо, от такого у самой крыша начинает ехать. Что же делать?.. Тут ведь уже действительно есть чего бояться — пару случайных прорывов _таких_ воспоминаний, и я сама уподоблюсь тому дракону. Значит… Я чуть не стукнула себя по лбу для ускорения мыслительного процесса. Ну конечно!.. Что если полностью отгородить воспоминания, а оставить только восприятие, к которому я уже худо-бедно притерпелась? Ведь мне всего-то и нужно — видеть и ощущать окружающий мир подобно дракону, мне вовсе не нужна его память и опыт для этого!

Я широко открыла глаза, даже не ощущая колючего снега, горстями летящего мне в лицо. Подталкивать память не пришлось, слово… нет, не так — _Слово_ — найденное под Саарталом всплыло само, обретая смысл и ясность, будто наполняясь объемностью. Кажется, я не смогла бы удержать его, даже если бы захотела. Оно само вырвалось из груди и обожгло горло холодом.

**"****IS"**.

Теперь я знаю, что это значит. Вековой лед, с равной легкостью сковывающий холодные камни и живую плоть. Ему невозможно сопротивляться, только если ты сам не станешь таким льдом — и тогда, _**возможно**_, этот абсолютный холод подчинится.

Я смотрела на обледеневшую крышу с наростами сосулек в самых неожиданных местах, как-то волшебно искрящуюся в лучах заходящего солнца, и едва удерживала восторженный смех. Да, меня разбирал восторг — восторг четырехлетней девочки, у которой впервые получилось создать магический огонек. _Восторг юного дракона, который впервые смог выдохнуть пламя._ И это больше не было чужим, это было моим — человеческим и драконьим одновременно. Впервые я не разделяла этого в себе.


	6. High Hrothgar.

**ГЛАВА 6. ВЫСОКИЙ ХРОТГАР.**

  
Лидия молча стояла за моей спиной. Я была ей за это благодарна. Мои руки дрожали, а липкая кровь на правой ладони уже начала засыхать. Бандитов-мародеров было шестеро. Двоих уложила Лидия, как только они кинулись на нас из-за угла. Остальных не успела. Одна единственная молния разветвилась четырьмя отростками, и все закончилось. Остановка сердца — быстро (если знать, куда ударить, чтобы ток поразил только сердце) и почти безболезненно. У одного был защитный амулет, пришлось добивать вручную, его же ножом, с которым он на меня кинулся.

Наверное, они подумали, что две одинокие женщины, путешествующие верхом, станут легкой добычей. Присмотреться к нам получше, видимо, не судьба. Например, что на Лидии броня и оружие прямиком из Небесной Кузницы. Наемники средней руки такое не носят. А у меня, даже несмотря на то, что я сменила привычную ученическую форму на дорожную одежду, до сих пор сохранилась нашивка боевого мага на плече. Почти все члены Коллегии носят такие за пределами Винтерхолда. Считается, что так проще найти работу. Кстати, иногда действительно помогает. Но в основном это позволяет избегать лишних проблем с местными — магов с опознавательными знаками стараются обходить стороной все, кроме тех, кому нужна наша помощь. Это вам не какого-нибудь бедолагу-самоучку из города взашей выставить, проблем с Коллегией Винтерхолда не захочет иметь ни один ярл, не говоря уж о крестьянине. Ну, за исключением, может быть, ярла Корира из Винтерхолда. Но его можно оправдать тем, что реальной Коллегии он не знает, и никакой опасности за нами, кроме своих собственных фантазий и предрассудков, не видит. Архимаг продолжает относиться к этому идиоту снисходительно, но рано или поздно закончится и его терпение.

Кажется, найти мародеров на _этом _пепелище стало последней каплей для меня. Я закрыла глаза и села прямо на выжженную брусчатку Хелгенской площади. Той самой, где меня едва не отправил на тот свет сначала палач, а потом дракон. Мы вышли к руинам города меньше получаса назад. Чем ближе мы подходили, тем больше был соблазн свернуть и выбрать другую дорогу. Но я стиснула зубы и потащила Лидию вперед. Мне нужно в Айварстед, причем срочно. А путь через сожженный и заброшенный Хелген — кратчайший. Сейчас я об этом практически жалела. Нет, я ожидала воспоминания, я ожидала страх, я ожидала что угодно... кроме этой слепой ярости и жестокости, с которой накинулась на горстку головорезов, решивших поживиться на костях. На костях, среди которых едва не оказалась я сама, Хадвар, Ралоф... и еще многие.

О, я могу найти себе оправдание — я же вроде как наполовину дракон! Это было бы совсем просто. Ярость, жестокость, неудержимость — это драконьи черты, и можно просто смириться, что я теперь такая. Вот только архимаг был прав. Только я решаю, что во мне изменит эта самая драконья кровь — и я _не желаю_ меняться в эту сторону!

Не чувствуя под собой ног, я поднялась с земли и оглянулась на Лидию. Она наблюдала за мной с явной тревогой.

— Пойдем отсюда, — прохрипела я. — Ночевать здесь мы точно не будем. Но мы вернемся... позже. Обязательно вернемся.

Я, не оглядываясь, пошла к тем воротам, откуда мы пришли. Благодарение Богам, наши лошади не разбежались во время боя, а были почти там же, где мы их и оставили, вместе со всей поклажей. Я погладила бархатистый нос моей вороной Алли, не зная, кого пытаюсь успокоить — лошадь или себя.

Алли — моя Королева Альфсигра — была подарком Балгруфа. Когда я впервые увидела ее, то просто не смогла отказаться, несмотря на то, что считала породистую молодую кобылу неуместно дорогим подарком. Бархатистая черная шкура с красноватым отливом, смышленые темные глаза и немного взбалмошный характер — я просто влюбилась в нее. Так что я пошла на сделку с собственной совестью, оставив в обмен Фаренгару парочку артефактов, на которые он явно положил глаз.

Ведя обеих лошадей за собой на поводу, я вернулась к Лидии.

— Чтобы попасть в Айварстед, нам нужно выйти в северные ворота. К ним можно пройти в обход, если там еще что-нибудь не обвалилось, с тех пор, как я тут была в последний раз. Пойдем.

Лидия молча забрала повод своей лошади. Кажется, она решила, что меня пока лучше не трогать. Ну и ладно. Я не против тишины. Мне сейчас есть, о чем подумать.

Практически весь остальной путь прошел в молчании. Когда солнце окончательно зашло, мы разбили лагерь в подлеске недалеко от дороги. Обычно такие места были излюбленным местом засад для бандитов, но одну шайку тут мы уже перебили, а так близко друг к другу они никогда не обитают. Иначе сами же глотки друг другу перережут.

  
* * *

До Айварстеда мы добрались к вечеру следующего дня, голодные, мокрые и продрогшие. Еще с ночи зарядил мелкий, холодный дождь. Глинистая дорога стала скользкой и ненадежной, поэтому мы предпочли идти пешком, чем ломать ноги лошадям, и шеи — себе. Но мы не могли себе позволить задерживаться на месте целый день, да и наш походный лагерь был мало приспособлен для чудес Скайримской погоды в духе "вечером снег, ночью ливень". Мысленно сделала себе заметку обзавестись непромокаемыми палатками, желательно зачарованными от холода. Такими темпами они нам очень даже пригодятся.

В результате, таверне с растопленным очагом и горячей едой мы обрадовались как родному дому. Трактирщик посмотрел на нас с жалостью (похоже, выглядели мы не лучше двух мокрых злокрысов), и сразу же принес нам по кружке подогретого эля. На вкус это, конечно, не очень — мягко скажем — зато отличное средство от простуды и переохлаждения. Прохрипев нечто благодарственное, я протянула ему несколько монет и попросила чего-нибудь вкусного и сытного. Уже через полчаса мы с аппетитом вгрызались в жареную оленину с печеной картошкой. Ням-ням! Даже не думала, что настолько проголодалась.

Выходить я решила завтра с рассветом. Все-таки лезть на самую высокую гору в мире по ночи, да еще по такой погоде — на такой подвиг я пока не готова. Лидия крайне возмутилась моему решению оставить ее в таверне. За время, проведенное в Винтерхолде, она насмотрелась на магов всех видов и сортов, и к тому же освоилась в новой роли. И наконец-то перестала от меня шарахаться. С другой стороны, на замену боязливому почтению пришла чрезмерная опека, так что еще неизвестно, что хуже.

— Ты сошла с ума, если думаешь, что я отпущу тебя одну, — категорично заявила она. — Мы понятия не имеем, какие твари водятся в этих горах, а тут еще такая погода!

Я приподняла бровь.

— Хочу напомнить, что до того как стать таном, я всю жизнь прекрасно заботилась о себе сама. В том числе, в одиночку прошла весь путь от Имперского Города до Скайрима. Пешком и с наемными убийцами, висящими на пятках. И ничего, живая, — я покачала головой, вертя в руках свою кружку. — Я одиночка, Лид. Сколько ни билась надо мной Фаральда, я так и не научилась работать в команде. Я совсем не против компании в дороге, но в бою я предпочитаю находиться подальше от союзников и прочих возможных случайных жертв. Я... слушай, я не слишком хорошо контролирую свою магию. Последствия плохого обучения в детстве. И, запустив чем-нибудь во врага, я могу случайно зацепить тебя. К тому же, одна я могу использовать любую магию. Хоть выжечь все вокруг себя, к троллевой прабабушке. А ближний бой — ну, сама понимаешь, не мой конек. Я могу защитить себя. Но... только себя, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — она вздохнула. — Я замечала, что во время боя ты держишься в стороне и слишком осторожничаешь, что как-то не слишком вяжется с твоими тренировками в Винтерхолде и с рассказами ребят из стражи, которые защищали дозорную башню от дракона. Я подозревала нечто подобное, но думала, что у всех магов так.

— Не у всех. На нашем курсе учат как одиночной, так и командной работе. Вот со вторым у меня совсем никак. Так что не беспокойся, все со мной будет в порядке. К тому же, Высокий Хротгар — не место для прогулки. Меня туда позвали, и я должна прийти одна. Это считается чем-то вроде паломничества. Люди говорят, что Седобородые вообще никого к себе в монастырь не пускают. Так что мне еще придется как-то убедить их, что я, собственно, та, кого они звали. Они-то небось ожидают какого-нибудь закоренелого норда из героических сказаний, а тут я — недоразумение на тонких ножках, как Ураг выражается, — фыркнула я.

  
* * *

Поспать толком не получилось — я нервничала, вертелась с боку на бок и, в конце концов, встала и начала собираться задолго до рассвета. Проблема в процессе сборов встала самая нелепая. В Айварстеде было тепло, как и полагается в начале осени. Но вот выше по склону горы лежал снег. А выбор одежды у меня был не богатый. Как ни странно, но живя в стылом Винтерхолде, я так толком и не обзавелась теплыми вещами. Ученическая форма была зачарована таким образом, что в любую погоду в ней было комфортно — хоть в жару, хоть в мороз. Только вот форму я, решив не привлекать лишнего внимания, оставила в Коллегии. У меня, конечно, был с собой теплый меховой плащ с объемным капюшоном на совсем уж холодную погоду, но носить меха в такую сырость было бы, мягко скажем, неумно. Тем более, тяжелый он, как не знаю что, точно не по горам лазить.

В конце концов я откопала на самом дне вещевого мешка свою старую одежду, еще ту, в которой впервые ехала из Вайтрана в Винтерхолд: мягкие кожаные штаны, куртка с заклепками, которая вполне могла сойти за легкий доспех, и теплая вязаная туника с шерстяными перчатками — руки магу беречь надо. Одежда была старой и потертой, но вполне крепкой и удобной. Что ж, придется Седобородым смириться с моим затрапезным видом.

Поначалу я опасалась, что одежда будет мне мала, но ничего, натянула без особых проблем. Хоть сейчас я уже и не была такой тощей, как пару лет назад, но все равно отъесться как следует после принудительной голодовки в Синоде толком не успела, сразу начались тренировки у Фаральды. И хотя ела я всегда сколько влезало — а влезало на удивление много — физические нагрузки это мало компенсировало. Так что там, где другие нарабатывали мышцы, у меня получались скорее жилы. Но, по крайней мере, заморенным дистрофиком я больше не выглядела и меч в руках удержать могла — и то ладно.

Лидия, к счастью, еще спала, когда я тихонько выбралась из трактира. Снаружи уже начало светать. Дорогу уже можно было различить без труда, так что я решила отправляться сразу. У моста я перехватила стареющего мужичка с мешком, вздыхающего, что опять придется тащить эту тяжесть до самого монастыря.

То ли два года тренировок наконец дали о себе знать, то ли чего еще, но мешок размером раза в полтора больше моего походного рюкзака, набитый под завязку, не показался таким уж тяжелым. А уж когда я привязала его к собственному рюкзаку, и магия распространилась на него тоже, стало вообще легко. Хотя, судя по глазам мужика, назвавшегося Климмеком, смотрелась я с этим грузом на редкость нелепо. Не удивительно, если учесть, что все эти сумки вместе размером почти с меня саму. Я хмыкнула и указала на нашивку на плече, которую все же решила перенести на старую одежду — на всякий случай. Климмек понимающе закивал и начал меня благодарить. Я отмахнулась — мешок, облегченный магией почти ничего не весил, а мне все равно наверх идти.

  
* * *

Пройдя где-то треть пути вверх по склону, я наконец поняла, почему путь к вершине называют "семь тысяч ступеней", и почему это считается паломничеством. Кроссы по горам с Фаральдой внезапно стали казаться утренними прогулками. Внизу ступени были скользкими и обледеневшими, а выше и вовсе частично занесены сугробами, в которые запросто можно было провалиться по пояс. Дорога, если это можно так назвать, петляла как пьяная змея, так что вскоре я совсем потеряла направление, стараясь только придерживаться видимых в снегу ступеней. По пути я встретила двух паломников, но они были не слишком склонны разговаривать.

Чтобы не сбиться с направления, я читала каменные скрижали, разбросанные по пути к вершине. Они были пронумерованы. В наполовину стершемся, с затейливыми завитушками тексте я не без труда опознала древненордский диалект. Короткие надписи рассказывали о сотворении мира, каким мы его не знали, населенным драконами. Я знала эту легенду, но что в ней было правдой — понятия не имела. Здесь рассказывалось и о восстании людей — знаменитой Войне Дракона, и о вмешательстве богов, и о Хранителе Мира. Выше скрижали рассказывали о древних Языках и о том, как появились Седобородые. Увлекшись поиском камней с надписями я не заметила, как солнце стало клониться к закату, а выше по склону появилась огромная крепость. Кажется, я на несколько минут выпала из реальности, созерцая эту громадину. Коллегия Винтерхолда со стороны могла показаться больше, но только потому что там несколько этажей, и само здание стоит на огромной скале. Здесь же, судя по открытым бойницам и небольшим виражам, этаж был один, но в него бы свободно поместилось два этажа Коллегии. К тому же, я так и не смогла понять, где заканчивается крепость. Казалось, что она врастает в скалу и продолжается внутри горы.

Как только я вышла из ступора, желудок решил напомнить мне, что все, что я сегодня ела — это пара пирожков с мясом перед выходом и кусок подсоленного хлеба в пути. Решив, что устраивать привал так близко к цели будет глупо, я направилась к монастырю.

Когда я поднялась по последним ступеням и с силой стукнула тяжелым железным кольцом в дверь, меня охватило почти детское волнение. Наконец-то я добралась до таинственных Седобородых, и была надежда, что хотя бы они смогут мне помочь разобраться в этой истории. Кто я? Зачем и почему я такая? И самое главное — что мне с этим делать? Тогда я еще не понимала, что решив одну проблему, наживу другую, куда более серьезную и опасную...


	7. About Dragonborn and Other Troubles.

**ГЛАВА 7. О ДРАКОНОРОЖДЕННЫХ И ПРОЧИХ НЕПРИЯТНОСТЯХ.**

  
Под дрожащим пламенем свечи строчки в книге мигали и дергались, но зажечь магический светлячок я не решалась — не хотелось будить только что уснувшего мастера Эйнарта, который весь вечер и половину ночи учил меня новому ту'уму.

Конечно, спальное крыло — не самое подходящее место для чтения, я могла бы просто уйти в библиотеку, но, честно говоря, выбираться из-под теплого одеяла не было ни малейшего желания. Внутри Высокого Хротгара было ненамного теплее, чем снаружи, в завывающей горной метели. Спать я не хотела, все равно через час-другой начнет светать, поэтому я решила, что лучше будет заняться заметками Урага. За две недели, проведенные в монастыре, я не одолела еще и половины. Осложняло ситуацию то, что иногда в тексте были использованы малознакомые, а то и вовсе неизвестные мне языки. Приходилось искать справочники и словари, благо, у Седобородых этого добра хватало.

Вопреки всем моим опасениям, на Высокий Хротгар меня пустили без вопросов. Каким-то образом Седобородые сразу узнали во мне Драконорожденную. Где-то уже через неделю я поняла, каким. Когда меня обучали Крикам и Словам Силы из них, я заметила, что у драконьей магии своя собственная, неповторимая энергия, и Седобородые ее чувствуют. По словам мастера Арнгейра, единственного Седобородого, кто мог нормально разговаривать (не опасаясь обрушить потолок на голову, в смысле), я буквально излучаю эту самую энергию — причем, чем чаще я пользуюсь Голосом, тем сильнее это "излучение". Это, по крайней мере, объясняет, почему дракон у Западной сторожевой башни смог опознать во мне Довакина только в момент своей смерти.

Завтра я планировала спуститься вниз, впервые с тех пор как началось мое обучение у Седобородых. Причина была проста — я объела своих наставников. Сами Седобородые ели немного и очень скромно, а вот я после каждой практики в изучении Криков была голодной, как тот дракон. Арнгейр не жаловался, и выдавал мне двойные, а то и тройные порции, пожимая плечами и заявляя, что мы берем энергию для Криков из разных источников. Седобородым для этого обычно хватало медитаций, а вот Драконорожденным, видимо, нужно что-то более материальное для восстановления сил. В результате, припасы, которых должно было хватить на месяц, начали заканчиваться дней через десять. Очередного визита Климмека раньше, чем в следующем месяце не ждали, а есть что-то было надо. Вот я и вызвалась сходить вниз за продуктами. К тому же мне хотелось хоть немного согреться. С этой же целью я сначала пыталась возобновить тренировки, но пришлось ограничиться только практикой с оружием и несколькими базовыми физическими упражнениями. Забираться выше на гору Седобородые мне категорически запретили. Мне было любопытно, но залезть туда я не смогла бы при всем желании — вершину горы скрывал плотный ледяной туман явно неприродного происхождения. Только вот магии я в нем не чувствовала. Совсем. А это означало, что соваться туда было бы чистым самоубийством.

С обучением Крикам тоже все складывалось далеко не так гладко, как мне хотелось бы. Седобородые научили меня правильно сосредотачиваться, так что теперь проблем с тем, чтобы использовать Голос у меня не возникало, а драконья память пробуждалась все реже. К слову, даже проблемы с контролем над стихийной магией пропали, как их и не было. Я теперь могла воспроизвести сложнейшие упражнения на концентрацию, даже не напрягаясь. Появилась какая-то особая уверенность и внутреннее спокойствие. Арнгейр утверждает, что так влияет Путь Голоса — тот самый, которому следуют Седобородые. Но все равно, что-то у меня не клеилось. Мои наставники поражались, с какой скоростью я обучаюсь новым Крикам — я выучила несколько новых и лучше овладела уже известными за время своего пребывания здесь, но мне все равно казалось, что у меня что-то не получается. Возможно дело в самом восприятии Слов Силы. У меня так и не получилось воспроизвести эффект своего первого Крика. Тогда мне казалось, что Слово — часть меня, и его произнесение было так же естественно, как дыхание. Сейчас у меня скорее возникало чувство, что я зубрю Крики как заклинания, и оставалось раздражающее чувство неправильности.

Когда я поделилась своими проблемами с Арнгейром, он задумался и сказал, что, возможно, обучать Драконорожденных так, как обучаются Седобородые — не совсем правильно. Ведь их ордену действительно приходится изучать Крики, причем вкладывать в это очень много усилий и времени, достигая полного сосредоточения на поставленной задаче. Вероятно, такой способ не вполне подходил для тех, у кого Дар Голоса в крови. Вся проблема была в том, что последнего Драконорожденного на Высоком Хротгаре обучали несколько веков назад, и никаких фактических знаний об этом не сохранилось. Арнгейр пообещал подумать над решением этого вопроса.

Когда стекло ближайшего витража начало поблескивать лучами восходящего солнца, я задула свечу и спрятала заметки в сундук возле кровати, где лежали мои вещи. Седобородые обычно поднимались с первыми лучами солнца, но наша практика с Эйнартом вчера затянулась, а спать под громыхающие звуки ту'ума... ну, скажем так, лучше даже не пытаться. Какая бы у стен монастыря не была хорошая звукоизоляция.

Здесь, наверху, я неоднократно пожалела о том, что не взяла теплый плащ, поэтому сейчас натянула на себя три теплые кофты и только потом — куртку. А вместе с едой решила захватить внизу что-нибудь из теплых вещей.

Спуск начался гораздо бодрее, чем подъем. Возможно потому, что в некоторых местах я не спускалась, а с ветерком съезжала вниз, плюхнувшись на пятую точку, значительно срезая путь.

Увлекшись забавой, я даже не сразу заметила это. Ощущение _присутствия_ почти сразу сменилось уже знакомым ревом и хлопаньем крыльев. Я застыла как вкопанная. Как назло, рядом не было ни одной скалы, ни одной ниши, где можно было бы спрятаться или хотя бы укрыться от атаки дракона. Запрокинув голову, я увидела его. Наверное, по сравнению с Ледяным, как я окрестила про себя последнего встреченного мной дракона, этот мог показаться... заурядным, если такое слово вообще применимо к дракону. Зеленовато-коричневого цвета, не слишком крупный, но удивительно подвижный. Кажется, я с открытым ртом наблюдала, как он плавно уходит в петлю, почти касаясь крылом горного склона, и вызвав небольшой ураган, после чего круто взмывает вверх и по практически невозможной дуге огибает ближайшую вершину.

В тот момент я забыла об опасности, забыла все выученные ту'умы, я просто _смотрела_. Любовалась этим своеобразным воздушным танцем, воплощавшим в себе одновременно силу, скорость... и _свободу_. На секунду мне показалось, что я тоже могу раскрыть крылья и парить там, среди горных пиков.

Дракон зарычал — он видел меня, но, кажется, не собирался нападать. Вместо этого он снова заложил казавшийся невозможным вираж. Даже его рык был не угрожающим, а скорее ликующим. Может быть он чувствовал мое восхищение, а может просто летать ему нравилось больше, чем обращать внимание на маленькую человеческую букашку.

Дракон вскоре скрылся среди гор, а я еще долго стояла на том же месте, пока порыв ветра не швырнул мне в лицо горсть снега, заставив прийти в себя и двигаться дальше. О драконьей свободе и прочих своих фантазиях я решила пока не думать.

  
* * *

Денег, заплаченных мне Климмеком за доставку припасов вместе с остатками денег, которые я оставила Лидии как раз хватило, чтобы закупиться более существенной едой, чем та, к которой привыкли Седобородые. Сохранить на долгий срок фазанье или оленье жаркое, чтобы разогреть его позже не было для меня проблемой. Кроме большого количества мяса и картошки, которую можно вкусно запечь, я запаслась фруктами и выпечкой. А большой, только что испеченный яблочный пирог я взяла специально, чтобы побаловать своих наставников. Пусть разнообразят свой скудный рацион из каш и жиденьких бульонов из сушеного мяса и овощей.

Впервые, с тех пор, как поднялась на Высокий Хротгар я наелась досыта (под обалдевшим взглядом трактирщика Вилхельма, который явно недоумевал, куда в меня столько помещается), после чего предложила возмущенной Лидии вернуться в Вайтран. Естественно, она отказалась, хотя я и предупреждала, что возвращаюсь наверх и понятия не имею, когда в следующий раз вернусь. Нордка упрямо заявила, что будет дожидаться меня здесь. Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как вернуть ей остатки денег на оплату комнаты.

Того, что ждало меня снаружи, я ожидать просто не могла, потому подошедшая ко мне троица в странной одежде и нелепых масках поначалу и не вызвала никаких опасений.

— Эй! Это тебя называют Довакином?

— Откуда вы...

— Это не имеет значения! — перебил меня женский голос из-под одной из масок. — Ты умрешь здесь, самозванка!

Когда они напали, я поначалу просто остолбенела. Мне и в голову прийти не могло, что кто-то мог желать моей смерти по _этой_ причине. Я никогда не утверждала, что я Драконорожденная. Мне вывалили это на голову, вместе с кучей другой информации и странных способностей. В любом случае, почему это может кого-то волновать?

Мой столбняк вполне мог стоить мне лезвия между ребер, если бы Лидия, вышедшая проводить меня до моста, не отразила удар. Стряхнув оцепенение, я затравленно огляделась. Вот даэдра! Не могли они появиться за пределами поселка? Как я должна тут колдовать, если кругом деревянные дома с соломенными крышами, и плодородные поля за низенькой оградкой? Зацеплю случайно — и кого-нибудь из местных ожидает голодная зима, а то и вовсе без крыши над головой оставлю. Ругнувшись сквозь зубы, я достала из-за спины короткий меч, ножны которого были встроены в мой рюкзак. Придется разбираться вручную. На мое счастье, нападавшие тоже были магами, и с оружием обращались весьма посредственно.

Я успела отразить мечом всего несколько ударов, когда все закончилось — к Лидии в бою присоединилась местная стража. Переругиваясь между собой, стражники стали оттаскивать трупы подальше от улицы.

— Подождите! — мой голос прозвучал неожиданно сильно и властно.

— Ну что еще?

— Они пытались меня убить, — я поджала губы, глядя в глаза командиру стражи и ни йоту не отводя взгляда. — И я хочу знать — почему.

Методично обыскав одежду убийц, я наткнулась на единственный конверт.

  
_Садитесь на корабль «Северная дева», что пришвартован в Вороньей Скале. Отправляйтесь в Виндхельм и начинайте поиски. Ваша цель — самозванка, называющая себя Драконорожденной. Это тощая девчонка маленького роста, с пепельными волосами и смуглой кожей, имеет шрам на лице. Убейте эту тварь, пока она не попала на Солстейм. Сделайте это, и лорд Мирак будет вами доволен._

  
Смятый пергамент в моих стиснутых пальцах вспыхнул так ярко, что стоявшие рядом стражники отшатнулись. Стряхнув с пальцев остывший пепел, я, не оборачиваясь, бросила Лидии через плечо:

— Пойдем отсюда.

Не дожидаясь ответа, я стянула с одного из убийц маску. Данмер. Меня это не волновало. Больше нет. Я буду убивать. Любого, кто еще сочтет меня удобной мишенью или козлом отпущения. Хватит с меня. Мало мне было Синода? Или потом, по дороге в Айварстед, когда на нас напала ватага разбойников, которым нужен был "Довакин". И теперь это? Снова убийцы по мою голову? И снова я понятия не имею, чем и кому я насолила. Мне девятнадцать лет, а наемных убийц, и прочих личностей, которым я по какой-то причине мешаю, набралось уже на две жизни. Мне это надоело. Хватит быть беспомощной овечкой.

Меня никогда не интересовала моя "Драконорожденность" за пределами возможности контролировать незнакомые способности. Но если для того, чтобы меня оставили в покое нужна сила — я стану тем, что они называют "Довакин".

Рожденной от крови дракона.

* * *

Обеспокоенная Лидия вихрем влетела вслед за мной в комнату. Я швырнула маску на стол и уставилась на нее, как будто кусок дерева и кожи мог пояснить мне, чего от меня было нужно этим убийцам.

— Им нужна Драконорожденная, — наконец, ответила я на молчаливый вопрос своего хускарла. — То есть, я. Я понятия не имею, почему, но кто-то очень сильно хочет моей смерти.

Лидия положила руку мне на плечо.

— У тебя есть я. Я обязана защищать тебя от любой угрозы.

Я выдавила из себя что-то похожее на улыбку, и сжала ее пальцы.

— Да, я знаю. И спасибо за это. Если бы не ты, у них сегодня был бы очень успешный день. Но это не вариант. Ты не сможешь _всегда_ быть рядом. Мне нужно научиться... Мне нужно понять, почему они так хотят моей смерти и избавиться от этой угрозы. Любым способом. А для этого я должна быть сильной. Я сама, понимаешь? Иначе это никогда не закончится. И я не хочу, чтобы в этом бардаке погибла еще и ты.

Я оттолкнулась от стола и выпрямилась. Я должна вернуться к Седобородым и серьезно поговорить с Арнгейром. Время подумать о новом плане обучения.

  
* * *

Я стояла и с довольно глупым видом хлопала глазами на Арнгейра.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя есть новый план обучения для меня, но для этого я должна достать некий артефакт? И без этого никак?

Старец спокойно кивнул.

— Да. Это боевой рог. Он принадлежал нашему основателю, Юргену Призывателю Ветра. Вероятнее всего, он находится в его гробнице. Но будь осторожна — та крипта давно заброшена и там наверняка много нежити.

Я отмахнулась. Нежить меня волновала меньше всего. А вот то, что придется пересечь половину Скайрима, чтобы добраться до места захоронения почтенного основателя Седобородых...

— Тебе лучше отправляться прямо сейчас, тогда ты сможешь вернуться к нам до сезона штормов.

Я кивнула на автомате и поплелась за своей так и не разобранной сумкой. То-то Лидия удивится, что я так быстро вернулась. И что мы собираемся куда-то к троллю на куличики в болота. Эх... ладно, как говорится — раньше выйдем, раньше вернемся.


	8. Before the Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного отойдем от сюжета.

###  **ГЛАВА 8. ПЕРЕД РАССВЕТОМ.**

  
— Акрис! Постой. Ну не злись ты так!

Не обращая внимания на голос Лидии, я продолжала раздраженно топать в сторону огней, маячащих в отдалении, бормоча себе под нос, поминая тихим незлым словом Седобородых, отправивших меня сюда, нордских строителей, которые превращают свои крипты в сущие лабиринты, проклятого вора с его склонностью к таинственности, и — самое главное — эти троллевы вонючие болота.

— В конце концов, не так уж все плохо. Тебе же дали знать, где искать этот рог.

— О да, все просто замечательно! За исключением того, что я потратила кучу времени и все наши деньги, пока мы добирались сюда, и для полного счастья — видишь, что на мне надето? — так вот, это были единственные мои вещи, которые хоть с натяжкой, но можно было назвать броней.

Судя по выражению лица моего хускарла, она разрывалась между сочувствием и желанием рассмеяться. Ну да, конечно, выгляжу я сейчас смешно и жалко, вся с ног до головы покрытая болотной жижей пополам с паутиной и могильной пылью. Лидия была ненамного чище меня, когда мы выбрались из-под земли, но ей повезло не провалиться в болото прямо на выходе, так что ее броня вполне поддавалась очистке. Мои же кожаные штаны, сапоги и куртка с заклепками восстановлению не подлежали, и, в завершение всех неудач, мы оказались на мели. Приехали мы сюда своим ходом, но расходы в пути в любом случае неизбежны, хотя бы самые элементарные — лошадей кормить надо, самим что-то есть надо, не говоря уж о починке сбруи или покупке новых доспехов (или хотя бы одежды, потому как захватить сменный комплект или даже просто запасную рубашку я второпях не удосужилась). Придется искать способ заработать прямо здесь, в Морфале. Перспективы не вдохновляли, особенно учитывая "пылкие чувства" местных жителей к магам. Оставался еще один вариант — разыскать местного мага и попросить совета. Насколько я знаю, он бывший ученый из Коллегии, отказать не должен.

* * *

Немолодой редгард-некромант по имени Фалион сначала вообще не хотел пускать нас в свой дом, но, увидев смутно угадывающуюся нашивку боевого мага на том, что осталось от моей одежды и покосившись на бродящую туда-сюда местную стражу, он вздохнул и махнул рукой — "проходите", мол.

— Все равно больше никто вас здесь на порог не пустит. А таверна забита, вчера здесь остановился талморский патруль, и пока они не соизволили даже объяснить причины своего появления в этом захолустье. Все вынюхивают что-то, тьфу, — брезгливо сплюнул маг.

Мы с Лидией переглянулись. По дороге в Морфал мы дважды пересекались с одним и тем же талморским патрулем. Совпадение? Ой, вряд ли… Но об этом можно подумать потом, сейчас есть более актуальные вопросы.

— На самом деле, мы хотели попросить у вас совета, мастер Фалион. Смогу ли я тут найти работу? Нам очень нужны деньги.

Маг с горечью фыркнул, снимая с огня котелок с ароматным травяным отваром и разливая его по чашкам.

— Мастер Фалион… надо же. Я уже давно не читаю лекций в Коллегии, девочка. Впрочем, сейчас это уже не имеет значения. Что касается работы — нет, я в этом очень сильно сомневаюсь. Я бы скорее предложил твоей подружке попытать удачу, у нее, с ее внушительным мечом, хотя бы есть какие-то шансы. А любого мага здесь взашей погонят. В этом плане здесь еще хуже, чем в Винтерхолде. Хотя… — Фалион задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Знаешь, отведу-ка я вас обеих завтра к нашему ярлу. В этом деле как раз пригодится свежий взгляд стороннего, незаинтересованного человека.

— Что за дело? — поинтересовалась я.

— Завтра ярл все и расскажет. Тут в двух словах не опишешь. Сложная ситуация. Но от всей этой истории дурно пахнет. Как раз по твоей части, — он кивнул на нашивку. Я поерзала на месте. Вот ни за что не признаюсь, что я еще даже не выпускница, за которую он меня, очевидно, принял.

Глотнув горячего и ароматного травяного настоя, я почувствовала, как, впервые за весь день, промозглый холод, засевший в моих костях, сменяется приятным теплом.

— Могу я спросить, почему вы ушли из Коллегии, мастер Фалион? — поинтересовалась я неожиданно для самой себя.

— Давай просто скажем, что у меня были на то веские причины, и закроем эту тему, хорошо? — мрачно ответил маг. Я пожала плечами. Не хочет говорить, так не надо, я просто так спросила. Тем более, я слышала, что у него вышел серьезный конфликт с архимагом, после которого он перебрался сюда.

Но что Фалион имел в виду под словами "по моей части"?.. Боевых магов нанимают в основном для решения проблем с нежитью и прочими неестественными тварями. Реже — с обнаглевшими бандитами или опасными хищниками. Что-то я сильно сомневаюсь, что опытный колдун-некромант не может справиться с нежитью. Ладно, посмотрим, что у них там за проблемы. В конце концов, я не в том положении, чтобы привередничать. Не может же это быть опаснее всего того, во что я в последнее время ввязываюсь? 

* * *

Кое-как вычистив свою одежду, чтобы не идти в дом ярла в образе болотного монстра, я, в компании Лидии и Фалиона, отправилась на встречу с правительницей Морфала.

Ярл Идгрод Черная была пожилой женщиной с черными как смоль волосами, без малейших признаков седины, несмотря на преклонный возраст, одетая в длинный черный плащ, украшенный черным же мехом. Н-да, не стоит даже гадать, за что она заслужила свое прозвище. Сначала я не поняла, что меня так смутило в ней, но, когда во время беседы я оказалась достаточно близко — увидела подернутые туманной серебристой поволокой глаза. Провидец? Она — провидец!

Маги-провидцы встречаются настолько редко, что даже в Коллегии не могут точно сказать, когда в последний раз встречали мага с такими способностями. Из-за особенностей своего дара, они обычно живут очень уединенно и пользуются репутацией отшельников. А тут ярл! Что-то с этом городом не так. Какая-то странная энергетика. Слишком много магии здесь витает в воздухе, особенно при таком яром недружелюбии местных к магам. И еще что-то неясное, от чего волосы шевелиться начинали. Я передернула плечами, а ярл только загадочно улыбнулась. Я невольно испытала то жутковатое чувство, когда вдруг понимаешь, что тебя видят насквозь. И иногда в прямом смысле.

Вкратце проблема выглядела так: недавно в Морфале сгорел дом, вместе с женщиной и ребенком. В случайность, как выяснилось, никто не верил. Тем более, что отец погибшего семейства на следующий же день после трагедии переехал к любовнице, жену и дочь даже хоронить не стал. Более чем странное поведение, особенно если учесть, как любил он раньше свою семью.

Похоже, ярл на пару с Фалионом решили, что две молодые странствующие наемницы похожи на имперских дознавателей. Ну что же… попытка не пытка, правда? Выяснять причины пожаров и прочих неоднозначных явлений меня учили, а в остальном есть только одна возможность что-то узнать — вдовец Хроггар и его любовница Алва. На пожарище я собиралась сходить после заката, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания и не вызывать еще больше возмущения среди местных. А вот поспрашивать людей можно уже сейчас.

В таверне, вопреки моим ожиданиям, было тихо. Талморцы — те, кто оставался в таверне, заперлись в своих съемных комнатах, дабы не смешиваться с "немытыми крестьянами". Но тут меня ждало только разочарование — ничего, кроме досужих сплетен местные не знали. Я со вздохом бросила хозяйке монетку за кружку эля, и отвернулась от стойки, намереваясь покинуть заведение. Вот только на пути у меня оказалась преграда, которой там раньше точно не было.

Я ойкнула, а из кружки плеснул эль, окатив в основном меня. Я скрипнула зубами. Впрочем, грязнее я все равно уже не стану…

— Прошу прощения, — не глядя на меня, снисходительно бросила фигуристая черноволосая женщина. Я исподлобья посмотрела на нее и нарочно именно рукой, облитой элем, бесцеремонно отодвинула невоспитанную полураздетую особу с дороги. Когда моя рука коснулась голой кожи на плече женщины, я дернулась, в конец разливая эль по полу. А вот сама особа аж отпрыгнула от меня, пораженная сильным разрядом, прошедшим между нами.

Твою ж… это что еще такое было?! Магию я вообще не трогала, а для статического электричества нас приложило слишком сильно.

— Алва! — раздался окрик хозяйки таверны за моей спиной. — Ну что там опять? Сколько раз я тебе говорила не стоять в проходе, ты мешаешь людям.

Так это и есть Алва, любовница новоиспеченного вдовца? Любопытно… Нет, я конечно видела много мужиков, падких на красивых стерв, но все равно, это как-то… слишком.

Женщина презрительно фыркнула, но все же убралась с дороги.

— Мешаю, тоже мне… Эти люди ничем не лучше скота, только работают, спят и едят. Никакого воображения.

Эти слова были сказаны тихо, почти про себя, но меня они заставили напрячься. Даже не сами слова, а тон, которым они были произнесены. Низко опустив голову, я проскользнула мимо Алвы. Что-то с этим городом совсем неправильное творится…

Сначала мне показалось, что меня по макушке огрели пыльным мешком. В глазах потемнело, перед глазами расплылись багровые пятна.

А потом наружу рванули драконьи инстинкты.

_Смерть__... искаженное, обманутое время, украденная жизнь_…

К счастью, я достаточно быстро сообразила, что в этом конкретном случае смерть не означает угрозу или даже опасность, так что ничего спалить не успела.

Это была просто… ну, смерть. Не факт смерти, а именно сама ее суть. Что-то непроглядно темное и вязкое. Я передернула плечами и быстро двинулась к выходу. Выпавшая из ослабевших пальцев и забытая кружка осталась лежать на полу.

Оказавшись снаружи, я привалилась спиной к деревянной стене и несколько раз глубоко вдохнула сырой, промозглый воздух. Липкая тьма потихоньку отпускала. И вот я думала, что лимит странностей на этот месяц мной уже исчерпан? Рано обрадовалась.

* * *

Прогоревшие доски дома скрипели и норовили провалиться под ногами. Поэтому, я ступала так осторожно и так сосредоточилась на том, куда иду, что не сразу заметила... ее. Маленькая девочка сидела на обгоревшем стуле в углу болтая ногами и что-то напевая себе под нос. Даже у ребенка были бы большие проблемы с тем, чтобы удержаться на сгоревшем до головешек стуле и не развалить его напрочь. Поправка — у живого ребенка. Эта девочка живой точно не была.

Эфирная, сотканная из чистой энергии рука ребенка прижимала к себе и баюкала такую же призрачную куклу.

— Эй... — тихо и немного хрипло позвала я. — Привет?

Девочка вскинула голову и с любопытством уставилась на меня.

— Ой! Ты меня видишь, да?

Боги, живые и мертвые...

Не сказать, что я раньше не видела призраков. У нас в Миддене обитала парочка. Но они были именно тем, что каждый человек представляет себе при упоминании слова "призрак" — безликими тенями, зацикленными воспоминаниями, бездумно проживающими один и тот же отрезок времени снова и снова. Они пусты и лишены жизни, и абсолютно никак не реагируют на мир живых. Это жуткое и тоскливое зрелище, даже у привычного наблюдателя вызывающее только смесь жалости и отвращения.

Призраков осознанных, сохранивших разум и сознание насчитывались единицы за всю историю. Возможно, конечно, их было и больше, но об этом никто не знал. Такие призраки показываются только тем, кому хотят показаться, для остальных они абсолютно невидимы. Но я ее видела, хотя она на меня даже не обратила внимания, видимо, привыкшая к людям, не замечающим ее.

— Вижу... а ты Хельги, верно?

Она с энтузиазмом закивала. Кусочки встали на свои места. Девочка, сгоревшая в своем доме, в городе, так явственно наполненном странной магией, в нем и осталась. Не удивительно, что местные избегали этих развалин, как чумы. Мало кто может видеть призраков, но многие могут их чувствовать — это жутковатое ощущение присутствия чего-то или кого-то с _той стороны_ способно выбить из колеи даже самого несуеверного человека. Мир мертвых не для живых людей, и лучше бы им не смешиваться. Но что она здесь делает?

— Та, другая, тоже меня видит. Иногда она даже играет со мной. Другие не хотят. А ты поиграешь со мной? — эмоции на лице ребенка сменяли друг друга с невероятной скоростью и яркостью. От грусти, скуки, одиночества — к радости и предвкушению.

Я осторожно опустилась на корточки рядом с девочкой.

— А во что ты хочешь поиграть?

— В прятки? — обрадовалась было Хельги. Потом скептически оглядела меня и вздохнула. — Нет, будет скучно. Ты меня видишь, я от тебя не спрячусь, а ты... а ты — горишь. Тебя с другого конца города видно! Нет, так совсем неинтересно.

— Горю? — я слегка обалдела.

— Ага! — радостно подтвердила она. — Тебя как будто в солнце искупали!

— Ээ... а та, другая — она тоже "горит"?

Энергичное мотание головой. Кажется, даже призрачные косички растрепались.

— Нет. Она совсем темная — она выходит только ночью, и сливается с ночью. Я никогда не могу ее найти. Но я пытаюсь, правда!

— Во что же ты тогда хочешь поиграть?

Хельги неуверенно пожала плечами.

— А давай просто выйдем отсюда и погуляем? А то я сама не могу.

— А со мной можешь?

Она закивала.

— Могу — но только если ты захочешь.

Я с улыбкой протянула ей руку — чисто символический жест, но девочка радостно ухватилась за мои пальцы призрачной ручонкой. Прикосновение чистого эфира было странным, но, в общем-то, не неприятным. В этом ребенке было столько жизни, что она в ней сохранилась даже после смерти.

Неожиданно мне пришла в голову мысль — а почему ее вижу только я и какая-то таинственная "другая"? Я знала только одного человека, которому можно задать такой вопрос.

— Хочешь, я познакомлю тебя кое с кем? Ему ты тоже сможешь показаться.

— И он не будет кричать? — на меня с надеждой взглянули огромные глазищи, которые язык не поворачивался назвать мертвыми. — Или падать в обморок, или убегать?

— Он не будет, обещаю.

Мы медленно шли по Морфалу, сравнивая облака на фоне заката и придумывая, на что они похожи. Посторонний маг, идущий по улице и разговаривающий сам с собой, не вызывал дружелюбия у прохожих, но мне было все равно.

* * *

Фалион задумчиво обошел Хельги по кругу.

— Хм... говоришь, ты сразу ее увидела? Даже раньше, чем она тебя? Поразительно. Еще пять минут назад я был уверен, что, кроме нас двоих, тут никого нет.

— Эй, я тут! — надулась девочка.

— Конечно, тут, — непривычно ласково ответил маг, опустившись на корточки рядом с призрачной девочкой. — Я просто удивлен. Я живу тут уже довольно долго, но ни разу тебя не видел. Ты что-нибудь помнишь?

— Я помню дым и жар. А потом стало холодно и темно. Мне было очень страшно, — тихо ответила Хельги. — И я никому не показывалась. Так она мне сказала. Иначе она не будет со мной играть.

— Она? — поднял брови Фалион.

— Она! — торжественно кивнула девочка.

— Н-да... очень информативно, — маг устало потер виски. — Она почему-то осталась. Не ушла, как ее мать. Знать бы еще, почему... Сама она это вряд ли помнит. Парадоксально, но обычно призраки не помнят обстоятельств своей смерти.

— Может быть она просто очень хотела жить? Такое ведь случается иногда? — неуверенно подала голос я. — В ней до сих пор бурлит жизнь, даже в призрачной форме.

Я грустно наблюдала за Хельги, которая с увлечением бегала от одного предмета в доме Фалиона к другому, с чисто детским любопытством все изучая и пытаясь потрогать.

— Может быть. Но мне почему-то кажется, что тут есть что-то еще. Нам нужно узнать, кто такая эта "она". Возможно, это ключ. Насколько я понял, эта таинственная незнакомка была с ней с самого момента смерти. Найдем ее — узнаем, что произошло в доме во время пожара. Хельги?

— А? — девочка оторвалась от разглядывания разноцветных пробирок на алхимическом столе.

— Позвольте мне... — я подошла к призрачному ребенку и протянула ей руку. — Ты говорила, она играет с тобой только по ночам? Солнце уже наверняка зашло. Как насчет того, чтобы поиграть вместе? Познакомишь нас?

Хельги закивала и "потянула" меня к выходу.

— Я вернусь, как только что-то узнаю, — бросила я Фалиону через плечо.

* * *

Тяжело дыша, я смотрела на тело женщины у моих ног. Дважды мертвой женщины. Оглядевшись я увидела за оградкой кладбища одну свежую могилку. Впрочем, это даже могилкой назвать нельзя было. Детский гробик косо лежал в неглубоко вырытой яме. Я положила ладонь на промерзшую древесину.

— Хельги?

— Ты нашла меня! Ну вот... Я же говорила. Зато Лалетта не нашла! Она обычно всегда меня первой находит.

Призрак девочки появился сидящим на ее же гробу и болтающим ногами в воздухе.

— А кто она — Лалетта? — я села на землю рядом с разрытой могилкой, стараясь не смотреть в сторону мертвой женщины.

Хельги грустно вздохнула.

— Лалетте велели сжечь меня и маму. Но она не захотела. Она хотела просто играть со мной. Всегда-всегда! Она поцеловала меня в шейку и мне стало так холодно, что огонь даже не обжигал. Лалетта думала, что сможет взять меня к себе, но она не смогла. И я сгорела.

Хельги зевнула и провалилась сквозь крышку гроба.

— Я устала. Хочу спать. Увидимся завтра?

— Конечно, — тихо ответила я, поглаживая промерзшую деревянную крышку. — Конечно увидимся. Отдыхай...

* * *

— Кто, кстати, такая была эта Лалетта? — поинтересовалась я, прихлебывая горячий травяной отвар в доме Фалиона.

— Жена одного из местных лесорубов. Она исчезла несколько месяцев назад. Но все были уверены, что она ушла к Братьям Бури. С тех пор, как началась война, она была сама не своя, все рвалась в Виндхельм. Но ты уверена? — с сомнением поинтересовался маг. — Я имею в виду, высшего вампира просто так "на глазок" от человека не отличишь.

— Это точно Алва. Я... почувствовала это, когда случайно дотронулась до нее в таверне. Сначала я не поняла, что это такое, но после столкновения с Лалеттой, я уверена. Алва — вампир.

— Почувствовала? Как это понимать? Ты видишь осознанных призраков без их ведома, и чувствуешь высших вампиров? Оч-чень интересно...

— Я... не спрашивайте, мастер Фалион. Это сложно, и я сама толком не понимаю.

_Для взгляда дракона не существует ограничений мира смертных..._

Это был не мой голос, но звучал он в моей голове, и я вздрогнула. Замечательно! Раньше голоса у меня в голове были просто фоновым шумом — а теперь они действительно разговаривают? Черепицею шурша, едет крыша не спеша...

— Даже если ты уверена, без доказательств мы ничего не сможем сделать.

Я пожала плечами.

— Если днем ее, как цепной пес, охраняет Хроггар, нужно выбрать время, когда он будет на работе — он ведь тоже на лесопилке работает? Если Алва действительно вампир, днем она не сможет выйти из дома. И если вынудить ее выйти, все увидят, что она собой представляет.

— И как ты это себе представляешь?

— Да любым способом, хоть силой ее вытащить.

Фалион фыркнул.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что силой с высшим вампиром и тролль не совладает.

— Придумаю что-нибудь на месте, — поморщилась я.

Хотя, даже если мне придется за шкирку выволочь дрянь, убившую Хельги, на солнце, я это сделаю.

Фалион как-то странно на меня покосился, но промолчал.

* * *

Проникнуть в дом Алвы оказалось не слишком трудной задачей. На самом деле, на меня даже не обратили внимания. Немного раньше, когда я пришла с докладом к ярлу, пахнущая не только болотом, но и дешевым элем, хускарл Идгрод не выдержал, и, кликнув одну из служанок, наказал ей выдать мне хоть какую-нибудь одежду. Какая-то часть меня ворчливо подумала, что могли бы и раньше сообразить, мне-то эту вонь и высохшую болотную жижу на коже второй день терпеть приходится.

Платье служанки, такой же худой девчонки, как и я, было мне все же слишком длинным, так что подол приходилось держать руками. Но оно странным образом сделало меня невидимкой в городе. На служанок никто не обращал внимания, они могли ходить где угодно. Полезная вещь, нужно будет запомнить.

Оглядевшись и прислушавшись, я убедилась, что в доме никого нет — живых, по крайней мере. В единственной небольшой комнате мало что можно было спрятать, но в углу обнаружилась дверь в подвал.

Первое и единственное, что бросалось в глаза в пустом подвале — гроб на постаменте, прямо посреди комнаты. Пустой.

За моей спиной звучно захлопнулась дверь. Я резко обернулась.

— Так-так... что у нас тут? — притворно-сладким голосом промурлыкала Алва, кошачьей походкой проходя мимо меня. В руках вампирша — теперь в этом уже не оставалось сомнений — вертела резной кинжал из темного металла.

Дорогая игрушка. В Коллегии эбонитовое оружие себе могли позволить единицы.

— Сыскная собачка ярла. Вижу, все же что-то ты вынюхала. Поздравляю, свою косточку ты заработала... Жаль, что получить ее не успеешь.

Внутри что-то тихо и угрожающе зарычало, но я заставила себя не реагировать на снисходительный тон. Дам волю драконьим инстинктам, которым вампирша решительно не нравилась — и все закончится как у Винтерхолда. Она, похоже, считает меня просто человеком... Что ж, ее ошибка.

С визгом вампирша взмахнула кинжалом, с которым, к слову, толком не умела обращаться. Правда, то, чего ей недоставало по части техники, она с лихвой восполнила нечеловеческими рефлексами — я едва успела увернуться, чтобы не получить лезвие между ребер. Руку обожгла боль, по пальцам потекли липкие теплые капли. Алва с явным наслаждением втянула носом воздух и расхохоталась. Уронив оружие, она бросилась на меня, с явным намерением вцепиться в горло. Я резко выпрямилась, и оттолкнула несущуюся на меня вампиршу, одной рукой уперевшись ей в плечо, другой — прямо в лицо. Я не ожидала, что это остановит ее, слишком неравные были силы, мне просто нужно было...

Алва взвыла, держась за лицо и отлетела от меня в противоположный угол подвала. Я непонимающе уставилась на свои руки. С пальцев левой руки капала кровь. Моя кровь. Так же мазки крови были по всему лицу вампирши, и она выглядела так, будто готова содрать с себя кожу. К сожалению, долго это не продлилось. Пошатываясь, она встала, с ненавистью глядя на меня. Только вот красавицей ее теперь нельзя было назвать даже с натяжкой. Бледное лицо покрывали багровые ожоги, которые, впрочем, уже понемногу выцветали.

Я лихорадочно соображала — мне не нужно было с ней драться. Я не собиралась ее убивать. По крайней мере, не раньше, чем ее увидит под солнцем весь город. Сегодня был замечательный, теплый денек, и многие выбрались из сырых домов на улицу... А потом в голову пришла неожиданная мысль, и я улыбнулась. Видимо, улыбка вышла не слишком человеческая, потому что Алва отшатнулась.

— Ты действительно считаешь себя вершиной пищевой цепи, не так ли? Что сильнее, совершеннее и выше тебя нет никого? — я тихо рассмеялась, неторопливо стирая кровь со своих пальцев и внимательно следя за ее реакцией. — Тогда ты немного... ошиблась, кровососка.

Резко сложив пальцы конусом и разведя руки, я отступила от входа на шаг. Деревянные стены охватило трескучее пламя, как и мои руки до локтей. Алва завизжала и заметалась по подвалу, всюду натыкаясь на обжигающий огонь. Я почти с удовольствием наблюдала за ее паникой.

— Теперь ты можешь начать понимать, что чувствовала маленькая Хельги, когда проснулась в доме, охваченном огнем, — вкрадчиво продолжила я, едва сдерживая ненависть и желание просто спалить тварь вместе с ее логовом дотла.

Единственный просвет между огнем был в проходе, туда вампирша и ринулась, как только я отошла достаточно далеко. Я шла за ней, держась на пару шагов позади, чтобы убедиться, что все стены вокруг нее горят, и все "неправильные" пути отхода перекрыты. Времени, прежде чем начнут гореть и рушиться опорные балки, оставалось немного, так что я толкала вампиршу прямиком к выходу. Оказавшись в дверном проеме и столкнувшись с ярким солнечным светом, она зашипела и обернулась ко мне. Сейчас она напоминала скорее скрюченную, уродливую ворожею, нежели прекрасную бездельницу и разлучницу из таверны.

— Как только ты умрешь, вся твоя магия исчезнет, — прошипела она и бросилась на меня. На этот раз я была быстрее. Вокруг меня полыхнула стена огня. С истошным визгом Алва откатилась назад.

В конце концов, инстинкт выживания победил, и она рванулась к двери, настежь распахнув ее. Все-таки солнечный свет не сулил такой быстрой и мучительной смерти, как открытый огонь. Я с облегчением опустила руки. Бушующее пламя тут же стихло, превратившись в редкие тлеющие островки, которые я на всякий случай потушила, чтобы огонь не перекинулся на сухостой и на соседние дома.

Одному Акатошу, наверное, известно, чего мне стоило удерживать огонь такой мощи под контролем, чтобы он только лизал стены снаружи, не сжигая дерево дотла и не добрался до крыши, утепленной соломой. Волосы и одежда были пропитаны потом, и в этом был виноват не жар от огня. Нет, мой огонь не причинил бы мне вреда. Чего нельзя сказать о рухнувшей на голову балке или крыше.

Надо сказать, Фалион подготовился. На улице, неподалеку от дома Алвы толпился почти весь город.

Снаружи нельзя было сказать, что дом горел — случайный дым из окна мог быть заурядным несчастным случаем на кухне. Зато вопящую Алву, закрывающую лицо руками, могли видеть все. Впрочем, ее руки не могли скрыть темнеющую и высыхающую на глазах кожу. Или горящие глаза и торчащие изо рта клыки, которые она уже, похоже, не могла убрать, чтобы вернуть себе человеческий вид. Толпа в ужасе отшатнулась.

Фалион подошел и деловито накрыл съежившуюся вампиршу плотным плащом.

— Нужно доставить ее куда-нибудь в более подходящее место для допроса, — сказал он стоящему рядом с ним Горму — хускарлу ярла. Тот только кивнул и помог магу перетащить уже не сопротивляющуюся Алву к дому ярла Идгрод.

* * *

Фалион вернулся из подвала часа через два, встряхивая и потирая руки.

— Вот ведь мегера! Чуть не укусила меня, — фыркнул он. — Но она еще молодая, слабая. Далеко не мастер-вампир. Но на этом хорошие новости, боюсь, заканчиваются.

— Она не призналась? — поинтересовалась я.

— Напротив, она, похоже, и не планировала ничего скрывать. Целый час в красках описывала нам, какой мучительной смертью мы все тут умрем, когда ее Мастер придет.

— И кто ее мастер?

— Моварт. Старый и очень мощный вампир, к сожалению. Так что, боюсь, неприятности Морфала еще только начинаются, — маг, прищурившись, посмотрел на меня. — Могу я спросить, почему ты не пошла с нами? Ты так горела желанием добраться до этой вампирши, но в последний момент дала задний ход.

— Боюсь, тогда допроса у вас не получилось бы, — мрачно ответила я, ковыряя ковер носком сапога. — Я бы ей там голову оторвала. Голыми руками.

— То-то она от тебя шарахалась, как от огня, — хохотнул он. Но улыбка быстро исчезла с лица мага. — Слушай, то, что случилось с малышкой Хельги — ужасно. Но местью ее не вернешь, ты должна понять это.

— Я все понимаю. Вот развею по воздуху пепел этой самодовольной твари — и сразу вздохну спокойно, отпустив Хельги с миром. Я не уйду отсюда, пока она привязана к этому пепелищу.

— Алву казнят ближе к вечеру. Если хочешь, можешь тоже присутствовать. Но разобраться с Мовартом — первостепенная задача. Хотя, он может оказаться тебе не по зубам. Это тебе не эгоистичная, трусливая девка — это мастер-вампир.

— А кто сказал, что собираюсь лезть в его логово одна?

— Местные, даже стража, тебе тут не помощники. Среди них толковых бойцов по пальцам пересчитать можно. А Моварту и вовсе на один зуб.

— Я говорю не о местных. Пойдемте, познакомлю вас кое с кем...

Мы вышли из дома ярла, завернув в один из переулков, где нас ждал здоровенный орк в необычной броне.

— Вот, знакомьтесь. Это Фалион, местный маг. А это Дорак. Страж Рассвета. При нем еще пятеро бойцов, обученных бороться с вампирами.

* * *

— Итак, каков наш план, — подвел итоги Горм. — Стражи Рассвета выслеживают логово вампира и атакуют его?

— Не все так просто, — вмешался Дорак. — Моварт опытен и хитер. Мы уже не первый год за ним охотимся. Нам нужно, чтобы он потерял бдительность, иначе снова его упустим.

— Я думаю, у меня есть одна мысль, — после некоторых раздумий вмешалась я, разглаживая подол платья. — Представьте такую картину... Испуганная девица бежит через болота, в кровь обдирая руки о колючий кустарник. За ней гонятся какие-то сомнительные личности. В поисках убежища неразумная дева натыкается на вампирское логово и прячется там. Просто подарок, пришедший кровососам прямо в руки. Роскошное пиршество для всего клыкастого выводка Моварта. Для достоверности можно спровоцировать настоящих бандитов. Видела я тут одну шайку неподалеку, когда углублялась в болота. Стражи тем временем подойдут достаточно близко для атаки, и перекроют вампирам пути для отступления.

— Слишком опасно, — категорично заявил Горм. — Девушку-приманку вампиры убьют быстрее, чем мы сможем до них добраться.

— А я и не прошу вас отправлять в зубы вампирам какую-то беспомощную девицу, хускарл.

— Даже не думай об этом, Акрис! — тут же вскинулась до этого тихо стоявшая в сторонке Лидия. — Это действительно слишком опасно. Как ты собираешься отбиваться от вампиров с прокушенным горлом, если что?

— А вот если они все же попробуют мной закусить, их ждет крайне неприятный сюрприз... — усмехнулась я, потирая едва заживший порез от кинжала Алвы на руке. — Но до этого я постараюсь не доводить.

— Ты уж прости, девочка, — фыркнул Дорак, — но безобидно ты выглядишь только издалека, да для подслеповатых.

Я прикусила щеку. Н-да, тут он прав. Худые, но жилистые руки, привыкшие к тренировкам с тяжелым посохом и ничуть не более легким мечом, как и остальное отнюдь не девичье телосложение можно скрыть закрытым платьем. Но что делать с шрамом в пол-лица и пепельными волосами, которые, благодаря моим экспериментам и привычке влипать в неприятности, имели совсем не женственный вид? На улице от меня конечно не шарахались, но вот мелкое разбойничье ворье со мной связываться уже не рисковало. Единственное, что вписывалось в образ "девицы в беде" — моя хрупкая (а на самом деле просто вечно недокормленная) тушка и маленький рост.

— Ладно, разберемся. Распущу волосы — вроде как при беге растрепались. А когда руки об колючки обдеру, они уже на мое лицо и смотреть не будут. Надеюсь. В любом случае, у вас будет больше времени, чтобы подготовить атаку. Да и сомневаюсь я как-то, что Моварт захочет сбежать. Если у него были такие грандиозные планы по превращению Морфала в личную кормовую базу, значит наглости и самоуверенности в нем больше чем достаточно. Он потратил слишком много времени и сил на этот город, чтобы так просто все бросить и уйти.

— В этом есть смысл, но он не в первый раз от нас ускользает. Если Моварт почувствует реальную угрозу своей жизни, он сбежит.

— Тогда, мы сделаем так, чтобы он ее не почувствовал. В конце концов — что может сделать одна какая-то девчонка могущественному мастеру-вампиру?

* * *

Спровоцировать разбойников оказалось делом нехитрым. Как только они увидели девицу с разодранным подолом и сумкой через плечо, неуклюже продирающуюся через терновник на болотах, больше ничего даже делать не пришлось. Изобразить испуг не составило труда — я отвлеклась на подол, зацепившийся за куст, и они практически застали меня врасплох. Дальше вести их по намеченному пути было делом техники. После тренировок с Фаральдой я могла бегать тут с ними наперегонки хоть до утра. Главное было не слишком отрываться от погони, чтобы они думали, что вот-вот меня поймают.

Заметив впереди темный зев тоннеля, ведущего под землю, я радостно нырнула во мрак. Бандиты немного помялись у входа, но все же последовали за мной.

Бег почти в полной темноте был той еще задачкой, но магию мне светить ни в коем случае нельзя было. В конце концов, и моя удача закончилась — носок сапога зацепился за что-то, и я с визгом полетела в неизвестность. К счастью, ободранные ладони и коленки были единственным последствием моего падения. Как только я разобралась, где верх, а где низ, я приподнялась на локтях и огляделась. Темная пещера, освещаемая единственным факелом, оптимизма не внушала. А потом мой взгляд остановился на горящих красноватым цветом глазах и клыкастой усмешке, и я почти натурально завизжала. Топот моих преследователей неуверенно затих.

Я попыталась не вырываться слишком сильно, когда меня схватили за шкирку и вздернули в воздух.

— Эта — моя, с остальными делайте, что хотите, — прозвучал тихий вкрадчивый голос у меня над ухом.

Разбойники попытались ретироваться. Упс, поздно! И почему мне их нисколько не жалко, никто не скажет? Напряжение погони и адреналин после падения еще не ослабли, поэтому мне практически не приходилось изображать испуганного, дрожащего кролика.

Меня довольно бесцеремонно водрузили на стол. Это я у них сегодня что, вместо главного блюда? Вот меня такой расклад точно не устраивает! И где там Дорак со своими охотниками на вампиров? По-моему, сейчас самое время.

Треск ткани вырвал меня из размышлений, а плотоядная ухмылка склонившегося надо мной вампира, который только что до талии разорвал мою юбку, ничего хорошего не предвещала. Он грубо дернул меня за запястье и поднес его к носу, вдыхая запах уже начавшей засыхать крови. Укус оказался настолько неожиданным и болезненным, что я закричала. Вампир даже дернулся, с удивлением посмотрев на меня. Похоже, это была не та реакция, которой он ожидал. У меня перед глазами медленно рассеивалась багровая пелена боли. Я видела, как улыбка медленно сползает с лица вампира, будто стертая мокрой тряпкой. Видела, как он захрипел и схватился за горло. Кожа начала темнеть и обугливаться, будто он горел изнутри.

Я сгруппировалась и оттолкнула его ногами. Вскочила со стола, сорвала с себя оборванные остатки юбки — благо, тут, в холодных краях, было принято носить утепленные бриджи под платьями и юбками. Все, цирк закончился! Извините, ребята, придется вам самим потом ловить вампиров, которые разбегутся. Я позволила огню течь по моим рукам и отразиться в глазах. Где-то за спиной уже вовсю лязгало оружие и слышались знакомые голоса. Ко мне подбежала Лидия.

— Я в порядке, иди, помоги остальным, — крикнула я ей. Вернее, попыталась крикнуть, вышел скорее хрип. — Здесь я сама разберусь...

Я прищурилась на упавшего на колени вампира, поигрывая огоньком, зажженным на ладони. Он поднял на меня горящие бессильной злобой глаза.

— Кто ты, Молаг Бал тебя возьми?!

— А вот этого тебе лучше не знать, — хмыкнула я. — Моварт, я полагаю? Не стоило тебе лезть в этот город, вот правда. Дорак! Иди сюда, он здесь.

Орк тяжелой поступью приблизился к нам. Его пальцы судорожно стискивали рукоять боевого топора.

— Вот мы и встретились, кровосос, — прогудел он. — Помнишь моих жен? Тембру и Дирку? Ты оставил их в луже собственной крови с переломанными шеями. Нет? Ну так я напомню...

— Идемте, — сказала я Лидии и остальным, неловко переминавшимся неподалеку. — Пусть побудет один.

* * *

Дорак вернулся не скоро. Он ни с кем не говорил, сразу направился в таверну. Его не трогали.

— Где, во имя богов, ты нашла этого орка и его Стражу Рассвета? — зашептала мне на ухо сидевшая рядом Лидия.

— Не я их нашла, а они меня. Вчера, перед тем, как я нашла Хельги, они подсели ко мне в таверне. У них были необычные знаки на броне и оружии, и мне стало любопытно. Уже ночью, когда я поняла, что мы имеем дело с вампирами, я обратилась к ним за советом. Дорак с энтузиазмом вызвался помочь. Даже предложил мне вступить в их орден.

— И... что теперь?

— Теперь? Ничего. Наша работа выполнена, ярл торжественно поблагодарила нас и выдала столько денег, что хватит не только на обратную дорогу, но и на сытую жизнь где-нибудь в провинции. Мы возвращаемся на Высокий Хротгар. Вернее, я возвращаюсь на Высокий Хротгар. Ты останешься в Вайтране.

Прежде чем Лидия начала возражать, я подняла руку.

— Нет. Послушай меня внимательно, пожалуйста. Завтра с утра мы седлаем лошадей и едем в Вайтран. У меня есть одна мысль, хочу посоветоваться с Балгруфом. Если все получится, ты нужна будешь мне в Вайтране. По крайней мере, на некоторое время. Мне, естественно, придется сначала искать того, кто стащил этот рог, а потом, если все будет нормально, вернуться к Седобородым и закончить мое обучение. И я понятия не имею, сколько времени это займет. А сейчас, если не возражаешь, мне нужно закончить еще кое-что...

* * *

Хельги уже ждала меня на своем привычном месте на пепелище собственного дома. Она посмотрела на меня сияющими глазами и улыбнулась.

— Спасибо тебе! Маме наконец-то стало легче. Теперь она зовет меня к себе.

Я грустно улыбнулась.

— Хорошо. Хочешь, прогуляемся напоследок?

Девочка закивала и протянула мне руку. Мы шли по затихшему Морфалу и в последний раз придумывали, на что похожи облака на закате. А когда Хельги помахала рукой и растворилась в вечернем тумане, я пыталась притвориться, что не плачу.


	9. A Blade in the Dark

###  **ГЛАВА 9. КЛИНОК ВО ТЬМЕ.**

  
— Если я правильно помню, ты говорил, что за каждым Таном закреплено землевладение? — поинтересовалась я у Балгруфа, отодвигая кружку с горячим пряным вином.

Погода в Вайтране сегодня выдалась на редкость сырая и холодная, весь день шел дождь и в Драконий Предел мы с Лидией заявились похожие на двух мокрых кошек. Балгруф усадил нас за один из столов в тронном зале, рядом с большим очагом, и распорядился выдать, как он выразился, лучший "согревающий северный напиток". На самом деле, горячее красное вино с пряностями и медом было очень даже вкусным, в отличии от подогретого эля, который тоже использовали, чтобы согреть сильно замерзшего или промокшего человека и избежать простуды.

— Да. Я ведь показывал фермерское хозяйство, закрепленное за тобой. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Я смотрела. И мне показалось, что часть плодородной земли там вообще не используется, или используется не по назначению. Я мало что в этом смыслю, но... все же.

Балгруф пожал плечами.

— Не каждый год, и не у всех крестьян находится достаточно денег, чтобы полностью засеять поля. Они экономят, урезают закупки. Это лучше, чем потратить все деньги на засев, а в случае неурожая — голодать. Тут такое бывает.

— Скажи... а если я оплачу крестьянам и фермерам новые инструменты, больше семян и зерна на посадку и, возможно, новый скот — насколько вырастет моя доля прибыли?

Ярл задумчиво поскреб бороду и с любопытством глянул на меня.

— Если правильно все рассчитать, контролировать процесс и не допускать растрат... Я думаю, намного. А откуда у тебя такие идеи?

Я усмехнулась.

— Внезапно обнаружила у себя в руках больше денег, чем видела за всю свою жизнь,вот и возникла мысль, что далеко не всегда мне будет так везти с заработками. Да и хоть какой-то стабильности хочется. Голодной я, конечно, в случае чего не останусь, но, раз у меня теперь есть дом, да и Лидии хочется начать платить положенный хускарлу оклад — думаю так будет лучше всего.

Упомянутая хускарл возмущенно поперхнулась вином рядом со мной.

— То есть, ты остаешься в городе? — скорее утвердительно сказал Балгруф и удивленно поднял брови, когда я покачала головой.

— Я не могу сейчас остаться. Мне столько всего нужно сделать, и столько успеть, что хоть фантомные иллюзии вместо себя посылай. Штук этак десять... Ладно. Здесь я оставлю Лидию вместо себя, в качестве управляющего с полными полномочиями. Половину денег придется потратить на ремонт дома, чтобы ей было где жить, а мне — куда вернуться, в случае чего. А вот как правильнее распорядиться второй половиной, мы решим после того, как соберем наших фермеров. Нужно выяснить их первоочередные нужды, и какие закупки следует делать в первую очередь.

* * *

К вечеру следующего дня в нашем доме уже во всю кипела работа. Узнав, что я предлагаю хорошие деньги тем, кто займется ремонтом и укреплением моего дома, крестьяне и рабочие, жившие на вверенной мне земле сразу вызвались помочь.

Я не особенно волновалась о шмыгающих туда-сюда незнакомых лицах. Брать в доме было нечего — все ценные для меня вещи умещались в одном заплечном мешке, где я их, собственно, и хранила. А влезть в мой мешок смог бы разве что архимаг.

Зато новая мебель, заказанная у управляющего ярла, прибыла в уже чистый дом с замененными полами, отремонтированной крышей и утепленными стенами. Получилось даже сделать парочку потайных комнат — одна на месте старой кладовой, где я решила обустроить что-то вроде своего личного кабинета, настроив постоянное магическое освещение, и другая — большая, в подвале. Судя по тому, чего Лидия туда понатащила, она решила, что там у нас будет арсенал на случай внезапной войны. Пусть ее… надо же где-то эти железки хранить? Декоративные детали интерьера, вроде ковров, картин, мелких бытовых мелочей, я решила поручить Лидии — когда снова насобираю денег, потому что с ремонтом и обеспечением нужд крестьян мы снова оказались на мели. Управляющий Авениччи несколько раз пересчитал смету и с уверенностью объявил, что первых доходов можно ждать уже с ближайшим урожаем — то есть месяца через три. Распоряжаться деньгами я доверила все той же Лидии, которая с энтузиазмом руководила как ремонтом дома, так и закупками для крестьян. Похоже, с управляющим для себя я не ошиблась.

Кстати, о деньгах — в руинах на болотах мы нашли пару тайников со всякими древностями. Надо будет посмотреть, может быть, там есть что-то, на что польстятся торговцы в большом городе. Вроде бы в той сумке, которую Лидия вытащила с нами на поверхность, блестело в ржавой железной оправе несколько хороших камней. Кладоискателей, таскающих из старых гробниц все, что плохо лежит, в Вайтране и без меня хватает, конечно, но вряд ли кто-то забирался в такие дебри.

В Ривервуд я собиралась тщательно. Во-первых, набрала подарков для семьи Алвора. Вот точно знаю — Дорти безумно обрадуется прихотливому резному кинжалу из эльфийской золоченой стали — вот только ее мать меня за такое явно убьет. Поэтому одну хорошо сохранившуюся серебряную подвеску с небольшим гранатом из подземных тайников я прихватила для нее — очень сомневаюсь, что она может себе позволить украшения с драгоценными камнями, живут они не бедно, но и не богато. Кое-какие оружейные заготовки и чертежи, найденные там же, и которые Лидия прихватила просто для кучи, "чтобы зря не пропадало", я забрала для Алвора — он такие задачки любит.

Записку от таинственного вора я спрятала за пояс. Чердак трактира, серьезно? А чего сразу не на крыше? Что ж, есть у меня некоторые подозрения, и оптимизма они не внушают. Чего этой особе от меня могло понадобиться, и причем тут Седобородые?

* * *

Меня в гости не ждали, но подаркам обрадовались. Дорти первая повисла у меня на шее, едва я переступила порог. Через пять минут о моем визите знал весь Ривервуд. Я могла только вздохнуть.

Когда вся суета улеглась, и мы вчетвером (Хадвар ожидаемо пропадал в Солитьюде уже который месяц) сидели за столом, дожидаясь, пока дойдет на углях мясная похлебка, я с какой-то непонятной грустью разглядывала Дорти, вертевшую в руках новый кинжал. Ей было уже почти тринадцать. Через два-три года совсем взрослой будет. Я старалась не думать, чем сама занималась в пятнадцать лет — ни к чему это. У нее совсем другая жизнь — любящие родители, дом, даже любимое дело, которому она уже решила посвятить свою жизнь. Так что все у нее будет хорошо. А чтобы убедиться в этом, я на всякий случай сама повязала ей на шею амулет — простенький серебряный кругляш с традиционно-нордскими узорами на кожаном шнурке — в который до этого бухнула почти весь свой резерв, применив старое, еще доимперское заклинание оберега. Лучше современных оно было тем, что не требовало подзарядки и могло работать хоть вечно. К девчачьим украшениям Дорти была равнодушна, но, покрутив оберег, кивнула и спрятала его в вырез рубашки. Ну и правильно. А лишнего внимания воров кожаный плетеный шнурок на шее не привлечет, с такими каждый третий на улице ходит. Кстати, волосы она теперь стала стричь по-мальчишечьи коротко (уж не знаю, как ее мать согласилась на это), и наряжалась исключительно в штаны да туники, так что выдать девчонку в ней могли теперь разве что глаза в пол-лица с длиннющими ресницами.

А мое настроение было связано с тем, насколько выросла и изменилась Дорти меньше чем за три года. Я вдруг поняла, что однажды могу прийти в гости и обнаружить ее уже взрослой. А Алвора и Сигрид — глубокими стариками. А то и вообще не застать. У магов другой возраст, другой счет жизни. Обычно это понимаешь лет через сто-двести. Когда люди, которых ты знаешь, стареют и умирают у тебя на глазах. У меня такое почему-то приключилось сейчас. Ведь я-то этих трех лет даже не заметила.

И неизвестно еще, как на меня повлияет драконья кровь. Седобородые на этот счет отмалчивались, и единственное, что мне пришло в голову — просмотреть хроники династий Сиродилов и Септимов. Но и тут я ничего путного не узнала. Жили императоры и императрицы вроде и дольше многих, но старели как обычно, да и были на редкость единодушны в своей нелюбви к естественной смерти. Практически все более-менее значительные исторические фигуры, наделенные драконьей кровью, отправлялись в мир иной не без посторонней помощи, либо при обстоятельствах, которые случайными ну никак не назвать. В конце концов решила не заморачиваться. Как маг, я в любом случае три-четыре столетия проживу, а большего мне и не надо. Если не прибьют раньше, конечно. А то статистика неутешительная, да и практический опыт не вдохновляет...

Запах густого мясного бульона отвлек от невеселых мыслей, а рот тут же наполнился слюной. Ох, что-то мне кажется, что Сигрид слишком мало похлебки приготовила. Явно без расчета на чьи-то там драконьи аппетиты. Ну да ладно, тут не наемся — в таверне вечером доберу.

* * *

Только добраться до таверны без приключений у меня и тут не получилось. Меня спасла то ли интуиция, то ли какое-то чутье, то ли драконьи инстинкты — я дернулась и резко обернулась, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как в паре сантиметров от моего носа юркой блестящей рыбкой просвистел метательный нож. Как раз там, где секунду назад был мой затылок.

Рефлексы сработали мгновенно — правая рука схватилась за рукоять меча, в левой вспыхнул огонь. Прохожие с испуганными и возмущенными возгласами метнулись в стороны. Из-за угла ближайшего дома выступила темная фигура. Ни лица, ни очертаний тела — невысокая, гибкая, быстрая тень. Я с трудом сглотнула. Это точно не заурядный наемник, с которыми я привыкла сталкиваться. И защищать меня здесь некому.

Попытка поджечь одежду ни к чему не привела — какая-то защита? Значит, с большой долей вероятности, любая другая подобная магия здесь не поможет. Придется в обход.

Медленно, преднамеренно, я убрала руку с рукояти меча. В освободившейся ладони, плавно перетекая в нужную форму, возникло узкое ледяное лезвие, подобное тому, которое только что едва не отправило меня на свидание к богам. Если что-то на боевых тренировках у меня и получалось лучше всего — так это метание всевозможных мелких снарядов с любой руки. Компактных огненных шаров с твердой сердцевиной, ледяных лезвий и тому подобного. Очень удобный навык, помогающий сэкономить ману и вести затяжной бой на расстоянии. Вот и теперь прозрачный заостренный осколок устремился к неподвижной тени. Едва заметное слитное движение корпуса — и мой ледяной кинжал жалобно звякнул о каменную стену позади убийцы, разлетевшись на мелкие осколки. Я прищурилась. В моей руке уже было новое ледяное лезвие, а противник все так же оставался неподвижен.

Оценивать обстановку в бою один на один Фаральда меня тоже научила. У меня есть один явный плюс — в отличие от убийцы, у меня не закончатся снаряды для метания. По крайней мере, не так быстро. Но вот его (или ее, там не поймешь) текучей ловкости я не имела, и уклоняться так эффективно от бросков и атак у меня не выйдет. Вывод: он не будет тратить оружие без крайней необходимости, и будет бить только наверняка. А вот мой единственный шанс — это внимание и сосредоточенность. Нельзя, чтобы меня даже задело — я слышала, профессиональные убийцы часто пользуются ядами для смазки оружия. Ну и параллельно нужно высматривать уязвимое место. Или ждать, пока он отвлечется.

К моему удивлению и немалому облегчению, ждать долго не пришлось. Едва мы успели обменяться парой брошенных лезвий, как совсем рядом послышался характерный металлический шелест меча, вынимаемого из ножен. И убийце пришлось отвлечься — когда на тебя несется огромный, закованный в броню человек с мечом наголо, это сложно игнорировать. Я не стала думать — едва юркая тень успела увернуться от первого удара меча, очередное ледяное лезвие сорвалось с моей ладони. Я не просто видела, я _чувствовала_, как оно рассекает воздух и впивается в уязвимую плоть горла чуть повыше жесткого кожаного воротника. С захлебнувшимся звуком убийца зажал руками распоротую шею, и ничком рухнул в дорожную пыль. На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина.

Шум пришел после, когда ошеломленные очевидцы, до этого испуганными сусликами застывшие вдоль заборов, наконец пришли в себя. Почему-то только один из них решил вмешаться, когда на оживленной улице появился явно недружелюбно настроенный человек, разбрасывающийся оружием. Где городская стража, куда они смотрели, что проворонили убийцу в крошечном поселке? Нет, надо поговорить с Балгруфом, пусть все же Айрилет вышлет сюда нормальный отряд для охраны жителей.

Когда тот, кто мне помог, откинул с лица светлые волосы и повернулся ко мне с кривоватой улыбкой, мои брови поползли куда-то к волосам.

— А чего так быстро-то? — весело осведомился он. — Я даже в раж войти не успел.

Его веселье было заразительным, и я улыбнулась белобрысому великану-норду.

— И тебе привет, Ралоф. Какими судьбами?

— Да вот сестру навещал, смотрю — тут какую-то мелочь глазастую пришибить пытаются. Непорядок. Кто это, кстати? — Ралоф ткнул носком сапога неподвижное тело на земле.

Я пожала плечами. Вот сейчас и узнаем. Присев над телом, я принялась разматывать то, что было наверчено у убийцы на голове и на плечах. Все веселье разом как ветром сдуло. Это был босмер, щуплый, меднокожий. Но не это напугало меня. Кожаная нашивка, спрятанная под воротником — отпечаток раскрытой ладони. Я знала, что означает эта метка.

Темное Братство.

* * *

С Ралофом мы после Хелгена виделись всего несколько раз. Я была рада узнать, что он тоже благополучно выбрался из катакомб со своим отрядом. Но в деревне он оставался недолго. Формально Ривервуд контролировался силами Имперского Легиона, хотя фактически легионеров, кроме родившегося и выросшего в этой деревне Хадвара, здесь и не видели никогда. Но находиться здесь присягнувшему Братьям Бури Ралофу было все же опасно. Как и сталкиваться с Хадваром, хотя арестовывать его тот и не стал, даже когда мог. Все же странной вещью может обернуться дружба детства, когда бывшие друзья вдруг оказываются вынуждены воевать по разные стороны. Кажется, теперь они старались попросту не пересекаться друг с другом.

В благодарность за помощь с убийцей, я предложила Ралофу угостить его медом в таверне. Тот отказываться не стал, и мы устроились за дальним столиком "Спящего великана" с большими кружками крепкого сладкого меда. Норд поначалу скептично смотрел на меня и на огромную кружку в моих руках. Я только фыркнула. Пьянеть я с недавних пор практически перестала — видимо, в этом был виноват мой спятивший на почве обучения ту'уму метаболизм. Так что выпить я теперь могла почти столько же, сколько съесть.

Но настроение все равно было поганым. Потому что только что мне пришел в голову замечательный способ достать меня безо всяких наемных убийц. Достаточно было просто подобраться поближе к моим друзьям. Если за Лидию в Вайтране я была практически спокойна, все же она стала хускарлом не за красивые глаза, да и за ребят в Коллегии я тоже не волновалась — только полный псих решится напасть на мага в Винтерхолде, а с моей замечательной троицей вообще надо сто раз подумать, прежде чем связываться — то Алвор, Сигрид и Дорти были легкими мишенями. И защитить их было некому. Хадвар наведывался в отпуск пару раз в год, а все остальное время проводил в Солитьюде, или где угодно, куда служба занесет. А сегодня я всей деревне продемонстрировала, что они мне совсем не чужие. Да и наверняка многие здесь помнят время, когда я жила в их доме. Я, конечно, тоже изменилась за прошедшее время, но не до неузнаваемости же!

— Как дела у вас с Хадваром? — подал голос Ралоф.

— У нас с Хадваром? — удивилась я постановке вопроса. Хадвара я в последний раз видела полгода назад, и то почти мельком — я в гости зашла, а он как раз уезжал.

— Ну, говорили же, что у вас что-то там намечается. Я даже про амулеты Мары слышал.

Я подавилась медом и громко закашлялась, принявшись стучать себя по груди, пытаясь вытолкнуть немилосердно жгущую жидкость из легких.

— И где же ты такое слышал, стесняюсь спросить? — просипела я, откашлявшись.

— Судя по твоему лицу — там, где слушать явно не следовало. Так это неправда?

— Хадвар мне друг и брат. Иногда сильно старший и опекающий. Но и речи никогда не было ни о чем таком! Кто ж такое придумал, мне интересно...

— Да многим тогда было интересно, откуда ты взялась, и почему поселилась в их доме. Вот люди и предположили наиболее вероятное объяснение — что Хадвар привел домой невесту.

Сразу вспомнилось, как "жених" чуть не оттаскал меня за ухо за мои похождения на Ветренном Пике. Я фыркнула. Ага, аж десять раз!..

— Делать людям нечего, только бы языками молоть. Хороша невеста — пигалица костлявая малолетняя! Они бы хоть головой подумали. Он же меня в два раза практически старше! И вообще, не про меня все это — дом, муж, детишки... Не смогу я так жить. А тут хорошие люди пожалели и приютили голодную бездомную девчонку, которой некуда было идти, вот и все. И теперь могут из-за этого оказаться в опасности... — я снова помрачнела.

— Что случилось? — тихо спросил норд.

Я швырнула на стол измятую в пальцах темную нашивку.

— Темное Братство _всегда_ доводит дело до конца. Такая у них репутация. Не справился один — придет другой, третий, и так до бесконечности. А когда-нибудь они сообразят, что, чем гоняться за мной по всему Скайриму, проще действовать через людей, которых мне _придется_ защищать. Я не боюсь наемных убийц, я привыкла от них бегать. Но, выходит, что, когда я обзавелась друзьями — обзавелась и слабостями. Вот и получается — либо мне нужно просто лечь и умереть, как кому-то очень сильно хочется, либо рисковать тем, что из-за меня пострадают другие.

_Либо стать достаточно сильной, чтобы_ _ никто не посмел влезть на твою_ _ территорию._

Я вздрогнула. Это моя мысль, или..? На самом краю сознания что-то тихо рыкнуло. Похоже, "или". Я несколько раз глубоко вдохнула.

— Эй, Акрис, ты меня вообще слушаешь? — привел меня в чувство чей-то голос. Передо мной маячило удивленное лицо Ралофа.

— Извини, что ты сказал? — я заморгала, приходя в себя.

— Я спросил, с чего вдруг за тобой охотится Темное Братство?

С минуту я внимательно разглядывала лицо сидящего напротив меня человека. В конце концов он неловко заерзал под моим взглядом.

Кажется, моя тайна не такая уж и тайная, как мне казалось. Кто-то стащил Рог, кто-то отправлял наемников искать "Довакина". Кто-то, в конце концов, регулярно подсылает ко мне разномастных убийц. И это никак не связано с Синодом или моей прошлой жизнью. Иначе все было бы намного проще — меня бы попросту нашли и арестовали за какое-нибудь выдуманное государственное преступление и без шума сопроводили в Имперский Город. Нет, кто бы они ни были, им нужна именно Драконорожденная. И лучше бы тем, кто рискует, водя со мной дружбу, хотя бы знать — за что они рискуют.

— Пожалуй, шило в мешке не утаишь. Пойдем. Покажу тебе кое-что...

* * *

Мы вышли на большую лесную поляну подальше от деревни, чтобы никто не видел и не слышал. Нет, ну слышно-то по любому будет — главное, что не у людей под носом. Всю дорогу я думала, как это лучше сделать, перебирая в голове пока не слишком богатый запас известных мне ту'умов. Нужно что-то безопасное, но достаточно действенное и эффектное, чтобы вопросов уже точно не осталось. Не хочу ничего объяснять и рассказывать. В итоге решила остановиться на Стремительном Рывке — одном из первых Криков, которому меня научили Седобородые. Просто и наглядно. Главное — не поприветствовать в лобовом столкновении какое-нибудь дерево, как я сделала в первый раз с воротами на Высоком Хротгаре, а то эффект окажется совсем не тот, какой мне нужен.

Мы остановились на самом краю поляны.

— И зачем мы сюда пришли? — приподнял бровь Ралоф.

— Отойди на пару шагов, — выдала я вместо ответа. Похоже, в моем взгляде было что-то такое, что он молча послушался.

Я огляделась по сторонам, запоминая окружение, закрыла глаза и глубоко вдохнула, ныряя в себя. Сейчас мне не нужно сдерживать драконью сущность, наоборот — я должна стать ею. Главное не перестараться.

_Спокойствие и буйство горного ветра в моей крови... Неотвратимость движения воздуха и земли... Вихрь, ярость, шторм..._

**— WULD Nah KEST!**

Мир послушно сдвинулся моими ногами, или сам воздух подхватил меня и толкнул вперед. В какой-то степени, это было даже лучше, чем мои эксперименты на Глотке Мира. Тогда было постоянное ощущение сдержанности. Сейчас меня не удерживало ничего. Это было похоже на ощущение освободившихся крыльев — сумасшедшая свобода.

Я выдохнула и открыла глаза, приходя в себя. Ралоф неподвижным силуэтом виднелся на другом конце лесной прогалины. Уже без погружения в себя и ощущения силы ту'ума, я снова произнесла Слова, и вновь оказалась рядом с Ралофом, соляным столбом стоящим там, где я его оставила. На скребущее разочарование внутри, требующее большего, я решила пока не обращать внимания. Вот вернусь на Высокий Хротгар — там и место, и возможность для этого будет. А людей пугать без необходимости ни к чему.

Я помахала рукой перед лицом застывшего норда. Тот вроде разморозился, заморгал.

— Это... ты... Ты где-то училась, или..?

— Или, — я отвела взгляд, притворившись, что очень заинтересована птицами, щебечущими в ветках ближайшего дерева. — Это меня звали Седобородые. Я не знала. Я не просила этого. Я такой родилась... ну, скорее всего, точно сказать не могу. Но, очевидно, кому-то я очень сильно мешаю самим своим существованием. Это продолжается уже полгода — с тех пор, как прозвучал зов Седобородых, с тех пор, как я сама все узнала. Думаю, ты должен знать. Алвор, Сигрид, Дорти, Хадвар — им я тоже скажу. Вы должны понимать, что находитесь в опасности из-за того, что вас даже просто видели со мной. Сейчас я уже готова поверить во что угодно и шарахаться от собственной тени... я просто устала постоянно бежать. Я с шестнадцати лет в бегах, Ралоф! И я хочу, чтобы это закончилось. Поэтому я хочу сама найти тех, кому так мешаю. Но до тех пор — будьте осторожны, пожалуйста. Мне еще нужно будет съездить в Солитьюд, к Хадвару, он придумает, как защитить свою семью. Вот так иногда заканчивается жалость и добрые порывы... — я покачала головой.

Несколько секунд мы стояли в тишине, прерываемой только звуками ветра и лесных зверей и птиц. Потом за моей спиной раздался тихий голос:

— Если ты думаешь, что родилась такой... почему тебя призвали только полгода назад?

Я пожала плечами, не оборачиваясь.

— Может быть, была слишком далеко. А может быть — способности проснулись, только когда я убила дракона.

— Ты... убила дракона?

Ага. Двух, точнее.

— Ну, не я одна. Просто так получилось, что я нанесла последний удар. Тогда это все началось.

Сказала — и сама поняла, что соврала. Началось все намного раньше, в Хелгене, когда огромный черный дракон почему-то не убил меня. Когда я впервые что-то в себе почувствовала... что-то нечеловеческое. И потом, когда "впитала" слово Силы со стены в Ветренном Пике. Или...

Я замерла, пораженная догадкой. А могло ли все начаться еще раньше?

** _DREH NI _ ** ** _FUS_ ** ** ** ** _BAHii_ ** ** _._ ** _ Не играй с силами, которых не понимаешь._

Слова сами всплыли в моей голове, хотя слышать я их нигде не могла.

Могла ли я воспользоваться своей кровью... драконьей кровью... не понимая, что творю, не понимая, с какими силами связываюсь? Значит ли это, что Синод что-то обо мне знал, о чем не догадывалась я сама? Могли ли они как-то узнать? Я тряхнула головой. Слишком много знаков вопроса. Слишком многого я не понимаю.

Ладно. Не надо сейчас об этом думать. Потом, когда придет время разобраться в этой истории, когда я буду знать больше — я все выясню. Но не сейчас.

— Пойдем отсюда. Не хочу больше говорить об этом.

Предсказуемо, Ралоф выбрал первый же попавшийся предлог, чтобы распрощаться и уйти. Я его не винила — не известно еще, как сама бы отреагировала, если бы на мою голову вывалили такое. А я вернулась обратно в таверну. У меня было дело, которое нужно было закончить.

* * * 

Дельфину я помнила еще с тех пор, как жила здесь. Я тогда собирала любую мелочь, какая попадалась, чтобы не сидеть на шее у Алвора, и подрабатывала, делая фильтры и вытяжки для дыма в таверне. Средних лет, немногословная, грубоватая, подозрительная хозяйка таверны почти ни с кем не вела дел сама. Тогда мне это не показалось странным — мало ли у кого какие заморочки. Сейчас я следила за ней краем глаза, расслабленно потягивая мед за дальним столиком. И, когда она, окинув зал колючим взглядом, направилась в хозяйскую комнату, я выждала для верности полминуты и пошла следом. Чтобы незаметно проскользнуть в комнату в толчее и шуме вечерней таверны, не нужен был даже какой-то особый навык.

Она стояла перед распахнутым пустым шкафом и ощупывала заднюю стенку. Я нарочито звучно захлопнула дверь, привлекая внимание.

Если это не она, то Леди Ирва вдвойне напрасно тратила на меня время — я так ничему и не научилась.

Дельфина резко обернулась, и в ее руках будто сам собой возник длинный изогнутый кинжал, который она прятала где-то в складках юбки. Кто бы сомневался. А еще я сильно удивлюсь, если это будет единственное оружие, которое она с собой носит.

— Если ты искала уборную, то ошиблась дверью, — ощетинилась она на меня.

Я выудила из-за пояса помятый клочок пергаментной бумаги, расправила его и впечатала в поверхность стола.

— Я искала объяснения.

Она недоверчиво прищурилась, переводя взгляд с записки на меня, и обратно.

...Нет, все же не напрасно. Сомнительное достижение, но все-таки...

— Значит это ты? — скептично поинтересовалась она. — Ты — Драконорожденная?

— У меня нет времени на твои шпионские игры. Что тебе от меня нужно, и куда ты дела Рог?

Было несколько мгновений тишины, но в конце концов, она кивнула каким-то своим мыслям.

— Пойдем со мной. Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — она отодвинула фальшпанель в глубине шкафа и сделала приглашающий жест рукой, будто рассчитывала, что я сейчас шагну в темный провал открывшегося прохода. Я, естественно, не сдвинулась с места, даже усмехнулась себе под нос.

— Знаешь, скольких разномастных убийц мне пришлось отбрить за последние месяцы? Пальцев на руках уже не хватает. Намек понят? Отлично. Мне нужен Рог, и я пришла только за ним. Вернее, мне-то он не нужен — он зачем-то понадобился Седобородым, и они решили, что именно я должна принести его им, чтобы они смогли учить меня дальше. А благодаря тебе блуждание по болотам и увешанным паутиной сырым подземным тоннелям оказалось пустой тратой времени.

Снова молчаливая игра в гляделки. Наконец, она раздраженно вздохнула и полезла в прикроватную тумбочку.

— Только потому, что я понимаю недоверие и осторожность лучше многих, — ворчливо заявила она, сунув мне в руки средних размеров тряпичный сверток. — Теперь ты можешь хотя бы выслушать меня? Это важно. И я вовсе не желаю тебе зла.

* * *

Я внимательно рассматривала карту — точную копию той, которую я нашла на каменной табличке в Ветренном Пике. Я вспомнила недружелюбную, закутанную с ног до головы в плащ фигуру, беседовавшую с Фаренгаром, и все встало на свои места.

— Как давно ты этим занимаешься?

Дельфина пожала плечами.

— Теперь уже кажется, что полжизни. После того, как император отдал Клинков на Талморский произвол, я долго не могла найти цель, кроме как убегать и выживать. А потом я нашла старые летописи, свидетельства. Я долго изучала эту проблему, и теперь все поняла. Драконы не возвращаются, они воскресают. Они никуда не уходили — они были мертвы. Я была на некоторых погребальных курганах, в которых были похоронены наиболее сильные драконы. Так вот — теперь они пусты.

— И причем тут я? — скептично поинтересовалась я после минутного молчания.

— Я — член ордена, которые искал тебя... ну, кого-то вроде тебя... уже очень давно. Еще до того, как мой орден стал защитником императоров династии Септимов, первые Клинки — потомки старых акавирцев, были лучшими драконоборцами на Тамриэле. И мы еще помним то, что многие забыли: Драконорожденные — совершенные драконоборцы, только они могут окончательно убить дракона, забрав его душу, чтобы он не восстал позже. И теперь остается главный вопрос — _можешь ли ты_ убить дракона? Окончательно убить?

Я прищурилась.

— Такое случалось. Дважды. Только вот я не драконоборец. Да и не хочу им быть. Я просто хочу доучиться в Коллегии, чтобы получить свой заслуженный диплом, доучиться у Седобородых, чтобы контролировать свою силу, и жить, наконец, своей жизнью!

Дельфина насмешливо фыркнула.

— И как долго ты будешь наслаждаться _своей жизнью_, если драконы заполонят Скайрим и Империю? Ты была в Хелгене, помнишь, чем все закончилось, не так ли? Как думаешь, что будет, если в следующий раз дракон нападет на Винтерхолд? И если их будет больше одного? Устоит ли твоя Коллегия?

— Откуда ты..? — я замолчала на полуслове. Потому что неожиданно вспомнила. — Ты была в Хелгене! Я видела тебя! Как ты выбралась?!

— Я привыкла убегать и выживать. Не в этом дело. Ты выжила тоже. И, что самое важное, ты видела все своими глазами. Видела то, что может натворить даже один дракон. А их будет больше, намного больше. Готова ты принять на себя груз того, что еще одна деревня или город будут уничтожены, когда ты могла этому помешать?

Я раздраженно вздохнула.

— Ты, кажется, меня не поняла. Я не драконоборец. Я не воин. Оба раза, когда мне случилось убить дракона, это было чистой случайностью. Везением. Ты вообще понимаешь, кто я?! Студентка-второкурсница из Коллегии Магов! Самое большее, чему нас учат на этом уровне — это упокоить нескольких не желающих лежать смирно мертвецов в старых могильниках или прогнать призраков из родового замка! И ты действительно считаешь, что я, как в сказке, начну вдруг убивать драконов направо и налево? Не знаю, что ты там напридумывала себе, но драконья кровь еще не делает из меня хоть сколько-нибудь способного бойца. А к магии они, к слову, почти имунны, я всякое пробовала.

Дельфина окинула меня оценивающим взглядом, и, кажется, была не слишком впечатлена. Ну да, ростом-то она меня ненамного выше, тоже худощавая, но у нее было телосложение воина — хорошо заметные мышцы, жилистые, тренированные руки, пальцы в мозолях. Я на ее фоне смотрелась килькой заморенной. Тем более, что закрытая одежда и перчатки скрывали все следы прошлых стычек и моего беспокойного образа жизни в целом.

— Н-да... — протянула она. И этим было все сказано. — Ладно. Что-нибудь придумаем. Вообще-то, пока я просто хотела проверить несколько оставшихся курганов. Нужно понять, по какому принципу и как это случается. Ты со мной? Или тебе действительно настолько все равно?

Тут одно из двух: либо я стала настолько очевидна, либо Дельфина просто попала пальцем в небо. Потому что, если ее заморочки и ее орден мне были абсолютно безразличны, то мое любопытство было определенно задето. Воскрешение драконов — такое не каждый день видишь. Тем более, во мне что-то отозвалось на эти новости. Что-то драконье. Возможно, сейчас я сотворю большую глупость, но, если откажусь, буду грызть себя намного дольше.

— Хорошо. Давай посмотрим, что ты там смогла откопать...


	10. ThURI

###  **ГЛАВА 10. ThURI**

  
Я захлопнула дверь своей временной комнаты в Деревянном Кружеве прямо перед носом Дельфины. Меня все еще трясло от страха, адреналина… и чего-то еще, смутного, неясного. Уснуть в ближайшее время точно не получится, но мне просто нужно… нужно побыть одной, вот и все.

— Ищи себе других драконоборцев, и не впутывай меня больше в это! — закричала я в ответ на возмущенный стук. И стиснула зубы, услышав, как опасно близко мой голос к краю истерики.

Дракон, который хочет убить меня? Пфф, тоже мне, невидаль!

Дракон, который может подчинить меня одним только _взглядом_? Вполне себе уважительная причина для истерики, и я не приму возражений ни от кого, кто не испытал этого на собственной шкуре!

Конечно, мне следовало ожидать, что с планом Дельфины все пойдет наперекосяк. Возможно, именно этого она и добивалась — стравить меня с драконом, на каком-то этапе. Но _этого_, конечно, никто из нас не ожидал.

Сначала все было спокойно. Первые два драконьих захоронения — близ Джерольских гор и Рифтена — были пусты, как и предсказывала Клинок. Кошмар начался с паникующих людей возле маленького поселка в Роще Кин…

  
* * *

_Двумя часами ранее…_

Пробираясь мимо паникующих людей, мы с Дельфиной бежали к закручивающейся воронке темной энергии за холмом. У меня было очень нехорошее предчувствие по этому поводу. Солнце внезапно скрылось и подул пронизывающий ветер, заставлявший темную воронку выглядеть еще более зловещей. И, что еще хуже, у меня было ощущение, что где-то я это уже видела. Вернее, чувствовала. И воспоминания это были не из приятных. К тому же, я уже слышала хлопки крыльев, и практически осязала присутствие древней силы — слишком мощной чтобы быть просто еще одним драконом. А потом я увидела… что-то. Что-то огромное, черное… Я забыла, как дышать. Это был дракон из Хелгена. От пылающих багровых глаз до пробирающего голоса, внезапно громыхнувшего над лесной прогалиной.

— SAHLOKNIR, ZiiL GRO DOVah ULse! **SLEN TiiD VO!**

Сила неизвестного ту'ума пробрала меня насквозь. Дельфина резко затормозила и нырнула за ближайшую скалу, потянув меня за собой. Похоже, она надеялась скрыться от глаз дракона. Я такими иллюзиями себя не тешила — если дракон захочет нас увидеть, скалы ему не помешают. Тем более, как-то я уже знала, что он обнаружил мое присутствие.

— Это явно не простой дракон. Не высовывайся. Давай подождем и посмотрим, что тут происходит, — прошептала она почти мне в ухо. Но я ее едва слышала. Я не могла отвести взгляда от огромного черного дракона, не могла пошевелиться или даже моргнуть.

Внезапно, курган, который и окружала воронка темной энергии брызнул кусками земли и камня, и оттуда высунулась… кость. Одна, другая, и следом показался драконий череп.

Неуклюже, драконий скелет, наконец, выбрался из-под земли и как-то по-собачьи отряхнулся. Именно тогда началось самое странное. Пожелтевшие кости начали светиться, по ним пробежали искры и... они стали покрываться плотью. Слой за слоем, нарастали узлы мышц и пучки связок, и в конце концов дракон покрылся блестящей зеленоватой чешуей. Новорожденный... э-э, свежевоскрешенный дракон задрал морду к черному.

— ALDUIN ThURI! BOaaN TiiD VOKRiiha SULeyKSEJUN KRUZiiK?

— GEH, SAHLOKNIR, KaaLi Mir, — громыхнуло в ответ, и внезапно черный дракон повернул голову и уставился прямо мне в глаза.

С ужасом я поняла, что мои ноги, кажется, обрели собственную волю, и теперь они несли меня прямиком к двум драконам, остановившись в нескольких шагах от меньшего дракона, до сих пор сидевшего на земле. Где-то на заднем плане я смутно осознавала голос Дельфины, зовущий меня, но мое тело больше мне не принадлежало.

Это было властное побуждение, принуждение опуститься на колени, которое заставило меня, наконец, взбунтоваться.

Ну уж нет!..

Использовав всю волю, какую могла собрать, я сделала глубокий вдох как учили Седобородые, и остановила собственное, ломающее себя тело, все еще пытающееся упасть на колени перед драконом.

— **ХВАТИТ!** — кажется, я непроизвольно использовала Голос, потому что вокруг меня образовался небольшой локальный ураган, а сидящий рядом дракон слегка отшатнулся от неожиданности. Черного это, кажется, только развеселило.

— FUL, LOSei DOVahKiiN? Zu'u KORaaV NID NOL DOV DOHI.

Дракон насмешливо склонил голову.

— Ты даже языка нашего не знаешь. И все же имеешь наглость называть себя DOVah, — отвернувшись от меня, словно я не стоила его внимания, он обратился к другому дракону, особенно выделив последние слово.

— SAHLOKNIR, KRii DaaR **_JooRre_**.

Почему-то перевода этой конкретной фразы мне даже не понадобилось. Как только багровые глаза перестали удерживать меня под своей властью, я опрометью рванула назад к скале. Невелика защита, но хоть от огня спрятаться можно.

Черный взмахнул крыльями и, похоже, решил самоустраниться, оставив... слугу выполнять приказ, по-другому и не скажешь. Дельфина без предисловий пустила подряд несколько стрел в голову все еще сидящего дракона. Тот озадаченно потряс чешуйчатой мордой и его янтарные глаза злобно уставились на нас.

— Я смотрю, за время моего сна смертные совсем обнаглели. Ничего, скоро вы узнаете свое место, ничтожества. Господин мой Алдуин требует вашей смерти, — громыхнул он. — Я с радостью исполню его волю.

Честное слово, ту'ум получился больше с перепугу, когда я увидела, что прямо на меня несется эта огромная взлетающая туша.

Будь у меня время подумать, я предпочла бы сделать себя бесплотным духом, слова для соответствующего ту'ума я уже знала. Но с перепугу получилось то, что получилось. Силовой удар, то бишь, получился... Неожиданно сильный правда, дракона даже оглушило немного. С менее позитивной стороны — Дельфину это оглушило намного сильнее, она упала на колени, из последних сил пытаясь одновременно не потерять меч и сжимать ладонями голову.

Сейчас покажусь черствой, но именно это, даэдра побери, причина, по которой я предпочитаю работать одна! И если прямо сейчас я хочу выжить — а я очень хочу — я не имею права сдерживаться.

Так что... может оно и к лучшему, что Клинок сейчас временно выбыла.

Я обреченно закрыла глаза, отпуская контроль. Иначе у меня просто нет шансов. Просто на этот раз хочется надеяться, что это не будет стоить мне жизни.

  
* * *

Как и в прошлый раз, воспоминания от боя остались очень отрывочные и непоследовательные. Более-менее придя в чувство, я обнаружила себя сидящей, обняв колени и уткнувшись в них подбородком, возле скелета мертвого — повторно мертвого Салокнира. И я не чувствовала ничего, кроме смертельной усталости. Шорох и неустойчивые шаги за спиной предшествовали слабому голосу, вырвавшему меня из прострации:

— Я... так это правда, да? Ты действительно Драконорожденная?

Я оглянулась на Дельфину, ошеломленно переводившую взгляд с меня на драконий скелет и обратно. Она все еще была бледной (последствия обморока, видимо), а в волосах запуталась земля и сухая трава. Промелькнула отстраненная мысль, что стоило бы предупредить всех своих друзей, что ко мне не стоит приближаться на милю, если где-то поблизости есть драконы. Я ведь вполне могла убить ее, стой она поближе. Эта мысль в любое другое время внушила бы мне ужас, но сейчас я не чувствовала ничего кроме усталости и пустоты. Или мне так казалась до тех пор, пока я не заметила в холодных серо-голубых глазах искру восторга и восхищения. Вот тогда меня, кажется, и прорвало... Я не могла слушать, все то, что она мне говорила, я просто наорала на нее и сбежала. Пусть она теперь долбится в дверь хоть всю ночь. Я все равно не усну.

Потому что в том, что произошло нет ничего, заслуживающего восторга и восхищения, которым сияли глаза Клинка. Это не потрясающе и не удивительно. Это... страшно.

  
* * *

Утро принесло головную боль и еще большую усталость. Как я и предполагала, заснуть у меня не получилось. Хмурая, но благословенно молчаливая Дельфина встретила меня в общем зале на завтраке. Поев в напряженной тишине и расплатившись с хозяйкой таверны, мы, кажется, негласно решили вернуться в Ривервуд. Нечего больше исследовать, мы видели все своими глазами. Я точно видела больше, чем когда-либо хотела увидеть.

Вернее, это Дельфина возвращалась в Ривервуд, а я собиралась обратно на Высокий Хротгар. Рог был у меня, все дела здесь я закончила, можно смело сделаться отшельницей в заснеженных горах. Клинок это, кажется, тоже поняла, и больше со мной ни о чем не заговаривала. Хотя, раньше ее бы никакие мои планы не остановили бы. Возможно, она начала меня бояться. Не то что бы я могла ее в этом винить. Иногда я сама себя боюсь.

Я не заметила их, пока практически носом не врезалась в золоченый эбонитовый нагрудник со знаками Альдмерского Доминиона. Какого... даэдра делают Талморцы в этой глуши?

— Смотри куда... подождите-ка... Ну-ка, посмотри на меня! — приказал надменный голос. Я подняла голову скорее от удивления, нежели подчиняясь какому-то приказу.

Четверо альтмеров, с которыми мы пересеклись на узкой тропинке, переглянулись.

— Значит это тебя местные варвары называют... Довакином? — насмешливо протянул один из них.

Так, где-то я это уже слышала... и не в самом благоприятном для себя контексте. Пора делать ноги? Оглянулась на Дельфину. Та ощетинилась, как кошка перед сворой собак.

Та-ак... С каждой минутой мне это нравится все меньше и меньше.

Несколько осторожных шагов назад не остались незамеченными. Талморцы на редкость слаженно обнажили оружие.

— Ты арестована за распространение ереси. Сдавайся и тебе будет оставлена жизнь.

Серьезно? Что дальше? Меня объявят врагом всея Тамриэля за то, чего я даже не просила? За то, что я просто имела несчастье родиться?

Я просто закрыла глаза.

Мне казалось, что "последняя капля" — это то, что я чувствовала вчера, сорвавшись на Дельфине. Сейчас я, кажется, понимаю истинное значение этих слов. Я больше не была человеком — я больше _не хотела_ быть человеком. И, когда мои глаза открылись, я подозреваю, в них было очень мало человеческого.

Это было странное ощущение — я все еще полностью контролировала свое тело и сознание, но ни одной "_моей_" мысли или эмоции не осталось. Так хладнокровно и... свысока, наверное, мог мыслить только дракон.

Дельфина уже ввязалась в бой, но я не торопилась. Зачем? Они все равно никуда не денутся. Нужный ту'ум подобрался сразу же. И защититься от него невозможно никакой магией. Глубокий вдох — и вымораживающий холод в легких ощущался почти... комфортно.

**— IiZ SLEN NUS**.

Четыре замороженные эльфийские фигуры, и испуганно отпрянувшая в последний момент Дельфина стали результатом. Я пожала плечами, чувствуя себя практически одной из этих ледяных статуй.

— Можешь их добить.

— Будь добра в следующий раз хотя бы предупреждать, прежде чем делать что-то подобное, — раздражение в ее голосе покрывало испуг? Или что-то иное? — У меня еще с первого раза в голове как будто колокол из Храма Всех Богов звонит.

Я едва успела поймать на кончике языка высокомерное "Тогда не стой на пути", и это немного привело меня в чувство. И я была бы рада, если бы этим чувством вновь не оказался ужас. Страх перед тем, во что я превращаюсь.

Раньше мне всегда казалось, что образ всемогущего чудовища воплощает что-то запредельно злое. Теперь поняла. Не злое — просто до крайности холодное и чуждое, неспособное на человеческие чувства, но одаренное силой, которой вообще не должен обладать смертный.

Я совсем не сразу поняла, что по моим щекам текут слезы. Не истерика, которой я ожидала со вчерашнего вечера. Просто слезы усталости и бессилия. Нет, мне просто интересно — за что? Почему я не могла остаться просто обычной сиротой, каких в приюте были десятки? С какой стати кто-то решил, что я подхожу для Претенденток? За что на меня ополчился Синод? Почему Драконорожденным не мог оказаться кто-то более подходящий для этой роли? И главное — почему я так цепляюсь за эту жизнь, когда всему миру так явно хочется видеть меня мертвой? Зачем вообще... все?

— Драконорожденная? — Дельфина нерешительно коснулась моего плеча, когда с Талморцами было покончено. Я горько рассмеялась.

— У меня, вообще-то, имя есть.

Кажется, она смутилась, но я только покачала головой.

— Что тебе от меня нужно?

— На данный момент? — Дельфина скептически посмотрела на ледяные осколки. — Даже если ты так настойчиво желаешь избегать темы драконов, у нас все еще есть кое-что общее. Общий враг. Могущественный враг, который никогда не оставит нас в покое. Талмор преследует меня уже больше тридцати лет. И поверь мне на слово — это не то, чего ты хочешь. Но у тебя есть сила, достаточная, чтобы бросить им вызов. Или ты и здесь предпочтешь прятаться?

Она понятия не имеет. Или... может быть имеет? И не такие уж мы в действительности и разные?

— Я больше, чем ты думаешь знаю о том, чтобы всю жизнь скрываться от влиятельных врагов, — тихо ответила я. — Талморцы не первые и, подозреваю, не последние, кто решил, что я им сильно мешаю.

— И? Ты собираешься и дальше просто скрываться? — подтолкнула она. — Или все-таки ты готова _бороться_?

Я одарила ее мрачным взглядом. Но она права. Только что это стало личным.

И я все еще жива.

  
* * *

— Это безумие.

Честно, других слов у меня в ответ на план проникнуть в Талморское посольство не было.

— Если бы я запланировала все это в одиночку — тогда конечно. Меня слишком многие знают, меня бы в два счета вычислили. Но вот _ты_ для них пока неизвестная фигура.

— Неизвестная? А ничего, что меня недавно случайная группа талморских агентов просто в лицо узнала?

— Не то, что я имела в виду. Это патрули — у них работа такая. В основном они занимаются поиском и изобличением Талосопоклонников. Напомню — он тоже был просто Драконорожденным когда-то. Так что их интерес к тебе понятен. Но если бы ты действительно была целью для Саммерсета, поверь, ты бы так свободно по Скайриму не гуляла. Пряталась бы где-нибудь, как я, и носа лишний раз не высовывала. И пока ты не стала для Талмора реальной угрозой, светские, так скажем, представители общества вряд ли тобой заинтересуются.

— И как давно _ты_ стала для них _реальной угрозой_? — скептически поинтересовалась я.

Дельфина пожала плечами.

— За последние тридцать лет я провела много подрывных операций против Талмора. У них на меня зуб размером с Имперский Город. С тех пор, как император Тит Мид отдал Клинков на талморский произвол в качестве "мирной жертвы" по Конкордату Белого Золота, это единственное, что остается таким одиночкам как я. Единицы из нашего ордена выжили, и теперь мы вынуждены скрываться, — горькая усмешка пересекла лицо Дельфины. — Мне было всего девятнадцать, когда это случилось. Молодая, чрезмерно идеалистичная, исполненная амбиций и жажды служения. Это был жестокий урок, но действенный. Тем не менее, я принесла клятву, и останусь верна ей до тех пор, пока дышу.

Я надеялась, что на моем лице не отразилось внезапное сочувствие и понимание. Это просто звучало слишком знакомо. Тридцать лет... это казалось довольно жестким, по сравнению с моими тремя годами. И я только теперь поняла, как легко могла стать такой же, как Дельфина — грубой, недоверчивой, одержимой со своей паранойей. Не в первый раз я почувствовала, как мне повезло, что я оказалась в Коллегии Винтерхолда, среди людей, которым хотя бы в теории я могу доверять.

— Значит, ты хочешь заслать _меня_ в Талморское посольство в качестве шпиона?

— Они устраивают грандиозный прием скоро — много приглашенных, и проникнуть туда будет не так уж сложно, если знать, за какие ниточки потянуть. А я знаю.

Я едва не расхохоталась в голос. О, ирония! Кто бы мог подумать, что _эта_ часть моего прошлого вдруг пригодится мне здесь. А я-то думала, что навсегда распрощалась с политическими играми. Наивная. Но в рассуждениях Дельфины есть рациональное звено. Если я хочу знать, что у Талмора на меня есть, тогда посольство — лучшее место для начала поиска. И открытый прием — это настоящий подарок судьбы.

— Сколько у меня времени? — обреченно вздохнула я. — Мне нужно подготовиться.

— До приема еще несколько недель. Приглашение я тебе достану, и не волнуйся, оно будет настоящим, — добавила она, заметив скептическое выражение моего лица.

Я снова вздохнула и кивнула. Придется смириться с тем, что возвращение к Седобородым опять откладывается на неопределенный срок.

— Ладно. Значит, встречаемся в Солитьюде в конце этого месяца?

— Да. Я должна знать, где ты остановишься, чтобы отправить тебе детали нашей встречи, когда все устрою.

— В таком случае, я вернусь в Коллегию. Это будет самым безопасным вариантом. Письма, идущие туда, перехватить очень сложно.

— Хорошо. Тогда жди сообщения. Точных сроков указывать не буду, так безопаснее. Ты все поймешь, когда получишь послание.


	11. Shadow of the Past.

## Глава 11. Тень прошлого

На потолке, который я разглядывала уже минут десять, явно ничего ценного и поясняющего ситуацию обнаружено не было. Вернувшись в Коллегию, сказав быстрое "привет" друзьям и в ускоренном темпе пробежавшись по учебной программе за прошедшие полтора месяца, что меня не было, я наконец смогла отдохнуть. А еще я много думала над планом Дельфины. Ведь, если я должна буду явиться на прием в Талморское посольство... понятия не имею, что меня там ожидает, но одно точно - если я вызову подозрения, то живой оттуда вряд ли выберусь.

А значит, нужно подготовиться.

И мне потребуется помощь.

Я резко села на постели и взмахом руки сняла охранку с двери своей комнаты. Нужно найти Брелину. Надеюсь, она сможет мне помочь. Данмерку я нашла в столовой на нашем этаже, где она без аппетита разглядывала содержимое своей тарелки.

\- Привет, Бри!

\- Утро доброе… - без особой радости буркнула та.

\- Ты чего? Случилось что? – удивилась я.

\- Да ничего особенного, - отмахнулась она. – Настроение с утра испортить успели. Не хочу об этом говорить.

\- Ладно, захочешь - расскажешь. Зато я знаю, как тебя отвлечь! – прищурилась я.

Данмерка с долей любопытства покосилась на меня.

\- И что же ты задумала на этот раз?

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь в одном деле. Как насчет того, чтобы съездить в Солитьюд?

\- Ну, вот с этого и надо было начинать, - фыркнула она и, схватив меня за рукав, потянула в сторону моей комнаты.

\- Давай, рассказывай, что ты там задумала! – кивнула Брелина, когда за нами закрылась дверь, и я привычным пассом восстановила защитное плетение на двери. А подумав, добавила поверх еще и сложную конструкцию от прослушивания. – Что, настолько серьезно? – недоверчиво спросила она, разглядывая мое «творчество».

\- На всякий случай. Здесь слишком много лишних ушей, я уже молчу про шастающего туда-сюда Анкано. Можешь считать, что за последние несколько месяцев я превратилась в законченного параноика…

Я кратко обрисовала ситуацию, в которую вляпалась, умолчав, правда, про Клинков. Только в общих чертах упомянула разговор с Дельфиной, сделав акцент на том, что мне необходимо попасть на прием в Талморское посольство, и сойти там за свою. Наверное, у меня действительно паранойя, но мне так спокойнее. И за Брелину, и за себя.

\- Талмор... – задумчиво протянула данмерка. – Ты уверена, что хочешь в это лезть?

\- Не хочу, но надо, - вздохнула я. – Они не оставят меня в покое. Мне нужно знать, что у них есть на меня. Чудо еще, что Анкано не в курсе, иначе мне бы и сюда дорога была бы заказана.

_"И своих информаторов мне тоже проверить не помешает"_ – добавила я уже про себя. Если Дельфина сказала правду, и Талмор действительно ее преследует, то они точно знают о ней больше, чем я. А доверять вслепую… мне кажется, сейчас я не в том положении. Успела уже убедиться, что далеко не все в Скайриме рады появлению Довакина. Количество наемных убийц за последние месяцы уже как-то зашкаливает. Венцом всего, конечно, были Талморцы и Темное Братство. И это ведь обо мне пока еще мало кто знает. Хотя, уже вряд ли может стать хуже. А вот больше - запросто.

Мысль о том, что меня просто раздражают командирские замашки Дельфины, и именно это мешает мне довериться ей, я сразу отогнала. Доверяй, но проверяй, кажется так говориться? Вот именно этому совету я собираюсь последовать.

\- Так какая помощь тебе нужна? – осторожно вернула меня на землю Бри. – Я не особенно много знаю об обычаях альтмеров, а уж о Талморе тем более…

\- Э, нет!.. – поспешно оборвала я ее неуверенные возражения. – Я не собираюсь втягивать тебя в эту авантюру, даже не думай! Мне нужна помощь немного другого рода…

***

\- Не шевелись! – одернула меня Брелина. – Иначе я собьюсь, и все придется начинать сначала.

Я послушно замерла. Мы сидели в съемной комнате таверны «Смеющаяся Крыса». Точнее, я сидела на стуле, а Брелина бегала вокруг меня и экспериментировала. Хвала всем Богам, иллюзии и косметическая магия у нее выходили намного лучше, чем трансмутация и оборотные чары, так что я больше не боялась превратиться тролль знает во что. Ну, почти не боялась…

До Солитьюда мы добрались экипажем за три дня - погода в горах была ужасной, пришлось оба раза останавливаться на ночь в придорожных тавернах. По моим подсчетам, до встречи с человеком Дельфины оставалось еще дня три. Это хорошо, что время у нас есть, потому что подготовка нужна основательная. Как раз этим мы и занимались. На данный момент – моим будущим гримом. Нет, менять внешность с помощью магии я не собиралась. Это было бы глупо и бесполезно. Любой маг, дослужившийся до Альдмерского Доминиона, раскусил бы меня с первого взгляда – у альтмеров это в крови. Но были и обходные пути.

С прежним цветом волос я была похожа на босмерку-полукровку: рыжеватая, смуглая, мелкая, да и черты лица чем-то эльфийские. Сейчас я наблюдала в зеркале, как бронзовая кожа становиться чуть светлее и немного желтоватой, очень гладкой, веснушки растворяются, как будто их и не было, а пепельные волосы приобретают светло-золотистый оттенок. Глаза стали чуть больше и выразительнее, но цвет не сменили. Когда Бри убрала руки, на меня из зеркала смотрела все та же я… только с явными альтмерскими корнями.

\- Ну вот! – удовлетворенно заявила Брелина. – А теперь повтори это, и закрепи результат, чтобы не было следов чужой магии.

Данмерка развеяла свое творчество, и я вздохнула. Теперь надо сделать это самой. Нет, наложить косметические чары не проблема, такие простые иллюзии я уже давно освоила - только вот с их стабильностью у меня почему-то до сих пор были проблемы. Они постоянно порывались мерцать и распадаться. Именно для этих целей Бри и научила меня «закреплять» результат, так что его не приходилось постоянно поддерживать, достаточно было обеспечить должную подпитку магией.

Я провозилась несколько дольше, чем она, но в конце концов добилась более-менее достоверного результата. Брелина утвердительно кивнула и махнула рукой, чуть подправляя мою работу.

\- С цветом кожи все в порядке, а вот с текстурой надо внимательнее, у альтмерок она видела какая? Идеально гладкая, золотисто-жемчужная. Совсем такую делать не надо, но нечто среднее между человеческой и эльфийской будет в самый раз. Для достоверности. И с волосами та же история, убирай все признаки седины, добавь блеска – но только не перестарайся.

Я кивнула и, насколько смогла, повторила результат. Получилось достовернее, чем прошлый вариант. Идея притвориться полукровкой появилась почти сразу. Об эльфах в общем было известно, что живут они долго, намного дольше людей, но вот размножаются далеко не так резво. Природа обычно уравновешивает подобные вещи. Если у человека средняя продолжительность жизни – лет восемьдесят, то иные альтмеры живут и по восемьсот лет. Большая разница, правда? Только вот большинство их женщин редко может иметь больше одного-двух детей за всю жизнь, и происходит это настолько редко, что каждое пополнение в семье становится действительно огромным событием. У данмеров ситуация обстоит чуть менее радикально, но в целом схоже. У босмеров же все больше приближено к человеческим стандартам, но и их продолжительность жизни редко превышает двести-триста лет (1).

Но вернемся к альтмерам. Смешанные браки, по крайней мере в кругу власти Доминиона Альдмерис, у них абсолютно недопустимы. Но это не значит, что не бывает случайных связей – и, как следствие, «случайных» детей. Так вот, принимая во внимание их сложную демографическую ситуацию, полукровок признают почти всегда. Конечно, достойного места в обществе, где правит Талмор, таким детям точно не светит, но для влиятельных родителей они часто становятся залогом… налаживания отношений, скажем так. Но, опять же, бывают и такие ситуации, когда бастард-полукровка оказывается единственным ребенком. И таких детей, бывает, балуют, как «полноценных», и иногда даже выводят в свет. Инкогнито, разумеется. Вот этим я и хочу воспользоваться. Задавать слишком много вопросов молоденькой полукровке, которую никто никогда не видел, о том, откуда она взялась… ну, скажем так, это чревато возможностью зацепить кого не следует и нажить неприятности. Пожалуй, это самая безопасная и достоверная легенда, проверить которую почти невозможно. Благодатная почва для внутренней разведки, кстати, и этим многие пользуются. Доверия ко мне на приеме это не добавит, но тому, в ком подозревают внутреннего шпиона, легче не попасться... в работе на собственные интересы, скажем так.

А что касается внешности - то, что мы делаем, это стандартная косметическая иллюзия, которой пользуется каждая вторая женщина-маг - более удобная и быстрая замена белилам, туши и румянам, популярным у богатых дам Скайрима. На приеме наверняка практически все будут под такими чарами. И заглядывать под них считается... ну, настолько же приличным, как, скажем, заглядывать незнакомой даме в декольте. Или под юбку. За такое и по физиономии схлопотать можно. И оскорбленная дама будет считать себя правой во всех отношениях. Так что я не слишком боялась, что мой небольшой обман могут раскрыть.

\- Что у нас дальше по плану? – поинтересовалась Брелина, отвлекая меня от размышлений.

\- Надо пройтись по магазинам и посмотреть платье.

У данмерки загорелись глаза.

\- О!.. А давай пойдем в «Сияющие Одежды»! Я столько слышала об этом магазине, там такие платья можно найти! Ну пойдем!..

\- Пойдем, пойдем, - безропотно согласилась я. – Нужно ведь что-то, в чем я сойду за свою в Талморском обществе. Даже если я на этом разорюсь… - добавила я себе под нос. Уж представляю, какие там могут быть цены.

***

Я спрятала длинную, тонкую цепочку в довольно-таки глубокий вырез платья и еще раз покрутилась перед зеркалом. Именно к этой почти незаметной золотистой ниточке я и прикрутила свой образ эльфийки-полукровки. Теперь, пока цепочка на мне, иллюзия никуда не денется, даже если я полностью размотаю резерв. Спрятать не проблема, ее и так почти не видно.

Сейчас мы с Брелиной стояли напротив большого - в полстены - зеркала, и критически осматривали свои наряды. Выглядело это, должна признать, довольно эффектно. Темноволосая и темнокожая Брелина была облачена в темно-бордовое платье из тяжелого бархата. Цвет и классический имперский покрой - тугой корсаж, подчеркивающий грудь и талию, свободная многослойная юбка, и широкие рукава, перехваченные лентой в запястьях - необычайно шли данмерке, подчеркивая цвет глаз и прекрасную фигуру, а полуоткрытые плечи позволяли оценить почти идеальную гладкость кожи. Мое платье было почти копией по покрою, но цвет бархата - молочно-белый, поблескивал тонкой золотистой вышивкой, хорошо сочетаясь с моими (не совсем моими, правда, на данный момент) волосами и кожей. В моем случае платье еще и создавало иллюзию изгибов фигуры, которых у меня отродясь не было. Рядом мы с эльфийкой смотрелись довольно... контрастно. Но интересно. Похоже, одна из альтмерок, работавших в "Сияющих Одеждах" тоже так считала, потому что разглядывала нас с только ей понятным интересом.

В принципе, платье идеально подходило для приема в Талморском посольстве, несмотря на раздражающие, но неизбежные в таких делах неприятности - туго затянутый корсаж и нижние юбки, здорово мешающие нормальной ходьбе. Но это, в общем-то, терпимо, и даже местами поправимо. Однако, услышав цену, я только покачала головой. Безнадежно. Моей стипендии и за полгода не хватит, чтобы заплатить за это. Брелина тоже разочарованно вздохнула - ей ее платье явно понравилось.

\- Я думаю, мы остановимся на чем-нибудь попроще, - покачала я головой в ответ на вопросительный взгляд альтмерки.

Та чуть склонила голову набок, смерив меня оценивающим взглядом. Потом таким же взглядом одарила Брелину.

\- У меня есть к вам небольшое предложение. Выполните кое-какую работу для меня - и можете считать платья своими. Это дорогой подарок, но у меня мало времени, и еще меньше вариантов.

\- И что за работа? - скептично поинтересовалась Бри. Кажется, ей не понравилось, что ее оценивают, как товар на рынке.

\- Не думала, что в Солитьюде мне удастся найти подходящую кандидатуру до бала в Синем Дворце, но кажется мне повезло... - туманно ответила та.

\- И к чему это?

Альтмерка тряхнула волосами и вздохнула.

\- Ладно, вот мое предложение: завтра в Синем Дворце состоится бал в честь дня рождения ярла Элисиф. Празднование ожидается не слишком пышным, но все же приглашена вся Солитьюдская знать, и несколько гостей из Сиродила. В лицо там друг друга знают далеко не все, так что пройти на бал вам не составит труда. Если сможете вести себя соответствующе, разумеется. Мне нужно чтобы вы как можно больше мелькали перед глазами ярла, чтобы она смогла оценить ваши наряды. И намекните ей, хотя бы мимоходом, на наш магазин. Если Элисиф сделает у нас заказ - можете считать, что платья ваши. А это, между прочим, моя лучшая работа.

Мы с Брелиной озадаченно переглянулись. Нет, в Сиродиле я, конечно, слышала про такие уловки, но эта авантюра представлялась довольно сомнительной, поэтому я уже подбирала слова для отказа, когда Бри неожиданно кивнула.

\- Хорошо. Мы согласны. Завтра вечером, Синий Дворец. Мы привлечем внимание ярла к вашему магазину, - а удивленной мне зашипела на ухо, - Потом объясню, пока просто поверь мне.

Я пожала плечами и позволила утянуть себя за ширму - переодеваться.

Потом, сидя вечером в комнате таверны, я стала выпытывать у Брелины, что она задумала.

\- Это шанс, Акрис. Поверь, я знаю, что делать, я уже проделывала такое раньше.

В ответ на мой удивленно-вопросительный взгляд данмерка как-то стушевалась.

\- Понимаешь, у меня были... ну, не слишком хорошие отношения с моей семьей. Я ненавидела брать у них деньги. Поэтому приходилось выкручиваться, подрабатывать. Пару раз случалось и такое - рекламировать наряды, платья, стараясь при этом выглядеть естественно. Чтобы никто не догадался. Сама понимаешь, такое не поощрялось.

\- Сомневаюсь, что у меня такое выйдет, - пожала я плечами.

\- Это проще чем ты думаешь! Просто нужно запомнить правило: главное не то, как выглядит платье, а то, как **ты **выглядишь в нем. Разница принципиальна. Поэтому нужно сделать так, чтобы твоя внешность идеально сочеталась с твоим нарядом. Тогда будет наибольший эффект. Поверь, женщины при дворе в первую очередь стараются узнать, где одеваются и причесываются те, кто выглядит лучше них.

\- Ну тогда это вообще провальный номер, - фыркнула я. - О красоте ярла Элисиф у местных бардов целый сборник песен! Мне до нее точно как до Секунды пешком.

\- Пфф! Да красота тут вообще роли не играет! Тут нужна именно эффектность и умение себя подать. Вот почему я схватилась за эту возможность. Ты хоть раз была при дворе, знаешь, как себя вести?

Я замялась. Как раз тот вопрос, на который мне отвечать не хотелось. А если мы вместе попадем на бал, этих вопросов будет еще больше. Ладно, не век же скрываться, да еще и от собственных друзей...

\- Только на небольших приемах. Но как вести себя - знаю. В теории.

\- В теории не годится, - покачала головой данмерка. - Тут нужна практика. Вот и потренируешься, чтобы в Талморском посольстве не тормозить. А то там, знаешь ли, все намного серьезнее. Стоит зазеваться - не только палец с рукой по локоть - голову отгрызут!

Угу, а потом еще поморщатся и скажут, что невкусно было. Я обреченно кивнула. Понимаю. Репетиция точно лишней не будет, я сама об этом думала. Сейчас у меня есть только надежда, что я не растеряла навыков - а там-то придется соображать и действовать на ходу.

Ладно. Завтра - на бал в Синий дворец, послезавтра - встреча с человеком Дельфины. И, если все пойдет по плану, я как раз успею на талморский прием. Что будет там - гадать бесполезно, сориентируюсь по обстановке. Прорвемся.

***

Синий Дворец будто бы перенес нас в столицу Сиродила. Обработанный камень, цветные витражи, множество огней, мягкие, пушистые ковры на полу. На широких каменных колоннах в холле красовались зеркала почти в человеческий рост в серебряных оправах. Безупречно одетые слуги подносили гостям напитки - соки и легкие сиродильские вина. Но основной праздник проходил наверху, в тронном зале.

В первый момент я растерялась, если честно. Очень хотелось бросить всю эту нелепую затею и уйти. Вернуться в Коллегию, к магам - туда, где я успела порядком отвыкнуть от помпезности, отточенных до миллиметра жестов, приклеенных улыбок и лести. Где привыкли уважать свободу, свою и чужую. Теперь казалось, что все что со мной было - уже не три-четыре года назад, а целую вечность, осталось где-то в прошлой жизни. И я хотела оставить это - все это - там.

Меня передернуло. Нет, надо брать себя в руки, иначе в Талморском посольстве мне делать нечего. А информация мне сейчас, можно сказать, жизненно необходима. Я вряд ли смогу долго скрывать ото всех свои... эм, драконьи особенности, так скажем. И глупо надеяться, что убийц по мою голову внезапно станет меньше. А значит, мне нужно сосредоточиться на деле. Понять, кому можно доверять хотя бы относительно, а кому нельзя вообще. Нет, я, конечно, могу вернуться к Седобородым и стать такой же затворницей, но почему-то мне казалось, что это не сработает. Уже нет.

Я прекратила нервно теребить подол, выпрямила спину и вышла из-за каменной колонны. Зацепила взглядом зеркало. Н-да, стараниями Брелины я теперь была мало похожа на саму себя. По ту сторону стекла на меня смотрела полуэльфийка со светлыми волосами, выразительными, чуть раскосыми светло-карими... э-э, скорее желтоватыми глазами и золотистой, немного смуглой кожей, в бархатном платье кофейного цвета (временно изменить тон и фактуру ткани оказалось намного проще, чем собственную внешность). Девушку в зеркале запросто можно было назвать и красивой, и эффектной. Причем большая часть моего нового облика были нарисована данмеркой вручную, безо всякой магии. Я оставила на себе только заранее заготовленную иллюзию на цепочке. "Полукровку" во мне выдавал слишком маленький - даже для человека, не говоря уж об альтмерах - рост, и слишком округлое для эльфа лицо. Правда, каблуки добавляли где-то с пол-ладони роста, а лицо мне Бри чуть поправила косметикой, которой, как оказалось, она владеет виртуозно, но изменения были слишком незначительные, чтобы исправить общую картину. А шрам на левой щеке вообще так и не удалось скрыть до конца - только сделать менее заметным. Почему-то отметины, оставленные драконом, не брали даже иллюзии. Так что пришлось исхитряться с косметикой и прической. Широкая прядь волос выбивалась из сложного пучка и падала на лицо, прикрывая левую щеку. Не слишком удобно, зато шрама так почти не заметно, и выглядит просто как прихоть инфантильной дворянки.

Сама данмерка тоже преобразилась. В Коллегии она уделяла своей внешности не слишком много времени. Просто выглядела аккуратно и приятно глазу. Самые простые прически, минимум макияжа, да и ходила она большую часть времени в традиционной ученической форме.

Сейчас знакомую мне магичку сложно было узнать в леди Марион из дома Телванни. Изменилась не только внешность - изменилось поведение, манера себя держать, даже говорила она теперь несколько иначе.

Я глубоко вдохнула и медленно выдохнула. Если может она, смогу и я. Может я и не леди по рождению, но готовили меня к такому ничуть не хуже. Я развернула плечи, приподняла подбородок - и уверенно шагнула в тронный зал, полный народу.

Волновалась я совершенно напрасно - стоило успокоиться, как полузабытые навыки вспомнились сами собой. Как будто не три с половиной года назад я сбежала из Сиродильского приюта, а просто вышла на очередную "практику"...

_...Выяснить, найти, украсть... даже убить. Все это они называли игрой. Ею все это и было. Отыграть свою "партию" лучше противника и соперников, а потом просто ускользнуть. Это было легко, когда тебя обучали лучшие в своем деле. _ _Слишком небрежные и беспечные люди вокруг, слишком уверенные в себе - и не замечающие опасность прямо под носом, в безобидном юном создании, доверчиво хлопающем глазами. Несколько капель снотворного в бокал, и выбранная жертва не проснется до самого утра, а охотница может спокойно обыскать кабинет или комнату, и забрать все что нужно. А главное - совершенно никаких следов, просто лорд выпил слишком много вина. Так... просто. И снотворное легко может стать ядом. Тихим и быстрым, не оставляющим следов, или наоборот, отсроченной смертью._

_А хуже всего - что со временем охватывает азарт и это начинает нравиться. И уже так сложно найти себя среди других игроков, стремящихся переиграть друг друга в этой тонкой, жестокой игре..._

_Игре, которую я ненавижу._

Я зажмурилась и покачала головой, отгоняя совершенно ненужные сейчас воспоминания. Это - прошлое. И точка. А прежние навыки, быть может, даже принесут пользу, помогут мне в Талморском посольстве и еще Боги знают, когда, поэтому их я сохраню. Но больше - ничего. А здесь ни навыки, ни воспоминания мне не нужны вовсе. Но Брелина была права - этот бал помог мне определиться, помог поверить в себя. Теперь я знала, что смогу.

Кто-то неожиданно дотронулся до моего плеча, и я резко развернулась. Э-эм... наверное даже слишком резко. Но локтем под дых стоявший за моей спиной альтмер все-таки не получил - успел в последний момент отшатнуться. Вот нельзя так подкрадываться к человеку, которого только за последний месяц несколько раз пытались убить!

\- Прошу прощения, если напугал вас, миледи, - чуть склонил голову эльф. - Я просто хотел пригласить вас на танец. Вы свободны?

Так... какой-то смутно знакомый голос. Я подняла голову, чтобы вглядеться в лицо неожиданного кавалера. Ой, зря...

Брови альтмера поползли куда-то к волосам, а раскосые глаза заметно округлились.

\- Мелкая?! Какого... даэдра плешивого? Что еще за маскарад?

Вот ведь зараза остроухая, глазастая! А потише орать никак? На нас уже пялятся ближайшие гости. Совсем не есть хорошо. Я вцепилась в руку альтмера.

\- Ты, кажется, хотел танцевать? Ну так пошли! - прошипела я так, чтобы услышал только он.

Все еще ошарашенный эльф повел меня в гущу танцующих. Танцевать с альтмером оказалось, мягко скажем, не удобно - во-первых, я давно не практиковалась, и, как оказалось, забыла половину движений, а во-вторых, он был выше меня на полторы головы, и со стороны, подозреваю, мы смотрелись нелепо. Так что все, что я могла - это пытаться не наступить ему на ногу, и надеяться, что он не отдавит ноги мне. Хорошо хоть танец был достаточно медленным, так что навернуться на глазах у всего ярлова двора нам не грозило.

\- Ты что вообще тут забыла? - поинтересовался уже отошедший от удивления эльф, и, наконец-то вспомнив, что мы пытаемся танцевать, начал вести меня. Стало намного легче.

\- Не спрашивай, - вздохнула я. - Это была не моя идея.

\- Ясно, - смешок. - Я уж было решил, что пора завязывать с вином, когда увидел Марион, болтающую с ярлом Элисиф. Оказывается, вы тут вместе. Не ожидал. Какими судьбами, да еще в таком виде? - взгляд альтмера оценивающе прошелся по платью, дольше, чем положено задержавшись в области декольте. Я ответила на этот осмотр мрачным взглядом, не предвещающим ничего хорошего. Эльф понятливо убрал глаза оттуда, где им делать явно нечего.

\- Небольшая подработка, ничего особенного, - пожала я плечами. - Эти платья даже не наши.

\- А-а... ну тогда понятно, - усмехнулся он.

\- А ты что здесь делаешь, Меларан?

\- Я? Я тут работаю, к твоему сведению, - развеселился он.

\- Ты придворный маг? - опешила я.

\- Кто, я? Мелкая, да ты издеваешься?

\- Не издеваюсь, а спрашиваю. И еще раз меня так назовешь - стукну! - раздраженно дернулась я, подавляя дикое желание наступить ему на ногу.

\- Придется привыкнуть. Это прозвище просто создано для тебя, - фыркнула эта зараза. - Нет, я не придворный маг. Эта честь принадлежит Сибилле Стентор. Разумный человек - и мер - будет держаться от нее подальше. Как и от подземелий, когда у нее плохое настроение.

\- В смысле? - не поняла я.

\- Ну, скажем так... топор палача - это не худшая смерть для заключенного Солитьюдской тюрьмы, - альтмер вдруг хихикнул. - Ты смотри, советую не трепать языком, а сам-то разошелся! Все, молчу.

\- От тебя дождешься. Ну и на кого же ты тогда работаешь?

\- Я слежу за тем, чтобы тан Эрикур был жив, - выдал он. - И не вздумай, пожалуйста, делать такие удивленные глаза! Да, может, работа на этого самовлюбленного хлыща и не предел моих мечтаний, зато он хорошо платит, а это главное.

\- А, ну-ну... - хмыкнула я. - Так ты у нас в хускарлы нанялся?

\- Не смей называть меня этим словом, - поморщился маг. - Пошли...

Музыка наконец закончилась и Меларан потащил меня к столу с закусками. Я взяла нечто, напоминающее сырный бутерброд, хотя зверски хотелось мяса. Сочного, хорошо прожаренного... так все, заканчиваю мечтать, а то слюной капать начну. А я ведь даже ту'ум сегодня не использовала.

Длинноухая зараза с ухмылкой смотрела, как я не слишком изящно уплетаю свой кусок. Вот так и хочется одеть следующий бутерброд ему на голову, честное слово! А ведь сначала мне даже показалось, что я соскучилась по нему...

С Мелараном мы познакомились, как и следовало ожидать, в Коллегии. Вернее, даже немного раньше, когда я впервые ехала в Винтерхолд, мы с ним оказались в одной повозке. Правда тогда мы едва перебросились парой слов. Когда я только поступила, он заканчивал магистратуру. Хоть мы в тот единственный год и не учились вместе, но подозрительно часто пересекались. Наши отношения можно было охарактеризовать одним словом - странные. Что-то вроде дружбы-соперничества. Мы, вроде бы, на удивление легко нашли общий язык - но это не мешало нам цапаться по любому поводу. Иногда мне казалось, что главной целью в жизни эльфа было довести меня до белого каления. Дошло даже до того, что мы стали соперничать в магии. Хотя у него и опыт, и резерв был явно побольше моего, да и природный талант альтмера к магии - но на моей стороне было ослиное упрямство и нежелание уступать этому самовлюбленному типу ни на йоту. Я тянулась как могла, зубрила, тренировалась, иногда даже удивляла саму себя. А больше всего этому способствовали выбешивающие до крайности насмешки, шуточки и подначки эльфа, и его презрительно-насмешливое "ручки коротки, мелкая".

Вероятно, именно этой ушастой язве нужно сказать спасибо, что за первый год я превратилась из посредственности, едва не провалившей вступительные экзамены в довольно умелого мага, и в чем-то даже смогла обогнать своих однокурсников. Один раз, когда он меня совсем достал, я умудрилась воспроизвести заклинание экспертного уровня. На первом курсе. Чисто случайно. Правда, к вечеру оказалась в крыле целителей с сильным магическим истощением, но удивленная физиономия альтмера того стоила. Тем не менее, все это не помешало нам однажды весьма неплохо сработаться в паре, когда пустынную столовую атаковала чья-то вышедшая из-под контроля (и весьма агрессивная) нежить.

Потом, когда альтмер закончил учебу и отбыл из Коллегии, я даже немного скучала по нашим перепалкам. Наверное, мы с Мелараном все-таки чем-то похожи, поэтому мне было с ним легко. Разве что иногда ну очень хотелось его прибить. Талант выводить из себя, даже не говоря ни слова, у этого ушастого действительно выдающийся.

\- Значит, ты много времени проводишь в Синем Дворце? - как бы невзначай поинтересовалась я.

\- Да почти целыми днями здесь торчу, - Меларан поморщился. - Пока Эрикур изображает бурную политическую деятельность.

\- О, дай угадаю - не самое веселое место в Скайриме? - понимающе хмыкнула я.

Эльф закатил глаза.

\- Ты не представляешь, _насколько _здесь бывает скучно! Тут ведь целый день только стража и слуги толкутся, ну и ярл иногда соизволит из своих покоев показаться. На редкость меланхоличная девица. И постоянно витает в облаках.

Я пожала плечами.

\- У нее не так давно убили мужа, а в провинции идет гражданская война. Не думаю, что у нее много поводов быть радостной.

\- Ну этот-то бал она закатила, - альтмер красноречиво обвел взглядом собравшуюся толпу и роскошное убранство зала. - Тут, во дворце никак не скажешь, что снаружи идет война. Она ведет себя так, будто всерьез верит, что здесь до нее никто не доберется. Наивно.

А вот тут я вынуждена была с ним согласиться. Странное поведение.

\- Может быть. Хотя, гражданская война сейчас не единственная проблема в Скайриме. Не доберутся люди - доберутся драконы. Хотя тут уже ничего не сделаешь. Разве что спрятаться в подземелье и надеяться, что весь дворец не рухнет на голову.

\- Да, - хмыкнул он. - Люди боятся драконов.

\- А ты нет? - я с любопытством глянула на него поверх бокала.

\- На самом деле, драконы кажутся мне... удивительными созданиями.

\- Нестандартная точка зрения, - фыркнула я. - Может это потому, что ты их вблизи не видел?

Но, несмотря на скептичный тон, меня его слова зацепили. Сразу же невольно всплыл в памяти первый спуск к Айварстеду с Высокого Хротгара: то раннее утро, когда я стояла на заметенной снегом тропе, и зачарованно наблюдала за парящим над головой драконом. Не чувствуя никакой угрозы, только странное чувство сродства... Я ведь почти завидовала ему. Как же мне в тот момент хотелось хоть на пару минут обрести крылья, чтобы свободно парить между острыми скальными зубцами!.. Но странный приступ прошел, а дракон почему-то так и не напал.

Я, конечно, списала все странные ощущения на собственную драконью кровь и память поглощенных душ, которые никак не желали угомониться. Но я ведь никогда не задумывалась - дракона во мне так влечет небо... или человека? И есть ли разница?

\- А ты видела? - с усмешкой поинтересовался Меларан, и я прикусила язык. Что-то совсем расслабилась. Хотя, чего это я...

\- Видела, - кивнула. - Еле ноги унесла из Хелгена.

Эльф тоже с интересом уставился на меня поверх своего бокала.

\- Слышал об этом, но не думал, что были выжившие.

\- Были. По крайней мере несколько человек, а иначе проблема гражданской войны стояла бы уже не так остро. Ульфрик и Туллий ведь тоже там были. Правда, как они все выбрались - не представляю.

\- Там действительно был такой кошмар?

\- Не спрашивай... Наверное, на вулкане в Обливионе я чувствовала бы себя уютнее.

По крайней мере, если бы мне не было так паршиво, как было в Хелгене. Брр, как вспомню...

\- Акрис... - со спины ко мне неслышно подошла Брелина. Вот они меня точно сегодня до заикания доведут! - Ты идешь? Мне уже надоело одной Элисиф развлекать! О, привет, Меларан.

\- Здравствуйте, леди Марион, - альтмер отвесил немного издевательский поклон, чем вызвал нехороший прищур в глазах подруги.

\- Идем, идем, - хмыкнула я. - Увидимся потом, Меларан. Я еще зайду во дворец.

В первый раз увидев ярла Элисиф, я была немного шокирована. Я представляла себе хотя бы молодую женщину, а увидела... девчонку. Серьезно, она выглядела даже моложе меня. Не удивительно, что никто не воспринимал ее всерьез, считая просто куклой под руководством генерала Туллия. Я на секунду представила себя на ее месте - разом свалившаяся на плечи ответственность за город, и, предположительно, за целую страну, которую рвет на части гражданская война. Это же... брр, ужас! Но леди Элисиф, кажется, не была этим слишком озабочена. Впрочем, это, наверное, и не удивительно. Ее так воспитали - она должна в совершенстве знать придворный этикет, уметь поддержать светскую беседу и идеально выглядеть. Большего от хорошей жены Верховного короля не требуется. Для политики есть советники и управляющие. Очень по-имперски.

В Старом Королевстве такое бы не прошло - супруга вождя должна во всем ему соответствовать, быть не только матерью его детей, но и мудрой правительницей, и, случись непоправимое, могла занять его место, пока наследники не войдут в зрелый возраст. Таков порядок вещей в Скайриме. Вернее, _так было_, много столетий назад.

Сейчас, скорее всего, если Империи удастся подавить восстание Ульфрика, Элисиф без лишнего шума обручат с кем-нибудь, кого Император сочтет подходящим для удержания контроля над Скайримом, и на этом все закончится. Только вот если из этого дела будут слишком явно торчать уши Талморцев, то все вполне может закончиться еще одной гражданской войной. Впрочем, об этом пока думать совсем рано. Может статься, что драконы разнесут Скайрим раньше, чем война здесь сдвинется с мертвой точки. Очень, кстати, вероятный исход.

Пообещав леди Элисиф рекомендацию и личный визит хозяйки модного магазина для обсуждения заказа, мы уже собирались уходить, как мне пришла в голову неприятная мысль. Вспомнился сегодняшний танец с Мелараном. Кончено, я сильно сомневаюсь, что в Талморском сообществе кто-то захочет потанцевать с "полукровкой", но готовой надо быть ко всему. А, как показал этот вечер, практики мне явно не хватает, и не только в танцах. Значит нужно подготовиться, чтобы на приеме выглядеть естественно, и не задумываться над каждым жестом.

\- Бри, а давай задержимся немного...

***

Я ждала этого всю обратную дорогу, но Бри заговорила только когда мы уже ложились спать.

\- Акрис...

\- Ты не поможешь мне избавиться от этого пыточного устройства? - я указала на шнуровку корсажа. - А то мне так в этом и придется забираться в кровать...

Данмерка молча подошла ко мне и распутала завязки на спине.

\- Ты меня слышала, Акрис. И, думаю, ты понимаешь, о чем я. Слушай... я не собираюсь тебя пытать - не хочешь рассказывать, не надо. Но, я думала, друзья заслуживают чуть больше доверия. А ты уже чуть ли не каждый день преподносишь сюрпризы. Чего нам дальше ожидать? Что ты окажешься потерянной наследницей династии Септимов?

\- Упасите Боги! - вырвалось у меня. - Слушай, Бри, я... Я не знаю с чего начать.

\- Может, с самого начала, Тень? Что ты делаешь в Коллегии? Кто твоя цель? Или что?

Я вздрогнула от ее слов. Впрочем, чего я должна была ожидать? Как бы я сама на месте Брелины отреагировала, если бы обнаружила, что два года считала близким другом шпиона из сиродильской элиты? Как раз ее подозрения вполне обоснованы.

\- Не Тень... - вздохнула я. - Только Претендентка. Я ушла, не доучившись. Вернее, я доучилась, но последнего... испытания не проходила.

\- Убийство?

Я молча кивнула.

\- Фактически, я сбежала из приюта, где выросла и где меня... обучали. Меня бы не отпустили просто так, понимаешь? Не потому, что я представляла какую-то там ценность, а просто потому, что в мое обучение было вложено слишком много средств и усилий. Никого не отпускают. Когда наша наставница спохватилась, я уже стащила деньги, подъемные, положенные мне после финального испытания, и сделала ноги. Сделать она ничего не могла, я уже находилась... под покровительством.

\- Под каким покровительством? У кого?

\- Синод. Я... наверное это правда глупо, но мне казалось, что в мире магии политических интриг нет. Казалось, там все как в книжках - могущественные волшебники, приключения, охота на нежить и путешествия по всему миру. И они сами пригласили меня учиться у них. Я ими восхищалась... Я хотела стать настоящим магом, начать новую жизнь. Еще удивлялась, почему они пригласили сироту, практически с улицы, без денег и связей, и совершенно не обученную никакой магии...

Я осознала, что отвернулась к окну и мертвой хваткой вцепилась в подоконник, только когда кусок деревянной резьбы с подоконника под моими пальцами откололся, а в палец впилась заноза.

\- Им нужна была Тень, - наконец подала голос Брелина. Она не спрашивала. Но я все же кивнула.

\- Теперь-то я это понимаю, а тогда... Они не собирались учить меня магии, им это было не выгодно. Ведь тогда бы я перестала всецело завесить от Синода. Меня только одно удивляет - неужели они не понимали, что без контроля я стану опасна не только для себя, но и для окружающих? Я ведь регулярно практиковала, а значит, моя магия развивалась. Или они считали, что мои способности настолько незначительны, что не стоит даже тратить время? Да вряд ли, не слепые же они там... Стихийная магия во мне тогда просто бурлила, регулярно доставляя неприятности.

\- Ты поэтому не осталась в Синоде? Из-за того, что там не учили магии?

\- Нет, - я покачала головой. - Тогда я была уверена, что плохо контролирую свою магию из-за того, что слишком слаба в ней. В этом меня старшие маги убедили быстро. Там... в общем, так получилось, что оттуда мне тоже пришлось сбежать.

Под вопросительным взглядом данмерки я вздохнула.

\- Ты не против, если эту историю я расскажу тебе попозже? Просто сейчас... я не уверена, что до конца разобралась в ней. Если коротко - я вляпалась по-крупному, и мне пришлось бежать через границу. В Скайрим я попала скорее случайно, вообще-то я планировала отправиться в Даггерфолл и поступить в Академию. Если бы меня туда взяли, конечно. Но меня арестовали имперские солдаты, не успела я спуститься с Джерольских гор, за "незаконное пересечение границы". Вернее, так мне сказали, а по факту я попала под облаву на Ульфрика. Ну меня и загребли... на всякий случай, так сказать, потому что внятно объяснить, кто я, или откуда взялась, я не могла. Боялась. Так я попала в Хелген, ну а эту историю ты уже слышала. Потом я решила, что ехать дальше - это просто лишний раз искушать судьбу нахождением очередных сомнительных "приключений", и лучше попытать удачу в Коллегии. Вот и вся история, собственно.

Брелина ответила мне долгим, внимательным взглядом.

\- Я не знаю, почему я тебе верю. Буду надеяться, что это потому, что я все-таки знаю тебя, а не потому что я привыкла считать тебя подругой, и мне хочется, чтобы все это правдой... Я даже могу понять, почему ты все скрывала - такую историю просто так, между делом не расскажешь. Если бы мне дважды пришлось сбегать и прятаться от довольно влиятельных фракций, я бы тоже особо о себе не болтала. Но... зачем тебе на самом деле все это понадобилось, если ты действительно решила не быть Тенью? Ты же понимаешь, что, если тебя признала я, то уж Талморцы узнают точно. И тогда живой ты оттуда не выберешься, они в этом плане параноики.

\- Нет. В Синем Дворце я... в общем, мне нужно было проверить _саму себя_. Проверить, сохранила ли я навыки, и выдержу ли Талморский прием. От тебя я скрываться, в общем-то и не планировала. Что бы там ни было у тебя с твоей семьей, ты все же наследница Телванни, и я понимала, что, чем дольше буду скрывать, тем хуже все может кончиться. Ярл Элисиф же вряд ли настолько искушена в политической игре, чтобы так легко меня опознать. По-моему, она вообще старается держаться подальше от всего этого. А остальные - собственно их мнение не имело значения. Не думаю, что многих бы удивило присутствие неопытной Тени на скромном балу в Скайриме, да еще в такое время. Мало ли куда могут заслать на практику.

\- Знаешь, когда ты так рассуждаешь, мне становится как-то жутковато. Эх... ладно, забыли. У всех есть скелеты в шкафу. А то, что у тебя они такие... жирненькие, я бы сказала - так оно даже интереснее. Наверное... Но ты точно все решила? По поводу Талморского посольства?

\- Завтра я встречаюсь со своим связным, и, если все пройдет нормально, уже к вечеру получу на руки приглашение. Тогда уже ночью я окажусь на своем первом настоящем "деле". Ох... Надеюсь, поджилки будут трястись не так заметно...

***

На конюшню, где меня ждала Дельфина я пришла за час до назначенного времени. Платье, прическу и большую часть изменившегося лица скрывал длинный плащ с объемным капюшоном.

\- Я готова.

Дельфина смерила меня равнодушным взглядом и отмахнулась.

\- Обратитесь к страже со своими вопросами, дамочка. Я здесь не для бесед.

Я раздраженно дернула рукой, собираясь откинуть капюшон. Мне помешало лезвие кинжала, вдруг оказавшееся очень близко к моему горлу.

\- Ты кто? И без фокусов, я не в настроении для этих игр, - тихо добавила она. Со стороны вероятно казалось, что мы просто мирно беседуем. Н-да, недооценила я степень ее паранойи…

\- Дракон в пальто! - прошипела я, немного приспустив капюшон. - Сама меня заставила сюда явиться, могли бы и в городе встретиться. Так что я, по-твоему, при полном параде должна от самых городских ворот идти? Поверь, Талморцы вполне способны сложить два плюс два.

\- Ты? - немного удивления в голосе, хоть какое-то разнообразие к ее извечной подозрительности. - Не узнала. Ну-ка покажись...

Она потянула за край плаща. Я расстегнула застежку под горлом и позволила тяжелой ткани съехать вниз. Снисходительное веселье в глазах сменилось задумчивым прищуром.

\- Вижу, ты действительно подготовилась. Ладно, похоже, я зря беспокоилась, что ты можешь провалить это дело.

\- Мое приглашение у тебя? Если оно действительно настоящее, то я не думаю, что меня кто-то заподозрит. По крайней мере, пока я буду на самом приеме. А что будет после этого - это уже моя работа.

Прищур стал откровенно подозрительным, но она достала конверт.

\- Сюда осталось вписать имя. Я полагаю, ты не собираешься пользоваться настоящим?

Я фыркнула. Да уж, ирония... Нет, я понимаю конечно, что нарываюсь, но идея слишком соблазнительна. Все равно, рано или поздно мне придется сказать в лицо своему прошлому - я больше не боюсь. Поэтому...

_Имя приглашенного: Кристина Келли._

_Организация: Синод. Провинция Сиродил, Имперский город._

Привет вам с того света, господа и дамы Юстициары.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Информация о продолжительности жизни разных рас указана очень примерно, и в ЛОРе никак не подтверждена и не опровергнута. 
> 
> Это, наверное, одна из самых больших глав за весь фик. Но и писать я ее начала едва ли не раньше самого фика - это была отдельная зарисовка, много раз переписанная и исправленная. Поэтому, если какие-то ляпы тут есть, не стесняйтесь указывать, у меня тут уже глаз замылился.


	12. The Eye of the Storm

## Глава 12. Глаз Бури

Немного приглушенный свет канделябров - никакого чадящего масла, только сотни восковых свечей - и прихотливое сочетание имперской и саммерсетской культуры, как в самом здании посольства, так и во внутреннем убранстве и даже в нарядах гостей. Кричащая роскошь, дорогие напитки и угощения. Маскарад высшего класса, где никто не носил фактических масок, но и невозможно было увидеть ни одного настоящего лица.

В мире политики и власти война всегда особая, прикрытая тонкой вуалью из фальшивых улыбок и недосказанных слов. Доверять здесь нельзя никому и ничему, один неверный шаг может означать конец игры для того, кто ошибся. Я уже сделала такую ошибку однажды, и повторять последствия не было никакого желания. Бежать все равно больше некуда.

Я подняла бокал к губам, вдохнув запах густой бордовой жидкости. Терпкий запах особого сорта винограда, вишни и чего-то пряного - арентийское красное было намного крепче, чем принято подавать на такого рода мероприятиях. Как мне с усмешкой сообщил мой связной Малборн, из-за чрезмерно рано прибывших гостей, более легкие напитки закончились еще в начале приема. Ну, из-за этого и, возможно, из-за мышей, прогрызших дыры в некоторых бочках. Чистая случайность, конечно.

Более опьяневшие гости менее склонны замечать или удивляться странным и нетипичным вещам. Должна признать, Дельфина действительно позаботилась о мелочах и сделала много, чтобы облегчить мне работу.

Вкус вина мне понравился, и, к счастью, можно было не бояться слишком опьянеть, как это могло быть еще несколько месяцев назад. Хорошая штука - драконий метаболизм, если еда имеется в достаточных количествах.

Я пока стояла в тени, из-под ресниц ненавязчиво изучая гостей и хозяев приема. К счастью, с платьем я угадала, бело-золотая мягко мерцающая тяжелая ткань позволяла мне казаться практически частью обстановки зала. Хотя мой рост, конечно, выделял меня из толпы, и явно не в мою пользу.

В основном на приеме присутствовали представители не только знати, но и вообще разных кругов власти. Было очень много крупных торговцев разных направлений, но оно и понятно, такие приемы для них - лучший шанс на новые серьезные сделки. Также присутствовали некоторые… теневые персоны, так скажем. Знакомство со знаменитой Мавен Черный Вереск было коротким, но информативным, если можно так выразиться. Похоже, острая неприязнь с первого взгляда и очевидная подозрительность были взаимными.

Но возможные союзники здесь тоже были. В дальнем алькове я увидела знакомую черную фигуру с бледным лицом. Ярл Идгрод Черная, кажется, стремилась держаться подальше от толпы, и толпа отвечала ей тем же. Я могла понять - тяжелая, нездешняя аура окружала Провидицу везде, куда она шла, не удивительно, что остальные гости и даже хозяева относились к ней с изрядной долей опаски и подозрительности и старались держаться подальше.

Подумав секунду, я взяла у пробегающей мимо служанки еще один бокал с вином и маленькую плетеную корзинку с каким-то десертом, и направилась в сторону алькова.

\- Могу я присоединиться? - спросила я только достаточно громко, чтобы быть услышанной одним человеком сквозь звуки музыки и гомон голосов. Подернутые поволокой глаза остановились на мне, глядя безо всякого удивления, и ответом стал легкий приглашающий жест. Я поставила на небольшой столик между нами оба бокала и корзинку со сладостями. С безмятежной улыбкой Идгрод приняла предложенное вино и не глядя выбрала конфету из корзинки.

\- Вы часто посещаете такие мероприятия? - стандартный вопрос для поддержания светской беседы, но мне было действительно интересно. Не могу себе представить, чтобы любой Провидец охотно посещал такие сборища. Да и реакция на ее присутствие прочей знати говорит более чем красноречиво.

\- Есть слова сказанные, а есть недосказанные, - эти немного пугающие всевидящие глаза лукаво прищурились на меня. - Берегись талморцев - они мастера обоих языков. Поэтому я избегаю их, когда могу. Но здесь и сейчас я просто жду, когда _буря_ наконец разразится. Весть об этой буре уже разлетелась по миру, осталось лишь дождаться ее пика - и перемен, что она несет. И надеяться, что это будут перемены к лучшему.

\- Буря? - я приподняла брови. - Вы имеете в виду восстание в Скайриме?

Каркающий смешок и насмешливый взгляд стали ответом.

\- Буря, о которой я говорю, отражается не в человеческих глазах, но в драконьих, - знающий, острый взгляд заморозил меня изнутри. - У тебя драконьи глаза, девочка. Никакая маска и никакая магия этого не скроет. К счастью для тебя, здесь никто не знает, как выглядят глаза истинного дракона. Пока что. Так удиви их! И, да разразится буря...

Отточенным движением я поднесла к губам бокал и сделала глоток, даже не расплескав ни капли. Видимость спокойствия и уравновешенности, когда упомянутая буря уже бушевала у меня внутри. Конечно, она знала - не могла не знать, она же Провидец, наверняка знала обо всем задолго до начала приема. Но что она такого увидела в будущем, что ожидала так называемую бурю, которая должна разразиться здесь вокруг меня? Так и подмывало спросить, но я знала лучше, чем задавать такие вопросы Провидцу. Подобные знания слишком дорого стоят, и оплачиваются они вовсе не деньгами. Судьба и Аэдра Времени не любят, когда смертные вторгаются в их царство. Именно поэтому Провидцы в большинстве своем затворники, именно поэтому они почти всегда молчат о том, что видят, либо изъясняются так путано и туманно, что никто не в состоянии их понять. Невозможно существовать одновременно в стольких мирах и вероятностях и оставаться... нормальным.

\- Благодарю за вино и за приятную компанию, - склонила голову пожилая женщина и поднялась, чтобы уйти.

Я встала и бросила вопрос ей вдогонку.

\- Вы ждете бури, но сами ничего не делаете, в вашем городе все как будто зависло в ожидании. Вы даже не приняли ничью сторону в войне. Почему?

\- Не мне суждено что-то изменить в сложившейся ситуации, и не я стану решающей силой в грядущих переменах. Что касается стороны - я всегда только на стороне Морфала и моей семьи. И здесь, на многие мили вокруг, единственный, кто принес благо моей семье и моему краю - это ты. Я буду помнить об этом, и сегодня, когда тебе понадобится помощь, я буду здесь. В отличие от них, я знаю, чего жду, - она улыбнулась мне. - Но не заставляй эту страну ждать слишком долго, или тебе придется собирать осколки. Да осветит твой путь мудрость.

Я едва успела придать своему лицу нейтральное выражение, прежде чем кто-то увидел меня с полуоткрытым ртом. Схватив свой бокал и одним глотком допив остатки вина, я развернулась... чтобы тут же упереться носом в чью-то грудь. Тонко выделанная черная кожа, много позолоты - спустила взгляд чуть ниже - знак Альдмерского Доминиона на поясе. Вот даэдра... везет мне, как обычно.

Как назло, именно в этот момент музыка сменилась с негромкой фоновой на традиционный Саммерсетский парный танец. И мы стояли слишком близко к центру зала, чтобы можно было уйти, не привлекая внимания и не нарушая полдюжины норм этикета. Альтмер поморщился, но протянул руку и едва заметно склонил голову в традиционном приглашении. Я вздохнула и приняла руку. К счастью, танец был несложный, размеренный и неспешный - так что танцующие пары вполне могли поддерживать светскую беседу или даже вести переговоры. Но проблема роста по-прежнему стояла довольно остро, даже с каблуками я была практически на полторы головы ниже своего партнера. И, в отличии от Меларана, этот господин, похоже, о моем комфорте заботиться не собирался. Что, полукровка элементарной вежливости не заслужила? Ну и обойдусь! Приподнялась на цыпочки, чтобы не отставать от широкого шага мера, я легко влилась в движения танца - спасибо моим недавним репетициям в Синем Дворце. Удивленно приподнятая бровь, но никаких оскорбительных комментариев, уже что-то.

\- Командир Ондолемар, руководитель Талморских Юстициаров в Скайриме. И вы, леди..?

Кажется, мой партнер вспомнил о манерах? Может быть еще не все так запущенно... Склонила голову и одарила эльфа взглядом из-под ресниц. Не слишком наглым или вызывающим, но и не робким. Я пока ничего не знаю об этом конкретном Юстициаре, так что лучшая тактика - это осторожность и как можно более нейтральное поведение.

\- Кристина. Леди Кристина Келли, милорд.

Кажется, мой легкий Саммерсетский акцент его удивил. Хорошо. Значит я еще не разучилась подражать чужим наречьям. Недостаточно явно, чтобы вызвать вопросы, почему меня впервые видят в обществе, но достаточно, чтобы понять, что моим воспитанием и образованием не пренебрегали, даже если я росла и не в исконной вотчине "чистокровных и высокорожденных".

\- Вы, я полагаю... местная? - с легким презрением спросил альтмер.

\- Ох, нет, разумеется, - немного восторженной легкомысленности в голос. - Я родилась не здесь. Это только одна из остановок на моем пути. Хочется увидеть мир прежде чем мне нужно будет... завершить мое обучение.

Технически, почти все из этого правда. Ондолемар усмехнулся и даже расслабился, видимо, сделав соответствующие выводы обо мне.

\- Ваши покровители, кажется, балуют вас, предоставляя каникулы и средства для путешествий? Надеюсь, вы цените возможности, которые вам были даны Альдмерским Доминионом?

\- О, конечно, я крайне благодарна за открытые передо мной перспективы! Несмотря на то что фактически я - гражданка Империи... - я позволила незаконченной фразе повиснуть в воздухе.

Я почти забыла насколько легко втянуться в эту игру, надеть маску и слиться с ней, фактически живя в коже человека, которого не существует... Мысленно встряхнулась, и надеялась, что внешне меня не перекосило. Ну или что эльф спишет это на мое недовольство обстоятельствами собственного рождения. Для чистокровных альтмеров быть названным полукровкой - страшное оскорбление.

\- В этом зале можно наблюдать вырождение вашей Империи, причем невооруженным глазом.

Тут я, к сожалению, вынуждена была с ним согласиться. Горстка лизоблюдов, явившаяся выпрашивать подачки у Талморцев, либо чиновники, скованные по рукам и ногам условностями и страхом. В этом зале не было и следа некогда великой Империи.

\- Слабые правители не всегда означают слабый народ, лорд Ондолемар, - как бы невзначай заметила я. К моему удивлению, эльф только согласно хмыкнул.

\- Не всегда. Норды хотя бы сражаются за свои принципы, какими бы варварскими они ни были. Но иногда соотношение сил таково, что сражаться бесполезно.

_Драконы тоже так считали, ровно до того момента, как смертные победили их в войне и практически истребили весь их род. Не стоит недооценивать противника, считая себя могущественнее всех._

К счастью, я вовремя поймала этот комментарий на языке. Что-то я расслабилась, непорядок. Который раз уже.

\- Значит, Талмор не хочет мира с Империей?

\- Сейчас мир, - последовал небрежный ответ. - И этот мир продлится столько, сколько нам будет нужно. Но не стоит заблуждаться, этот не тот мир, что заключают по необходимости, когда силы соперников равны. Это просто затишье перед бурей, и следующая буря будет куда более смертоносной, чем прошлая. Эта так называемая Империя существует, потому что мы позволяем ей существовать, не более того. А мое присутствие здесь необходимо, чтобы напомнить властям Скайрима, что их верность Империи требует сотрудничества с Талмором. И это означает искоренение ереси Талоса и прочих варварских обычаев нордов. Запомни мои слова - я выжгу ересь с этой земли, как пламя выжигает плоть с костей.

Я одарила Юстициара холодной улыбкой. Запомню. Обязательно запомню.

Оглядываясь назад, возможно, тревога и смутное подозрение, мелькнувшее на лице альтмера, должно было намекнуть мне, что улыбка вышла не совсем... человеческая. Но всему свое время.

***

От неловкой сцены, где я должна была придумать достоверный и достаточно невинный предлог, чтобы избавиться от компании Юстициара Ондолемара раньше, чем того дозволял этикет, меня спасло знакомое лицо, которое я совершенно не ожидала увидеть в этой помпезной толпе.

\- Ты-то тут что делаешь? - едва слышно прошипела я в ухмыляющееся лицо Меларана, который без изысков подошел и спросил, свободна ли я для следующего танца. Ондолемар, похоже, был вполне рад сбыть меня с рук, не выходя за рамки вежливости.

\- Ярлу Элисиф в последнее время нездоровится, так что она посовещалась со своими танами и пришла к выводу, что я - лучшая кандидатура, чтобы представлять Синий Дворец на этом приеме. Вероятно, потому что единственная. Я не вхожу в совет Алинора, и даже не являюсь представителем Талмора, но даже в этом случае мои шансы здесь лучше, чем у любого из ее придворных.

Меларан был одет в свой любимый черный цвет. В простом, строгом замшевом костюме он выглядел довольно освежающе среди моря блеска и позолоты вокруг. Как ни странно, это так же делало его менее заметным на общем фоне. Возможно... да нет, глупости. Не нужно впутывать в свои проблемы больше людей, чем уже есть. Но это так же приводит к неудобному вопросу - как аккуратно смыться от эльфа так, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил? Можно, конечно, притвориться, что мне плохо, и попросить вывести меня наружу, но слишком велик риск, что в зале среди альтмеров есть целители. Тогда я только вызову больше подозрений и привлеку ненужное внимание. Ладно, так как этот эльф все-таки знакомый...

\- Меларан, как насчет того, чтобы убраться из этой духоты и найти более тихое место... ой, вот только не надо так поднимать брови, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не это имела в виду! - я ткнула его под ребра, чтобы прекратил издеваться. Хотя... это идея!

Я наклонилась близко - вызывающе близко - и прошептала:

\- Пожалуйста, не принимай всерьез то, что я сейчас сделаю. Я просто хочу убраться отсюда и избавиться при этом от посторонних глаз и ушей.

Есть флирт невинный, есть вызывающий, а есть намеки, взгляды и прикосновения, существующие как раз для таких вот публичных случаев, и понять их может каждый. А главное, со стороны совершенно ясно, с какой целью парочка собирается уединиться. Поэтому уши бдительной стражи Эмиссара Эленвен отвяли почти сразу, как только мы покинули зону видимости.

\- Уф... - выдохнула я, и поспешно отлипла от Меларана.

Я знала многих Претенденток, которые наслаждались соблазнением своих целей. Некоторые даже фактически доводили дело до постели - якобы ради большей убедительности. Я подозревала, что на самом деле им это просто нравилось. Для меня это часть всегда была самой неудобной и неприятной, и я старалась, когда была такая возможность, обходиться без заигрывания. Возможно, я просто так и не научилась симулировать такого рода интерес, и все попытки притворства оставляли горький привкус во рту. То, что Меларан знакомый, и даже можно сказать друг, только делало ситуацию более неловкой.

\- Не знал, что я настолько непривлекателен, - эльф смеялся, подталкивая меня в плечо.

Я почувствовала, как кровь бросилась в лицо, и порадовалась, что косметика, магическая и обычная, не позволит мне фактически покраснеть. Все-таки мне повезло, что это Меларан. Кто-нибудь другой мог бы и обидеться - сначала практически на шею вешаюсь, потом шарахаюсь, как от чумы.

\- Прости, я... Дело не в тебе. Я просто не люблю притворства в этой области.

\- Да знаю я, не смущайся так. Так что ты хотела? Поговорить о чем-то или просто настолько надоела толпа?

Я быстро просчитывала про себя варианты. Сколько ему можно рассказать? Меларан не дурак, если начну врать и изворачиваться, он поймет. В лоб правду - тоже нельзя. Значит остановимся на полуправде.

\- На самом деле... мне нужно встретиться кое с кем здесь. Можешь некоторое время просто не попадаться никому на глаза? Чтобы мое отсутствие списали на обычное случайное свидание. Пожалуйста!

Сделала жалобные глазки, и эльф расхохотался.

\- Иди уже, прикрою. Мне не жалко.

Я послала ему шутливый воздушный поцелуй и скользнула в боковой коридор.

По удачному стечению обстоятельств возле барной стойки никого не было.

\- Малборн? Пора.

***

Мой связной от Дельфины - Малборн сказал, что момент я выбрала действительно удачный. Ярл-Провидица устроила целую сцену в главном зале, так что наших маневров никто не заметил.

Я молча поблагодарила Идгрод и настроилась на самую сложную часть всей этой затеи - теперь я сама по себе. Если сделаю ошибку, или не дайте Боги, попадусь - помогать мне будет некому. Все союзники остались за закрывшейся за спиной дверью.

Честно говоря, было страшно. Хотя, раздобытый Малборном комплект доспехов Талморской стражи очень помог - по крайней мере издалека я не привлекала лишнего внимания. Я даже услышала несколько интересных сплетен. И вот теперь, стоя на пороге личных апартаментов Эленвен и слушая голос ее помощника, беседовавшего с информатором, я чувствовала, как трясутся поджилки. Если меня поймают _здесь_ \- быстрой смерти уже не будет. Не уверена, что я готова к пыточным камерам.

Влепила сама себе мысленный подзатыльник и обозвала трусихой. Страшно - не страшно, а идти дальше придется. Почти полчаса я скрывалась у входа и наблюдала за караулом. Когда я была уверена, что с точностью до шага запомнила их маршрут и смогу пройти до кабинета незамеченной, тихой тенью проскользнула между колоннами. К счастью, возиться с отмычками не пришлось - дверь не была заперта. Либо это потрясающая самонадеянность, либо ловушка для глупых воров. На всякий случай просканировала кабинет на наличие охранной магии и сигналок, прежде чем заходить. Упс, чуть не влипла! Аккуратно проскользнув между сигнальными плетениями, я осмотрела кабинет. И внезапно по спине пробежался холодок. Вот дурында! Почему я догадалась проверить охранную магию только в кабинете?! Альтмеры - маги от природы... не удивительно, что охрана здесь такая расслабленная - вероятно все здание посольства увешано защитными чарами! Во сколько сигнальных плетений я вляпалась, даже не заметив?..

Я почувствовала, как изнутри поднимается волна слепой паники. Я сильно сжала руки в кулаки, так, что перчатки заскрипели. Вдох-выдох. Вдох... Все-таки техники медитаций Седобородых - штука универсальная и подходит для успокоения и проветривания мозгов в любой ситуации. Теперь мне нужно просто как можно быстрее убраться отсюда. Еще раз осмотрела кабинет. К столу и сейфу можно и не соваться, я даже не могу разобрать, что там понаверчено. А вот шкаф с бумагами и отчетами не защищен совсем - оттуда и начнем.

Для начала К... Ага, кое-что есть. Вот оно - Клинки! Прихвачу с собой, пригодится осмотреть на досуге. Папочка довольно увесистая. Теперь Д. Драконы, Драконорожденные, что угодно... Ого, даже на самом видном месте, открытая! Очевидно, всей этой историей заинтересовались и более высокие чины Талмора. Тоже с собой...

Сердце, кажется, пропустило удар, когда на моем запястье сомкнулись пальцы в темной замшевой перчатке, а другая рука зажала мне рот, отрезая рефлекторный крик. В полумраке, освещенном только парой свеч, блеснули желтые глаза под капюшоном...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Акрис в Посольстве: https://hkar.ru/Vm6F


	13. Revelations

## Глава 13. Откровения

Я разом забыла про все драконье, магическое, и вообще застыла испуганным кроликом. Рука, зажимавшая мне рот, медленно расслабилась, и смутная фигура в капюшоне поднесла палец к губам в универсальном жесте. Я нерешительно кивнула. Если бы это был кто-то из талморцев, от меня бы точно не требовали соблюдать тишину. Потом мой взгляд наконец остановился не руке, которая по-прежнему удерживала мое запястье. Вернее, на замшевых перчатках, которые я точно где-то уже видела. Причем совсем недавно...

Какого... даэдра?! Или правильнее сказать - какого альтмера?

К счастью, я вовремя прикусила язык и промолчала. Меларан недолюбливает Талмор не меньше меня, так что вряд ли он сдаст меня. Но что он здесь делает, какой у него интерес? Или он просто следил за мной? Тоже непонятно, с какой стати...

Простое правило, что в экстренных ситуациях доверять можно только себе, я накрепко усвоила в довольно раннем возрасте, и оно еще ни разу не подводило. Поэтому теперь я терялась в догадках и не спешила отбрасывать осторожность.

Меларан потащил меня к противоположной стене, к неприметному книжному шкафу. Провел рукой за шкафом - что-то щелкнуло и едва слышно заскрежетало. Дверца шкафа открылась, показывая начало ступеней, ведущих вниз и кромешную темноту за ними. Я не сопротивлялась, когда он потянул меня вниз. Выбора у меня особого не было, если я попытаюсь вернуться обратно тем же путем, меня точно поймают. К тому же меня одолевало немного неуместное в этой ситуации любопытство - что задумал эльф?

Еще один тихий щелчок, и за нашими спинами тоже сомкнулась тьма. Тихий шепот возле уха:

\- Тут неплохая звукоизоляция, но терять осторожность я тебе больше не советую. И не спрашивай пока не о чем. Просто поверь - у меня были причины покинуть Саммерсет, но они бы точно не отпустили меня, если бы знали, сколько их маленьких тайн и хитростей я унес с собой. Давай выбираться отсюда.

\- Подожди, - я перехватила руку альтмера, торопливо вспоминая схематичный план здания посольства, который как-то удалось раздобыть Малборну. - Это разве не один из путей, ведущих к подземным камерам?

\- В точку. А также - единственный путь наружу, где нас не будут ждать. Но нам придется как-то пробраться мимо охраны. Вероятно, придется драться, так что приготовься. Только ради всех Богов - никаких Криков. В лучшем случае поставишь на уши все посольство, а в худшем - обрушишь нам на голову здание. Алинорская архитектура на драконов не рассчитана.

Ладно, никаких... ЧЕГО?!

\- И никаких вопросов пока, я предупреждал, - оборвал он остолбеневшую и раскрывшую рот меня.

Сердце отбивало сумасшедшую чечетку, но я покорно шла за Мелараном, болезненно осознавая, что он прав. Мое самое действенное оружие здесь совсем не вариант. На том, откуда он все это знает, я старалась сейчас не останавливаться. Он сказал _"пока"_ никаких вопросов, и он прав - не время и не место. Но мы выберемся отсюда, и я узнаю. Надеюсь, что выберемся...

***

Конечно, это было бы слишком просто, если бы план сработал...

Я не могла отвести взгляда от Малборна, связанного и избитого.

Вариантов было не много. Сейчас обстоятельства были на моей стороне. У нас с Мелараном была фора, мы запросто могли сбежать. Мы убили палача и его помощников, вытащили из клетки тощего замученного человека, которого они пытали. И нас ничего не держало, путь отступления был открыт. Я покачала головой. Вот одна из самых веских причин, почему я никогда бы не смогла стать настоящей Тенью. Основное правило предписывает: союзники или нет, те, кто попался - мертвы, имеет значение только миссия или собственная жизнь.

К даэдра все это... Ветвистая молния, сорвавшаяся с моих пальцев, по очереди ударила троих талморцев, окруживших Малборна. Меларан за моим плечом пробормотал себе под нос что-то явно ругательное на незнакомом языке и немедленно перетек в боевую стойку.

Бой продлился недолго. Меларан был сильнее и опытнее наших противников, да в паре мы работали не хуже, чем раньше. Я подбежала к упавшему Малборну, руки окутала голубоватая энергия чистой целительной магии. Общий углубленный осмотр, диагностика, фиксация травм и непосредственно исцеление. Все получилось на одном дыхании, практически без затрат энергии. Я удивленно уставилась на свои руки. Я никогда не была таким сильным целителем. Нет, я твердо знала основы и большинство заклинаний своего уровня, но не более того. И конечно, это никогда не было так... просто. Целительная магия вообще довольно сложная в применении (правильном и эффективном применении, во всяком случае).

Зашевелившийся и начавший ругаться себе под нос Малборн вывел меня из транса. И вовремя - удивляться всем странностям сегодняшнего дня будем потом, сейчас надо делать отсюда ноги!

На всякий случай осмотрев по второму разу наших пострадавших - Малборна и пленника талморцев Этьена - и найдя их состояние удовлетворительным для побега, мы двинулись к черному ходу. Я уже успела обыскать стол местного "мастера допросов" и добавить к прихваченным бумагам еще парочку папок - для самообразования и расширения кругозора, так сказать.

А бежать нам предстояло всю ночь...

***

Небо на горизонте уже светлело, когда мы разделились. Более-менее пришедшие в себя Этьен и Малборн прибились к торговому каравану, идущему из города в город, расплатившись прихваченными из посольства дорогими безделушками. Я добавила дородному торговцу еще денег сверху - тот понятливо кивнул и заверил, что никогда в глаза не видел нашу разношерстную компанию, а товары попали к нему через третьи руки, скажем, в Рифтене.

Странно молчаливый Меларан не спешил по своим делам и тихой тенью следовал за мной. Мы наткнулись на брошенный охотничий лагерь с удобно натянутой палаткой и выложенным камнями кострищем. Под моим взглядом давно остывшие угли снова вспыхнули. Сев на поваленное бревно возле огня, я почувствовала, как из меня вытекают последние силы. Я уперлась локтями в колени и опустила голову на руки.

\- Откуда..? - у меня не хватило сил закончить вопрос. Даже после марш-броска через Джерольские горы и побега из Хелгена я не чувствовала себя такой уставшей.

\- А когда мы с тобой впервые встретились? - подал голос эльф, вместо ответа на вопрос. Я удивленно приподняла брови и неуверенно пожала плечами.

\- Мы ехали на одной повозке от Виндхельма до Винтерхолда в год моего поступления в Коллегию...

Меларан тихо рассмеялся.

\- Тебе определенно стоит научиться быть внимательнее. Я впервые увидел тебя еще в Сиродиле, кажется, по дороге к Бруме. Это был один из многих придорожных трактиров. Там я увидел любопытное зрелище: грязную, растрепанную девчонку-полукровку, похожую на затравленного волчонка. С виду - ничего необычного, мало ли сирот бродит по дорогам Империи, еще не оправившейся после войны. Но потом в трактире появляются вооруженные боевые маги - Синод, я полагаю? - и я становлюсь свидетелем невероятного зрелища. Голодный, безоружный подросток на одном дыхании расправляется с тремя взрослыми, подготовленными и полностью защищенными магами, и те даже не успевают отреагировать.

\- У них даже щитов не было! - возмутилась я. - Тоже мне, "взрослые и подготовленные"...

\- Вынужден тебя разочаровать - щиты были, причем довольно сильные, - без особого веселья усмехнулся эльф. - Только против драконьего огня они оказались бесполезны.

\- Драконьего... - я вцепилась пальцами в неровную кору поваленного дерева, на котором сидела, почувствовав себя так, как будто меня по затылку стукнули тяжелым пыльным мешком. Внезапно в голове что-то щелкнуло, и я с кристальной ясностью вспомнила...

_...шок и ужас на лицах мужчин, боевых магов, тщетно пытающихся погасить охваченную пламенем одежду._

_...ошеломленные и испуганные лица старшекурсников, спрятавшихся в моей комнате, чтобы понаблюдать за результатами "безобидного розыгрыша", когда иллюзорный огонь превратился в настоящий - безопасный для меня, но смертельный для других._

\- Дошло? - приподнятая бровь эльфа даже не выглядела насмешкой, его взгляд был скорее... сочувствующим?

Я затрясла головой, сжав виски. Это слишком много, я не хочу об этом думать.

\- Честно говоря, я сам не сразу понял, что это было, - продолжал Меларан. - Но меня это заинтересовало. Позже, когда ты убежала, я сопоставил некоторые факты: цвет пламени, характерные следы, оставленные на дереве и металле, невозможность защититься стандартными магическими средствами. К тому времени я уже лет пятнадцать как изучал драконов и их природу, и знал достаточно, чтобы опознать драконий огонь. И я не смог справиться с любопытством. Если ты могла использовать драконий огонь, этому могла быть только одна причина - в твоих жилах течет драконья кровь. Причем кровь достаточно сильная, чтобы не нуждаться ни в обязательной инициации, которую проходили правящие представители королевских династий Септимов и Сиродилов, ни в каком-либо специальном обучении. А если учесть, что последний Драконорожденный погиб больше двух столетий назад... хорошо, надеюсь, ты можешь понять мое любопытство.

\- И?.. - наконец у меня прорезался голос, когда я смогла проглотить огромный комок, вставший поперек горла.

\- Я заинтересовался, и, когда ты двинулась через Бруму, дальше к горам, я пошел по следам тех наемников в сторону столицы. По дороге я, кстати, встретил еще две группы, отправленные за тобой. Уже в столице я добрался до своих контактов в Синоде и выяснил, чем же им так насолила щуплая сиротка. Хочешь знать, или с тебя хватит на сегодня?

Я глубоко вдохнула и медленно выдохнула. Первой мыслью было - хватит! Не хочу больше ничего слышать. Но... разве не это было главным вопросом, которым я мучила себя с тех пор как сбежала из Имперского Города? Почему? За что? Что я такого сделала, чтобы заслужить все, что свалилось на меня?

Не доверяя своему голосу, я просто кивнула.

\- Представь себе обычный день в учреждении, битком набитом магами. Случайный шум или даже взрыв мало кого удивит или заинтересует - мало ли у кого и что пошло наперекосяк? Поэтому разрушенную библиотеку и обессилившую ученицу среди погрома обнаружили только когда искали источник и причину другого, куда более странного и невероятного явления - квартал Синода окружил сильнейший магический барьер. Многие ничего не поняли, но среди старших профессоров были маги, которые жили до Кризиса Обливиона и помнили защиту, которая окутывала Империю веками до того, как династия Драконорожденных Императоров прервалась. Барьер, защищающий Нирн от посягательств обитателей Обливиона. Эта защита рухнула в последний раз, когда погиб последний Драконорожденный Император, и окончательно перестала существовать, когда Мартин Септим пожертвовал собой, чтобы прекратить Кризис Обливиона. Эта защита всегда возникала из связи Амулета Королей с кровью наследника, драконьей кровью, еще со времен восхождения Алессии. Именно такой барьер возник над кварталом Синода, когда ты по недомыслию пролила свою кровь, до предела заряженную магией, в том месте, где до Кризиса Обливиона стоял Храм Единого - место коронации, место силы, где Наследники Крови Акатоша веками создавали связь с Амулетом Королей. Место, где людям явилось само воплощение Аэдра Времени не больше двух веков назад.

Не глядя на меня, Меларан подбросил несколько веток в костер.

\- На твою беду, это первое, что вспомнили люди, когда нашли тебя, среди руин, в луже собственной крови.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, они подумали, что я... - не узнавая в этом сдавленном хрипе собственного голоса, я замолчала.

\- Факты для всех посвященных были налицо - скрытый, либо потерянный наследник императорской династии пытается самостоятельно провести ритуал Коронации. С целью заявить о себе или захватить трон - не важно, на самом деле. Важен просто сам факт того, что ритуал был проведен, и проведен успешно.

\- Никакая я не наследница! - неожиданно вскинулась я.

\- Я знаю, - серьезно кивнул эльф. - Но в твоих жилах течет драконья кровь, достаточно сильная, чтобы пробудить древнюю магию. Ритуал сработал. В прежние времена это бы означало твое неоспоримое право на трон, даже если ты вообще не имеешь никакого, даже отдаленного отношения к правящей династии. Но времена изменились. Политические интриги и деньги в Сиродиле сейчас имеют намного больший вес, нежели вековые традиции, на которых была основана сама Империя. Собственно, сей инцидент так и не вышел за пределы Синода и жадности его руководства. И тебе, наверное, стоит поблагодарить Богов за это. Иначе, уж прости, но ты бы здесь сейчас не стояла. Тому же Талмору возвращение в Империю старой, сильной власти и правителей, напрямую связанных с Богами, как ты понимаешь, совершенно ни к чему. Боюсь, как и высшим кругам власти Сиродила. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это значит.

Я вскочила на ноги, чувствуя, как внутри закипает злость.

\- Я не имею никакого отношения к Императорам, трону и всем их политическим играм, и не хочу иметь с ними ничего общего! Я ни на что не претендую, и ничего не хочу, кроме нормальной, человеческой жизни! Почему меня просто не оставят в покое?!

Меларан покачал головой, глядя на меня почти с жалостью.

\- Человеческой жизни? Позволь мне быть грубым - ты не человек. Ты никогда им не была, и никогда не будешь. И еще одна небольшая деталь, которая от тебя, кажется, до сих пор ускользает:драконья кровь по всей территории бывшей Первой Империи до сих пор означает только одно - право на власть. Сейчас ты одиночка практически без политической поддержки. Дворянский титул в одном из Скайримских городов и положение члена Коллегии Магов Винтерхолда мало что значат в масштабах большой политической игры. Ты можешь сколько угодно до хрипоты доказывать, что не претендуешь на имперский трон или на что-либо еще в том же роде, но само твое существование все равно будет угрозой слишком многим. Ситуация в Империи сегодня слишком нестабильна, Император практически лишен власти и никак не может защитить своих подданных, кроме как давая больше простора для действий Талмору. Благодатная почва для всевозможных переворотов и революций, не находишь? Единственный способ для тебя сейчас выжить - если ты, конечно, не хочешь до конца жизни скрываться и отбиваться от убийц - это получить силу и независимость, достаточную, чтобы показать им, что тебя лучше не трогать. Я наблюдал за тобой целый год в Коллегии, узнавал твой характер, и я думаю, ты вполне на это способна. Ты никогда не объяснишь никому, что драконья кровь - это не титул, не звание и не особое благословение. Что это другое. Поверь, это бесполезно, понять может только тот, кто имеет это сам. Но ты можешь и должна стать силой, с которой нужно считаться. Если хочешь выжить. Если не хочешь быть до конца жизни чужой марионеткой. Силы тебе хватит, в тебе это есть, я видел. Вопрос в том, хватит ли храбрости и упорства идти до самого конца?

Я обхватила себя руками и отвернулась, не желая признавать, что Меларан прав, что сама это давно поняла и осознала, но просто не желала об этом думать. Выбор у меня простой - либо мне придется скрываться и трястись от страха до конца жизни, либо... позволить себе превратиться в то, чего я сама боюсь. Потому что, да, моя собственная драконья половина пугает меня до оторопи. Я теряю все человеческое, когда она берет верх. И с каждым разом остается все больше от нее, и все меньше от меня...

\- RO FUS, как говорят драконы, - тихо заговорил эльф. - Противодействие - твой единственный шанс. Можешь мне не верить, но в этом я на твоей стороне. Я знал все эти годы - дольше, чем ты сама, по сути - и я хочу помочь.

\- Зачем тебе это? - горько фыркнула я. - Увидел грязную девчонку, против которой ополчился весь мир? Жалко стало?

\- Я много лет исследую драконов и Драконорожденных, Акрис. Но ни тех, ни других уже много столетий никто не видел. А тут прямо передо мной живой экземпляр! Я не планирую никаких научных прорывов и открытий. Упаси. Мои исследования - это просто дань любопытству, личному увлечению, если хочешь. И я хотел бы знать больше, увидеть больше, восстановить то, что было потеряно столетия назад. В этом мы похожи, думаю? И потом, ты мне симпатична, в отличии от моих сородичей из Альдмерского Доминиона и политиканов из Сиродила, и я не хочу, чтобы ты стала для них пешкой в извечной игре власти или той досадной помехой, от которой нужно избавиться. Выбирай любую причину, какая тебе нравится - в любом случае, ответ будет верный. Я хочу, чтобы ты выжила.

\- Сколько тебе лет, Меларан? - неожиданно для самой себя спросила я. Раньше мне казалось, что эльф относительно молод, по крайней мере, по меркам альтмеров. Теперь я начала сомневаться. Он фыркнул от неожиданной смены темы и тихонько, невесело рассмеялся.

\- Столько не живут. После побега из Алинора мне начало казаться, что я намного старше, чем есть на самом деле.

Альтмер поднялся на ноги, отряхнув колени от лесного мусора.

\- Но эту историю я приберегу на другой вечер. Думаю, на сегодня достаточно откровений. Я сам поставлю охранный контур, а ты постарайся все же отдохнуть. Нам сейчас нельзя сбавлять темп или становиться невнимательными. Скоро они поймут, что произошло, и что к ним занесло не заурядных внутренних шпионов. Тогда одни Боги знают, что они предпримут, чтобы выяснить кто мы и найти нас.

Я кивнула.

\- Спокойной ночи. И Меларан... спасибо. Не знаю, как бы я выбралась оттуда без тебя.

Эльф улыбнулся.

\- Выбралась бы. С б_о_льшим шумом и б_о_льшими потерями, возможно, но выбралась. У тебя больше союзников, чем ты думаешь, Акрис. Талмор успел нажить здесь очень много врагов. Если бы им пришло в голову объединиться, у Доминиона здесь не было бы шансов. К сожалению, люди, кажется, больше склонны грызться между собой, чем обратить внимание на общего врага.

Я грустно усмехнулась. Да уж, в точку...

И почему мне кажется, что я только что обнаружила себя в самом центре этой войны, и что сбежать больше не удастся? В центре той самой бури, что отразится в драконьих глазах...

Н-да, теперь я определенно понимаю, почему люди не задают лишних вопросов Провидцам.


	14. The Game Began

## Глава 14. Игра началась

Небольшой огонек на моей ладони дрожал, но погасать не собирался. Битые два часа попыток - но у меня получилось. Теперь я поняла, о чем говорил Меларан. Этот огонь и вправду отличался от любого другого, даже магического. Цвет пламени был очень темным, с отчетливым багровым отливом. У основания он не становился светлее и не уходил в синеву, как обычный огонь, а наоборот был темнее снизу. Погасить его обычной магией не удавалось. А еще я провела эксперимент: полностью зачаровала найденную неподалеку ветку от горения. В обычных обстоятельствах это бы означало, что, даже если сгорит весь лес, на этой веточке даже сажи остаться не должно. На данный момент я наблюдала, как зачарованное дерево вспыхивает, как солома, и прогорает в пепел.

Зачарования от огня не работали. Значит, с высокой долей вероятности, и специальная защита от элементов, которой пользовалось большинство боевых магов, не сработает. У Вайтрана я использовала на людях сильный комплексный щит, который защищал в основном от физического урона, но от пожара тоже спасти мог, если не находиться в огне слишком долго. Только при прямом попадании драконьего огня он прогорал так же легко, как эта веточка. Выводы? А выводы получались неутешительные.

Это... немного пугало. Если от драконьего огня нет никакой защиты, что людям делать с нападениями драконов? Я еще не проверяла этот огонь на камнях, но сплошь деревянный Вайтран сгорит как щепка, от одного чиха случайно пролетавшего мимо дракона.

И мне сейчас от этого открытия никакой пользы. Я понятия не имею, как у меня это выходит, и нормально ли это вообще, что я способна вызывать драконий огонь. Хотя, о какой вообще нормальности может идти речь в моем случае?

Раньше у меня это выходило каким-то отчаянным рывком, в момент опасности. Сейчас мне потребовались часы бесконечных попыток, чтобы у меня что-то получилось, и я все еще не уловила - как, почему и откуда. Чувствую себя слепым котенком, который тычется во все вокруг наугад, не понимая опасности. Или слепым драконенком? А драконята вообще бывают слепые, или они сразу все видят? А бывают ли вообще драконята, или бессмертные минуют цикл развития и взросления? Брр... что вообще за бред мне в голову лезет? Прав был Меларан, надо было спать ложиться, а не дурью маяться.

***

Изучение уведенных у талморцев досье получилось очень информативным, но совсем неутешительным. Теперь я знала всю подноготную каждого из ныне действующих агентов Клинков, которых осталось всего-то четверо. По крайней мере, известно было только о четырех, но сомневаться в способностях разведки Талмора у меня причин не было. Двое из них последние лет десять на горизонте не объявлялись и жизнь Талмору вроде не портили, но их все равно разыскивали. С другими двумя была совсем другая история. Они по-прежнему сохраняли активность и действовали как партизаны-одиночки, устраивая эльфам пакости разных масштабов. Абсолютно не удивилась, обнаружив досье Дельфины именно во второй паре. На этих двоих велась активная охота, но что-что - а скрываться они умели. Как будто не бывшие телохранители императора, а профессиональные лазутчики. Хотя, судя по всему, одно другому не мешает, и Клинки в свое время успевали быть и тем и другим. Не удивительно, что во время войны именно они попортили альтмерам больше всего нервов, а не регулярная армия, которую последние поколения императоров вконец развалили, введя в армейские традиции так называемую "преемственность" и, как следствие, высокие звания теперь получали за что угодно, только не за военные заслуги.

Почему-то думалось, что ни один Драконорожденный император не допустил бы подобного. Тот, в ком течет кровь дракона, не может не понимать, что мало один или несколько раз показать силу - важно сохранять ее постоянно. Иначе, стоит расслабиться - и жаждущие реванша побежденные поспешат сравнять счет и втоптать в пыль бывшего победителя. Именно это сейчас и происходило. Пока род легендарного Тайбера Септима, при котором могущество Империи достигло пика, правил большей частью Тамриэля, сюда никто не осмеливался лезть. А тридцать лет назад Доминион Альдмерис увидел свой шанс на реванш в войне тысячелетней давности. Впервые с тех пор, как эльфы потерпели поражение, и Башня Белого Золота стала принадлежать Первой Империи людей, возглавленной Драконорожденной Алессией, избранницей самого Акатоша - впервые по-настоящему пала долгая череда династий Драконорожденных Императоров. Амулет Королей перестал существовать, а вместе с ним перестала существовать и власть аэдра Времени, веками защищавшая людскую Империю. Во главе некогда могущественной Империи встали обычные люди. Талмор терпеливо ждал - и, когда от прежней Империи не осталось ничего, кроме оболочки и названия - они ударили. Это даже не было неожиданно. Не было неожиданным ни поражение, ни издевательский Конкордат Белого Золота, фактически превративший бывшую Империю в колонию Алинора.

Восстание Братьев Бури ничего не изменит, более того, как следует из найденных отчетов, оно даже на руку Талмору. Интересно, Ульфрик действительно не понимает, что творит? Или он настолько ослеплен жаждой мести - или чем еще - после Талморского плена во время войны? Он тогда был просто подростком... Понять, конечно, можно, но это не оправдание, чтобы тащить других за собой и подталкивать людей убивать друг друга в гражданской войне. Его досье было весьма красочным, хоть и не слишком полным.

Но хуже всего - я обнаружила в стопке с пометкой "на заметку и проверку" собственное досье. С привязкой к драконам, да. Очень куцее и основанное в основном на слухах или информации, переданной через третьи руки, но тем не менее. Сам факт того, что на меня начали собирать информацию - это уже знак, что пора переходить на военное положение. Тем более, что описание внешности присутствовало тоже, примерное, но безошибочно указывающее на меня. Другая "молодая девица с белыми волосами, смуглой кожей и шрамом в пол-лица" в Скайриме найдется вряд ли. Волосы можно покрасить в какой-нибудь темный цвет, тогда вся необычность моей внешности тут же улетучится, но вот шрам никуда не денешь. Раз уж на него даже магия почти не действует. Но, по крайней мере издалека меня уже так не опознаешь... Надо подумать, лучше магией или обычной краской? Краску придется постоянно обновлять, магия конечно проще, да и от дождя не поползет, но наложенную мной иллюзию может рассеять любой маг сильнее меня. А будут искать именно девушку-мага - в досье это есть. Я никогда свои способности особо не скрывала. Вот ведь... засада.

Конечно, знают они обо мне пока очень мало, только проследили очевидные связи с Коллегией и Вайтраном, но кто даст гарантии, что они не докопаются до более скрытых деталей моей биографии? Если они установят мою связь с Синодом, или - еще хуже - с точкой подготовки Теней Императорского Двора... мало мне не покажется. Пока я их интересую только как "так называемая Драконорожденная" и возможная ниточка, через которую можно понять ситуацию с драконами. И пока они считают мой статус Драконорожденной обычным местным суеверием. Но если они каким-то образом раскопают то, что случилось в кварталах Синода - я превращусь в приоритетную цель, как Дельфина. Может даже больше. Тут Меларан был прав, такая угроза даже в виде моей скромной персоны им без надобности, и меня попытаются как можно быстрее устранить, пока никто не пронюхал о новой потенциальной "драконьей императрице", и не вздумал усадить меня на трон, понятное дело. А если до этой истории сумел докопаться Меларан, то это просто вопрос времени, когда докопается и Талмор. Радует только одно - они пока не знают, где искать. На первый взгляд Акрис Драконорожденную и Кристину Келли ничего не связывает, кроме смутного внешнего сходства. Да и на второй тоже, я постаралась хорошо замести следы. Но вот если найдется кто-то, кому, как Меларану, знакомы обе мои "ипостаси", тут уже вся моя маскировка пойдет дракону под хвост. Я сильно изменилась с шестнадцати лет, но не до неузнаваемости, это точно.

Выводы? Делаем себе маскировку на скорую руку, и, как драконом за попу укушенные, носимся по всему Скайриму, пытаясь все успеть. Времени у меня катастрофически мало. А потом... а что потом? Прежде чем Талмор сделает меня приоритетной целью, я должна буду выйти из тени. Каким-то образом Драконорожденная должна стать реальной силой - возможно, той самой легендой, которая окружает само это слово. Как? Понятия не имею. Даже не знаю, возможно ли это для одного человека, за которым ни людей, ни поддержки (Коллегию подставлять под удар я не собиралась)... вообще ничего нет, кроме собственной малопонятной и не до конца изученной силы. Даже у Талоса, при всех его талантах и неординарности, была армия, которая уважала его и готова была следовать за ним куда угодно. Хотя, если верить слухам, до того, как стать Императором, он потерял Голос. Совсем, безвозвратно. Но он к тому времени уже сколького достиг, что не мне сравнивать.

На первый взгляд эта затея казалась невозможной в лучшем случае. Бредом и манией величия - в худшем. Появилась выскочка непонятно откуда, назвалась Драконорожденной - и дальше-то что? Талморцы меня совместными усилиями смахнут как пешку с доски. Какой бы не была моя сила - я одна, а их много.

Нет, здесь надо все хорошо обдумать. Ошибка может слишком дорого стоить. А значит первая и главная цель - Седобородые и новый план обучения. Чем сильнее и увереннее в своих силах я буду, тем больше у меня шансов выжить. Опять же, мощной драконьей магии, от которой не существует защиты, ни у кого, кроме меня нет, так что у меня всегда будет чем удивить. Ну, в смысле, она есть у самих драконов, конечно, но они вроде как сами по себе. Вернее, они против всех смертных в принципе, и чихать хотели на нашу мышиную возню, именуемую политикой. Огнем чихать, скорее всего.

В общем, первые пункты в списке ясны. Сообщаю Дельфине, что узнала в посольстве, отбрыкиваюсь руками и ногами от любых ее дальнейших диверсионных планов (по крайней мере пока, в будущем не откажусь попортить нервы талморцам, как они попортили их мне) - и, ноги в руки, и на Высокий Хротгар. А там будем действовать на ходу. Тролль его знает, сколько времени займет это "правильное" обучение. Посмотрим, что придумал для меня Арнгейр.

***

Тьфу-ты... знала же, что к этой паранойе ходячей без духового оркестра или письменного уведомления подходить вообще нельзя, так нет же, полезла!.. Да еще и с новой маскировкой. Ну маскировка, конечно, одно название - темно-коричневая краска для волос и по-новому переплетенные и хитро уложенные косы. Новая прическа скрадывала длину волос и визуально чуть меняла абрис лица. Так что внешность у меня сейчас была самая обыкновенная. Ну, может, не для Скайрима, тут смуглянки редко встречаются, но вот в Сиродиле таких полно. Особенно на границе с Валенвудом и Хаммерфелом.

\- Нож убери, - тоскливо вздохнула я, откинувшись на стену и даже не пытаясь вывернуться из хватки Дельфины, прижавшей лезвие к моему горлу. Все равно не порежет - у меня на цепочке постоянный щит закреплен, на все тело. Не очень удобно двигаться, зато надежно... а в моем случае безопасность важнее. А вообще, понравился мне такой способ сохранения и поддержания постоянных чар. И проще, и энергии меньше съедает, и думать о них постоянно не надо - зарядишь такой самодельный артефакт, и ходи спокойно, пока заряд не кончится.

А на Дельфину мне уже даже злиться не хотелось. Еще не известно, насколько дерганной и подозрительной стала бы я сама за тридцать лет такой вот жизни. Та моргнула и посмотрела мне в глаза. Фыркнула, покачала головой и убрала нож.

\- Похоже, мне еще придется привыкнуть к твоим фокусам. Что ж, по крайней мере ты жива. Как все прошло? Узнала что-нибудь?

Я заранее разделила информацию на ту, что оставлю при себе, и ту, которой поделюсь с Дельфиной. В основном, в скрытые данные попали досье на Клинков и информация обо мне. Там пока немного, и ничего серьезного, но лучше ошибиться в сторону осторожности.

Поэтому сейчас, обстоятельно, подтверждая документами, сводками и докладами разведчиков, я рассказала ей, какая картина ситуации для меня сложилась в посольстве. Возрастающий интерес Талмора к драконам, внезапно повысившийся приоритет в поиске некоторых отдельно взятых Клинков. Услышав имя Эсберн, Дельфина неожиданно сильно обрадовалась. Меня даже удивила радость и теплота в ее голосе, когда она выяснила, что ее старый... сослуживиц? товарищ? - еще жив и даже не попался в загребущие лапки Талморских агентов. Она тут же организовала бурную деятельность, решив во что бы то ни стало найти последнего архивариуса Клинков прежде, чем до него доберется Талмор.

Я остудила ее пыл, заявив, что мне срочно нужно возвращаться на Высокий Хротгар, следовательно, помочь в поисках я не смогу. Дельфина немного помялась, попыталась уговорить меня, но удовольствовалась ответом, что окончательно сворачивать нашу "диверсионную кампанию" против Талмора я не собираюсь, и, как только у меня будет собственный более или менее жизнеспособный план, я обязательно приду к ней. Она в ответ пообещала держать меня в курсе поисков Эсберна. Я, скрипя сердце, объяснила, как со мной можно связаться, пока я нахожусь на Высоком Хротгаре. Впутывать во все это Лидию дико не хотелось, но только она знала, как можно связаться со мной в монастыре Седобородых. Поэтому придется моему хускарлу немного побыть связной.

В общем, каждый остался при своем, но шаткий союз был налажен, и меня это вполне устраивало. Если уж я решила ввязаться во все это, то лучше мне иметь при себе хороших союзников. А то, что Дельфина, ведущая собственную партизанскую войну, до сих пор жива и не попалась уже многое о ней говорит. Ну что ж, как любила говорить в таких случаях госпожа Ирва - да начнется Игра! Проверим себя - сколько я продержусь в самой опасной политической игре против всего Альдмерского Доминиона? Н-да, другим Претенденткам такой "выпускной экзамен" с проверкой способностей и не снился... Самоубийца ты, Акрис. Или просто ненормальная.


	15. Dragon of the North

## Глава 15. Дракон Севера

До сезона бурь я, понятное дело, не успела, что превратило очередной подъем с грузом съестных припасов от Климмека в сущий кошмар. Хотя, возможно, именно благодаря дополнительному грузу озверевший ветер так и не сдул меня с горной тропы. Хоть и очень пытался. Но все равно передвигаться пришлось практически на четвереньках. Даже при наличии снегоступов и замотанная до самых глаз в теплую одежду, при приближении к Высокому Хротгару я была похожа на объемного такого снеговика. Голодного, как тот дракон, снеговика, потому как, выйдя на рассвете, я едва удосужилась позавтракать, а солнце уже давно село. А в такую погоду даже сухарь из кармана не достанешь. Вот кто бы знал, скольким даэдра я по дороге косточки перемыла, и как мне хотелось уметь летать. Нет, Голос конечно штука полезная, но вот в чем я драконам действительно завидовала, особенно в тот момент – это крылья. Сами себе транспорт и никаких проблем с непроходимыми дорогами и большими расстояниями.

Единственное, что не давало мне заблудиться в метели и темноте, и остаться здесь на веки вечные, погребенной в снегах - небольшой магический светлячок, который одновременно служил путеводителем к монастырю Седобородых.

Про белого горного тролля, который выскочил на меня из метели я даже вспоминать не хочу. Еще не понятно, кто из нас больше удивился, когда мы столкнулись нос к носу - я или тролль. И он, конечно, жутко обиделся, когда я ему морду с перепугу подпалила, и съесть попытался... Нет, ну сам же виноват, нечего приличным людям в темноте сердечные приступы устраивать!

А между тем в темноте прорезались мерцающие точки факелов. Высокий Хротгар был близко. Близки были и события, повернувшие мою судьбу и саму историю Скайрима под совершенно немыслимым углом, но тогда я еще не подозревала, к чему приведет так называемый "новый метод обучения" Седобородых.

***

Седобородых я нашла далеко не сразу. Обычно хотя бы одного из них можно было найти медитирующим где-то в привычных местах, но сегодня я обошла практически весь монастырь, и не нашла никого. Уже, кажется, в последнюю очередь я забрела в большой зал с круглым столом, как для совещаний, который обычно никогда не использовался. Обедать мои наставники предпочитали в жилом крыле. На этот раз все четверо сидели именно за этим столом. Тишина стояла прямо-таки пугающая. Когда я вошла, Арнгейр поднялся, а остальные продолжали молча на меня смотреть.

\- Я правильно понимаю, что Рог у тебя?

Я неуверенно кивнула и принялась разворачивать сверток из промерзшей ткани. Арнгейр подошел ближе и нетерпеливо наблюдал за потугами моих замерзших пальцев. Когда узлы наконец поддались, хватило буквально нескольких секунд - Седобородый перевел взгляд с Рога на меня и обратно, и кивнул каким-то своим мыслям.

\- Хорошо. Твое обучение у нас завершено, Драконорожденная. Настало время для следующего этапа. Идем. Мы будет **говорить** с тобой.

Я моргнула. Понятия не имею, что это значит, но им, кажется, вовсе не Рог был нужен...

Меня сопроводили в главный зал монастыря, поставили в центре, в пятно света из бойницы, и все четверо Седобородых окружили меня. Я удивленно повернулась к Арнгейру.

\- Встань ровно между нами и приготовься. Обычный человек не сможет выдержать направленной силы Голоса Седобородых. Но ты - сможешь.

Сердце сделало трусливую попытку проломить тесную клетку ребер. Способностью монахов стоять как камень под силой чужого Голоса я не обладала. Или это сделало бы встречи с драконами намного проще. Что они задумали?.. Но как следует испугаться я не успела.

Не звук объединенных Голосов четверых мастеров ту'ума поразил меня - только их сила. Меня подхватило мощной приливной волной и швырнуло куда-то вверх. Выше, выше и выше. А предела все не было...

_Предел смертные создают себе сами, ограничивая себя. Бессмертные же драконы знают, что предела нет. Как нет предела небу, так нет предела и Силе..._

**_Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau. Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth._**

Почти осязаемые нити Силы пронзили меня, мою душу, напитывая незнакомой мощью. Или все же знакомой..?

Я не понимала смысла слов, но каждая фраза становилась откровением, будто открывая что-то внутри меня - что-то, что я раньше считала чужеродной частью своего сознания - но оказавшееся неотъемлемой его частью. Частью меня-человека. И меня-дракона. И последняя фраза, прозвучавшая громче всех остальных, словно поставила точку. _Да будет так._

**_MEYZ NU YSMIR, DOVAHSEBROM. DAHMAAN DAAR ROK._**

Больших усилий стоило не рухнуть на колени, когда сила Голосов внезапно схлынула, подобно тому же приливу, что вознес меня на новые уровни понимания - и принятия себя такой, какая я есть. А Арнгейр внезапно поклонился.

\- Добро пожаловать, Драконорожденная. Высокий Хротгар и все его тайны открыты для тебя.

А я наконец вспомнила, почему ощущение Голосов показалось знакомым - очень схожим образом я себя чувствовала в Хелгене, когда огромный черный дракон окатил меня пламенем - но не причинил этим никакого вреда - только открыл во мне что-то, что я на тот момент совершенно неспособна была понять...

***

После ритуала Арнгейр отправил меня отдыхать, сообщив, что за то, что мне предстоит дальше, лучше браться, когда в небе ясно и высоко стоит солнце. Прислушавшись к погоде снаружи, я приуныла. Метель обещала затянуться надолго. И, собственно, я не ошиблась. Так что следующие два дня вынужденного почти безделья в стенах монастыря я доставала расспросами Арнгейра.

Тот отвечал с видом обреченного терпения. Седобородые вообще не любители долгих бесед, даже Арнгейр, единственный, кто сохранил способность говорить громче едва слышного шепота, только вот ко мне это не относилось. Обычно я уважала необходимость монахов в тишине и уединении, но не тогда, когда приходилось сидеть и ждать неизвестности. В конце концов, от моего обучения косвенно, а может быть и прямо зависит, переживу ли я ближайший год.

Арнгейр объяснил суть Ритуала Приветствия, как он это назвал, и даже привел примерный перевод того, что они мне говорили. Мне аж неудобно сделалось - меня тут нарекли Драконом Севера, Коронованной Бурей, а языка, за исключением нескольких ту'умов, я и не знаю совсем. Это немного кольнуло гордость, о существовании которой я раньше и не подозревала. Сразу же вспоминались презрительные слова черного дракона:

_"Ты даже языка нашего не знаешь! И все же имеешь наглость называть себя DOVah..."_

Непонятно, с какой стати мне важно, что обо мне думает какой-то там дракон, тем более что я всегда считала себя не зависящей от чьего бы то ни было мнения и была этим вполне довольна. Но непонятное чувство уязвленности исчезать не желало, и я снова пристала к Седобородым - на этот раз уговаривая их научить меня языку. Тут почему-то заупрямился даже Арнгейр, который обычно был довольно открыт в вопросах моего обучения, и всегда подробно отвечал на задаваемые вопросы. Теперь же он утверждал, что "развивать мой дар слишком быстро может быть опасно", твердил что-то о дисбалансе знаний и Силы в моей крови.

В результате мы нашли компромисс - изучать драконий язык мне предстояло самостоятельно. Арнгейр выдал мне тексты на драконьем и отправил в комнаты. И я должна была не просто зубрить значения и запоминать обороты, как в других известных мне языках, но изучать каждое слово так, как я изучала ту'ум, то есть полностью познавая слово и его смысл. А это было мало того, что непросто, так еще и выматывало прилично. Так что прогресс полз со скоростью сонной черепахи. На некоторых словах я и вовсе застревала часами - ну не давались они мне от слова совсем. И не важно, что Седобородые утверждали, что другие такой объем знаний и Силы хорошо если за несколько лет получали. Я не на Седобородого учусь! Каждая неудача злила и раздражала, вызывая какие-то новые, незнакомые ощущения. Я себя не узнавала. Обычно в учебе я была очень терпеливой и довольно усидчивой. Уж точно никогда не злилась до такой степени, чтобы случайно спалить все свечи в жилых комнатах до жалких восковых лужиц. Да я вообще забыла о проблемах с контролем с тех пор, как начала обучение! А уж когда я поняла, что сделала это не магией, а драконьим огнем - и вовсе испугалась и отложила книги и свитки.

Запоздало вспомнилась моя реакция и полнейший эмоциональный раздрай оба раза, когда я "изучила" значения слов ту'умов с древних текстов в Саартале и Ветренном Пике. Заодно я поняла замысел Арнгейра - он пытался сбалансировать скорость моего обучения, заставляя меня изучать каждое Слово естественным, если можно так выразиться, для меня способом. То есть, чем больше я буду торопиться и жадничать, тем медленнее и труднее пойдет процесс обучения. Возможно, он прав, и я действительно слишком много на себя взяла, решив вот так, с наскока выучить язык, вообще не предназначенный для того, чтобы на нем говорили смертные.

Пока я пыталась систематизировать те тексты, которые у меня были и составить схему их изучения, которая была бы самой правильной, погода наконец прояснилась и Седобородые позвали меня во внутренний двор.

Полуденное солнце и свежевыпавший, искрящийся снег слепили глаза. Когда Арнгейр сказал, что мне предстоит подняться на вершину горы, я даже практически не удивилась. Мне показали ту'ум, который мог рассеять туман, плотно укутавший вершину горы, заявив, что это последнее, чему я научусь в этом монастыре. На мои удивленные расспросы последовал только один ответ - узнаешь, когда доберешься до вершины.

***

Путь до вершины Глотки Мира остался в моей памяти каким-то размытым пятном. Бешеный ветер так и норовил сбросить меня с едва заменой пологой тропы, по который можно было хоть как-то идти, а не карабкаться. Но ноги увязали в свежевыпавшем снегу до колен, иногда и больше, а ветер нещадно бил в лицо, не давая особо ничего рассмотреть вокруг себя. Поэтому я так сосредоточилась на том, чтобы не потерять тропу и просто переставлять ноги, что впала в состояние, похожее на транс. Я настолько потеряла счет времени и ориентацию в пространстве, что мне казалось, будто я поднимаюсь уже несколько дней. Поэтому, когда за очередной скалой показалась довольно большая пологая площадка с торчащими кое-где скалами и обломками полукруглой каменной стены с текстом на драконьем языке, я просто встала, как вкопанная.

Задуматься о том, что я вроде как добралась, и теперь понятия не имею, что делать дальше, я так и не успела. Разреженный горный воздух внезапно наполнился почти подавляющим ощущением древней Силы. Только потом я услышала хлопки крыльев. На секунду я испугалась, что снова увижу черного дракона - уж очень похожей была волна Силы - древней и мощной, как скалы, на которых я стояла - но быстро сообразила, что тут что-то другое. Кто-то другой. Если Сила Черного ощущалась как опаляющий поток лавы, то эта была больше похожа на горный ветер - свежий и почти хрустящий в своей кристальной чистоте и прозрачности, но одновременно мощный и беспощадный. Я щурилась против палящего солнца, пытаясь ладонями защитить глаза от ветра и рассмотреть силуэт снижающегося дракона, но скоро необходимость в этом отпала - он опустился прямо передо мной, буквально в нескольких шагах.

Массивная голова, обильно украшенная шипами - когда-то, наверное, белыми, но теперь пожелтевшими и местами обломанными. Один из изогнутых рогов тоже был сломан. Бледно-зеленая, словно выцветшая и лишенная блеска чешуя. Мощные лапы и изодранные, истрепанные по краям крылья, которые дракон компактно уложил по бокам. В бледно-голубых глазах без зрачков, похожих на холодное скайримское небо, кажется, отражается само время. А еще - искорка интереса, когда дракон внимательно и неторопливо изучает меня. Но интерес этот доброжелательный, поэтому я позволяю себе немного расслабиться.

А потом внезапно все детали облика появившегося передо мной дракона сложились в общую картину - и я, наконец, понимаю, кого вижу перед собой.

_...Юные души людей были сильны в Старые времена._

_ Они не страшились войны с драконами и их Голосами._

_ Но драконы криком разрывали им сердца._

_ Кин воззвала к Партурнаксу, который пожалел людей._

_ Вместе научили они людей использовать Голос._

_ И закипела Война Драконов — Дракон против Языка..._

Кажется, мои глаза стали напоминать плошки, но мне было все равно. Наверное, я бы долго так простояла, но мой язык оттаял раньше мозгов.

\- Хранитель Мира...

***

_Ближе к вечеру на стол легла информация, собранная его агентами. Это заняло немало времени. Интересно, стоят ли результаты времени и усилий, затраченных на поиски? Он пролистал бумаги. Любопытно... если не сказать больше._

_ Кристина Келли. Официально – сирота, воспитанная в пансионе для благородных девиц. Знаем мы эти пансионы, там готовят только два типа "благородных девиц" - куртизанок, из тех, что подороже, или шпионок с довольно приличным набором навыков на разные случаи, да и одно другому часто не мешает. А что по факту..._

_ Тень Императорского Двора, значит? Свою "карьеру" начала не так давно, около года работала на Синод, после чего исчезла при невыясненных обстоятельствах. Официально считается погибшей. Версия Синода, разумеется, а больше похоже на то, что девчонка выполнила задание и испарилась, так же, как и всегда поступают ей подобные. Но все еще неопытная - назваться настоящим именем на приеме такого рода, где проверяют каждое новое лицо, даже самое безобидное. А эту девицу безобидной точно не назовешь. Если это действительно она пробралась в кабинет Первого Эмиссара и увела из-под носа стражи кучу документов, конечно. Намного более странным казался ее выбор - ничего действительно важного она не взяла, просто несколько досье и общих сводок о последних событиях, собранных из докладов разведки - то есть информацию, доступную довольно широкому кругу посвященных в посольстве. Может быть, конечно, что более важные документы были спрятаны и защищены лучше, но он знал Эленвен - в ее кабинете часто просто на столе лежали намного более важные документы: планы операций, торговые соглашения, и многие из них стоили очень дорого, и могли открыть возможности как минимум для мелких диверсий и шантажа. Серьезного ущерба это бы, конечно, не нанесло, но неприятности бы однозначно доставило. Но она не заинтересовалась ничем из этого. А кому могли понадобиться сводки и досье, которые способна достать любая, даже самая бесталанная разведывательная сеть? Единственный напрашивающийся вывод - тому, у кого нет вообще никакой. Но и в этом случае есть намного более простые и безопасные способы добычи такой информации, чем вторжение в Талморскую резиденцию. Он был знаком практически с каждой из пропавших бумаг, и едва ли это были тайны, известные только Талмору._

_ Другой вариант, который нравился ему значительно меньше - это был отвлекающий маневр. Ведь имперская полукровка была далеко не единственной подозреваемой, да и следы говорят, что она была не одна. Остаточная магия, обнаруженная на телах охраны и палача, явно принадлежала чистокровному альтмеру, притом не слабому. Предатель? Вряд ли. Ряды Юстициаров достаточно регулярно проверяются и чистятся, чтобы практически исключить подобную возможность. Кто-то из Алинора, не согласный с политикой Самой? Возможно. Но крайне, крайне нежелательно. У них сейчас без столичных политических игр работы хватает. С тех пор как поползли слухи о появлении так называемого "Довакина", ситуация в Скайриме, да и в Сиродиле тоже начинает выходить из-под контроля. Прежде контролируемые волнения приобретают стихийный характер и выходят из-под контроля. Некоторые из местных настолько осмелели, что открыто нападают на представителей Талмора, что совершенно недопустимо. Придется принимать меры._

_ Но для начала, нужно выяснить больше об этой "Тени". Пешка она или игрок? Прежде ему бы и в голову не пришла мысль, что кто-то из его сородичей станет заключать соглашение с полукровкой, к каким бы целям он не стремился. Но ему самому уже довелось пообщаться с этим конкретным экземпляром. Штучка оказалась с сюрпризом. А в ее взгляде и манерах ощущался характер и привычка думать своей головой - черты, в расходных материалах обычно крайне нежелательные. Так что, возможно, в качестве временного союзника такой экземпляр может быть даже полезен. Очень уж легко недооценить такую "карманную куклу" с ее легкомысленными речами, он и сам почти поверил. Вот только было в ее глазах что-то тревожащее, что-то совершенно не вяжущееся со всем остальным обликом, что он никак не мог разобрать, и это бесконечно его раздражало. Пока никаких следов этой девчонки его агенты не нашли. И люди из Синода явно что-то недоговаривают на ее счет. Ничего, умелые палачи и не таким языки развязывали._

_ Маленькая мышка хочет поиграть во взрослые игры? Что же, правила игры под названием "Поймай Тень" ему были довольно хорошо знакомы. Посмотрим, что из себя представляет эта полукровка. Может быть это будет даже забавно. А то в этом захолустье, населенном варварами, настолько скучно, что недолго и хватку потерять. Впрочем, нельзя забывать и о тех, кто за ней стоит, только вот здесь пока было мало хоть сколько-нибудь правдоподобных догадок._

_ Лорд Ондолемар, командир Талморских Юстициаров в Скайриме откинулся в кресле и покрутил в руках бокал с белым вином, почти кристально прозрачным, наслаждаясь ароматом любимого напитка. Его любопытство было задето, чего не случалось уже... очень и очень давно. Эта вскользь брошенная фраза, почти разрушившая старательно построенный образ благовоспитанной куклы. "Слабые правители не означают слабого народа." Уж не с тайным ли очагом восстания они имеют дело? Он решил еще раз, на этот раз более внимательно пройтись по списку и содержанию пропавших бумаг. Это явно обещает быть интереснее бесплодных и предсказуемых выходок Ульфрика и его карманного войска..._


	16. Worldkeeper

## Глава 16. Хранитель Мира

\- DREM YOL LOK. Приветствую, WUNDUNiiK. Я PaaRThURNAX.

\- Я... - мозги все никак не могли разморозиться, и выдать сколько-нибудь осмысленный ответ. Не говоря уж о том, что из того, что сказал дракон, я поняла в лучшем случае половину, что опять вызвало волну непонятно откуда взявшегося стыда.

Но я поняла главное - имя. Значит я не ошиблась. Партурнакс. Хранитель Мира. Дракон, во время давней войны вставший на сторону людей и научивший некоторых из них Говорить, как Говорят драконы.

\- Кто... кто я... ты, наверно, знаешь это лучше меня... - отлично, Акрис, очень вежливо. Могла бы представиться, что ли... Но думать, прежде чем говорить мой мозг по-прежнему не был способен. Кажется, он все еще пребывал в прострации от осознания того, что я разговариваю с драконом, и тот не пытается меня убить, да и не просто с драконом, а, можно сказать, с живой историей. Когда я успела стать такой впечатлительной?А еще мне хотелось покусать Арнгейра. Предупредить не мог?!

\- Да. VahZah. Ты права, DOVahKiiN. Прости меня. Очень много времени прошло с тех пор, как у меня была возможность вести TINVaaK с незнакомцем. Я уступил искушению продлить нашу беседу. Твоего появления я ждал уже много лет.

Теперь мне стало действительно стыдно. Может, мне просто помолчать, только кивать в нужных местах? Но любопытство - это такой зверь, который все время тянет за язык.

\- Но почему тогда ты живешь здесь один? Это точно не то место, где легко найти собеседников...

\- EVENaaR BahLOK. Есть голод, который лучше терпеть, чем утолять. DREH NINahKIP. Если не поддашься искушению в малом, это помогает отказываться от большего. Но ты прервала мою медитацию не для пустой беседы. Скажи, зачем ты здесь, VOLaaN?

\- Меня... меня послали сюда Седобородые, когда я просила научить меня правильно использовать Голос, - решила я выдать упрощенную версию событий.

Увесистая драконья голова изобразила что-то вроде кивка.

\- DREM. Терпение. Есть формальности, которые должно соблюдать при первой встречи двух DOV. По давней традиции, сперва Говорит старейший. Слушай мой Tu'um! Ощути его костями своими. Соответствуй ему, если ты действительно DOVahKiiN!

Дракон отошел от меня на пару неловких шагов (все-таки, что не говори, а драконы - существа не пешеходные) и склонил голову.

**\- YOL TooR SHUL!**

Волна огня, обрушившаяся на меня, пробрала еще сильнее, чем Голоса Седобородых.

_...От Голоса дракона я как будто завибрировала изнутри. Не знаю, как это описать, но эти звуки пробирали до самых костей, вызывая желание закричать в ответ — закричать во всю мощь легких — боль и восторг одновременно..._

По мышцам прошла судорога, оставив во всем теле дрожащую слабость и одновременно - безграничную энергию. Я казалась самой себе слишком легкой, почти бестелесной. Ощущение было знакомое, и вместе с тем - новое. Как будто в ответ на передоз энергии, на пальцах заискрилась магия, пытающаяся выйти из-под контроля. Усилием воли загнала ее обратно, во все глаза глядя на дракона.

\- Дар, DOVahKiiN. YOL. Пойми его, как понимают DOV. Всего лишь "Огонь" на вашем языке, но это слово значит намного больше. Это - изменение, имеющее форму. Могущество в своем наиболее простом аспекте. А теперь - покажи себя! Приветствуй меня не как смертная, но как DOVah.

Я с трудом сглотнула. Мне надо... так же? Но как? И, как по заказу, из подсознания всплыли Слова. Будто всегда там были, только ждали того момента, когда я их вспомню. То, что сказал Партурнакс, внезапно обрело смысл. Огонь - драконий огонь - действительно нужно _понять_. Только тогда можно будет подчинить эту дикую стихию. Я подняла ладонь - и на ней мгновенно и послушно расцвел лепесток темного пламени. Из моего горла вырвался смех. Яркий радостный, безудержный - я не могла сдержать восторг от Силы и энергии, наполнявшей меня, как никогда раньше.

Я пришла в себя, только когда осознала, что огонь уже не ограничивается моей рукой - темное пламя охватывает все вокруг меня. А Партурнакс смотрит на меня так понимающе-снисходительно, что я невольно смутилась. Огонь погас, а вместе с ним угас и неконтролируемый восторг, и веселье. Кажется, теперь я понимаю, как чувствуют себя ведьмы из Ковена (1), магия которых неразрывно связана с лунными и природными циклами. Насколько я знала, их магия не просто инструмент, как у традиционных магов, она ведет и направляет их во всем, а сами они считают себя лишь сосудами для сил природы. Я даже однажды тайком наблюдала за одним из их "шабашей". Тогда я прямо кожей ощущала мощь дикой магии, которой предавались женщины всех возрастов. Зрелище было... завораживающим.

\- Чего ты ждешь? Приветствие требует ответа.

Голос дракона вернул меня в настоящее.

\- Ответа?

\- Я Говорил. ROTMULaaG ждет. Теперь ты должна представиться. ZIN. HeyV. Испытай свой Tu'um, DOVahKiiN. Дай мне ощутить силу твоего Голоса. FaaSNU. Не бойся.

Ну... это ведь просто еще один ту'ум, правда? Я же не должна напортачить в такой простой вещи, как приветствие?

Я глубоко вдохнула - и позволила свой драконьей половине взять контроль. У нее это в любом случае должно получиться лучше. На этот раз опаляющий огонь прокатился по мне изнутри. Не обжигая, но даря ощущение сумасшедшей силы.

**\- YOL TooR SHUL!**

На этот раз прийти в себя оказалось на удивление легко. Да и вообще... была ли разница между _ней_ и _мной_? Или все эти "приветствия" окончательно сделали две половины **меня** единым целым? И сейчас я просто... как бы переключала восприятие?

\- Аа-а... Да. SOSseDOV LOS MUL. В тебе сильна кровь дракона. Давно мне не доводилось говорить с сородичем. Итак, тебе удалось добраться до меня. Нелегкая задача для JooR... смертного. Даже для того, в ком течет DOVah SOS. Кровь дракона. Чего ты хочешь? MULaaG, Tu'um? Для чего ты ищешь Силы Голоса?

Я задумалась. Почему-то казалось, что от моего ответа зависит очень многое. Поэтому я решилась сказать как есть - тем более, что лгать этому дракону было почти физически неловко. Хотя, за столько веков жизни, наверное, кого угодно научишься видеть насквозь...

\- Я хочу защитить себя и тех, кто мне дорог. Мне надоело быть жертвой. Мне надоело убегать. Если они не хотят оставить меня в покое - они будут уничтожены.

Я едва удержалась, чтобы не зажать рот рукой. Что я несу? Совершенно не то я собиралась сказать! Ну, может быть похоже, но точно не в такой форме. Или я поторопилась, решив, что моя драконья половина больше не будет противоречить человеческой?

Дракон вздохнул и покачал головой.

\- ZiiL VOThaaRN. Рано или поздно тебе придется перестать сопротивляться своей природе и SOSiL... своей крови. Ты то, что ты есть, DOVahKiiN. DOV не добыча, это противоестественно нашей природе. Твоей природе. Чем быстрее ты примешь это, тем быстрее твой Su'uM войдет в полную силу. TiiD VahRUKIV. Седобородые не могли и не смогут обучить тебя правильно. Они следуют Пути Голоса, WUN DREM - Пути Мира. Ты же находишься в центре войны. Я сам давно сошел с этого пути, и никогда не хотел на него возвращаться. Но у тебя своя судьба, DOVahKiiN. Поэтому я буду обучать тебя.

\- А кто-нибудь еще приходит к тебе за... знаниями?

Дракон снова вздохнул, как мне показалось - печально.

\- Уже многие века я учу Пути Голоса и многие века до того я учил использовать Tu'um. Но нет, DOVahKiiN. Больше никто не приходит сюда за знаниями. SARaaN. Только ты за последнюю сотню лет.

\- То есть... ты здесь совсем один уже целую сотню лет?

\- Время течет иначе для меня, нежели для смертных. Я размышляю о ROTMULaaG - Словах Силы. Я учу их использовать. Для меня этого достаточно. Чтобы познать Слово, нужно впустить в себя его смысл. Поразмысли над смыслом ROTMULaaG. Слово войдет в тебя, и ты сроднишься с ним. Ты ведь сама только что познала Слово. SULeyK. Власть. Вот истинное значение YOL. Она есть у тебя, подобно всем DOV. Но власть бессильна без решительности и действий. Думай о ней, как об огне в своем Su'uM... в своем дыхании. Su'uM AhRK MORah. Что ты сожжешь? Что ты пощадишь? Только твой выбор, DOVahKiiN.

\- Так значит в полной мере понять Силу Голоса...

\- VahZah. Верно. Но без помощи другого, более опытного DOVah это может быть непростой и долгий процесс, даже для тебя, SOSseDOV. А у тебя не так много времени. Поэтому я помогу тебе.

\- Почему у меня немного времени? - прищурилась я на дракона. Сколько уже можно этих загадок? Почему мне все чаще кажется, что все вокруг знают обо мне больше, чем я сама?

\- Жизнь смертных очень ограничена. И Алдуин долго ждать не будет. Он набирает силу.

\- Алдуин? Пожиратель Мира?

\- GEH. Ты уже сталкивалась с ним раз или два.

В голове, наконец щелкнуло. Огромный черный дракон в Хелгене и в Роще Кин. Пожиратель Мира. Алдуин. Старейший дракон. Первенец Акатоша...

Почувствовав, что меня начала бить нервная дрожь, я стиснула кулаки.

\- Что ему от меня надо? Какое отношение я имею к Алдуину?

\- KEL QOSTiiD. Пророчество Древних Свитков предрекает поражение, которое принесет ему LaaT DOVahKiiN. Последний Драконорожденный. Ты.

Я села в сугроб. Холодно и не слишком удобно, но ноги меня больше не держали.

_Когда Драконорожденный Государь утратит свой престол и Белая Башня падет._

_Когда на Снежную Башню придут раскол, бесцарствие и кровопролитие._

_Проснется Пожиратель Мира, и Колесо повернется на Последнем Драконорожденном._

Во время Кризиса Обливиона прервалась династия Драконорожденных Императоров и на троне оказался обычный человек - как выяснилось, неспособный удержать контроль над некогда мощной Империей...

Империя пала перед Альдмерским Доминионом и, как ответ, в Скайриме вспыхнуло восстание Братьев Бури, переросшее в вялотекущую гражданскую войну - ни единой власти, ни порядка, только раскол...

Алдуин просыпается и уничтожает целый город...

Почему? Потому что поблизости оказывается Последняя Драконорожденная, еще не имеющая никаких сил и не подозревающая о свой судьбе...

\- Почему он не убил меня? - прохрипела я едва слышно. Но дракон меня услышал, я была в этом уверена. - Ведь он мог. Он почти сделал это. Но вместо этого решил поиграть со мной. Почему?

\- ALDUIN PahLOK. Его гордыня не дает ему возможности увидеть противника в смертной, в которой еще даже не пробудился Дар Голоса. Но он ни перед чем не остановится. UZNahGaaR PaaR. Если ты не обретешь силу, достаточную, чтобы противостоять ему, в конце концов он тебя уничтожит.

Противостоять. Пожирателю Мира. Первенцу Акатоша, ага. А может и всем Аэдра и Даэдра сразу - чего мелочиться-то?

\- Ты напрасно сомневаешься, DOVahKiiN. Твой Su'uM достаточно силен. А вот сможет ли твой Голос противостоять Алдуину - это зависит только от тебя.

То есть, я вернулась туда, с чего начала. Стань сильнее - или умри. Пора бы уже привыкнуть к этой простой истине, Акрис...

***

Я практически поселилась на вершине Глотки Мира - MONahVEN, как называл свою гору Партурнакс. Вот уже три недели я большую часть своего времени проводила с древним драконом, только иногда спускаясь в монастырь к Седобородым, чтобы как следует поесть и выспаться. Но обычно мне хватало воды и сух пайка, что я брала с собой. Пару раз я даже разделила еду с Партурнаксом - свежепойманное мясо, хорошо прожаренное драконьим огнем, имело вкус своеобразный, но вполне приятный. Хотя, я решила в следующий раз взять с собой соли.

Обучение продвигалось на удивление быстро. Партурнакс рассказывал интересно, его голос почти позволял увидеть то, о чем он говорил, и я поглощала новые Слова Силы со скоростью оголодавшего дракона. К тому же, я уже начала понимать большую часть того, что говорил Партурнакс, когда сбивался на свой родной язык.

Все чаще я стала задавать вопросы, не имеющие отношения к учебе, просто чтобы послушать о мире, которого я не знала - которого не знал никто из ныне живущих. Кое-что мне было уже знакомо из заметок Урага, и рассказы дракона просто заполняли пробелы, а что-то я вообще слышала впервые. Из моего последнего спуска в монастырь я вернулась с толстой кипой бумаги в кожаном чехле и угольным карандашом, и начала конспектировать самые интересные рассказы. Потом сделаю копии и отдам Урагу - в качестве благодарности.

Я бы еще, наверное, на пару месяцев тут застряла, если бы однажды ранним утром у меня на пути не образовалась знакомая призрачная фигура.

На этот раз головокружение и дезориентация были одновременно и слабее, и сильнее. В смысле, ощутила я это острее, но и прийти в себя оказалось легче. Потрясла головой, чтобы избавиться от противоестественного ощущения нарушенного времени и недружелюбно уставилась на Псиджика. Теперь я уже была уверена в том, кто он. Много информации об этом ордене я в Коллегии не нашла, но и того, что нашла, было достаточно для того, чтобы составить впечатление. Правда, это не снимало главного вопроса - чего этому субъекту от меня понадобилось?

\- Пожалуйста, не волнуйся. Я не причиню тебе вреда. Ситуация в вашей Коллегии чрезвычайно важна, а все наши попытки связаться с тобой провалились. Лишь недавно мы смогли уловить тебя рядом с мощным временным разрывом. Это помогло сориентироваться.

\- Почему именно я? Других магов в Коллегии нет?

Ну да, психанула. Нет, ну серьезно, чего им всем от меня надо? Партурнакс недавно улетел на охоту, и я уже предвкушала много свежего жареного мяса. Хороший обед и новая история, которую я уже приготовилась записать - вот и все, что я ожидала от сегодняшнего дня. А теперь у меня над головой навис облом в виде очередного сомнительного "приключения", которое, вероятно, закончится тем, что желающих прибить меня снова резко прибавится.

\- Именно ты запустила цепь событий в Саартале. И именно от твоих дальнейших действий - или бездействия - зависит судьба вашей Коллегии. Этот мир не готов к той силе, что вы вынесли из глубин. И если она останется здесь, то будет использована не по назначению. Если что-то не предпринять, то может случиться непоправимое.

Можно, у меня случится истерика, а? Как же они все... сс-с... заколебали со своими мироспасительными миссиями! На мне что, свет клином сошелся? Почему я не могу просто послать их подальше?

Потому что будет еще хуже... Это я знала точно. Я могу забыть, что я Драконорожденная, но окружающий мир этого не забудет. Я могла послать в Обливион весь Альдмерский Доминион, но это не помешает им устранить меня. Я могу проигнорировать пророчество и Алдуина, вот только он меня, похоже, игнорировать не собирается. Я могла сейчас послать Псиджика куда подальше с его сомнительными заявлениями, но Коллегия - мой дом, там мои друзья, мои учителя...

\- Я буду в Коллегии самое большее через неделю. Мне нужно собраться.

\- Я буду ждать тебя там, - кивнул Псиджик и исчез, а я смогла наконец вздохнуть с облегчением, когда время потекло, как положено.

Я плюхнулась в ближайший сугроб, обняла колени и уткнулась в них лбом. От чувства собственного бессилия хотелось расплакаться, чего я не делала уже не помню сколько. Довольно рано поняла, что жалеть меня некому, а жалеть саму себя мало помогает, поэтому редко этим занималась. Но сейчас очень хотелось. Так меня Партурнакс и нашел.

Вопреки ожиданиям, он не стал ничего говорить. Но я неожиданно почувствовала, как у меня над головой развернулось крыло, прикрывая от пронизывающего ветра. Стало теплее. Тело дракона было похоже на печку - пышущее жаром, согревающее, но не обжигающее. Я подползла поближе и компактно свернулась у него под боком. Уже не хотелось даже есть.

Партурнакс что-то тихо говорил, но я уже не улавливала значения слов, пригревшись и потихоньку засыпая. Последнее, что я разобрала, было что-то о "MAL BRiiNah" и "всему свое время". А еще я поняла, что, вероятно, Партурнакс с самого начала был прав. Пора принять себя такой, какая я есть. Может быть дракону окажется под силу разобраться в бардаке, в который превратилась моя жизнь. Потому что я сама сделать это уже не в состоянии...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Ковены Ведьм в игре раскрыты мало и сюжетно связаны в основном с ворожеями, в которых превращаются ведьмы, злоупотреблявшие черной магией. Подробнее можно почитать на TES Вики. https://elderscrolls.fandom.com/ru/wiki/Ковены_ведьм


	17. Good Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лучше поздно чем никогда, да? xD  
Ну а если серьезно, у меня в реале случилось очень много всего за последние полгода, и очень мало что из этого было хорошим, поэтому настроя писать что-либо не было совсем. 
> 
> Хорошие новости не только в том, что главу я наконец закончила, но и в том, что у меня теперь есть четкий план каждой главы до конца основного сюжета. По моим примеркам осталось еще десять глав. Хотя, зная меня и мою любовь вечно уходить в сторону от сюжета, добавила бы к этой цифре еще парочку для надежности.  
Следующим пунктом будет написание третьей части (сюжет Dragonborn), а потом, вероятно, будет сиквел со Стражей Рассвета и сборник небольших фиков по сторонним квестам, которые при всем желании в основную историю не влезут.

## Глава 17. Благими намерениями

Объяснять Партурнаксу ничего не потребовалось, а Седобородые и не спрашивали ни о чем, когда я внезапно засобиралась вниз. Только слегка поклонились на прощание в своей манере.

Спуск прошел быстро и как-то туманно. Ни волков, ни медведей, ни троллей, одна метель да смутно угадывающаяся тропинка под ногами. Кажется, я несколько раз использовала Стремительный Рывок, чтобы сократить путь, но делать это слишком часто было опасно, это я уже знала по опыту. Мне в прошлый раз повезло, что накрывшая меня лавина оказалась небольшой, и я сумела сама выкопаться.

Едва оказавшись в таверне у Вилхельма, я отправила сразу два заранее написанных письма - одно Лидии, с объяснениями о внезапной смене планов, другое Дельфине, с сообщением, что я больше не в монастыре, но некоторое время буду занята. И что в крайнем случае меня можно найти в Винтерхолде. У самого Вилхельма для меня было только пара отчетов Лидии и одно короткое письмо от Дельфины, которые он планировал отправить в монастырь с ближайшим паломником.

Отчеты Лидии ничем не отличались от предыдущих. Все в порядке, вложения уже приносят первые доходы, которые моя хускарл решила тут же опять пустить в дело. Ну и отлично. По крайней мере там без меня справляются. Записка Дельфины была лаконичной, но информативной. Она нашла предполагаемое убежище своего товарища из Клинков, и отправилась в Рифтен, проверять свои догадки. Обещала сообщить, если найдет его или вообще что-нибудь важное. Хорошо. По крайней мере, она будет занята, пока я разбираюсь с проблемами в Коллегии.

Специально сразу переодевшись в форму Коллегии, я практически за двойную стоимость убедила извозчика увезти меня прямиком в Винтерхолд. Большую часть дороги я проспала - сказалось жадное поглощение знаний весь последний месяц, когда сон казался пустой тратой времени. Там, наверху, это как-то не ощущалось, но, спустившись вниз, я физически ощутила вес недосыпания на собственной бедовой голове. Так что даже тряской повозке едва ли удавалось меня разбудить. Только когда мы проехали Виндхельм и брови с ресницами покрылись тонким слоем инея, я решила, что спать на таком морозе себе дороже.

Погода в Винтерхолде нисколько не изменилась с тех пор, как я последний раз здесь была. Все тот же густой, промерзший туман, сильно пахнущий морской солью и плачевное отсутствие солнца. Закутавшись в меховой плащ как в кокон, я побрела к мосту в Коллегию. На горном ветру Глотки Мира так холодно не было. Хорошо драконам - сами себе обогреватель...

Резко затормозив, я едва не споткнулась на ровном месте. Не могу поверить, что мучилась весь день, ни разу об этом не задумавшись - а как именно они сами себе обогреватель? Я сомневаюсь, что дело здесь только в чешуе запредельной прочности. У нее вообще с теплопроводностью не ахти, что и делает драконов практически неуязвимыми для атак магией. Нет, тот же Партурнакс был похож на живую печку, как будто у него под чешуей равномерно горел огонь. Только, вопреки досужим вымыслам, нету внутри у драконов никакого огня. Огненное дыхание - то самое, которое не спроецировано ту'умом, а просто является драконьим огнем в чистом виде - образуется у драконов прямо в пасти, из того, что я про себя обозвала "огненными железами", расположенными по бокам от языка. И да, я заглядывала в рот Партурнаксу. Что такого? Мне интересно было, вообще-то!

Но вопрос остается - как драконы умудряются так хорошо сохранять тепло? Это вопрос физиологии, или все же магии? И, если это все-таки магия, смогу ли я этот трюк повторить, и хоть немного регулировать температуру своего тела?

Как обычно, увлекшись интересной перспективой, я едва не забыла причину, по которой вообще приехала в Коллегию. Но мне, конечно, напомнили, причем довольно скоро и не особо вежливо. Ну а чего еще можно от Анкано ждать?

В талморца я едва не врезалась на первом же повороте. Удостоилась его фирменного презрительного взгляда (сморщился так, будто я как минимум вывалялась в грязи - надо же, какие мы брезгливые, я посмотрела бы на него, после нескольких дней в дороге, пешим ходом, да в грязной повозке), и хотела уже прошмыгнуть мимо - не до его спеси сейчас - как мне внезапно преградили дорогу, перехватив за рукав.

\- Иди за мной. Немедленно.

Я только моргнула от такой наглости. Потом цепкая хватка на рукаве наконец осозналась, и внутри будто вспыхнул фитиль. Уж не знаю, что такого Анкано увидел на моем лице, но он не только руки от меня убрал, но и отступил на шаг. Презрение в глазах сменилось замешательством. Я усилием воли удержала в узде драконьи инстинкты, жаждущие как минимум оторвать руки наглому эльфу. Рано мне перед Талморским шпионом зубки демонстрировать. Не готова я пока ни к открытому противостоянию, ни к последствиям.

\- Может быть все-таки объяснитесь? - поинтересовалась я нарочито высокомерно, все видом давая понять, что с места не сдвинусь без объяснений.

Эльф сощурился, скрипнул зубами, но все же взял себя в руки и продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало:

\- Что ж, позволь мне прояснить ситуацию. Я хочу знать, почему в Коллегии появилось некое лицо, называющее себя членом Ордена Псиджиков. А также я хочу знать, почему это лицо отказывается говорить с кем-либо кроме тебя, при том, что тебя здесь до сего момента никто не видел месяцами. Поэтому мы сейчас пойдем в кабинет архимага, и выясним, что ему нужно.

Я приподняла бровь в деланном удивлении.

\- И какое же отношение все это имеет к вам, _господин Советник_? - ну честно, я просто не смогла удержаться. Нарываюсь, да. - Очевидно, если Псиджик не посчитал нужным говорить ни с кем, кроме меня, это и касается только его и меня.

\- Со всем, что здесь происходит, мне трудно в это поверить. И, как представитель Альдмерского Доминиона, я просто не могу игнорировать эту ситуацию.

Конечно, не можешь... как же, что-то вдруг завертелось без твоего ведома? Непорядок, шпион должен быть в курсе всего. А вот шиш тебе! Если вспомнить привычки этого конкретного Псиджика, то ему плевать, будут ли у нас свидетели - никто, кроме меня его не услышит, и даже не узнает, что мы о чем-то говорили. Меня скорее удивляет, что он вообще кому-то показался в Коллегии. Хотя, если на горе со мной беседовала такая же проекция, как и в Саартале, не исключено, что он все это время был здесь. Уже только при мысли о магии времени у меня немедленно заныли зубы.

Ладно, переживу. И господина Советника, и магию времени, и прочие неприятности. Кивнув своим мыслям, я развернулась и направилась к кабинету архимага, не обращая внимания, следует за мной Анкано или нет. Я все еще злилась. Эльф был отчасти прав в своей брезгливости - я носила одну и ту же одежду с тех пор, как села в повозку, и уже отчетливо чувствовала, как от меня пахнет дорожной пылью и потом. Я планировала хотя бы переодеться, если не вымыться, особенно если учесть, что в Коллегии имеется такая роскошь как бани с небольшими индивидуальными горячими источниками, о которой в стылых залах Высокого Хротгара можно было только мечтать. А теперь мне придется беседовать с Псиджиком грязной и благоухающей, как та лошадь. Просто рецепт хорошего настроения...

Псиджик о чем-то беседовал с архимагом, но, когда я вошла, воздух почти ожидаемо дрогнул и у меня вполне ожидаемо заложило уши от внезапной остановки времени. Анкано застыл у меня за спиной в середине шага с крайне недовольным выражением физиономии. Я на всякий случай отодвинулась - а то еще налетит на меня, когда отомрет... Псиджик с любопытством меня разглядывал.

\- Рад встретиться с тобой лично. Твоя магия... любопытна. Кажется, на тебя совсем не влияют наши манипуляции с временем. В моем опыте такого не случалось.

Я поморщилась, пытаясь избавиться от давления _неправильности_ в собственной голове, и проворчала себе под нос:

\- Еще как влияют... Я бы предпочла закончить это побыстрее, потому что эта ваша "магия времени" малоприятный для меня опыт, господин..?

\- Можешь называть меня Куаранир. Ах да, драконья кровь - такая тесная связь с Акатошем - могу представить, почему нарушение течения времени может быть неприятным опытомдля тебя. Но, в данном случае я согласен. Эту проблему лучше решить как можно быстрее, ради всеобщего блага.

Вот не буду даже спрашивать, откуда он все это обо мне знает. Кажется, тут действует принцип "меньше знаешь - крепче спишь".

\- Это... "Око Магнуса", как вы его называете. Чем дольше оно остается здесь, в вашей Коллегии, тем опаснее становится ситуация. Именно поэтому я прибыл сюда лично.

\- Если это так опасно, почему вы сами ничего не делаете? Вы, очевидно, знаете об этой штуке куда больше, чем вся Коллегия вместе взятая.

\- Я боюсь, все не так просто. Ты должна понимать, что мой Орден обычно не вмешивается в события... непосредственно. Даже мое присутствие здесь может расцениваться как оскорбление некоторыми из моих коллег, поэтому, как только мы закончим этот разговор, я немедленно покину Винтерхолд. И я вполне осведомлен, что мой визит вызвал немало подозрений и среди твой коллег, особенно... вашего Талморского коллеги, Анкано.

\- Анкано нам не коллега, - фыркнула я. - Он обыкновенный шпион, которого приставили к нам в роли советника. И архимаг его пока терпит, чтобы не подливать масло в огонь гражданской войны.

На лице Куаранира, частично скрытом капюшоном появилось нечто, напоминающее усмешку.

\- Тем больше причин держать его подальше от этого дела. Что касается тебя, то именно ты запустила цепь событий, которая может привести к катастрофе, поэтому кажется разумным тебе все и исправить. Мой Орден не станет действовать напрямую, поэтому тебе придется с этим справиться своими силами.

\- Так что это вообще за проблема? - спросила я, раздраженная хождениями вокруг да около, слабо завуалированными обвинениями непонятно в чем и нарастающей головной болью.

\- Как ты понимаешь, эта вещь, "Око", обладает запредельной силой. Силой, к которой этот мир пока не готов. И если оно останется здесь, то может быть использовано не по назначению. А многие в моем Ордене уверены, что это уже произошло. Скорее всего, катастрофы уже не избежать. Но ты можешь смягчить последствия.

\- И я все еще не понимаю, что должна сделать?

\- Из-за огромной силы Ока мне сложно увидеть, как именно будут развиваться события, поэтому тебе может понадобиться помощь кого-то, кто может видеть больше, чем я. Боюсь, я итак уже перешагнул все границы, установленные моим Орденом, но я дам тебе последний совет - найди Авгура Данлейнского. Его восприятие магии намного шире нашего, и он наверняка видит в происходящем здесь, в вашей Коллегии, больше, чем доступно кому-либо еще. Я не могу точно сказать, где ты сможешь его найти, в этом тебе лучше проконсультироваться со своими старшими коллегами. А теперь я должен покинуть тебя. Поддержание этого разговора требует больших усилий с моей стороны. Я буду присматривать за тобой и направлять по мере возможности. Я верю, что ты справишься, дитя дракона, упорство и сила в твоей крови. Никогда не забывай об этом.

Легкий звон рассыпавшегося заклятия остановки времени прозвучал как будто где-то вдалеке. Как и голоса "разморозившихся" архимага и Анкано. Я с трудом сглотнула комок в горле. Задаваться вопросом, откуда этот Псиджик столько обо мне знает явно бессмысленно. Остается надеяться, что его намеренья действительно так благородны, как он показывает. Какое Псиджикам дело до Коллегии? Или, большее важный вопрос, что они знают об этой сфере из Саартала, названной Оком Магнуса? Куаранир знает слишком много для случайной заинтересованности. Об мне, об Оке, о Коллегии... обо всем! Подождать и надеяться на лучшее или не рисковать и начать разбираться в ситуации самой?

Я вздохнула. Достаточно было подумать об архимаге, о своих друзьях, о новых учениках Коллегии, среди которых я видела несколько очень юных, подростков как я была, когда пришла сюда. Очевидно, мой опыт вдохновил старших магов принимать на обучение более молодое поколение. Может быть скоро задумаются и об открытии полноценного обучения для детей, чтобы те не оказывались на улице из-за своего дара? В любом случае, ответ оставался только один. Лучше сразу начать разбираться в ситуации с самого начала...

***

И конечно, не успела я выйти из кабинета архимага, как до меня добралась Фаральда. Очевидно, у нее уже долго руки чесались погонять меня по переводным экзаменам.

Результат? Теперь я стою посреди экзаменационного зала и удерживаю на кончиках пальцев сразу несколько боевых плетений, начиная с простейшего сгустка пламени, заканчивая хитрой ловчей сетью из электрических разрядов. Уже с четверть часа, наверное, так стою, под очень задумчивым взглядом Фаральды, и недоумеваю, чего же ей от меня еще надо.

\- Ну и что мне с тобой делать? - все так же задумчиво поинтересовалась она, и я настолько растерялась, что упустила половину удерживаемых разрядов и зашипела от довольно-таки болезненной отдачи.

\- Не может же быть все _настолько_ плохо?.. - робко поинтересовалась я.

\- Не настолько, - согласилась она. - Хотя, когда второгодка у меня вдруг с одинаковым безразличием выполняет как выпускную программу третьего года, так и программу магистратуры - это, конечно, любопытное зрелище. Прошло всего _несколько месяцев_ с твоего последнего зачета, Акрис. Я знаю твой уровень. Сила так быстро не растет. Так что это было, позволь мне узнать?

Я моргнула. Один раз, второй, третий, чувствуя себя до крайности глупо, но не могла заставить себя отреагировать как-то по-другому. Я не замечала в себе никаких особых изменений в этом плане, и даже не думала, что моя магия стала хоть сколько-нибудь сильнее.

\- Я... не знаю?..

Фаральда несколько секунд смотрела на меня с подозрительным прищуром, а потом раздраженно вдохнула.

\- Иди сюда.

Я неуверенно приблизилась к наставнице. Она, порывшись в сундуке с инвентарем, сунула мне в руки что-то напоминающее короткий жезл, обильно усыпанный разноцветными камнями. То, что камни там были не для украшения можно было понять, даже не прикасаясь к артефакту. Каждый из них был по-своему мощным детектором. Определитель силы. Я о нем слышала, но никогда не видела, не говоря уж о том, чтобы в руках держать. Артефакты такого плана и силы были большой редкостью, очень сложные в изготовлении, и использовались они в основном в судебных следствиях и при расследовании преступлений, совершенных при помощи магии. Позволяли безошибочно определить тип, потенциал и силу мага, а также проверить принадлежность тому или иному магу остаточных следов от заклинаний. А любая магия оставляет такие следы, которые полностью зачистить невозможно.

\- Твой контроль стал практически безупречным. С каких пор? - сухо спросила Фаральда.

\- Путь Голоса, - пожала я плечами, и на вопросительный взгляд пояснила, - Учение Седобородых. Их способы медитации и изучения ту'ума во многом перекликаются с обучением магии, и основа этого учения - абсолютный контроль и сосредоточенность. После того, как я освоила основы, проблемы с контролем элементной магии исчезли.

Альтмерка приподняла брови.

\- Эффективное обучение, если оно прошло так быстро и с такими результатами.

\- Я только в начале Пути. Этому учатся всю жизнь.

Тут я одновременно и правду сказала и немного соврала. Седобородые действительно учатся всю жизнь, и Путь Голоса я действительно только начала понимать. Но Седобородые ясно сказали - мое обучение у них завершено, больше они мне ничего полезного мне дать не могут. Теперь я должна учиться понимать ту'ум не как человек, а как дракон. Ни это ли стало причиной скачка моей магии? М-дя... снова куча вопросов, а ответов - как всегда.

\- Хорошо. Теперь сожми жезл в руке и направь в него свою магию. Что-нибудь из элементов. Огонь у тебя выходит легче всего, с него и начнем. И не бойся, ничего с артефактом не будет, направляй в него свою полную силу и не сдерживайся.

Я послушно пропустила через жезл простой, никак не оформленный поток чистого огня. Часть камней в жезле засветились. Достаточно ярко, но, в принципе, ничего выдающегося. Я усилила поток до предела, настолько, что на висках выступил пот. Усиление яркости все равно было незначительным. Фаральда медленно обходила меня по кругу, глядя на артефакт как коршун на добычу.

\- Ничего не понимаю, чушь какая-то... Сильнее можешь?

Я напряженно замотала головой, чувствуя, как по лицу побежали капельки пота. Фаральда махнула рукой.

\- Хватит.

Я с облегчением прекратила поток магии. Артефакт у меня Фаральда тут же отобрала и активировала его сама. Вглядывалась в переливание камней несколько секунд, потом раздраженно тряхнула головой - и все погасло.

\- Теперь ты меня окончательно запутала, - вздохнула она. - Артефакт показал то, что я и сама о тебе знала: маг едва ли выше среднего уровня, с небольшим уклоном в стихийную магию. И не надо на меня так смотреть! Ты старательная и упрямая, ты из кожи вон лезешь, чтобы не отставать, что и помогло тебе превзойти многих твоих более талантливых и более ленивых одногодок. Поэтому тебя в Коллегию и взяли. Магия - это не всегда о таланте, тут нужно упорство и желание постоянно учиться и совершенствоваться. Не всем это дано. Чего я не понимаю, так это того, как ты с легкостью контролируешь такую сильную магию, как та, что я дала тебе сегодня, хотя, исходя из твоего потенциала, тебе не должно хватать силы даже воспроизвести ее до конца. Это твердый экспертный уровень, самый высокий из базового курса. Следующий осваивают только единицы.

Силы? Уж чего-чего, а недостатка в силе я никогда не испытывала. У меня другая проблема, я предела не знаю своей силе. Из-за чего все мои неприятности и начались. Я не знаю, когда могу упереться в потолок, и есть ли он, тот потолок вообще... _Предела не существует. Как нет предела небу, так нет предела Силе._ Где-то я это уже слышала.

Но это другая сила, ведь так? Это не магия. Вернее, не совсем магия? Или... разницы тоже не существует?

\- Я думаю, у меня есть ответ на твой вопрос, дорогая Фаральда, раз уж наш драконий отпрыск прибывает в растерянности, - раздался насмешливый голос со стороны дверей. Я резко развернулась и злобно уставилась на непрошеного гостя.

\- Ты не мог бы орать погромче, Меларан? - ядовито осведомилась я у эльфа. - А то тебя, наверное, еще не вся Коллегия слышала.

\- За кого ты меня принимаешь, мелкая? - фыркнул он. - Тут такие щиты стоят, что только архимаг и сможет подслушать. И то, только потому что сам их ставил. Тем более, твое занятное происхождение здесь не такая уж тайна.

Я раздраженно передернула плечами.

\- Ты хотел что-то пояснить? Потому что мне тоже хотелось бы знать, что за финты ушами выдает моя магия.

\- А "финт", как ты выражаешься, в твоей привычке модифицировать и перестраивать заклинания под себя. Тебя ведь раздражает, как они работают в неизменном состоянии, верно? Получаются слишком слабыми, когда могут стать намного сильнее, если ты их просто "чуть-чуть подправишь", сделаешь проще, так?

Я озадаченно замолкла. Ну да, когда-то я так делала. Мне все время казалась, что заклинания работают как-то не так, и что другим способом они будут работать лучше. Я всегда считала это подростковым заскоком, который переросла, как и многое другое.

\- И ты настолько привыкла к этому, что уже даже сама не замечаешь, как привычно и быстро перегоняешь любое заклинание в удобную тебе форму. С новыми заклинаниями возникает некоторая заминка, в зависимости от их сложности, но потом они становятся такими же простыми, как и все остальное, верно?

Я открыла рот. Закрыла. Снова открыла. Но слова так и не приходили. Странно, что даже больше не хочется стукнуть альтмера по его всезнающей любопытной башке.

\- Ты имеешь ввиду то, что я думаю?..

\- То, что ты используешь источник силы не тот, который используют другие маги, а тот, что удобен тебе? Да. Именно это. Более или менее, ты черпаешь силу для своих заклинаний из резерва своей драконьей половины. Не знаю, как обстоят дела у полукровок, но у чистокровных драконов он равен плюс-минус бесконечности.

\- Но... у меня заканчивается магия! Мой резерв не превышает нормы любого мага.

\- Конечно. Физически ты все-таки человек. Хотя, со временем и это может оказаться под вопросом. Грубо говоря, канал между тобой и твоей драконьей половиной очень узкий, и энергии через него поступает очень мало. Ты принимаешь свою сущность, ты совершенствуешься в использовании Голоса - и канал постепенно расширяется...

\- ... Пока мы полностью не сольемся в одно целое, - выдохнула я, когда все изменения во мне за прошедшие месяцы наконец сложились в ясную картину.

\- Не думаю, что полное слияние в принципе возможно - если ты, конечно, не найдешь способа покрыться чешуей и отрастить крылья. Ну и подрасти до габаритов среднего дракона.

Я поперхнулась вдохом и возмущенно уставилась на веселящегося эльфа.

\- Но в общем и целом - да. Канал будет расширяться, и ты начнешь обнаруживать у себя все больше драконьих черт и способностей. Уже сейчас он расширился достаточно не только для того, чтобы твое восприятие мира в целом изменилось, но и для того, чтобы дисбаланс твоей силы и магического потенциала был заметен невооруженным взглядом, по крайней мере для твоих учителей. Заранее разочарую - резерв у тебя сохраниться прежний, и расширять его тебе придется как всем магам - практикой и опытом. Это скорее физиологическая особенность, нежели что-то еще. Примерно, как физическая выносливость.

Я кивнула, молча переваривая новую порцию новостей о самой себе, которую на меня снова вывалил Меларан. Фаральда же между тем мрачно разглядывала меня.

\- Ну и что нам с тобой делать? Ладно, пошли к архимагу, пусть он с тобой разбирается. Дипломированных драконов у нас тут еще не было...

***

От архимага я выползла часа через четыре, в состоянии выжатого лимона. Был поспешно созван своеобразный консилиум из преподавателей, который должен был решить мою судьбу в Коллегии.

Меларан ждал в импровизированной беседке во внутреннем дворе, защищенном от чудес Винтерхолдской погоды магическим куполом.

\- Ну что, как успехи? - все так же весело поинтересовался он. Только мне показалось, что под вечной усмешкой мелькнуло настоящее беспокойство. Ну да, я, когда заходила в кабинет архимага, тоже не знала, чего ждать.

\- Мне зачли третий год. Прогнали по всем экзаменам, по практике, поняли, что проблем с воспроизведением заклинаний нет - и вручили в качестве награды за успехи новую кипу теории - полный курс магистратуры. Сказали, что, если смогу в следующем году сдать его так же легко и пройду обязательную отработку, стану дипломированным магом с пометкой "мастер". Большего не обещали. Сказали, что смысла нет в моей ситуации учить меня наравне с остальными, все равно магов моего уровня не существует. Везде я буду либо отставать, либо обгонять.

Я рухнула на скамейку, с наслаждением вытянув ноги. Молчание затянулась, и я не смогла больше терпеть.

\- А что ты вообще тут делаешь? Я думала, ты закончил магистратуру и распрощался с Коллегией.

\- Я заканчивал ее трижды, - пожал печами альтмер. - Только здесь трижды, я имею в виду. Но обучение в Алиноре можно не считать, слишком уж оно... специфичное. Хотел попробовать себя в разных областях, поэтому несколько раз начинал магистратуру в разных направлениях. Но сейчас я здесь не ради учебы, и даже не ради исследований, - он понизил голос. - Меня беспокоит Анкано. Он ведет себя странно. Слишком подозрительно, даже для него... И то, что ты оказалась здесь и стала сталкиваться с ним намного чаще - тоже не к добру. За последние несколько недель досье Талмора на тебя расширилось как минимум вдвое. Не спрашивай только, как я узнал. Я не уверен пока, проследили ли они связь между тобой-Драконорожденной и тобой-Тенью, но сейчас это уже вопрос времени. Причем ближайшего времени. Талморские шпионы в средствах не стесняются. Как и их палачи.

Я поморщилась. Представляю... И Анкано действительно ведет себя еще подозрительнее обычного. Уже даже не пытается изображать вальяжную незаинтересованность и презрительную скуку, как раньше.

\- Талмору придется встать в очередь, если они хотят добраться до меня, - мрачно заявила я. - Алдуин будет проблемой посерьезнее сейчас.

Ответом мне стал ошеломленный взгляд ставших внезапно почти круглыми желтых глаз. Н-да, а я, оказывается, еще могу Меларана удивить... Ну а что, не все же ему мне новости сваливать как снег на голову?

Пару раз бестолково моргнув, он фыркнул и покачал головой.

\- Сюрпризов с тобой, мелкая... Рассказывай давай с самого начала.

\- А чего там рассказывать? - кисло спросила я. - Если ты давно изучаешь драконов, то хотя бы раз должен был напороться на так называемое пророчество о Пожирателе Мира и Последнем Драконорожденном. Так вот, можешь меня поздравить, Последний Драконорожденный - это кажется я...

Меларан открыл и закрыл рот несколько раз, как та рыба без воды, а потом тряхнул головой.

\- Н-да, вот уж где везет так везет... Ты просто уникум какой-то в плане нахождения приключений на свою... голову.

Меларан как-то долго и странно на меня смотрел.

\- Что?..

\- Знаешь что, мелкая, останусь-ка я с тобой.

Я уставилась на него.

\- Что? Мне же интересно, что из тебя выйдет. Опять же, думаю, помощь тебе лишней не будет, особенно в отношении Талмора.

\- Слушай, а как они тебя-то до сих пор не поймали?

Лицо у эльфа вдруг сделалось жестким.

\- Я знаю, как играть в их игры. И я умею быть осторожным и заметать следы, поверь мне. Иначе я бы тут сейчас с тобой не стоял. Тебе тоже придется учиться, если хочешь добраться до своей героической встречи с Пожирателем Мира раньше, чем они доберутся до тебя.

***

Чтобы узнать о местонахождении Авгура Данлейнского и вообще понять, кто это такой, мне пришлось опросить кучу народа по всей Коллегии, а потом все равно идти к Толфдиру, потому что больше никто ничего внятного говорить не хотел.

А уже Толфдир рассказал поучительную историю, о том, что может случиться с талантливыми и увлеченными магами, если они... слишком увлекутся. Как будто мне нужно больше предостережений, и я раньше собственную силу трогать не боялась, а уж воочию увидев Авгура... М-дя... Теперь у меня появилась новая страшилка. Хотя, ему, по-моему, и так не плохо. Тот, кто когда-то был человеком, магом, и теперь слился с естественными магическими источниками, проходящими через всю Коллегию, а может быть и дальше - теперь он знает и видит больше, чем когда-либо мечтал, и это, похоже, и было целью его жизни - больше знаний. Счастлив ли он, получив это? Не знаю. Кажется, вместе с человеческим обликом он утратил и привычный спектр чувств, став чем-то вроде идеи, воплощенного знания, магии.

Но нужную подсказку Авгур мне все же дал - Око Магнуса влияет на разум. Выбрав себе достаточно сильного мага, оно может сделать его буквально одержимым. Плохо то, что мы не знаем, кто попал под власть Ока, или этого еще не случилось. Еще менее утешительная новость - чтобы ослабить силу Ока и разорвать узлы, которыми оно уже оплело все источники магии в Коллегии, нужен артефакт, в существовании которого даже никто толком не был уверен. В сообществе магов, даже не только в Скайриме, Посох Магнуса всегда считался легендой, этаким преувеличением, которыми всегда приукрашивались истории самых могущественных магов древности. А мне что теперь - искать легенду, что ли? И где искать?

Ну, у меня все как обычно - один ответ, протащивший за собой кучу новых вопросов... Хотя, даже это было еще не самой "лучшей" новостью за сегодня.

На Мирабеллу я наткнулась все там же, во внутреннем дворе. И, на первый взгляд, она не рассказала мне ничего нового. Сначала.

\- Я вообще не понимаю, с какой стати все вдруг так заинтересовались этой темой, - продолжила она свои рассуждения.

Я насторожилась.

\- А кто еще интересовался Посохом Магнуса?

\- Пару месяцев назад Синод появился у нас на пороге, интересуясь им. Такое впечатление, будто они думали, что мы прячем его где-то у себя в шкафу. Я была удивлена их визитом, мягко скажем. Обычно они носа не высовывают из Сиродила. Но кажется, они решили заняться поиском наиболее могущественных артефактов для укрепления ослабевающих позиций во власти, и они убеждены, что Посох где-то в Скайриме. Точного местоположения, разумеется, никто не знает. Только не ожидай, что кто-то из Синода согласится сотрудничать, если ты решишь отправиться на поиски, это совершенно не про них...

Мирабелла и дальше продолжала что-то говорить, но я уже ничего не слышала. И почему я когда-либо думала, что прошлое оставит меня в покое?..

**Author's Note:**

> Между главами возможны изрядные перерывы, так как пишу я медленно, и не так часто, как хотелось бы, но свои фики я ни в коем случае не забрасываю.  
Подписывайтесь на историю или на серию, если хотите своевременно узнавать об обновлениях.


End file.
